


Officer Kinney and the Runaway

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 103,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Brian Kinney is a beat cop who has only one goal...becoming detective.  One night he runs into a troubled kid named Justin Taylor who is about to do something stupid, but it is later when Brian meets the kid a second time that the two begin to feel a connection.  What happens between these two disparate, and yet connected souls as life throws one roadblock after another at them is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Officer Kinney has his first run in with an angry young man while patrolling the streets.

It was pitch black outside on this cold moonless night. Officer Brian Kinney drove slowly through the streets cursing his partner for the third time this month. If Andy Macon was fed up with the fucking job, why didn't he just turn in his badge and stop jerking around with a possible suspension. Brian was getting fed up patrolling the streets alone. They were too short staffed to give him a temporary for what amounted to a nothing job. This neighborhood was in the best part of town and the crime rate was all but nil in the area...or at least out in the open on the streets. God only knew what kind of nefarious crap was happening behind those fancy closed doors, but unless Brian finally made detective as a result of this last test he'd taken he'd never get to know about white collar crimes or some of the more juicy aspects of police work. 

Brian was almost thirty and it was now or never. He sure as hell wasn't staying a beat cop for the rest of his life. He'd quit and go private if it came down to that. He often wondered if he was being held back because of his captain's suspicion that he was gay, but he had no proof of that theory and he didn't want to stir the pot any more than necessary without the proof. This was his fourth attempt to make detective...and his last. If he didn't get the promotion this time, it wouldn't be Andy who quit the force first.

All these thoughts were running through Brian's head just as he approached one of the nicest houses on the block he was moving down. There were three ultra expensive cars parked in the wide driveway in front of the three-story colonial house. Brian took one second to admire the vehicles that were clearly evident from the outside light illuminating the driveway and started to turn his face back to the street when he caught a glimpse of stealthy movement between two of the cars. He slowed to a stop and threw the patrol car into reverse. He inched his way back until he could see between the cars again. He was right. There was someone crouched low in the space between the vehicles right near the driver's door of the cherry red sports car. If it was the owner, he was acting mighty suspicious. 

Brian put the car in park and pushed his door open. The night air was totally calm so the sound carried to the crouching figure, who jumped straight up. The instant he saw Brian approaching he turned tail and ran like a scalded cat, heading for the tall bushes that separated the property from the neighbors. Brian yelled 'stop' and took out after the retreating figure. Brian was in excellent physical condition....the result of countless off duty hours in the gym he shared with his best friends. He was a sprinter in school so it didn't take him long to reach the much smaller figure. Another call to halt went unheeded so he did the next best thing short of whipping out his gun and shooting...he got close enough to tackle the runner. As the guy went down and Brian flipped him, the knit cap he was wearing slipped off and fell to the ground. That's when Brian could clearly see that this was no grown man.

The kid he had tackled stared up at him in shock mixed with a healthy dose of fear. His eyes, which were a brilliant shade of blue, were as large as saucers. They held fear, but there was also a hint of defiance growing in them. He had the palest blond hair that looked almost white in the glare of a nearby street light. Brian's attempts to hold the kid still gave him the chance to feel that the kid was rather small, with no muscular build to his body at all. He couldn't have been older than sixteen or seventeen at the very most. He suddenly stoppled struggling and hissed at Brian.

"Get off me, you big jerk. I wasn't doing anything wrong. You have no right to attack me." 

His voice cracked, but was more angry than frightened. Brian stood back up, bringing the kid with him so that they stood face to face. He didn't let go of the kid, but at the same time he didn't cuff him like he would have normally done with someone older until he found out what was really going on. He did flip the boy around and quickly pat him for weapons but found nothing except a tube of quick drying glue. He then pulled the kid back to his squad car, which wasn't that far off. When they got there he opened the back door and ordered the kid to sit. 

"Okay, kid. Now do you want to tell me what you were doing that made you think you had to run away when you saw a cop? But first, give me your name and where you live."

The kid just sat there looking surly. Brian waited for a full minute and then tried again.

"Look kid, would you prefer that I take you up to the front door of that house you were just visiting and let me see if they know who you are and where you live?"

The blond's face took on a nervous look, but he still defiantly refused to talk. Brian decided to give it one more try.

"Okay. Up you go. We'll go ahead and check with the homeowners and then I'll take you downtown and we'll find out who your parents are one way or another. Once we do, we'll call them and have them come down to the station and then ......."

"Justin. My name is Justin Taylor, and I live four blocks from here on Piedmont. And you can't arrest me for just thinking about doing something. You fucking stopped me before I could get done what I came here for, so you can't hold me."

"Well Justin Taylor, just what was it you came here to do?"

Justin hesitated, weighing whether he should reveal any more to the officer. There was something about the cop's tone of voice that helped him make up his mind. He decided to come clean, with the hope that the man would let him go back home and forget the whole thing. 

"Okay. I came here to glue the fucking lock on the door of that souped up sports car Chris Hobbs is always bragging about. But I didn't get the chance to do a damned thing. Look, I was really pissed but I'm over it now and I'll just go on back home and we can forget it ever happened. I'm not stupid enough to do anything now since the cops now know my name and where I live."

"So what got you so pissed you risked being arrested for vandalism. How old are you kid?"

"I'm seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in a couple of months. Why?"

"Because it would make a difference whether you went to jail or juvie, kid. So why take the risk?"

"It's personal. Let's just say that me and Chris don't see eye to eye on some things and I'd had my fill of his bullying. I thought it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine. See how he liked being targeted for a change."

"So how do you know this Chris?"

"We go to school together and live way too close to each other on top of that." The surliness was beginning to fade slightly. "Look, I know I should just ignore him. Hell, we'll be graduating in just a few months, but I guess I'd just had it up to here...you know. Look, I'm glad you stopped me, but can't we just drop the whole thing now. Please."

There was something very appealing about the way that the young kid looked at him, but Brian had a job to do and he'd be damned if sympathy for a picked on kid would make him risk his future chances with his job. He sure as hell wasn't going to take the kid in to headquarters since he hadn't done anything illegal yet, outside of trespassing maybe, but it was his job to make sure he got safely home and his parents were aware of what was going on.

"Alright kid, I won't take you to the station or the Hobbs house..." Justin's face broke into a smile, something rather nice to see, until Brian continued talking. "...but I do have to take you home to your place and make sure you stay there." Brian saw how the kid's face fell. "Look, I'm sorry but at least you aren't being arrested. Not this time, but you can't be pulling stunts like this again. Understand?"

Justin nodded his head, but the frown on his face clearly showed his displeasure at being taken back home in a squad car. It didn't take long for them to arrive at Justin's residence. The kid's house was only slightly less impressive than the Hobb's house, and there were only two nice cars in the driveway. Brian followed the kid to the doorstep and then stepped around him to knock firmly. He could hear rustling behind the large glass fronted door and a second later it was answered by the spitting image of the kid in female form, only much older. Her look of surprise at seeing a uniformed officer on her doorstep couldn't be missed. Just then, Justin moved quickly around Brian and tried to pass the woman. She instinctively grabbed his arm, stopping his progress.

"Justin...what is going on? Officer, can I help you?"

Brian began explaining his presence immediately but was stopped halfway through by the sound of heavy footsteps from behind. Another blond appeared. Brian could see the resemblance in him too and knew right away that he was talking to both parents now. He waited for the lady to bring her husband up to date on what had already been said and then Brian picked up where he had left off.

"As I was saying, your young man here didn't actually cause any harm but the intent was there. That's why I felt it was necessary for you to be aware of your son's activities so you can explain to him the foolishness of vandalism for any reason, especially at his age. He could easily be arrested as an adult in some circumstances."

The young man kept his head down throughout Brian's speech but looked up when it was clear he was finished. The look he gave Brian was difficult to read. Surprisingly, it left a funny feeling in Brian's stomach...as if he had betrayed the kid in some way, which was ridiculous since he was actually giving the kid a break. The lady of the house thanked Brian for bringing her son back home in one piece and promised that the officer would never see him doing something so stupid again. Brian nodded his head and gave the kid one last look. As he glanced over the mother's shoulder, he could see the father grab the kid forcefully by the arm and yank him further into the house. Brian had an instant urge to step in and pull the kid away from the man who had at least forty pounds and five or six inches on the kid. His angry face gave Brian an uncomfortable moment of deja vu remembering the many times his own father had been royally pissed at him. His common sense kicked in, however, and he backed off the porch knowing he really couldn't interfere. Brian accepted the mother's thanks with a word and turned to step away. As the door began closing behind him, he could hear the father's voice clearly.

"I've just about had it with you Justin. First you get into a fight at school, then you get suspended for three days, and now you go out and pull a bone-headed stunt like this. One more stupid move on your part and I'll send you away to a fucking military academy to finish out your school year. Maybe they can make a man out of you. You've become nothing but a disapp......"

The door finally shut fully, closing off the rest of the tirade. Brian walked back to the squad car. He sat in the driver's seat for several minutes, looking at the front door of the upper middle class home. He had grown up in a much smaller and more lower middle class house, but the father's voice and attitude were eerily familiar to Brian. He could still hear his father's disapproving words that assaulted him continuously from early childhood until he had finally escaped to attend college. For a minute he wondered if Justin had always been a disappointment to his father or if it was just a teen thing. Again he saw the kids eyes silently begging him not to take him home. Now he understood why, but he knew he had to do it. For a brief moment he wondered what the Hobbs kid had done to make Justin so mad. He could remember a few things that got him angry enough to strike back when he was still in school...and he did. He just never got caught. Well whatever it was, the kid would survive. He had, he thought to himself.

Brian started the engine up and went back to patrolling the boring upper crust neighborhood. Nothing else of any interest happened for the rest of the evening and he was finally able to get off duty at midnight. Brian changed into street clothes and made a bee line for his favorite hangout to meet his friends. A couple of hours of unrestrained dancing, a few drinks, probably a quick backroom fuck with an anonymous trick and he'd be able to unwind enough to get back to his bachelor pad and have a good night's sleep. He was off the next day so he could even indulge in a little party snack to take the edge off and sleep in as late as he wanted. This was Brian's life....work hard, keep his nose clean with his bosses to earn that fucking promotion, party with his friends, and go home alone. No muss, no fuss, no complications, no deep attachments...just the way Officer Brian Kinney liked it. Just the way it was going to stay, as far as he was concerned. He'd had his fill of family commitments years ago. That poor kid, Justin whatever, would probably say the same thing some day. 

Brian stepped into Babylon and let the loud thumpa thumpa of the music wash away all the worries of the outside world. He joined his friends Mikey, Emmett, and Ted at the bar and accepted his first drink of the night which they had so thoughtfully ordered for him. As the cold beer slid down his throat, he dropped all thoughts of law and order, badly needed promotions, and frightened but cute blond twinks from his mind. He searched the dancing throng for his first hook up of the night, zeroed in on a good prospect, and made eye contact. Brian Kinney was in his element and nothing else mattered.

To be continued..........................


	2. In Trouble Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin to get a clearer picture as to who Officer Kinney and the young Runaway really are and what motivates them. Hope you enjoy getting to meet our boys a little closer this time. It is inevitable that the two should meet again as the stage is set for another confrontation.

Brian walked into his loft apartment dead tired. The night at Babylon had proven to be just what he needed to unwind. He walked over to his bedroom, which was elevated a few steps from the rest of his living space, and tossed his uniform onto the bed. He sank down next to it and surveyed his kingly domain. Kingly was right. The damned place had cost him a pretty penny and set him back years on his budget, but it was fucking worth it. Of course it just gave him even more incentive to get that damned promotion. The increase in pay would go a long way in paying the mortgage....might even make it easier to furnish the place. 

Brian laughed when he remembered the drug raid they had made on the place five years earlier. A dealer had been shot in the place and the owner had been in desperate need of spendable cash. It hadn't taken much for Brian to convince the man he would be lucky to sell to the cop who knew the history of the place but didn't care. Once Brian was able to charm the socks off the loan officer at the bank, that he just happened to recognize from the baths, Brian got the financing needed and now the wide open spaces of the loft were all his...in twenty five years, give or take.

Brian knew he should get up, hang his uniform and get changed, but he was too exhausted. Instead he stretched out letting his legs dangle over the side of the bed and fell fast asleep. Brian woke with a start hours later and looked at his bedside clock. It was eight o'clock already? He couldn't believe he'd been like that for so long. Suddenly he remembered what had awakened him. He sat straight up and rubbed hard at his eyes, as if he could erase the images in his head. He had been dreaming about that blond kid he'd taken home the previous night. He couldn't get the image of the kid's eyes out of his mind. The boy had looked at Brian pleadingly, despite the surly attitude he displayed with it. There was something in those eyes that got to Brian.

Just like that, Brian realized what it was. He had seen that same look in his own eyes for many years whenever he looked in a mirror while growing up. The look said, 'please don't take me back to the house', but there was nothing else Brian could do and he knew it. The kid was underage and Brian had to do his job. He had known the father was a hard-ass the minute he heard him talk to his kid. Brian knew he couldn't save all the lost kids forced to live with the wrong kind of family. He had only been able to save himself and it had taken eighteen years to do that. 

Brian didn't like thinking about those first eighteen years of his life. He hated not being in control of his life, and that was exactly what it had been like for him as a youngster. His father had bullied him from the time Brian's memories could form. His mother was a cold fish who stood back and ignored the bullying. She acted like Brian was doing her a favor by deflecting her husband's bad attitude off of her. The woman didn't have a protective bone in her body. His sister, who was only a year younger than him, was a chip off her mother's block. She catered to their father's every whim and sucked up to him in a way that made Brian's skin crawl. Brian could still remember the last day he spent in that house of horrors. 

Brian's best friend, Michael, had a mother and uncle who were the salt of the earth. They had thrown one hell of a shindig to celebrate their boy's graduation from high school. Brian, of course, was invited and went to Deb's house to have the time of his life. In just a couple of days he would have his diploma and escape that house. He had a decent Summer job lined up that would afford him enough money for a cheap apartment near the college campus he would be attending on a full sports scholarship. Brian was one damned fine runner and an asset to any track team. He'd been given the option to continue his job working for the sporting store part time when school started to give him extra spending money so he was pretty well set for the next year. What Brian didn't know that night was that his old man was in one of his rare moods where he felt like bragging to all his buddies about his talented only son. 

Jack Kinney had promised to bring Brian to the bar where all his buddies gathered in order to celebrate Brian's graduation on the same night as Deb's party. He was convinced he had mentioned it to his son, but was super embarrassed when the ungrateful kid hadn't shown up. In Jack's opinion Brian wouldn't have even made it through school without his father pushing him to succeed. The fact that Jack never even bothered to look at Brian's schoolwork from kindergarten on or gone to a single parent-teacher meeting in twelve years meant nothing. He began drinking with his buddies and making excuses for why Brian didn't show up. When Brian walked into the house at 2 a.m. Jack was waiting. It was the very last time the old man laid a hand on Brian. When Brian told him straight out that he had ten times more fun at Deb's than he ever would have with Jack's drunken pals, Jack swung with a hard right. 

Jack was just drunk enough to be too unsteady on his feet and Brian was just sober enough to be in complete control of his movements. He dodged Jack's fist and landed a blow himself that sent Jack reeling into the living room wall. As the older man stumbled trying to rise, Brian stood ready, both fists raised in front of him. There must have been something in Brian's eyes because Jack shrank back against the wall again and stayed there. Only his wife's voice as she entered the living room and asked what was going on gave him the courage to stand up straight again and say something.

"You motherfucking piece of shit...I was all ready to show you some respect for somehow making it through high school and you treat me like this. You get your lazy ass out of my house right now, and don't come back. To think I've supported you and taken care of you all these years and this is the thanks I get. Well, you little bastard, you're on your own from now on. Maybe when you get out into the real world you'll learn to appreciate all I've done for you."

Brian stood back up tall and gave his father a look that would have withered a more intelligent and less drunken man. He strode purposefully up to his father who stood next to his mother. He stopped and looked them both dead in the eye...one face to the other. 

"I'll be gone in an hour, you drunken old prick, and you'll never have to worry about me stepping into 'your' house again. And it will be cold enough to turn the devil's balls blue in Hell before I'll ever appreciate a minute of living under your roof, old man."

With that Brian went upstairs, packed two suitcases with the few personal things that meant anything to him and some clothes, and went down to his old car that he had lovingly restored with Michael and Uncle Vic's help the previous Summer. Brian drove to Deb's house and went to his graduation ceremony with the Novotny/Grassi family rather than his own. His dad didn't even show up, even though his mom and sister did. Brian saw little of his dad for the next eleven years. Only his graduation from college and later from the police academy brought out the supposed pride from his dad...the high school graduation fiasco all but forgotten, at least by Jack Kinney. The two pretended they were family on the rare two or three times a year that they saw each other, but Brian never forgot or forgave the hell his old man had put him through. 

Brian suspected that young Taylor was suffering a similar fate, but it certainly wasn't his problem. He had enough to deal with in trying to get that damned promotion or figuring out what to do next if he didn't. Still, he really did wish he could have taken the kid anywhere else but home once he saw what the boy had to deal with. But wishing wouldn't do any good, so Brian forced the image of Justin's pleading eyes out of his head and went about his day. 

********************************************************

Justin woke up Saturday morning and moved carefully. If he got out of bed on the usual side he'd be forced to put pressure on his right side. That wouldn't do. He could still feel the pain from the blow his father had given him as he walked past the man to go to his room last night. His dad had been furious that a cop had been standing on his front step for all the neighbors to see. Thinking of the cop again brought a fresh feeling of anger to Justin. He had practically begged the man not to take him home, but noooo...he had to do his duty. Shit, Justin thought, maybe it was his own fault he got caught but that didn't mean the cop had to make it worse. Well fuck the cop...and fuck his father for being such a prick. It wasn't like he had actually broken any laws...yet. 

Thinking of that brought a surprising smile to Justin's face. Damn, if only he hadn't been caught. That son-of-a-bitch Hobbs would have been royally screwed this morning. Justin laughed when he thought of Chris' face when he went out to hop into his souped up car and found he couldn't get in any of the doors. Every single one of them would have been glued shut if Justin had had his way. It was the least the bastard deserved.

Justin could still feel the way Chris had pinned him to the shower wall in the gym at school just because his fucking towel had slipped off his hips and fallen to the floor, and Justin had had the nerve to grin when he saw the supposed football stud standing there naked with this teeny tiny wiener between his legs. Justin knew a good cock from a bad one because he had been studying them for several years now. He loved the sight of cock. He had never touched another one outside of his own, but he was a really smart kid and he KNEW he liked...no, loved cock. He hadn't said anything to anyone...he didn't have any close friends outside of his next door neighbor Daphne...but he was smart enough to know that rather than being simply accepted as a loner and left alone he would become the school pariah if he admitted to his true feelings. 

Justin didn't really enjoy getting in trouble, but he had done so a number of times through the years. Most of it was minor stuff that he did to get a rise out of his father. He adored his mom, but she never stood up for him. It was like she had blinders on where his dad was concerned. Justin's biggest problem was how smart he was. He hated injustice and had a tendency to open his mouth to the wrong people. He was known for talking back to teachers, principals, and/or authority figures if he thought they were wrong. That didn't always sit well with them. He had been called a hooligan ( he had spray painted over the notices that had been put up announcing some rather harsh restrictions given all students because of the poor behavior of only a few). He had been called a troublemaker (he had organized a sit-down strike at the school cafeteria when the food they kept serving continued to be subpar despite the high tuition fees the private school charged their parents). He had even been called a juvenile delinquent even though he had never actually broken a serious law or hurt another soul. Justin's teacher's knew the young man was smart...maybe too smart for his own good...but they also knew that there was an angry young man behind that angelic looking face.

No one knew just how angry Justin really was. He was sick and tired of being picked on. He either was bullied at school by a certain set of neanderthals, led by Chris Hobbs who hadn't liked Justin since Kindergarten, or he was bullied even worse in his own home by a father that he couldn't please no matter how hard he tried. Sometimes, when Craig Taylor was putting him down for all his supposed faults, Justin was overwhelmingly tempted to throw out into the conversation the one fault he had that his dad would surely go ballistic over. He had heard his father's cracks about homos enough to know the man hated the gays of the world. It would be a delicious bit of irony to throw the fact that his son was one of 'those queers' in his face. Something told Justin that it would be a big mistake to indulge that fantasy. He wasn't ready to test those limits quite yet. 

Justin had made up his mind about two things, however. One...he had had his fill of being bullied and the next time anyone, including his dad, tried to pick on him he was going to stand up for himself. Fuck the consequences. Two...If he ever decided to strike back again he would be a whole hell of a lot smarter and more careful. He wasn't getting caught by that cop or any other cop ever again. 

***********************************************************************  
The weekend ended much too fast as always. Brian got all his chores done for the weekend and even partied hard on Saturday night. He kicked the latest trick that he'd picked up at Babylon on Saturday night out of his bed and apartment first thing Sunday morning and spent the rest of the day relaxing. Sunday night he enjoyed the home-cooked meal that his pretend mom, Deb, served up to her son and his best friends. He wondered again why he hadn't lucked out with a family like Mikey had. Deb and her brother had been loving and staunch supporters of her son from the very first day she got him to admit he liked boys. It didn't hurt that his Uncle Vic was an open and out gay man himself. Deb, Vic, and Michael had become Brian's surrogate family and he was fine with it. They had a lot more love to offer him than the Kinney clan ever did. 

Before long Brian was back on his beat. He started his afternoon off with good news so he was feeling pretty damned cheerful. Word came down that the head of the detective squad in the Homicide division was going to announce the names of two men from the beat who were going to receive promotions to Detective by the end of the week. Detective Carl Horvath had a reputation for fairness and Brian had a good vibe on his chances this time. As he hit the streets with his partner, Andy, he just prayed it wasn't false hope he was living for. 

Andy was a ruddy looking redhead with enough freckles on his face to draw a design with if one was so inclined. He was a friendly enough guy but entirely too lackadaisical about his job for Brian's taste. Brian felt that Andy would be far better off in some desk job where he could sit around drinking coffee and chatting up other cops or suspects to his heart's content. The only time the man was animated was when he was jawing about something...usually some nonsensical bit of nothing that bored Brian to tears. He decided that tonight it didn't matter. If he was right, he wouldn't have to put up with Andy much longer.

Most of the late afternoon went by with much of nothing happening. It was right about seven when everything changed. The men had just finished checking on the report of a customer trying to skip out on his restaurant bill in one of the finer steak houses in the upscale neighborhood they patrolled. The owner's son had blocked the customer's car with his own to prevent him from leaving the restaurant parking lot and the man was threatening bodily harm. It had taken a half hour to calm the customer and the owner down enough to get the air cleared. Apparently the customer had left his credit card on the table with his blind date still sitting there when he went to the restroom. When he came back he saw the date leaving and followed her out. The woman disappeared around the building and the customer presumed that she had either stolen his credit card or paid the bill and just left. Either way he was anxious to catch up to her, thus the attempt to drive off. Once he finally accepted his responsibility and paid the bill with a second credit card the owner was happy and the customer drove off still grumbling about the stolen credit card he would have to cancel. 

The minute they were back in their squad car a call came over the radio of a stolen car. Brian recognized the address instantly as the same house he had taken that kid, Justin Taylor, to on Friday. The house was less than a mile away so Brian called it in and the two officers pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of the Taylor house. When they arrived, they found Craig Taylor pacing in his driveway next to a dark blue minivan. The 2000 Porsche 911 car that had been sitting there the other night was conspicuously missing. Taylor was at Brian's vehicle before he and Andy could exit their car. He was fuming and barely able to control his temper. Brian did his best to calm the man down and was finally able to understand what his complaint was. According to Taylor, his son had come home with a black eye and a note from the principal. He was to be suspended for three days for fighting in school. Craig had been furious, what with it being so close to the end of the school year and all, and the two had argued loudly. The next thing he knew, he heard the engine of his brand new car being started and saw his kid racing out of the driveway. He didn't have permission to drive the car and Craig wanted him stopped. 

It took a lot of coaxing on Brian's part to finally convince the angry father that it would be far more detrimental to the family name to have his son picked up for grand theft auto than simply brought home again with his tail between his legs. Brian promised to keep an eye out for the vehicle and young Taylor and simply report the incident and his son as a runaway. It was obvious that Craig would be perfectly content to see his son in jail for a while, but the combination of his wife's pleadings and the officer's determined persuasiveness finally ruled the day. As Brian drove away with the license plate number and description written in his notepad, he wondered to himself what had REALLY happened to make the kid run off again and do something so stupid. He would certainly ask the kid if he found him.

To be continued.....................................


	3. The Catalyst to an Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin's already shaky world is turned upside down by an unexpected chain of events at school that forces the young man to release a long held secret.

Justin hunkered down in the seat of his dad's Porsche and questioned himself again as to why he had been so stupid. Taking his dad's car was a sure-fire way to push the old man to his breaking point. His dad loved the damned car a hell of a lot more than he loved his son. Justin had no doubt of that. He probably already had the cops out looking for him. He was doubly mad at himself because he had just recently told himself that he would play it smart this time and remain cool no matter what. He only had a very short time until he was eighteen and just weeks after that he'd be out of school. He could finally get away from his overbearing father and timid mother and make a life for himself. Best of all he could escape from the jerks who tried to make his life hell outside of his own house. Thinking of the jerks at school brought back the painful memory of that afternoon.

The day had started out like any other Monday morning. He had met up with best friend, Daphne, and talked about their weekends as they hurried off to first period together. Justin's classes were advanced in most cases because he had a high IQ and an aptitude for study, especially for subjects he loved. He got along fairly well with most of his teachers most of the time...well, except for one chemistry teacher who seemed to have a problem with him for reasons Justin only suspected but couldn't prove. The man had a thing for the jocks at school and Chris, being a top man of the football team, was a favorite of Mr. Penn. Unfortunately Justin shared Mr. Penn's class with Chris and their animosity towards each other was easy for everyone to see. He was certain that was the cause of his problems with the teacher. But his teacher had nothing to do with what transpired late in the afternoon.

Justin's last period class was Gym. The jocks from the different team sports went off to the fields for their practices. Justin, who found no pleasure in organized sports, was off to the tumbling classes that he had joined in order to try and please his father. It was that or join the tennis team. His dad would never have gone for him choosing some other alternative class that would have earned graduation points. The man was already pissed that his son had no interest in football the way he had enjoyed himself as his own high school's quarterback over twenty years ago. Justin spent the next hour on the mats or working the trampoline. He loved to dance and at least he remained in shape for that favored activity with the moves he learned in his class. 

The problem started at the end of class. Justin was in the locker room and had just finished his shower and dressed when the footballers came roaring off the field. They were all hyped up on their testosterone high as usual and playfully shoving each other around. There was nothing new in that. Justin, who had always been super careful to keep his growing interest in the muscular bodies of his fellow students a closely guarded secret, paid little attention to the jostling throng of well built young men. He knew from experience that they would be stripping down out of their damp uniforms to line up at the shower heads in the large common area shower room. Justin's locker was right at the corner where he had a clear view through the open entry of the shower room. He made no effort to take a peek, which he had done in the past, but as he pulled his books from the top shelf of the locker they proved too heavy for his grasp. Four books and a set of loose leaf papers slid right through his hands and hit the floor in front of the locker.

Justin crouched down and began to gather up papers and books. He made the mistake of looking around the corner of the locker where he could clearly see two well rounded butts and one nice looking cock and balls standing under the three shower heads that were exposed by the open entryway. The boys were soaping up and letting the water flush the suds away. Each body was more attractive than the other and Justin made his second mistake by hesitating with his hand hovering over one of his books. Several long seconds went by with Justin not moving an inch toward gathering his things, but instead staring in awe at the vision in front of him. It was several seconds too long, as he learned when he was suddenly and rudely thrust off his bent knees and onto the floor, just barely hitting the back of his head on the bench that lined up along the lockers. Justin was momentarily stunned by the unexpected action, but he quickly regained his senses. He jumped up from his fallen position and whirled around to see a red faced Hobbs standing just behind him.

"What the fuck did you do that for? You could have knocked me out, you stupid jerk."

There was venom in Chris' voice when he answered. "You fucking pervert. You're lucky I didn't bash your head in first. You don't think I could see you ogling my teammates? You've been dying to get your hands on one of my boys and fuck the shit out of them for years. You never fooled me, you fucking queer."

Justin made his third and most dangerous mistake. 

"Shit Chris, why would I want any of your boys when I could have a nice piece of ass like yours for a nickel?" he asked with derision dripping in his tone.

Justin didn't even see the punch coming. He hit the floor for the second time. Ordinarily he would have stayed down from the pain to the side of his face, if nothing else, but anger boiled over inside Justin and gave him a strength he didn't even know he had. He came up off the floor in a flash and tackled the shirtless Hobbs around his middle in a move the linebacker would have been proud of. Both boys tumbled over the bench and fell together on the other side. The fight didn't last long...the noise bringing both students and teachers running...but several blows were exchanged before the two young men could be separated forcefully.

Twenty minutes later, both Justin and Hobbs sat in the Principal's office waiting on their parents. Both boys were aching where blows had landed but they had no need for a visit to the emergency room...according to the school's nurse. Principal Davis' attempts to learn the origin of the altercation proved futile. All he could get out of either young man was that they simply didn't like each other and couldn't even remember who said what to whom and who threw the first punch. When Mr. and Mrs. Taylor and Mr. and Mrs. Hobbs showed up there were still no answers. The boys stuck to their story of a bad case of amnesia over the earlier events. Since no one boy could be held responsible as the original aggressor Principal Davis declared them both at fault and gave them each a three day suspension. As the two boys left with their parents, the Principal could see that whatever animosity they had towards each other hadn't been solved by their fisticuffs. With so little time before both of the Seniors would graduate, he prayed this would be the last time he had them in his office.

************************************************

The ride home in his Mom's minivan had been torture for Justin. Mom kept sniffling and talking about how Justin was risking his future with his recent behavior. Dad said nothing, but Justin could see by the set of his shoulders in the drivers seat that the man was boiling mad under the surface. He got into the house as quickly as he could, but not quick enough to avoid his dad who was hot on his heels.

"Justin! Living Room...NOW!" the man bellowed.

"Craig, can't you wait until I check him out...see where he's hurt. You can tell he's hurting. Just look how he's walking," Jennifer pleaded.

"He's walking just fine. We're talking about this now! You can baby him all you want after we get some things settled."

Jennifer knew there was no arguing with her husband when he was in a state like this. Craig Taylor didn't like to be contradicted or talked back to. She had learned long ago to keep her mouth shut in order to keep peace in her household. It wasn't that Craig had ever been physically abusive with her or their daughter...or even Justin most of the time...it was just that the man liked to be in control of everything and always thought he was right about everything. She knew she should have left the man years ago but she wanted her children to have the security that her marriage to Craig offered them. Justin's recent behavior made her wonder if her sacrifice had been in vain. But for now, she needed to find out what would happen next. She followed her men into the living room and took a seat.

"All right Justin, now I've had enough of this nonsense. You can get away with not telling Principal Davis what the fight was about but I'll be damned if you can pull that with me. You either tell me the truth or I swear to God, I'll send you away to a fucking military academy to complete your final year. Maybe they can knock some sense into you."

"That bastard Hobbs started it. He knocked me down when I wasn't even looking Dad. I swear to you. I didn't instigate a damned thing," Justin blurted out.

"Chris has never been in trouble before to my knowledge. He comes from a good family and is one of the school's top notch athletes. What in Hell did you do to provoke him."

In an instant, Justin didn't care anymore. "He caught me admiring some of his teammates in the shower room after Gym class and he didn't like it. That's what I fucking did to provoke him Dad! I dared to look at the naked jocks and liked what I saw. He called me a queer and I decked him! This fucking queer isn't as much of a pussy as he thought! I held my own! Aren't you proud of me, Dad?" he shouted at his dad.

Craig Taylor, for once in his life, was speechless. Had he really heard his son right. Was Justin admitting he was queer. The thought sent a stab of pain through Craig's head. He had to use every ounce of strength he possessed not to come across the floor and slap his son silly. He took a couple of deep breaths and finally spoke.

"If you wanted to shock me Justin it worked, but I don't believe a word you're saying. Maybe Chris misunderstood something he saw and the two of you ended up in a fight. I can believe that. You two haven't gotten along since you were little, but just because he misinterpreted your actions doesn't mean you have to play into them. Why didn't you just tell him he was wrong? The whole thing would have been over in a minute and you wouldn't have a black mark on your record now," he asked in a reasonably controlled tone of voice.

"Because Dad, he was right. I am a queer. I'm a cock loving, man loving boy and Hobbs knew it."

This time Craig didn't hesitate. He flew off the chair and slapped Justin hard.

"CRAIG!" Jennifer screamed, running to Justin's side.

Justin brushed his mom's comforting hand away.

"You can hit me all you want! You can give me the beating that Chris didn't get the chance to finish for all I care! Doesn't matter Dad, cause it won't change a thing. I'll still be your queer son!"

Craig's fists balled up at his side, but he didn't raise them to strike again. There was something in the way that Justin looked at him that forestalled any more physical reactions in Craig. He still had his mouth to use as a weapon, however.

"You can go up to your room Justin. And I'd advise you to think hard about what you've said. You haven't practiced your filthy interests, I presume?"

"If you mean have I had sex with a man yet, the answer is no. Doesn't matter because when I do find someone I want to have sex with, it won't be a girl. I know that with everything in me."

"See, I knew it. You only think you're queer because you know it will hurt me. If you really were you'd have done something about it a long time ago. You're nearly eighteen, for God's sake. Just go on up and get your act together. Don't come down until you can admit that this is all a game you're playing to mess with my head. Once you do, we'll work something out. Maybe a military academy is a good idea, even if it is late in the year. They could make a man out of you. Now go on upstairs...Now! Your mother can check on your injuries, if there are any, in a little bit."

Justin turned and walked away without another word. For some reason his footsteps felt lighter, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had feared telling his father about his true feelings for a long time now. He had feared even admitting them to himself, but now that they were out in the open it felt a lot better than he had expected. He passed Molly's door and saw her standing in the door-frame with tears in her eyes. He stopped for a second to reassure her that everything was going to be fine and went on down to his own room. As Justin sat on his bed, he wondered what would come next. Now that he had outed himself, he knew there was no turning back. The problem was in how to deal with his dad. There was no way he was going to lie and go back in the closet in order to please the old man. He didn't even respect his father enough to want to do that.

As Justin sat there he heard his father's words again. The man had said that he wasn't queer because he hadn't had sex with a man yet. So how could he remedy that, he wondered? Dad would have to accept the facts if his son finally fucked a man, now wouldn't he? Justin felt a tingling in his groin just thinking about the possibility. Of course, the problem was that he didn't know any gay boys...or at least none that he knew of for certain. So where would he find someone to fuck or to fuck him? The answer came to him in a flash. The internet...of course. You could find anything on the internet. He had already used it to look up some gay porn in the last year or so that offered free clips of videos so that his folks wouldn't get a bill to tip them off. The clips were always short, but Justin had enjoyed a number of masturbatory thrills thanks to them. He decided to Google 'Gay Pittsburgh' and see what came up.

Fifteen minutes later, Justin had the name of a street called Liberty Avenue that a site told him was the place to be for gay fun in the city of Pittsburgh. He grabbed his jacket and went back down the stairs as quiet as a mouse. He could hear his parents arguing in the living room. He tiptoed over to the hallway table where his dad always left his keys and grabbed them up. Two minutes later, Justin was roaring out of the driveway. He had now been parked behind some club on LIberty Avenue for long hours in their parking lot thinking it was safer there than on the street. He could see men walking all around, most of them with arms around each other or holding hands. Many of them even stopped to kiss. Justin had loved the sight, but now he was having second thoughts. He was sitting in his dad's stolen car and planning on trying to pick up a sex partner to give his virginity too. He was also sporting a black eye, swollen cheek, and painful rib cage. What the hell was he thinking? But it was too late to turn back now. 

Justin finally screwed up his courage and stepped out of the car, locking the door behind him. Tonight was going to be the night, come hell or high water. After tonight his father wouldn't be able to deny that his only son was a queer boy ever again. Not if Justin Taylor had anything to say about it.

To be continued...................


	4. Surprise on Liberty Avenue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has had a tiring day at work and all he wants is to unwind and have a beer with friends at Woody's. But tonight won't be a normal night on Liberty Avenue for this Cop.

Brian closed his locker door and slipped on his civilian shoes, which were certainly a lot better looking than his uniform footwear. It had been a boring evening and he was far too tense. His desire to win that promotion was getting to Brian a lot more than he liked to admit. He had been debating what to do for the evening. Monday nights were normally spent with a good take out dinner, a couple of rented movies, and a few shots of Jim Beam at home. Sometimes, but not often, Brian would go online and arrange a quick date for a half hour or so but he preferred spending Mondays alone. Tonight was different. He was far too wound up to relax at home. He needed something to distract him. Brian pulled out his cell and flipped it open. He hit speed dial 2, which came right after his workplace number, and waited. Several rings later he heard the voice of his closest friend, Michael. 

"Hey Bri. What's up?" Mikey asked, surprised to hear from Brian on a Monday which he usually reserved for his alone time.

"Not much kiddo. Look, I thought maybe you might like to grab a beer at Woody's tonight. I'm sure you could use a little stimulating company after dealing with the masses all day at the Q."

"Sure Brian, but is everything alright? You usually need Monday night for recuperation from all your debauchery over the weekend." Michael's voice held concern for his best friend.

"Geez Mikey, you sound like your mother. I'm fine. If you're too tired to go out just say so. I'm sure I can find some company on my own."

"No! No! I didn't say anything about being tired....and we all know you can find company any night of the week. Look, I just got off. Give me an hour to freshen up, talk to Ben, and then I'll meet you at Woody's. Okay?"

"Fine. I'll see you in an hour."

Brian hung up. He hated being predictable. He'd have to change up his routine if it had come to the point where Michael now knew what to expect from him just because it was a certain day of the week. Brian grabbed his gym bag from the bench and made his way out to the parking lot where his old Jeep was parked. Someday he was going to buy a brand new fully tricked out Jeep that would shout success, but for now his seven year old model would have to do. Mikey had called it his fuckmobile more than once and Brian had to admit that he had fucked more than one guy in the vehicle since buying it used a couple of years earlier. 

Brian pulled out into the thin evening traffic and headed for the Liberty Diner, a favorite hang out for all the gang. Their food was pretty damned good for a diner and it didn't hurt that Debby, Mikey's mom, all but ran the place. She always made sure that 'her boys', as she referred to every gay man in the city who stepped through the doors of the place, got treated like family. Brian would never admit it, even under threat of torture, but he rather liked the feeling of being home when he visited the Diner. The little hole in the wall joint certainly felt more homey than the pristine clean and cold as ice household he had grown up in. 

In no time, Brian had parked his Jeep and entered the diner in hopes of getting a quick meal. He wasn't surprised to find Ted and Emmett sitting in a booth with their heads close together laughing at some bon mot that one or the other had thrown out. Sometimes their cleverness irritated Brian, but if he was being totally honest he had to admit that he appreciated their witty cracks and quick wit. It was certainly a nice change from the dull hetero talk that he had to endure at work where most of the guys only talked about banging some gal, or the latest football games, or god forbid the little wifey at home who was bringing them down. Not all the guys were like that of course, but enough to give Brian a headache. He hated being closeted at work but he was convinced it was the only route to a promotion. He knew that dozens of his fellow officers were as rainbow colored as he was, but no one talked about it on the job. Outside of work was a different story. If you saw a fellow officer at a dance club or bar you looked the other way. Simple as that. Brian moved over to stand by the booth his friends occupied and waited for them to notice him. Deb took care of that. 

"Hey Brian, you gonna just stand there? Warm the seat and I'll be with ya in a sec," she shouted out from the end of the counter where she was balancing two trays together. 

Both Ted and Emmett's heads swiveled backwards and they saw Brian standing behind them. They gestured for him to join them and he slid in across from them. Brian marveled at how two such disparate characters could be such close friends and had even tried being lovers at one time. They had quickly discovered that they liked being friends better and stopped sleeping together soon after, but their friendship had remained as solid as a rock. Emmett was as flamboyant and outgoing as a gay man had a right to be. Poor old Ted was self-deprecating and took everything too seriously. But somehow they clicked. And even more remarkably, Brian liked their company. Emmett, as usual, was the first to ask what was up.

"So where's your shadow tonight, Brian?" he asked

"He's not my shadow, and I'm meeting him at Woody's later. I'd invite you to join us but it's already a fait accompli...speaking of shadows. He'll probably be toting his new boyfriend too."

Brian sounded bothered by that last statement, but actually he rather liked Ben, the college Professor Mikey had started dating a couple of months earlier. Professor Ben was a huge step up from Michael's last steady....no doubt of that. That was the one thing that Brian and Michael didn't share...a desire for a steady relationship. Just the thought of settling on one man gave Brian the hives. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to be in a monogamous relationship. He'd seen the hell that being stuck with the same partner or mate or whatever you wanted to call the other half could bring to everyone involved and he knew he was too smart to fall into such a trap. Michael, on the other hand, had been raised in a loving home so Brian knew he had a different perspective on things. That was okay with Brian, as long as Mikey didn't try to convert his thinking. At least Mikey was always up for a good time, boyfriend or not.

Debbie stopped by the booth after dropping off her tray of food for the other patrons and pulled out her order pad. Putting pencil to pad, she asked what Brian felt like tonight. Nobody ever looked at a menu at Liberty Diner, or at least not the regulars. Nothing ever changed. Brian ordered the chicken salad with dressing on the side and iced tea. The three men fell into easy conversation while Brian waited for his meal to arrive. By the time the men needed to leave to get to Woody's on time, everyone had finished their meals and paid the ticket, leaving Deb her usual generous tip. Deb knew that they were going to meet with her son later so she reminded them to kiss her boy for her, causing a grimace on their faces as they walked out the door. It wasn't the request itself but the fact that she shouted it out from the other end of the room causing giggles at half the booths. 

The men stepped out into the crisp evening air. It was way past sundown and the streets were getting livelier by the minute. The crowd was only half as full as it was over the weekends but still a busy place to see and be seen if you were a member of the GLBT world. Liberty Avenue was the one place where men and women and undecideds could feel totally free to be themselves and have little to no fear about it. Brian loved the street. It was the one place where he truly felt that he could be the proud gay man that he was. He promised himself that someday he would be just as proud to be out at work once he got high enough up the chain of command. 

Woody's was only a couple of blocks away so the men turned in that direction and moved off. The street was like a rainbow heaven. Every shop had a rainbow flag in it or on it. Men lounged against walls or street lights and chatted, hugged or kissed each other. Women walked around holding hands. Transvestites in shiny dresses, beads, and feathered boas traversed the streets looking for the attention they longed for and often getting it. Men greeted men with hugs and kisses and walked off together arm in arm. They soon reached the entrance to Woodys. There were a number of steps up to the front door. Ted and Emmett were ahead of Brian and had reached the top of the steps. Brian was only on the second step when he heard a commotion behind him. He turned around quickly and saw a small looking young man directly across the street struggling with a hulking biker type man who apparently wasn't taking no for an answer. 

Brian usually let domestic quarrels and fusses on Liberty Avenue pass by without raising an eyebrow. It wasn't that uncommon a sight, but this seemed different. The small man had his back to him but his clothes indicated that it was someone very young...maybe too young for this street. Brian also didn't like seeing some big guy bullying someone half their size. It hit too close to home for the cop. 

"You coming, Brian?" Emmett asked.

"In a minute. You go in and tell Mikey to order me a beer. I'll be right back."

Emmett nodded and joined Ted in the open doorway. They went inside and left Brian to his peace enforcement business. Brian stepped off the curb and hurried across to the other side. He stepped to the side of the arguing couple and looked straight at the aggressor, pulling his badge out of his pocket at the same time and flashing it at the man.

"You having some trouble here mister? I get the feeling that your companion doesn't want you putting your hands on them. Is that ri...."

Brian had turned to look at the smaller man and stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking right into the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen...well except for one other time recently. He'd never forget that boy's face. But what in the hell was the kid...Jason, James, Justin or something...doing on Liberty Avenue? Did he even know a thing about the place? Questions were swirling in Brian's head when he caught what the hulk was saying.

"Look Officer, I said I don't want no trouble. This kid just asked for directions and I was trying to point out some good places to go. He got freaked out, that's all. Fucking kid shouldn't be out this late anyway. He needs to go home to his Mommy, where he belongs."

"Yeah, well maybe you should have thought of that before you tried manhandling him. I suggest you go pick on someone your own size for a change. Now get before I cuff you, and not in a fun way!"

The man scurried off like a scalded cat, never looking back. Brian turned to the blond kid again. He could tell that the kid was trying to decide whether to make a run for it, but finally thought better of it.

"Smart idea not to run kid."

"My name's Justin and I'm not a kid. And I wasn't going to run. Why should I? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Unless you count grand theft auto," Brian remarked.

Justin's face fell. So his dad did turn him in. Guess he shouldn't be surprised, he thought to himself. 

"I didn't steal my old man's car. He lets me drive it all the time. I just borrowed it and forgot to ask first. That a crime?"

"It is if your dad presses charges. So where's the car? And how'd you end up here on Liberty Avenue?"

"The car is behind some big noisy club, and I googled the street....not that it is any of your business."

Brian was surprised. He had a pretty strong idea what the kid googled in order for Liberty Avenue to come up. It dawned on Brian why this young Justin might be having so much trouble at school and at home. If it was true, Brian's heart went out to him. He knew what it was like to be treated like shit because of what someone thought of you. But first things first. Justin, even if he was gay, was obviously as green as they come and had no business being on Liberty Avenue alone. He wasn't as tough as he liked to put on, Brian was sure of that. But what the hell to do with the kid? That was the question. He could always take the kid home, like he promised the father, but something told Brian that it wasn't what he really wanted to do. He didn't like Craig Taylor and he was beginning to get a sense of why. He sure as hell couldn't just leave the kid on the streets. No telling what kind of mischief the kid would get into. Brian made a sudden decision....one he wasn't so sure he wouldn't regret deeply in the future. But remembering the hateful look on Taylor's face when Brian had returned Justin home the first time cinched his decision.

"Kid...I mean Justin, look I'm going to give you a break. We'll give your father a little time to cool off and you time to get your head on straight. I'm going to move the car to a better location, like the bus station, and you can call home and tell your dad where you left it so he can pick it up. You can give him any story about where you are and just tell him that you'll be home after you calm down. I've already talked to him because I took the report from him and I convinced him not to file charges until he gave me a chance to find you. Course I didn't expect it to be this easy, but no matter. I'll take you to my place and you can crash for a day or two, but you have to go back home and learn to deal. You told me you only had a short time before you're of legal age and you'll be graduating soon. Don't screw it up right now. Trust me, you'll regret it if you do. Deal?"

Justin looked totally surprised but was smart enough to recognize a life preserver when he saw one. He nodded his head in agreement and fell into step with the Police Officer. He pointed out the building where he had left the car and they hurried over to find it. Brian told Justin to get in and got behind the driver's seat. He pulled the Porsche out of the parking spot and drove carefully to the local Greyhound station where he parked and locked the car. He and Justin caught one of the cabs that always lined up at the terminal waiting for customers and the man drove them back to Liberty Avenue where Brian picked up his Jeep and drove Justin to the loft. His cell kept buzzing but he avoided it until he got to his apartment. He parked the Jeep and signaled Justin to keep quiet while he made a quick call.

Brian speed dialed Michael and listened while his friend ranted about being stood up and scaring them to death because for all they knew the fight across the street had turned deadly and so on and so on. Brian finally calmed the angry man down and promised to make it up to him over the weekend. Michael hung up in a huff and Brian grinned into the phone. He wasn't worried. Mikey always forgave him for everything. Brian looked over at the nervous, but really quite attractive young blond sitting quietly in his passenger seat. 'What have I got myself into?' he asked himself as he told Justin to climb out of the car and join him. They entered Brian's building and made their way in the elevator to Brian's loft.

To be continued....................................


	5. Going Out on a Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian begins to size up this little project that he has taken on as he questions Justin on a few things and makes some decisions about the young runaway. Meanwhile Justin has a talk with his Dad, but makes it clear he isn't ready to return home.

Justin walked through the massive sliding metal door of Officer Kinney's apartment and couldn't believe his eyes. The place was huge and wide open. It didn't have a lot of furniture so there was enough empty floor space for a large party of dancers. It was totally masculine so the teen felt certain that it was a bachelor pad. The kitchen, off to the side of the entryway, was the most impressive thing he could see. All the appliances looked like top of the line and Justin liked the way it was organized. He had learned to cook from his mom, usually without his dad knowing anything about it, and it was something he really enjoyed doing. 

Justin followed the cop further into the loft. His eye was immediately drawn to the room across the floor from the living area. It was the only space that was closed off from view, but he could see the large bed inside through the open doorway on the raised platform one had to step up onto in order to enter the room. Justin got the sense that this room saw a lot of action, but he wasn't about to say anything that might offend the police officer. The man was all that stood between him and his angry father right now. Still, he was amazed that an ordinary street cop could afford such an expensive looking place. Justin, being rather blunt for his age, couldn't resist asking the question that was on his mind.

"Really nice place. So how can a cop afford a place like this? You wouldn't be one of those dirty cops that's on the take for a little extra cash would you?"

Brian was amused. "No, I'm not on the take smart ass. It's a long story how I came into this place, but I'll tell you another time. Look, you need to call your dad and mom so they will stop looking for you, and so your dad will get his precious car back. Use my phone...and don't forget to use the code to block my number. Don't want your dad tracking you down here...right? Do you know the code?"

"Of course I know the code. Where's the phone?"

Brian directed Justin over to the tidy, but inexpensive couch in the living area. Justin found the phone sitting on an end table and proceeded to punch in the correct code and then his home number. His mother answered on the first ring. Her voice sounded anxious, which made Justin feel a twinge of guilt.

"Mom, it's me. Is Dad there?"

"Oh God, Justin. I've been so worried. I didn't know what you might do next. You know you shouldn't have provoked your father like you did. Taking his precious car only added fuel to the fire. He's calmed down a lot now, but if you don't get home with that car soon I don't know what he'll do next. He almost had an arrest warrent put out on you, but that same Officer that brought you home the other day talked him out of it. But you know your father, he could change his mind again any time. Please come home Son."

"I can't just yet Mom, but I left the car in a safe place and Dad can go and pick it up any time. But first things first Mom, okay? You didn't say anything about what I revealed to Dad. Don't you want to know if I was telling the truth or not? Dad doesn't think so, of course...or he can't admit I was."

There was a brief hesitancy before Jennifer answered, and then, "I believe you Justin. I, ahhh, I think I've known for a while now. I never asked because I believed you would come to me when you were ready."

"You're not angry and disappointed in me too?" Justin was truly surprised.

"Son, I love you. Of course I'm not angry. And how can I be disappointed in you for being whoever you are. You're a good boy Justin and...well, I can't really say I understand why you feel the way you do but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I....oh Darn it! I just heard your father come in the front door. He's been out looking for you."

Justin could hear his father in the background. His blood turned cold. He could hear the anger in his dad's voice even from a distance. 

"Let me talk to him Mom. I have to face him sometime."

"Are you sure? I can pass on anything you want me to." Her voice had lowered to a conspiratorial tone.

"No, I'll talk to him."

Brian watched from his seat on the stool in front of his kitchen bar. He could clearly make out most of Justin's end of the conversation and realized that the kid was about to take on his father. He admired the young man's guts. He listened more intently as Justin began talking again.

"Dad....Dad...stop shouting. If you don't calm down you won't hear me when I tell you where to pick up your car." Pause. Then, "yes I know it was stupid. I should have just walked out and left your car alone. I was hurt, okay? I wanted to hurt you back and I know it wasn't very smart." Another pause. "No, I'm not ready to come back. I think we both need time to cool off. Now do you want to know where I left your car or not?" Pause. "No, I'm not going to tell you where I am. I'm perfectly safe and I'm not doing anything crazy." No, I'm not spending the night with one of 'those' people. Look, do you want your car back or not?" Pause. "I'm not trying to be a smart mouth but this is why I'm not coming home yet. I'm on suspension for three days anyway. I promise I'll come back and face the music before the time's up but I need you to think about what I've told you and then we can sit down and talk about things. Dad, look, I'm not a little kid anymore. You're going to have to listen to me sooner or later." Pause again. "Okay, I left the car at the parking lot of the Greyhound bus terminal downtown. It's safe there. You have another set of keys...and no I didn't do any damage to it, in case you were wondering. Look, will you please tell Mom I love her and I'll be home soon." Long Pause. "And Dad, I'm sorry but I just couldn't take it anymore. I...ahhh....I...well anyway, I'll talk to you later."

Justin put the phone back in its cradle carefully and glanced over at Brian nearby. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes. Brian got off the stool and walked over to where Justin sat.

"Hey kid, a fight with your dad ain't nothing to cry about."

"I'm not fucking crying." The defiant tone had returned. "I have allergies. I'm probably allergic to something in this place. I've got pills if it gets too bad. Don't worry about me."

"Who said I was worried. So, have you eaten? I don't have much. I usually eat take out or just eat out somewhere, but you're welcome to anything you can find."

Justin thanked his benefactor and decided to check out Brian's stock. He found very little in the cabinets and fridge, but was able to start putting together a peanut butter sandwich, to which he added a nice ripe banana. There was only beer, some exotic fruit drink, and water in the fridge to drink so Justin grabbed a bottle of water. He would have liked a beer but thought better of asking the cop to supply him with it. Justin took a seat at the bar and dug in. Brian watched from across the room. 

Brian was impressed with the way Justin handled himself with his father. He obviously still longed for his father's approval, but Brian knew he'd get over that soon enough. He himself had. Right now Brian was beginning to get a clue as to one of the bones of contention between father and son. The fact that he found Justin on Liberty Avenue was a definite tipoff. Of course, it was always possible the kid didn't know about the reputation of the street but why end up there of all places. Pittsburgh wasn't exactly a tiny little hamlet. There were plenty more places a teenage boy could run off to that would be more interesting than Liberty Avenue...unless one was looking for a certain kind of company. 

Brian would have thought Justin was too young for such activity if he hadn't first come to the Avenue himself when he was a year younger than Justin. He had talked Michael into joining him and they had done their best to slip into a couple of bars and dance clubs. It hadn't worked the first two times but the third time was the charm. The extra ten bucks they had paid to Petey Watson, the class forger, hadn't hurt when he came up with a high quality fake ID for them. Brian grinned as he remembered seeing Petey in court a couple of years ago when he had been there to testify in an assault case. Seems the man hadn't changed since high school and was about to pay for forging some documents at his place of employment. Some things never changed, Brian thought. That included teenage boys who wanted to test out their sexuality. Brian wondered briefly if Justin had already tried out his or was just looking for his first try this very night. Well if he was, Brian suspected he wouldn't have liked what he got if he had ended up with the jerk from the street. He needs someone who would be protective of him, Brian thought. 

Brian suddenly shook his head hard. 'What the hell', he asked himself. Did he really want to blow his chances of making detective. If Justin's old man found out that the kid had slept with the police officer who should have taken him right home once he found him Brian knew he could kiss his entire career good bye, not just a detective shield. The kid was certainly appealing but not enough to risk everything for. No, Brian reminded himself firmly...there would be no hanky panky with the underage Justin Taylor. Not in this lifetime. In order to shake any lingering desires that had crept up into Brian's thoughts, he began questioning the young man.

"So Justin, do you want to tell me now why you ran away from home?"

Justin swallowed a bite of his sandwich and gave Brian an irritated look. "Well duh! Same old, same old. It all started with that bastard Chris Hobbs again. We ended up in a fight at school and I got suspended for a few days. That didn't go over so well with my dad and we had a big blow out over it. He threatened to send me to military school. Shit, I only have a few months left of school. I'll be fucked if I'm going to start all over again at some new school. I'm seven weeks away from my eighteenth birthday now. I was planning on laying low for a while until he cooled off. I guess I wasn't planning ahead enough. I mean, I should have known he'd sic the cops on me. You know it had nothing to do with me, don't you? He just wanted to get his precious wheels back."

"So you don't think he cares what happens to you?"

"Not after what happened tonight. I kind of rattled his cage in a way he might not ever forgive," he told Brian evasively. 

Justin looked slightly nervous, as if he'd revealed too much. Brian caught on right away. He was now even more convinced that young Taylor had outed himself to dear old dad and that this was the actual cause of the bad blood between them. Brian knew a little something about that too. Brian had never told his old man the truth and the guy had finally given up the ghost the year before when cancer had taken over his body, but Brian had been tempted to tell the bastard. Something had held him back, but he still had moments when he regretted it. He had to give this young kid his props. If Justin had outed himself to a man with the kind of temper Brian had seen Craig Taylor capable of, then Brian knew this young man had a bigger set of cahonas on him than one would suspect by just looking at him. 

"Well kid, I have to give you credit. You don't back down from a fight. That's probably what pissed your old man off more than anything. Men like him don't like to be challenged. They liked to be in control of everything and everybody."

"Sounds like you've known someone like that yourself," Justin queried.

"Yeah, but I'm not here to talk about my life. Anyway, your dad will probably calm down and realize it's too late to be making major changes in your life. How are your grades in school?"

"Damned good. I have the highest GPA in my class. My SAT scores are high enough to get me into any college I choose. That was a problem for my dad too."

"He doesn't like having a smart kid?" Brian asked incredulously.

"No! He doesn't like having a kid who isn't interested in going to the school of his choice and learning what he wants me to learn. He wants me to major in business and I could care less about that. I have no intention of being any part of his company. I want to be an artist. I'm talented and I know it. I want to attend PIFA here in Pittsburgh and learn more about my craft, but I'm not so sure Dad will help me with that. I've got a feeling I'm going to have to manage on my own."

"You think you could handle it, kid."

"I can handle anything I set my mind to. Don't worry about that."

"Didn't look like you were handling yourself too well out there on the street. By the way, what WERE you doing on Liberty Avenue?"

"Liberty Avenue?" 

Justin did his best to sound naive, but Brian could see the nervous look that flashed in the young man's eyes.

"Yeah, Liberty Avenue. How'd you end up there of all places?"

"Ummmm, I don't know. One streets as good as another. I saw a crowd and it looked like a good place to park the car where it wouldn't be seen. That's all."

Brian decided to let the kid off the hook, but he no longer had any doubts. The way Justin had jumped when Brian had mentioned the street name told the cop all he needed to know. Brian waited until Justin finished off his light dinner and then he went to his bedroom closet where he rummaged around until he found an extra set of sheets and a light blanket. He grabbed a pillow off his own bed and took the stairs back down to the living area. He dumped them on the couch and turned to Justin.

"You can sleep on the couch. I wake early so you'd better get a good night's rest. We'll talk more tomorrow about your future prospects."

Justin nodded and took his plate to the sink, washing it off. He returned to the couch and started arranging his makeshift bed. He stripped down to his socks and undies and settled down for the night. He watched through the open doorway of Brian's bedroom as the older man removed his clothes and walked off to another room. Justin could hear water running and then the flush of a toilet. A minute later Brian stood at the top of his bedroom steps.

"Hey Justin, there's only one bathroom in the place so if you need to use the facilities try to keep the noise down. Okay?"

"Sure. Will do," he answered right away. "Oh and Officer Kinney...."

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to say thanks. I mean it. I really appreciate all your help."

"No problem, Justin. Just don't make me regret it. That's thanks enough."

"Yes sir," Justin promised.

Justin slid deeper into his covers. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he had a disturbing thought. 'What was the police officer doing on Liberty Avenue himself. He wasn't on duty'. Before he could dwell on the thought too much further, Justin felt himself relaxing and the tension easing from his body. A few minutes later he was sound asleep.

To be continued............................


	6. Three Days of Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter simply tells the tale of the three days of rest that Justin gets from his turbulent home and school life in the safety of Brian's loft apartment. The cop and the runaway slowly get to know each other, but neither opens up completely, leaving the door open to misunderstandings.

Justin woke up to the sound of water running and the smell of coffee brewing. His stomach grumbled. He was normally a big eater but he hadn't had much to eat the day before. His stomach was letting him know that this was unacceptable. On top of that, Justin needed to pee like a motherfucker. He didn't know which pain was worse but he knew which one he could take care of quickest. Justin threw back the cover and bounded off the couch. He made a hasty run for the open doorway of the bathroom. He stepped in and noticed his benefactor's naked back through the shower stall door right away. He didn't take time for a second look at that moment. His eye trained on the toilet, but as soon as he had released his penis and begun his stream he couldn't help taking a second look to the side. 

Officer Kinney was possibly one of the best looking nude men Justin had ever seen. So far he had only been able to enjoy the view of teenage boys in the locker rooms at school. Some of them were certainly well built, especially the athletes, but none had the sexy physique of the cop. His back was well muscled, but not overly so. He had a slim waist and a butt that was firm and well proportioned. His legs were long and slender and a little more muscular than his top half, leading Justin to think he might have been a runner at one time. Justin, who had an artistic eye, could immediately see the possibilities of some great drawings of Officer Kinney's body. He doubted he could get the man to pose for him, but he could always try some sketches from memory like he did with the guys at school. 

Justin was staring openly at Brian's back when the cop suddenly turned around and the younger and older couple came eye to eye. If Brian was startled to find the kid in his bathroom staring at him, it was impossible to tell. Brian's eyebrow raised and an almost smug look crossed his face, like a parent who was pleased with themselves when they caught their child with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. Justin was irritated to feel his face turning warm and knew he was probably blushing. It was not the way he wanted this police officer to see him. One confession to being gay was enough for the year, and he had already done that with his parents. It wasn't anything this virtual stranger needed to know. Justin quickly tucked his penis back into his underpants and made a hasty retreat back to the living room.

Brian now knew without a doubt that his suspicions about young Taylor were right on the money. Brian saw where Justin's eyes darted the minute he had turned around. The kid had looked straight at Brian's cock. A straight kid with little experience might have blushed too, but only a gay boy would have had that look in their eye that Brian knew so well. Before the embarrassment hit, Justin Taylor had a clear message of lust race to his brain. Brian had noticed how quickly Justin's cock had begun stiffening too before being stuffed into his pants. No straight boy would have reacted like that. Now Brian knew why he had discovered young Taylor on Liberty Avenue, and by his reaction Brian had the feeling that it was the boy's first tentative steps into the gay world. Brian thought to himself that it was a shame Justin hadn't waited just a little bit longer until he was of legal age to go exploring since the truth was that he was a delectable morsel and Brian wouldn't have minded teaching the kid a thing or two. But there was no way he was going to risk his career for a piece of underage blond boy ass, even a feisty one like Taylor's.

Brian lazily finished his shower and dried off. By the time he stepped out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his middle, he noticed that Justin was nowhere to be seen in the living room. The noise coming from the kitchen gave him a clue where to look next. Sure enough, he could see through his bedroom slats that Justin was busy in the kitchen. The kid was actually humming loudly as he went about banging cabinets in his search for something. Brian stepped out of his bedroom and joined his new roomie.

"Looking for anything in particular kid?" he asked

Justin didn't stop in his quest. He threw his answer over his shoulder. 

"You weren't kidding when you said you don't have much to make a meal out of. I did find a few eggs tucked in the door of your fridge and a little cheese. I can make an omelet with that and a couple of veggies you have in there."

"So you cook too?"

"I kept bugging my mom to teach me, so she did. Nothing sissy about it," he added defiantly, which gave Brian the clear impression that someone had accused the kid of being one because of his interest in cooking at one time or another. Brian was pretty sure who that someone was.

"Don't have to tell me that kid. Most of the world's greatest chefs are men and I doubt if most of them would take kindly to being considered sissy. So, if you're any good at cooking have at it. The only real home cooked meals I get are usually made by my best friend's mother."

"What about your own mother?"

Brian's face darkened. "She could cook, when she was sober enough to get it right. Didn't bother her that I ate most of my meals at Mikey's house. But that's enough about me. I'll leave you to your kitchen duties. Just try not to burn the place down, okay?"

Justin stuck his tongue out at Brian's retreating back and went back to finding the necessary cooking utensils he needed to whip up breakfast. It was really important to him that he show Officer Kinney he truly appreciated the man coming to his rescue and making him a good meal was the one way he knew he could do it right. It didn't take Justin long to complete the meal once he had located the necessary ingredients and equipment. It was obvious to Justin that this was the bachelor pad of a man who didn't know his way around his own kitchen since most items looked unused...nothing like the wear and tear on his mom's frying pans and utensils. 

The cop and the kid sat at the table and Brian dug into his omelet. He gave Justin a satisfied wink when the flavors pleased his palate. The kid knew what he was doing, he had to admit that. Brian was just thinking that maybe he should make a trip to the nearby grocers when Justin spoke up between bites.

"If you take me to the grocery store I can stock up on enough goodies to earn my keep for the time I'm here," Justin pronounced.

"Great minds think alike kid. I'll tell you what, I'll come straight home tonight and run you up to the market. Just to warn you though, I don't eat a lot of fried crap or carbs after seven. I'm no health nut but I like to eat healthy most of the time. Think you can handle that?"

"Not a prob, Officer," Justin laughed.

Brian was struck by how much cuter the kid looked when he smiled, but only said, "Call me Brian. After all, you're a guest in my home so I think we can be on a first name basis."

"I'll call you Brian if you'll stop calling me kid."

"Deal, k...Justin. Look, it's getting late and I need to get to work. You can stay here out of sight if you want, but nobody is after you so you can leave too. I'm trusting you k...Justin, with my spare key to the place in case you go out and come back before I get home. Don't get careless or stupid. I don't wear this badge for nothing you know."

"Damn, and here I was planning on selling all your fancy furniture, electronics, and jewelry and anything else I could get my hands on so I could skip town. Now you've gone and spoiled my plans."

"Better spoiled plans than getting busted. Anyway, I'm working split shifts this week so I go in earlier today and I'll be back by six or so. If you do go out, don't be too late. I have to work an earlier shift tomorrow too so I don't want to eat too late."

Justin agreed and Brian ate his last bite, got up from the table and went to a hook near the front door where he had a spare key hanging. He turned it over to Justin and went back to his bedroom to get dressed. Shortly after that he left the young runaway alone in his apartment. He crossed his fingers that he hadn't misjudged the kid and everything would be copacetic when he got back home after his shift. Only time would tell, but he'd always been a good judge of character up to now. 

**********************************************

The next few days went by quickly. Justin had turned out to be a pretty decent roomie, on a temporary basis of course. He always cleaned up after himself and Brian began to fear he was going to put on pounds thanks to the blond beauty. The kid really could cook up a storm and he saw to it that Brian was well fed during his stay. The two men enjoyed watching old films together that Brian picked up at the DVD rental store and had lively debates over quite a few topics. Justin proved his comment about his intelligence wasn't just braggadocio and Brian found himself surprised with how well the younger man was able to keep up with him on world events and all the other things they ended up having long talks about. The one topic they avoided bringing up was family. It seemed that neither man had an interest in going there. That was the case until Thursday evening. 

Brian had hurried home from work because he knew it was time for Justin to return home. A part of him was in no hurry to see the back of Justin walking out the door. Surprisingly, Justin had been no real trouble at all and Brian realized he'd miss the kid once he was back home. He had grown to think of Justin as a friend. Justin was feeling the same way. He had avoided walking in on Brian in the bathroom after that first day, but it wasn't from shyness. The truth was that he had become very attracted to the cop and he was pretty certain that he wold lose the man as a friend if he brought that thought up. A couple of times it did cross Justin's mind that it was odd that Brian had found him on Liberty Avenue, but then he realized that Brian could easily have gay friends. He doubted if Brian was gay. The man had never made a play for him or even looked at Justin in a leering way. There was also the picture he saw on Brian's night stand of the smiling baby boy who looked very similar. When Justin asked who it was, Brian just shrugged and said, 'my son'. No other explanations, but that certainly ruled out his being gay. Justin decided that having the cop for a friend was better than nothing. 

When Brian arrived home that evening he was surprised to smell delicious odors wafting on the air directly from the kitchen. He found a smiling Justin putting the finishing touches on some delicious concoction he was stirring in a large pot. The smell made Brian's stomach rumble in anticipation. 

"What's this?" Brian asked, entering the kitchen to stand beside Justin and peer into the pot.

"I thought I'd make you something really good for a last supper....well that, and as a thank you for putting up with me for the last few days. It's Jambalaya, one of my mom's favorite recipes," he informed Brian while slapping his hand away from the spoon that he was trying to dip into the pot.

"Sounds good. If its almost ready, I'll go freshen up."

"You do that," Justin grinned.

Brian made a quick retreat to his bedroom and came back to the kitchen shortly after dressed in a more casual outfit. Soon after that the men sat down to supper. As they ate, Justin informed Brian that he had already talked to his mother and told her he would be home before it got too late. He assured Brian that his mother had promised there would be no trouble with his dad. Apparently she had spent the last few days of his absence in convincing his father that there would be more trouble than it was worth for Taylor, Sr. if he gave his son much more grief. She promised Justin that the last few months of school he had would go a bit better than before, at least where his home life was concerned. Justin didn't bother telling Brian that what his mom had actually said was that she had told her husband that she would see to it the entire town knew his son was gay, which she was sure he didn't want advertised to his customers, employees, and neighbors, if he didn't lay off her son while he completed his last year of high school. Apparently his dad had believed her, although she told Justin she doubted if she would have done something like that without her son's approval, but the bluff worked and Craig discontinued the threats and promised to behave when Justin came home.

Brian had little faith in a bully changing his stripes, but Justin seemed convinced that everything would be alright and Brian knew he couldn't do much more to help the teen. He could be a friend, however, and he made a point of letting Justin know that he could always call on him if he was in trouble. The two continued chatting while they ate. Brian praised Justin for his culinary skills and told him he was genuinely going to miss the home cooked meals. Justin felt rather proud of himself for having done something that Brian appreciated. He felt better about taking advantage of the cop's hospitality. After eating, they retired to the living room and continued to talk, both men telling more about their hopes and dreams for the future. Brian had bought a small sketchbook and pencils the second day that Justin was with him and he now could honestly encourage the budding artist in his goals for the future after seeing a couple of rough sketches Justin had made of both the occupant and interior of the loft. Justin, in turn, assured Brian that he thought the cop would make a great detective while reminding Brian of how easily he had found him when he ran away. 

It was getting late when they finally wound their conversation down. Brian gave Justin some cash and called a cab. He gave the teen one last lecture on the dangers of being on the street alone late at night and reminded Justin that he could always count on him for help if needed. When the cab arrived, Justin impulsively hugged Brian tightly. Brian was caught completely off guard. His first instinct was to hug Justin back. Even more scary was the strong urge that almost overcame him to pull the kid's head away from his chest and plant a full blown kiss on those soft full lips, but Brian held back. He barely touched Justin's sides as he pulled away from the hug. 

Justin looked straight at Brian as he stepped back. "Thanks for everything...Brian. I guess you can say it was my lucky day the night you almost arrested me. I'll never forget all your help, and I'm glad you're my friend."

Brian was surprised by his reaction. He felt humbled by Justin's intensity of feeling. A smart alecky comeback danced on the tip of his tongue, but all he heard himself say was, "Me too kid....I mean Justin. Take care of yourself. I'll see you again, I'm sure."

Justin got into the cab and slammed the door shut. He looked back at Brian standing on his apartment house stoop. He had a wild urge to stop the cab, jump out, and run back to the safety of Brian's arms but he knew that he couldn't do that. Brian Kinney, cop and savior, was a fantasy. He wasn't available to a young gay boy like himself, but he was a friend and that was better than nothing. Now all he had to do was go back home, face his father, and somehow make it to graduation. After that, who knew what would happen? 

To be continued.............................


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin has returned to his home after his three day reprieve in Brian's loft apartment. He has come home to big changes thanks to Jennifer. Meanwhile Brian gets news concerning his goal of reaching the rank of Detective in the police department.

Justin still felt wary around his father, on those rare occasions that the man was even home now, but he was beginning to relax a little. There had been major changes in the Taylor household in the three days Justin had been away. He really wasn't sure why or what had happened, but his dad had calmed down a lot. Jennifer Taylor knew the whole story but she had no intention of passing it all on to her son. Justin had enough to deal with in coming to terms with who he was. She had no desire to add any more stress to Justin's shoulders. 

Jennifer could still remember the talk she had with her husband the night that Justin called to let them know he was safe and sound and where Craig could find his car. Craig had been furious that Justin had refused to come home right away so that he could lay a whooping on his son for stealing the car. Jennifer had sent Molly to bed early and stood in the doorway to the living room while her husband paced back and forth ranting about ungrateful sons and bitter disappointments. She held her tongue for as long as she could and waited her chance. Craig, exhausted, finally ran down with his broken record of offenses his son had perpetrated on him. That's when the mother lioness descended on her mate.

"Are you quite finished now?" she asked her husband through gritted teeth.

Craig was taken aback. He couldn't recall a single time his wife had used that tone on him before. He nodded.

"Then sit down, Craig Taylor. I have some things to say to you and you will damn well listen without interruption or I can promise you that you won't like the consequences."

Craig, like most bullies, backed down in the face of a challenge. He took a couple of steps back and settled his butt into the easy chair he had brought home from his store just for his personal use. He started to say something, but Jennifer's raised hand killed the words in his mouth before they could be born. 

"I said you will listen this time...not talk. If you think for one minute that what I'm about to tell you is an empty threat I'm telling you right now that you'd better think again. I mean every word I'm saying. Got it?" Craig nodded. "Let's start with what will happen to you if you take your frustrations out on our son when he gets back home, shall we?"

Jennifer continued, "I've been married to you for twenty years now and I'm not the empty headed blonde you have decided to label me as. I know a hell of a lot more about you and your business than you think, Craig Taylor. I also know a lot more about your ambitions and what really matters to you. Appearances...that's what matters to you. Not your family, but how your family looks to the community. I also know the circle of friends you consider important and what kind of people they are. Narrow minded...almost every one of them. How do you think they'll react when it gets out that macho Craig Taylor has a gay son?"

She saw her husband's face pinch and turn pale. It gave her enormous satisfaction.

"Don't bother to answer that," she continued. "You and I both know that many of them would think less of you. You might not be quite as acceptable on those important business luncheons or golf dates anymore." Craig started to say something but was hushed immediately. "Oh don't bother to deny to yourself that Justin was just trying to get under your skin by telling us he's gay. You and I both know that he was being totally honest. We've both suspected it for a while now. I think that is why you've been so hard on him ever since he hit puberty. Well, you may be disappointed in your son, but I'm not. I'm proud of Justin...gay, straight...or in between, I don't care. But you do, and I'll see to it that every one of your cronies is aware of it too as long as Justin agrees to it. And make no mistake Craig, I think he would be more than willing to agree to it if it will get you off his back. Now do we understand each other."

Craig finally saw his opening. "I understand, but you do realize that if you make such an announcement it would make you and our daughter a pariah in our circle too."

"You idiot," Jenn exploded. "Do you honestly think I give a damn about that. My son's well being comes first. And besides, who ever said I liked our so-called circle of friends. They've always been your circle and I've been the dutiful wife going along with whatever kept you happy. I'm tired of it. Molly loves her brother too and I can assure you that she'll understand why I had to do what I did...if you force me to, that is. The only one who has anything to lose here is you, Craig, so I suggest you think long and hard before Justin returns. He only has a few short months before he can make his own way in the world and I won't let you rob him of his security during that time. Are we clear on that?" 

Craig felt defeated. The last thing he wanted was for his friends and business associates to know about Justin. He could hear his employees now whispering behind his back about his fag son. He couldn't have that. Who knew how many customers would drop away if word got out. His stores were all about him since he had always put himself front and center with his business. He was in all the advertising for his stores. People associated him with his company. No, he couldn't have a scandal like this tainting his business. Besides which, he would never feel comfortable down at the country club again. He could still hear the taunting words and wisecracks that his friends made about the new tennis pro that seemed to enjoy teaching the men a lot more than the women. Craig could not bear the thought of such teasing going on behind his back. No, his wife had him over a barrel. What the hell, Craig decided quickly, the less time he had to spend around that failure of a son of his the better. Justin could do whatever he wanted as long as he stayed out of his father's hair. The decision made, Craig responded.

"That's fine. You can have your precious sissy boy to yourself. I won't bother him as long as he stays out of my way and I stay out of his. But I'm warning you, if he ever steals my car again, I will report him to the police this time."

"Noted," Jenn answered back, realizing again where her husband's priorities lay. Just as Craig was about to leave the room, Jenn added her last zinger. "By the way, you can move your things into the guest room right away. I think I've had enough of this farce of a marriage for now. And one last thing Craig, if you think I know nothing about all your side affairs you're sadly mistaken. I know far more than you think I do. Like I said, I'm not the dumb blonde you like to think I am. If you push me too hard, you just might find yourself in divorce court a lot sooner than I originally planned."

That caught Craig completely off guard. He had been under the assumption that he had Jennifer completely fooled. A divorce was nowhere in his plans. His wife might not be very satisfying to him in bed anymore, but she was still very pretty and well liked by everyone. She made a good appearance when it was necessary and Craig was satisfied with his life. He had no idea his wife was far less so than him and that she had even considered divorce. Craig had the sudden need to escape to somewhere that didn't make him feel so powerless. He turned away from the stairs that he was heading for and grabbed his briefcase instead. He turned back to his wife before leaving.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up for me. I don't know when I'll be back." He paused for a second. "And don't worry about Justin. I don't really care what he does anymore. He's made his bed, now let him lie in it."

Craig disappeared through the open door and Jenn could hear his motor gunning minutes later, followed by the sound of an angry man pealing out of the driveway. She felt herself relaxing for the first time all day. The confrontation that she had been planning went even better than she had expected. Justin would be safe coming home and her husband now knew that he hadn't married a complete wimp like he had hoped. She smiled and went about her business getting ready for Justin's return in a few days.

*********************************************************

Brian Kinney woke up Friday morning and immediately sensed how empty his apartment felt. It was kind of odd actually since he had once invited Mikey to stay with him for a full week when the plumbing went out at his apartment in the middle of winter and major repairs had to be made. Once Mikey went back home Brian had only felt relief to get his place back to himself. For some reason he felt a tiny bit alone this time around. In just three days, the kid had made quite an impression on the place and on its occupant. Brian was surprised at how easy it was to talk to someone who was actually quite a bit younger than him. Justin was an old soul in a young body in many ways and Brian liked what Justin had to offer. He enjoyed every conversation they had together. The truth was, he liked the body too but that was forbidden territory. Brian wondered briefly what he would have done if Justin had been just a little bit older. He didn't really need to wonder. He already knew. But now he had other things to think about...his future with the police department, for one.

Brian hurriedly dressed. He wanted to get down to the station as quickly as he could. Rumor had it that a brand new list of promotions would be posted in the morning. He crossed his fingers and drove as quickly as it was safe to do down to the station. Brian wasn't the first one to arrive looking for the bulletin board. Several of his co-workers were already gathered around the board. Brian jostled for position and was soon scanning the short list of those who had received their good news. He didn't have to scan very far. The list was in alphabetical order and there he was....Brian Kinney-Investigative Detective. He would have whooped out loud if he hadn't feared scaring the shit out of the others. 

Brian reported to his new superior officer right after and spent the rest of the day in orientation and getting to know what was expected of him. He hung up his beat cop uniform for the last time. He accepted all the congratulations that were heaped on him from those officers that he had made friends with over the years. The day had been a blur of activity and excitement for the new Detective Brian Kinney. Brian was more than ready for a wild weekend to celebrate. He would return on Monday and receive his first case and be assigned his new partner. Brian was one happy man. 

That night, Brian dressed to kill and met his friends at Woody's. They all toasted to Brian's success. Mikey, who had been all prepared to ream his best friend out for disappearing from sight for the previous three days, was too happy to see Brian so excited to spoil the moment. He bit his tongue. Soon after the gang ended up at Babylon dancing the night away. Brian latched onto a tall hunk of meat right away and visited the back room where he released all the pent up energy that days of non-fucking had built in him. For some reason, he pushed the guy away when he tried to hug Brian after they both reached a climax. The image of young Justin giving him that unexpected hug good bye the night before flashed through Brian's memory. Brian shook his head to clear the image away and returned to the dance floor. The friends eventually closed the place down. Brian allowed one other trick to suck him off several hours later, just before leaving Babylon, but he had no desire to take anyone home to his own place. Not yet, anyway.

***********************************************

From the minute Justin had come home Thursday night he knew that things would be different for him now. No one said anything, but his dad was conspicuously missing and his mom was completely calm. Molly had confided that she heard their mother raising her voice to their father the night he left and that their dad had hardly been around since. She told Justin that she couldn't hear what they were talking about from her closed bedroom door, but that their mom had seemed a lot happier ever since that night. She was so happy to have her big brother back that she didn't question what had happened.

Justin did run into his father a few times over the next weeks but the man was coldly cordial. They never had any talks about anything. Justin wasn't sure which was worse...his father's hot temper or his cold demeanor. He finally decided it didn't matter because he had only two goals in life and neither involved his father. He was living for the day he turned eighteen, and next he was living for the day he graduated from that stupid high school. He knew exactly what he was going to do on both occasions. He was going to kiss that hated building, St. James Academy, good bye once and for all and plan for his future at PIFA on the day of his graduation. On the day of his eighteenth birthday, he had even bigger plans. He was going to Liberty Avenue again and this time he was going to find a man....maybe one as good looking and desirable as Brian Kinney. Only this one would be available. 

To be continued...............................


	8. Happy Birthday, Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you the beginning of a night that Justin will never forget, but there will be more to come.

It was amazing how peaceful things had become in the Taylor household since the night Jennifer Taylor confronted her husband about the upcoming return of her son to their home. Craig Taylor had left the house that evening and returned in the middle of the night to find all his clothes now hanging in the guest bedroom and his toiletries in the guest bathroom. After that night he spent less and less time at home, especially after Justin made his return home as promised. Craig had no desire to see his son, much less speak to the boy. He looked forward to the day Justin would move out. Of course he was unaware that his wife had every intention of seeking the divorce she had mentioned in their 'discussion' as soon as Justin graduated and was going to ask Justin to continue to live at home while attending art school. Craig had gotten careless since his wife had stood up to him and the detective she had hired had all the evidence of his many affairs that she was in need of to win a fair settlement in divorce court. She was only biding her time until Justin would be fully emancipated because of his age.

Justin enjoyed the peace that reined in his home after all the years of tension he had endured while trying to please his father and never coming close to succeeding in doing so. He didn't miss his father's presence at all. His mind was far too occupied with thoughts of finally letting loose on his eighteenth birthday and sampling the world he had only been able to read about in articles and online sites on the internet. He had talked about being gay with his mother a tiny bit but still found it a little embarrassing to go into too much detail about the subject. His sexual longings weren't exactly the kind of dinner conversation a young teen wanted to have with his Mom. Jenn did her best not to be nosy. She had relaxed quite a bit when Justin made it clear that he hadn't met anyone yet that appealed to him. She felt even better when Justin gave his solemn word that he would always protect himself with the use of condoms once he did become sexually active. It was the one thing she needed to hear most.

Justin realized that he hadn't been entirely honest when he told his Mom that he hadn't met anyone who appealed to him yet. He found it very hard to get Officer Kinney off his mind. He was realistic enough to know that Brian was only a fantasy and not available to him, but that didn't stop Justin from having an occasional dream about the man. The closer he got to his birthday, the more he caught himself fantasizing. Luckily he knew he would soon have the real thing in his life and he hoped that would be enough to dispel the fantasies of a relationship with the policeman. His birthday was soon only days away and Justin was more than ready to turn that magical number...eighteen.

******************************************************************* 

Detective Kinney took to his new job like a duck to water. It didn't hurt that his new partner was nothing like poor pathetic Andy. This time he got a seasoned cop who was a straight shooter with a dedicated attitude. Detective Carl Horvath was close to retirement age but the man wasn't willing to sit back and ride out his remaining time at a desk. He was a go-getter who liked the challenge of a new case and his arrest record was impressive. His old partner had just retired so he was next in line for the new guy, Brian Kinney. 

Carl liked Brian from the first day he met him. He had heard good things about the way the man handled himself with people. He was also well respected for his dedication, something Carl understood quite well himself. Brian was also more than willing to learn. He made that clear from the first day. They caught a case of a beating in one of the city parks. There had been a rash of similar beatings for a couple of weeks but never enough evidence to pin down the causes or perpetrators. This was the third one and for the first time a witness had come forward. Carl and Brian had gone together to interview the young lady who saw the incident as it happened. She was a working girl who was with a customer in the bushes when she heard the commotion not too far away on the path between the trees. After talking to the young lady, Dixie Belle to her friends, it became clearer what the motive was behind the attack.

Dixie related how she had first heard several voices calling out taunts at someone. She and the man she was with peeked out and saw at least five husky looking men surrounding a lone man. She could clearly hear them calling the much smaller man being encircled names like faggot and cocksucker. Before the hidden couple could react to the bullying they saw one man raise his arm with a baseball bat in his hand. Within seconds the other men joined in as the first man took a swing at the cowering man's arm. All the other men then took a turn punching, kicking, and swinging at the screaming man as he went down. Just as suddenly as the attack began...it ended...and every man in the group ran off laughing as the lone man lay crumpled and bleeding on the ground. Dixie's 'date' yanked his pants back up and disappeared in seconds leaving her to make a quick 911 call on her own. Carl could see how angry Brian was growing as Dixie recounted what she had seen but the younger man remained perfectly calm and in control. Carl was impressed by his composure. It was a good trait to have in a detective.

This news had led the detectives to take a look at the two previous beatings with a fresh pair of eyes. The first victim had been a businessman from out of town and the second a married man that one officer suspected had been cheating on his wife because of his reluctance to discuss where and with whom he had been just before being attacked while waiting for a cab alone near the park. After some investigation and fresh questioning of the victims, including the latest one, a much clearer picture of gay bashing was emerging. Brian recognized the irony in his catching a case involving gay bashing for his first assignment but he kept his feelings to himself. He liked working with Horvath and didn't know the man well enough yet to out himself to his new partner. The one thing he did have now was a personal stake in catching the culprits. 

Time passed but there were no more bashings for the time being. Brian and Carl continued to run down leads but nothing came of them. They worked well together on a couple of other cases but kept the file open on the bashings. Brian was enjoying his new job. He worked hard every day on duty and spent his evenings with his friends. He seldom stayed home alone. He didn't want to admit it but he missed the company of Justin Taylor, his young runaway. He caught himself thinking about the young man more than once as time went by. He even found himself waking up with the memory of an erotic dream involving the attractive blond on a few occasions. He thought about calling Justin a few times...just to see how he was doing, of course....but resisted the urge. He did hear from Justin a couple of times when the kid first got home. He was pleased to hear about the changes in the Taylor household and his respect for Justin's mother grew by leaps and bounds. Brian continued his tomcatting ways but every once in a while he caught himself feeling dissatisfied....like something was missing. He was soon to find out what it was and it would make major changes to his well ordered life.

***************************************************

Dawn broke on the morning of Justin's eighteenth birthday and it was a glorious day indeed. Luckily the day fell on a Saturday. The weather couldn't have been better. Jenn had offered to throw her son a big birthday party but Justin had only one goal in mind for the day. Instead of a bash with the half dozen fellow students that Justin could call friends, although he was not really close with any of them except for neighbor Daphne, Jenn took Justin on a shopping spree with a generous gift card to his favorite department store. Craig was conspicuously absent during both the trip and the early dinner at Justin's favorite fancy restaurant that they visited afterwards. By the time the three Taylors arrived back home, everyone was exhausted except for Justin who was dying to try on his brand new outfit that had been purchased with only one thing in mind...the chance to attract attention down on Liberty Avenue. Justin knew what he really wanted for his birthday and he hoped to get it on Liberty Avenue. 

Justin had considered lying to his Mom and claiming he just wanted to go see a movie or some such nonsense when he left the house. Because of Jenn's attitude since he had returned home, Justin decided to be honest with her. He told her about reading up on the gay scene in the city of Pittsburgh on the internet, failing to mention that he had already given the place a visit not long before. He told his Mom how much he longed to be around others who felt like himself. Jenn felt a natural apprehension at the thought of her young son stepping out into a world that she knew so little about, but she also knew that she couldn't hold back time. Justin was a grown man now and she had to let him spread his wings. If she tried to stop him, she knew she'd lose his trust in her and it wouldn't prevent his tasting the gay life anyway. Armed with his promise to be super careful and not go off with any strangers alone, Jenn gave her blessing and the keys to her car. 

Justin hurriedly dressed in his new outfit and stood admiring his reflection in his floor length mirror. The multi-hued silk shirt he wore glistened in the light and his tight black jeans emphasized his body in all the right places. Justin wasn't a preening cock, but he knew he looked good. He just hoped he looked good enough for the other men he was about to meet. With a last glance at his silky blond head, Justin headed for the front door. He planted a quick peck on his mom and sister and hurried to the car. He kept his fingers crossed that he would lose his virginity tonight as he slid into the driver's seat. A quick pat of his pocket assured him that the condoms he had brought with him were in place. He revved the engine and peeled out of the driveway. Liberty Avenue was about to inherit a new denizen.

*******************************************************

Justin had been lucky this time around. The first half hour on Liberty Avenue had been a bust. Oh, he had plenty of action...any really cute blond twink would...but nothing was promising. The men who tried to pick him up were either lecherous outright or oily in their slick come-ons. The young man was beginning to feel he was wasting his time when a nice looking young man, who couldn't have been more than a few years older than him, took the time to stop and chat as he leaned his body against a street lamp. The young man, who introduced himself as Blake, began by questioning Justin about this being his first visit to Liberty Avenue. Justin had to laugh.

"It shows, huh?" he asked.

"A little, but don't worry. We all have to have a first time," Blake told him.

The rest of their conversation turned out to be lively and fun. Blake had been cruising Liberty Avenue ever since his first year of college and he had a wicked sense of humor as he pointed out the do's and don'ts of gay life on the strip. Eventually Justin relaxed, not realizing before how tense he had been until Blake joined him. Finally Blake asked Justin if he would like to join him at one of the best dance clubs that the area had to offer. 

"They have the greatest music and plenty of men around to dance with. Trust me, you'll love the place if you're looking for a good time. Do you like to dance, Justin?" Blake inquired.

"I love to dance, but outside of my bedroom I've only danced with a friend of mine at school dances. I've never really tried dancing with a guy or in public." Justin paused, trying to picture himself with a male dance partner. The image gave him goose bumps. He made up his mind quickly. "I'm game if you don't mind giving me some pointers."

"My pleasure. I'm always up for initiating a newbie," Blake laughed. 

He grabbed Justin's hand and led him down the street until they were standing in an area that Justin remembered vaguely from his first visit to the street. Blake showed his member card at the door of a large building and Justin proudly pulled out his ID to show he was over eighteen. The two men entered the building with the large 'Babylon' sign at the entrance and Justin found himself in a world he had never known before. The music was loud and throbbing. He could feel it pulsing through his veins instantly. After moving further in he could see a long bar off to one side and a huge dance floor that took up almost the entire room. There were stairs leading to a balcony area where he could see lots of men talking and swaying to the music. The floor was covered by gyrating bodies. In a matter of minutes Blake had pulled Justin onto the dance floor where he happily joined the other dancers in twisting and turning his body to match the beat of the music. 

Justin was a natural and he soon attracted the attention of more than one other man on the dance floor. Before he knew it he was at the center of a small circle of undulating bodies and his new friend had disappeared in the crowd. Rather than being panicked by being alone, Justin felt a sense of power that he had never felt before. It was obvious that this crowd of men found him attractive. It caused Justin's blood to heat up and race through his body. Just as he was getting into the dance he saw a pair of arms coming down between two men who were crowding him from front to rear and forcing them to back away. Justin turned to the side to protest the interruption only to find the words dying in his throat. He suddenly found himself staring right into the familiar eyes of his recent benefactor. Brian stood face to face with the kid who had been haunting his dreams. 

Without pause he leaned closer and shouted over the music, "Let me guess. Today is your birthday."

Justin finally found his tongue again. "I'm legal Officer," he laughed once he got over the shock of seeing the cop standing in front of him.

Brian grabbed Justin by the hand and pulled him over to the side near the end of the bar where the music was just a tad bit lower and they wouldn't have to shout at each other to be heard. Brian quickly caught the bartenders eye and ordered two beers which were delivered quickly. They each took a swig from the bottle and set it down on the bar.

"You could get in trouble for buying me a beer, you know," Justin joked, "even if I'm legal to dance here now."

"I'll take my chances," Brian shot back. "So what drew you to Babylon kid?"

Justin hesitated and then a light bulb went off over his head. He shot back, " I could ask you the same thing. And now that I think about it, how come you were on Liberty Avenue a couple of months back when you rescued me from that perv?"

Brian didn't answer straight away. He turned to watch the sea of men who were moving their bodies in time to the music. 

"I guess I could always give you a cock and bull story about being undercover, but according to you your IQ is pretty damn good and you might not fall for it. I'll tell you what kid....I mean Justin, I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours. Deal?"

Justin did have brains and it didn't take many to realize what Brian was saying. A grin slowly spread over the young blond's face. Without thinking, which might have caused him to hesitate if he thought it through too carefully, he reached up and drew Brian's head down until their lips met. A shock wave of enormous proportions shot through Justin's body from head to toe. It was the first time his lips had met those of another man and it felt like heaven. He could barely breathe. He couldn't move a muscle. His lips lay on Brian's as if welded to them. Suddenly he felt Brian moving his own lips. He felt Brian pressing his lips tighter to him and with a startled gasp he felt the tip of Brian's tongue pressing between his lips. 

Justin was so centered on the feel of Brian's mouth moving against his that he didn't even notice when the older man wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He was even unaware that his own arms had pulled up around Brian's back and up onto his shoulders. All he was aware of was the silken feel of Brian's pointed tongue slipping between his lips and his mouth slowly opening to welcome the tongue inside. He could feel the heat from Brian's mouth as their breaths mingled. Justin was lost. Every nerve ending in his body tingled. He could hear himself moaning through the roaring in his ears as his blood rushed to his head. 

Brian had been completely surprised by Justin's unexpected move. He knew the boy had nerve, but this pleasure was far more than he had anticipated. In that split second that their lips met, Brian reminded himself that Justin was no longer an underage child. It was all he needed to fulfill the fantasy he had been having since bringing the young man home a couple of months earlier. Justin's lips may not have been experienced enough to know what to do once they had planted themselves on Brian's mouth, but that didn't keep them from feeling magnificent. They were soft but not too soft. His breath was fresh and clean smelling and Brian had an overwhelming need to taste more of Justin. In no time at all he had Justin wrapped in his arms and was invading the young man's mouth with his hungry tongue. From the sound of Justin's moans, Brian began to fear the young man would have an orgasm right on the spot. He reluctantly began pulling away. Justin's eyes were squeezed tight and it was as if he had entered a strange enchanted land. He began to protest when he realized that Brian was releasing him.

"Justin...Justin, shhhh," Brian said quietly, placing his fingers on Justin's lips to silence him. "Not here. I know what you came for but your first time shouldn't be in a place like this. That's for later. Do you want me to show you the beauty in being a gay man?"

There was a moistness in Justin's eyes as they shone back at Brian in anticipation. "Yes....please," was all Justin could say. 

Brian took Justin by the hand and led the young man from the club. They were spotted by Blake, who knew Brian by reputation and realized that his new friend had at least hooked up with someone safe, and Brian's friends who weren't the least surprised to see him leaving early with an unfamiliar trick. They, of course, knew nothing of the couple's former friendship. Everyone went back to what they had been doing, giving the couple no further thought. Only Brian and Justin were aware of the great adventure they were about to embark on as soon as they arrived back at Brian's loft. Justin was about to get his dearest Birthday wish come true and Brian was about to get far more than he could have ever dreamed he would. Both men were eager to get the night started.

To be continued.........................


	9. The Best Birthday Night Ever: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to peek in on Justin's first night with his cop. Brian gives him a birthday gift he will never forget.

Justin looked over at the man driving the Jeep he was riding in. The wind was chilly as it blew through his hair but he didn't feel the least bit cold. If anything he felt almost feverish. His mind was swirling with images of what he hoped was about to happen for him. Brian, a man he had tried to only think of as a cop and friend but now thought of in an entirely new way, sat so close to Justin he could feel the heat emanating from the man's beautifully built body. The same mindless urge that had overcome him when he kissed Brian now took over again and he could feel his left hand moving cautiously over towards Brian's leg. He touched Brian's thigh and felt that delicious tingling in his fingertips that he had in Babylon. 

Brian was concentrating on his driving, anxious to get home, but the instant he felt Justin's fingers touch him his thigh muscles jumped. That wasn't all that came to life. He immediately felt his relaxed cock as it awakened to the young man's slight touch. Brian marveled at the feeling. Justin's hand sat close to but still a foot away from his crotch and yet his cock acted as if it had been scooped up and manhandled already. Brian couldn't recall ever having such a strong reaction to something so innocent before. 'Oh yes' his mind shouted at him, his body already knowing exactly what it wanted and more than ready for it. He reminded himself that this young man was a virgin and he would have to tame the urges that were pouring through him. No need to scare the kid. Brian had always been thankful that his first sex partner had been kind and patient with him. It had gone a long way in making his transition from boy to man an easy thing. He wanted to give Justin the same care.

Brian turned to glance at Justin. Their eyes met and in that instant they spoke volumes to each other about their desires without uttering a word. Brian revved the vehicle's motor and drove as quickly as the law would allow to reach his home. Justin felt no resistance from Brian so he let his hand lay on Brian's thigh. Somehow the connection was comforting. Soon enough the Jeep pulled into a parking place at the back of Brian's apartment building. Brian looked over at Justin again.

"Ready?" Brian asked simply.

Justin nodded his head and opened the car door. He felt Brian's hand grabbing his wrist. Justin paused and turned to face Brian. Brian didn't say a word...he simply leaned over the young man and placed a soft kiss on Justin's startled lips. Brian had to give the kid credit. He didn't pull back a single millimeter. Instead, Justin began working his mouth the way he had felt Brian doing at Babylon. He was certainly a quick learner. In seconds Justin tongue was asking for entry between Brian's lips. Brian couldn't refuse and he parted his lips gladly. The kiss lasted on and on until the windows of the car began to fog slightly from the heat that was rapidly building up between the two animated bodies. Again Brian could hear tiny moans forming in Justin's throat and once more he feared the young man would shoot his wad far too soon. Brian reluctantly pulled back.

"Just a taste, Justin. The main course is waiting inside."

Justin grinned from ear to ear. His smile was enough to light up the interior of the darkened Jeep. Brian sucked in his breath. This damned kid was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, especially when he smiled. Brian quickly exited the Jeep. He didn't want to wait any more than Justin did. He clicked the lock on his vehicle and guided Justin to the back stairs that led up to his loft apartment. He let Justin go ahead of him. The young man knew where he was going and the truth was that Brian wanted to take in the view of Justin's perfect bubble butt as it moved inside the tight black jeans he was wearing. It was a sight that more than stimulated Brian's appetite. By the time they reached the large metal door of Brian's loft, both men were feeling the pressure building behind their zippers. Once Brian slid back his door and the two had entered the loft, Justin turned around and tried to make a grab for Brian. The cop stepped away and held up his hand. 

"Whoa there, Justin! We don't need to rush a thing. First I need to ask you something."

"What's that," Justin responded breathlessly. He didn't really want to talk right now.

"I know you're not a kid anymore and that you're eighteen now, but my question is...does your Mom expect you home at any certain time. I mean, I'd hate to be in the middle of something and then have to send you back to pick up your car so you don't miss a curfew."

Justin hadn't even considered a time factor. It did give him a quick thrill to realize that Brian had every intention of making this an extended lesson and not a rapid slam bang affair. He quickly explained the situation with his mother, leaving nothing out. By the time he had gotten to the end of his story about the way things had turned out at home Brian was feeling even better about Mrs. Taylor. He thought about how much better his life would have been for him if he had had a mother like Justin's. Now knowing what he did about her, Brian knew he owed it to the woman to make sure her fears for Justin were alleviated and he had no desire to send the young man away too quickly. Because of this, Brian asked Justin to make a call to his mother and let her know that he was safe and sound and would probably be very late. Justin thought about it for a few minutes and then pulled out his cell. He speed dialed his home number. Jenn answered on the first ring as if she had been sitting by the phone waiting for the call all along.

"Mom, do you remember me telling you about the friend who let me stay with him during those three days I was gone a while back? Well, I actually ran into him again and we went clubbing together. I had a few beers and he didn't want me driving like that.......No, no I'm not drunk or anything, but he wanted me to be safe. Look Mom, the truth is that there is more to the story about my friend, but I swear to you that he is a really good person and someone you can trust completely. I'd like to stay with him for the night but I'll be back home in the morning. I also give you my word that I'll tell you everything when I see you. All I ask is that you trust me tonight. Can you do that? .......Yes, I have my cell right here and if you need me you can call anytime. .........Thanks, Mom. Really, this is turning out to the best birthday of my life and I owe a lot of it to you. I love you Mom. I'll see you tomorrow. And, Mom....don't worry about anything because I couldn't be in safer hands."

Justin closed his cell and left the living room to look for Brian. He found him standing at the refrigerator getting a bottle of Evian and taking a giant swig.

"Your Mom okay with you staying for a while?" Brian had overheard Justin's end of the conversation but wanted to hear what Justin had to say. 

"She's fine with it. I...ahh...I kind of took the liberty of presuming I'd stay the night. I hope that's not a problem?"

"So you think it will take all night for you to learn a few things about the pleasures of being a gay man." It was more a statement than a question. "Exactly how much were you wanting to learn on your first night?"

"Everything I can...and I'd like to think it would take a little time to do it right. That's why I told her I'd see her in the morning." Justin couldn't help grinning broadly as he answered Brian.

"Thirsty?" Brian asked, handing over the bottle to Justin.

Justin took the bottle and gulped down a big swig of his own. His mouth had suddenly become parched when he saw that Brian had taken advantage of his freed hands to remove his shirt. He tossed it over to the side and then reached down to his belt. Justin's eyes widened and he took another gulp of cooling water. The fluid did nothing to stop the rising temperature of his body. He slowly licked his lips. The movement of his tongue caught Brian's attention. He couldn't take his eyes off the glistening lips that now had the sheen of saliva on them. Brian wanted nothing more than to capture those lips again like he had in the Jeep. He restrained himself. This would be far more fun for both of them if they took it slow and easy. Besides, it had been a decade since Brian had a novice in his bed and he was looking forward to passing on some of his hard earned knowledge of what pleased a man. There was added spice to bedding someone who was not jaded by experience. 

Justin stood with the bottle in his hand as Brian slowly opened his belt and then unsnapped his jeans. He lowered the zipper slow in an agonizing tease that sent shivers along Justin's spine. Justin's eyes followed the lowering zipper as if in a trance. Brian then lowered his jeans to the ground along with his shorts. As he stood back up Justin could see Brian's manhood standing erect and proud in all its glory. The young man felt a momentary shiver of fear this time, but that instantly faded when he heard Brian softly laughing. 

"It won't bite Justin. I'm willing to bet you've only held one stiff prick in your hands before. Would you like to compare the feeling of someone elses?"

Justin couldn't speak. His mind whirled like a tornado with strange new feelings he had never experienced before. Brian saved him the trouble of making the first move and slowly approached the frozen lad. When he stood directly in front of Justin, he reached down and grabbed hold of the young man's hand. He drew it towards the waiting cock. Justin suddenly became animated. The feel of the pulsing shaft was like silk and steel mixed together. It was so warm to the touch and Justin knew right away that this was different than fingering his own cock. His hand instinctively latched on to the cock, rubbing up and down it. Brian wrapped his hand in Justin's hair and tilted his head back so that those lips were now easy to reach. Brian bent down and placed his lips firmly on Justin's. The men began kissing in earnest, holding nothing back this time. 

Justin was so wrapped up in the decadent feelings he was experiencing that he didn't even notice when Brian pulled his new shirt up and began playing with his nipples, squeezing them and twisting them. Brian pulled back from the kiss just long enough to pull Justin's shirt up over his head. He dove back for the lips as he undid Justin's jeans and pushed them downward. In moments they lay at Justin's feet along with his briefs. His own cock was even harder than Brian's if that was possible. It was already weeping with droplets of pre-cum. Brian could feel the moisture and he knew Justin's first orgasm with a man was only minutes away. Brian did not want to make Justin wait for that first special moment. There was plenty of time during the rest of the night to do so much more. He had no doubt Justin would be up for many more adventures before the morning came. 

With that thought in mind, Brian pulled Justin's hand off of his cock and lowered himself to his knees. He grabbed a handful of ass cheeks on both sides and wrapped his lips around the head of Justin's glistening cock. The taste of the young man's juices landed on Brian's tongue and it was a clean fresh taste that intoxicated Brian. Brian used all his skills of fellatio to tease and taunt Justin's cock. Justin's hands ran through Brian's dark hair frantically as all his feelings rushed to center on his crotch. At least twice Justin almost reached orgasm but Brian would stop what he was doing abruptly until the quivering in Justin's legs subsided. The third time was the charm, however. Brian could feel the tension in Justin's muscles and heard the loud sounds of pleasure that the blond couldn't hold back. Brian took pity and this time he sucked deeply and fervently on the cock from tip to scrotum while holding gently to the enlarged sac of balls. Justin's legs began to spasm uncontrollably and his breathing was erratic. He tapped hard on Brian's head and shouted a warning of what was about to happen. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god...Brian watch out....I...I...I'm going to....oh god...ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

With a mighty thrust of his hips forward Justin spewed out his first orgasm brought on by another person. The intensity of it was staggering. Poor Brian nearly choked on the amount of salty sweet juices he had to swallow. The power of the orgasm drained every last ounce of energy the young man had left in him. His legs turned to jello and he slipped to the floor. Brian caught him up in his arms and kept Justin from hurting himself. He held Justin against his body for a long time, waiting for the blond to regather himself and come back to his senses fully. It was a slow process, but Justin finally felt he could talk again. Brian had sat on the soft rug on the floor and held Justin in his arms. He now felt it was safe to let Justin sit back on his own. 

"You know, I've had orgasms....plenty of times before," Justin whispered without bragging, "but I've never felt anything like that. It was...well, it was......"

"Amazing? Awesome? Fantastic? Indescribable? Unforgettable?"

"All that and so much more, Brian." 

"Ahhh, then I've achieved my goal."

"Which is?"

"To make this a birthday you'll never forget. But of course that was simply an appetizer. Are you up for the next course?"

"I want to learn it all Brian. I leave myself in your capable hands."

Brian's eyes twinkled with mischief. The young man had no idea what was in store for him. Somehow Brian knew Justin would enjoy every single nuance of pleasure that was to come. Brian knew a sexual creature when he saw one. Justin might be new to the pleasures of the human body, but he wasn't afraid of them in any way. His eagerness to experience as much as he could was almost palpable. It flowed from his body in waves. Brian's own body and mind were reacting to Justin's enthusiasm. He had not allowed himself to be touched while concentrating on pleasing Justin. Now it was his turn to demonstrate the joys of giving pleasure as well as receiving it. Brian stood back up, bringing Justin to his feet too.

"I think we both worked up a bit of sweat. How about a nice rub down in the shower? We can get clean and re-energize at the same time."

Justin had loved the decadence of Brian's large shower during his earlier stay. He had to admit that he had tried to imagine sharing it with Brian even before he knew the real score. The thought of really getting to bathe with the man brought an eager response to Brian's question. Brian took Justin's hand and the two men moved off to the bathroom, leaving their clothes and shoes where they lay. The two men stepped into the shower and in seconds water was pouring down at the perfect temperature.

Brian turned Justin around and took up the loofah sponge sitting in its stand. A musky masculine scent wafted from inside the sponge as a result of the special soap Brian liked to use. He began gently rubbing Justin's neck, shoulders, arms, and back. The feeling was foreign to Justin who had never had a massage in his life, but it was far from unwelcome. He could feel his muscles relaxing under Brian's tender care. Brian squatted enough to trail the sponge along Justin's narrow hips and along his smooth creamy buttocks and then down his slender legs. He lifted Justin's feet up one at a time and ran the sponge along the bottoms which elicited a brief giggle from Justin above. Brian then turned Justin around while still squatting down. He reversed his travels with the sponge by starting at the top of Justin's feet and slowly moving in circles upwards. 

Brian barely stopped at Justin's crotch but the pressure of the sponge on his lower torso caused Justin's beautiful cock to rise up proudly once again. Brian smiled at the young man who looked as if he had been transported to another world. He stared at Brian adoringly which gave Brian's own cock a quick jerk upwards. Brian moved slowly and deliberately up Justin's chest, taking great pains to work each nipple with the sponge until they both were as hard as his cock. When Brian finished up the arms and neck he handed the sponge over to Justin.

"My turn," he informed the dreamy eyed novice.

Justin roused himself as he accepted the sponge and waited for Brian to turn around. Justin could remember every exquisite detail of what Brian had just done for him so he copied every move. When he got to the point of Brian facing him and moving the sponge ever closer to Brian's crotch his breath caught in his throat. Brian's cock was sheer perfection. It was large and full and the most masculine thing Justin had ever seen. He could see the dark veins throbbing with blood through the tight skin. His sac was full and hung heavy against his thighs. Justin couldn't wait any longer. He dropped the sponge and took hold of the magnificent rod in front of his face. He gripped it at the base and let his lips encircle the head. The taste was like the food of the gods. Justin, in his eagerness, quickly rammed his mouth down the length of Brian. Brian let out a gasp and yanked Justin's head away from him.

"Hold on there, Justin! That's not a hot dog you're eating," he laughed. "Do it slow and easy like I did you...and for fuck's sake, please cover your teeth like this." Brian demonstrated. "I'd like to have the whole thing intact when we're finished."

Justin blushed, which endeared him even more to Brian. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful."

And Justin kept his promise. He concentrated on the memory of the blow job Brian had given him. The young man was indeed a quick study. Brian had far more control than Justin, but he soon felt his own orgasm rising up inside his center. Justin may have been inexperienced but the young man was a natural. He soon had Brian panting above him. Brian finally reached the point where he knew he needed to warn Justin of what was coming so he could pull away if he chose. Justin made his choice wordlessly by clamping down more firmly around Brian's cock, sucking in as much as he could before triggering his gag reflex. Brian knew that Justin was ready for him and with a deep groan he delivered the goods to the eager young man. Justin choked for a second at the unexpected onslaught, but the taste of Brian's juices was better than he had expected and he began gulping so that he wouldn't miss a drop. When he finally let Brian loose and rose to his feet he had a Cheshire Cat grin on his face that warmed Brian even more than he already was. 

Brian pulled Justin close against his body and the new lovers kissed deeply and passionately. The kiss lingered for long minutes as they rubbed their bodies together. Only the feel of the water turning cooler forced them to part. The parting was short lived. The moment they were out of the shower and had rubbed each other dry with the large fluffy midnight blue towels Brian had hanging nearby they were back in each others arms. The kissing went on and on with no end in sight. Brian led Justin to his large pedestal bed and waited for the young man to settle in. They would take a short nap but the night was only beginning. There was so much more for Brian to teach young Justin. As he held Justin in his arms Brian couldn't get over how happy he felt. He knew in his heart that he had never felt this sense of euphoria after sex before. He hadn't admitted it to himself yet, but he would soon be forced to confess that this time and this man was different and that tonight was only the beginning for them. He dozed off planning on what he would teach Justin next. Justin snuggled closer inside Brian's arms. He already knew that his life had just changed forever, and he was ready for what came next.

To be continued.................................


	10. The Best Birthday Night Ever: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin gets a second go-round lesson in Lovemaking 101.

Justin was the first to wake from the brief nap that he had taken within the circle of Brian's arms. He could feel the warmth of Brian's body which was nothing like the warmth offered by a simple blanket. This was an inner warmth that came from feeling safe and secure. It was a feeling like nothing Justin had ever experienced before and it felt incredibly good. The young man also felt refreshed and eager to experience more of the delights he knew Brian had in store for him. He had been laying with his body spooned against Brian's frame but he was now more interested in gazing upon the man's face. He wanted nothing more than to peer into those incredibly sensuous hazel eyes and see the glint of lust that he had seen there a short time earlier. He eased himself around, trying hard not to disturb Brian in case the cop was still asleep. 

When Justin had managed to come face to face with Brian at last, he was surprised to see that the man was already fully awake and staring right into his eyes. He let out a small gasp of surprise. Brian took advantage of Justin's open mouth and dove in for a kiss, his tongue making easy and swift entry into the moist confines of Justin's mouth. Brian played his tongue along the sensitive tissue of Justin's upper palate. The young man gasped again at the exquisite tingling he felt inside his mouth. His own tongue pressed upwards, trapping Brian's tongue against the roof of his mouth. Justin played with the warm wet tongue for several minutes while his lips melded onto Brian's. Finally both men had to concede the need for air and they parted. 

"Did you get enough rest, Justin? You'll need all your energy for what is to come."

"I'm counting on that," Justin answered without hesitation.

"I could use a little snack. What about you?" Brian asked unexpectedly.

Justin was taken by surprise. He certainly had no thoughts of food right now, but anything that Brian wanted was perfectly okay with the young man. He would have given Brian his right arm if the man had asked for it. The two men climbed out of the warm bed and Brian went to his closet. He pulled down two vividly colored silken robes that were hanging there. He tossed one over to Justin and wrapped the other around himself. Justin's was a bit long on him and the sleeves came down over his hands but he quickly rolled them up for a better fit. They tied off the front of their robes and Justin joined Brian as he took the steps down from the bedroom and moved towards the kitchen. 

During the short time that Justin had stayed with Brian before he had shopped for the man who usually didn't have a ready supply of groceries on hand. Since then Brian had gone back to ignoring his fridge and cabinets and was again in short supply of much to nibble on. Brian did locate some cheese in the fridge and grabbed a couple of apples from the fruit bowl on the counter. He pulled a fancy carving knife from a kitchen block and handed it to Justin. Justin went to work sectioning the fruit into quarters while Brian sliced off some cheese to go with the fruit. Brian opened a bottle of wine and took the items over to the kitchen bar. The two men sat at the counter and munched on their goodies while sipping the excellent vintage of wine. Justin couldn't take his eyes off Brian's mouth as he bit into the apple slice with a satisfying crunch. A small trickle of juice escaped the corner of Brian's mouth and Justin felt an overwhelming urge to lick it off as it trailed down his chin. 

Brian was experiencing similar problems as he watched Justin closely while the young man sipped at his wine and then placed a small piece of cheese on his apple to taste them both at the same time. Brian's vivid memory of the taste of Justin's mouth flooded back and he felt the compulsion to lean over and capture those full lips again. He waited for Justin to finish chewing and then indulged his urge. He didn't even touch Justin in any other way, but he didn't have to. Justin eagerly leaned forward so that Brian could take full advantage of him. Their kiss was gentle, with no pressure or force. It felt sensuous and sweet to the young man and he wanted it to go on forever, but Brian then pulled back and simply smiled at Justin. He then took another bite of apple and sip of wine. No words were exchanged for long minutes. Finally Brian spoke up. 

"You'll be graduating soon, if I remember correctly. Didn't you tell me that you had plans to attend an art school here in the city? Are those plans still a go?"

"What?"

"I asked if you still planned to attend college here after you graduate?"

"Uhhhh," Justin seemed almost confused at first.

"Are these particularly hard questions," Brian asked, slightly amused at Justin's confusion.

"No...no, of course not. I guess I was just surprised that you would ask," Justin admitted.

"Why is that. It's called making conversation...or did you think I was only interested in bringing you up here so that I could ravage you."

Brian said that last part with a serious tone but the twinkle in his eyes revealed the humor he found in the situation. Of course the truth was that he had never before felt any urge to have a conversation with the guy he was fucking. He was already aware that Justin wasn't like the rest of the men he had sex with. He had found that he enjoyed talking with Justin long before he had even considered having a sexual relationship with the young man. He had even been surprised by how much he missed his talks with Justin once the kid had left his loft to go back home. Right now he really did want to continue with some more hot sex but he also wanted to take his time. He was amazed to discover that he really was interested in Justin's answer. Somehow Justin sensed that Brian wasn't making fun of him so he answered the question.

"I...uhhh...well, I'm definitely going to apply to PIFA for entry in the Fall. I don't know if I'll get in yet but it is the only place I'm really interested in. I have Mom's total support in that plan. My dad used to swear he would never support my going there, but he has changed a lot since I got back. I don't mean that he has gotten nicer or more understanding...I mean he just doesn't seem to care anymore what I decide to do about anything. It's almost as if I don't exist for him any more."

"Does that bother you?" Brian couldn't help asking.

"I don't know. I think it might have once upon a time but I....well, the truth is that I'm not so sure it does bother me that much any more. I think I've finally learned to accept that I can't ever depend on him for support of any kind, and maybe that's a good thing. If I don't expect much of anything from him, maybe I won't be so disappointed when I don't get anything."

"It's a cold reality of life, Justin, but some people simply don't have it in them to love unconditionally. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can survive in this world by making your own way. It sounds to me like you are on your way to realizing that."

Justin looked at Brian a little strangely. "It sounds to me like you think we can get on in this world without the help of anyone. I don't see that. I do realize that there are some people...and I guess my Dad is one of them...that you should never count on, but I think we need to be able to count on someone and that there are plenty of people that will always want to be there for you." Justin looked Brian straight in the eye. "As a matter of fact, Brian, I'd like to think that I will turn out to be one of those people that you can count on. I owe you a lot...and I'm not just talking about the lessons in Sex 101, although that is certainly something I appreciate....a lot! I'm talking about rescuing me from the streets or worse. You sure as Hell didn't have to put yourself out like that. I'm really grateful and I hope I can repay you someday."

Brian was quite impressed by Justin's earnest declaration. He could tell that the young man was being totally sincere and despite Brian's usual skepticism, it touched him. He was enjoying his chat with Justin, but the way the young man was smiling so sweetly at Justin caused a stirring in Brian's loins again. He sat his wine glass down and stepped up to Justin. Justin sensed that the talking was over. He had no problem with that. He slid off the bar stool and stood face to face with the older man. Brian laid his hand on the sliver of bare flesh exposed through the slit at the top of the silk robe. He could feel Justin's heart starting to beat faster. His own heart was starting to race. Justin copied Brian's gesture and soon both men had opened the gap in the robe and were massaging each other's chest, paying particular attention to the small nipples that slowly began to expand and firm up. 

Brian leaned down and captured one nipple between his teeth. He nipped gently and then sucked hard until he heard a tiny squeak escape from Justin above him. He gave the other nipple equal attention. When he pulled back up, Justin took advantage and swooped in for his chance to tease and taunt Brian's nipples in the same way. Brian didn't often have tricks that bothered with nipple games. Usually there wasn't enough time for that much foreplay with the others. He reveled in the tingling that Justin's mouth brought him. He pulled the young man's head back up once he had tended to both sides and planted a searing kiss firmly on Justin's open mouth. Their tongues tangoed together as they felt the drive for so much more building deep inside them like a determined wave crashing to shore. They fumbled with the ties to their robes. They wanted nothing to stand in their way of touching skin to skin from the head down.

In a flash their naked bodies were clear of any encumbrances and they could feel every inch as they fused together. Brian bent his legs slightly so that he could feel his rapidly hardening cock alongside Justin's already rock hard tool. They couldn't stop themselves as they let their hands explore every inch they could reach of one another's bodies. They soon had a firm grip on one another's buttocks and kneaded each other at the same time as they pulled the other in as close as humanly possible. Between the grabbing, massaging, kissing, and rubbing the men were soon panting out loud. Brian couldn't wait any longer. He broke away and reached for Justin's hand. The young man gave it gladly. Brian led Justin back to the bedroom. Brian pushed Justin down to the bed gently and then fell over him. 

Justin felt engulfed in a safety net as he gave himself over to the pleasures that Brian immediately started offering up. Brian began by kissing Justin softly behind the ear, running his tongue along the crevice and tickling the inside of his ear until he squirmed with the sheer joy of it. Brian's tongue traveled along Justin's neck leaving a trail of moistness that cooled in the air. Every once in a while Brian would stop and place another soft kiss to emphasize his feelings for the happy young man under him. Brian lifted Justin's arms and licked at the sensitive skin of his underarm. He nipped gently at Justin's soft pale hairs that grew there which caused a soft moaning from the blond. His tongue traveled on in its quest to arouse every fiber of Justin's being. He reached the small indentation of Justin's navel and poked at it as if trying to burrow a hole inside. 

Justin's body jumped ever so slightly off the mattress and Brian took advantage of this to slide both his hands under Justin's firm ass cheeks. He lifted Justin's groin off the bed and brought his mouth down on the leaking cock that stood proudly along Justin's stomach to his navel. Brian went down on the cock as he pulled Justin's hips up towards his mouth. But Brian had no intention of letting Justin cum this way this time. He soon abandoned this maneuver and released Justin's ass. He started moving downwards. He used his hands now to play with Justin's deserted cock and balls while his tongue traveled down first one leg and then the other. He nipped at the fine hairs on Justin's legs. 

Justin was slowly but surely going mad with desire. He had his arms thrown up over his head and he was pulling at his own scalp. The pleasure was almost too much to contain. He couldn't believe that anything could feel so all consuming and exquisite. When Brian had finally reached Justin's feet he tongued the tops of those too. Justin couldn't help letting out a small giggle. He raised his head and looked down. He saw Brian stop and look up at him with a satisfied smirk on his face. Suddenly Brian grabbed Justin's legs and used force to flip him over. Justin was caught off guard, but nothing Brian did would have alarmed him. He wanted to go wherever Brian was going to send him. Brian began again with the licking and sucking and kissing. This time he came to a halt when he got to the full rounded buttocks that rose from the bed.

Brian separated Justin's ass cheeks and swiftly moved in with his face planted against the crevice between the two pale globes. His tongue snaked out and he began running it against Justin's perineum, straight to the waiting hole that was already spasming in and out. Justin squealed and sucked in a huge gulp of air. Brian didn't wait to explain himself. He went right back to what he had been doing. Justin had no name for what he was feeling but it was something he wanted to go on forever. Brian dug in and out with his pointed tongue over and over, each poke bringing Justin more sweet sensations than the last. Before Justin knew it, he felt something hard slowly entering his ass. 

Justin knew that men made love with anal sex but he had no idea what to expect. His body instinctively tried to reject the invading digit that Brian was using to prepare Justin for the big surprise to come, but he could hear Brian behind him telling him to just relax. Brian's voice was so soothing that Justin concentrated on doing just that. He willed his sphincter muscles to relax and they eventually did. Brian continued his invasion slowly and deliberately, adding another digit when he thought it was time until there were three inside Justin's heated walls. Brian could feel Justin clenching and unclenching around his fingers and the young man had begun to push his hips backwards against the pressure of Brian's invasion. That was when Brian knew the blond was more than ready for the next step. He covered Justin's body with his own and drew his lips next to Justin's ear. His hot breath caused shivers from the overheated lad.

"Justin," Brian whispered in his ear, "do you want me to fuck you. I can promise you that the moments of discomfort you might feel at first will fade away and you will never forget your first time. I'll go at whatever pace you want," he promised. "I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life and I want you to remember that it was me inside you...making you feel alive in ways you never have before."

Justin lay beneath Brian and could only squeak out a fervent, "Fuck me, Brian...please. I want you to be the first one to go there. Please!"

This was all Brian needed to hear. He hastily grabbed a condom from the side table near Justin's head and reared back on his haunches. He made quick work of covering up his turgid cock. He rapidly swathed the latex in a bedside lubricant, putting a generous amount around Justin's exposed hole and poking a little inside too. That was the last thing he did in a hurry. As he placed his sheathed cock in place he willed himself to move slowly. Brian whispered a warning to Justin and then began to push forward. He hadn't gotten far when Justin fell forward in an attempt to escape, but just as quickly he brought his hips back up to expose his hole again. Brian tried again and Justin held still this time. Brian waited for minutes while he let Justin adjust to the couple of inches that had entered him. Brian gently massaged Justin's back and sides. When he felt Justin relaxing around him, Brian pushed forward a couple of more inches. Brian kept this up until all nine inches of his cock were fully buried. Once he knew Justin could handle it, Brian began to rock back and forth against Justin's ass. Each movement caused Justin to moan. Each moan was a little louder than the one before. 

Brian began to worry that Justin's moans were part pain so he stopped. The moment he did Justin reached back and tried to pull Brian in closer. He also began to move back and forth on his own, impaling himself repeatedly on Brian. Brian fully understood that Justin did not want Brian to stop. He continued his movements and Justin continued to moan. Brian leaned down and grabbed onto Justin's cock. He started to pump it. Justin began to shake all over, starting from the inside and reaching outward until his whole body was on fire. He began to garble out incoherent pleas for more. Brian could feel Justin's muscles clenching harder and tighter around his cock. Justin was one raw ball of electricity. The spark came as Brian kept hitting some spot inside Justin that he didn't even know existed. Suddenly Justin let out a long yelp and almost pushed Brian off him with the force of his backward thrust. Brian could feel the hot liquid that Justin had released as it filled his hand and ran through his fingers. 

Justin fell forward flat on his stomach. Brian almost lost his connection, but he was too close to his own orgasm to quit. He pumped a few more times and then let out a low moan of his own as he came inside the tight condom. Brian finally pulled out and let himself fall to Justin's side. The young man was looking straight into his face but Brian couldn't be sure he was seeing him. His eyes were glassy and unfocused. He looked dazed. The men lay side by side for some time and finally Justin seemed to gather himself again. He lay with his cheek on Brian's pillow and a slow smile spread over his face. Brian smiled back. Brian laid his arm around Justin's shoulders and leaned in for a tender kiss. 

"Thank you," Justin said simply.

"You're welcome," Brian answered just as simply.

Brian was right, Justin thought to himself. This was going to be a night he would never forget for as long as he lived. No matter what path his life took after this night, Justin knew his life would never be the same starting from the moment he got up in the morning. He was just so thankful that it was a man like Officer Kinney who had been the one to initiate him into what it was to be a gay man who wanted nothing more than to be with another man. He suspected that he would love this man forever just for what he had done for him tonight. He wasn't sure what kind of love it would be or if Brian would feel the same way but it felt too good right now to question it any further. Right now he was only interested in reliving what had just happened over and over again in his mind...which he did as he drifted off to sleep again. Brian waited until he knew Justin was completely out and then got up to turn off lights and pull the duvet over Justin's sleeping form. He crawled in next to the young man and laid his arm back over Justin again. He liked the feel of Justin's flushed skin under his arm. He was looking forward to a couple of more lessons on lovemaking that he would provide in the morning. Who knew that he would find himself so protective and eager to be with a hot-headed young kid that he had almost arrested just months earlier. Well, it didn't matter how or under what circumstances Justin had come into his life. He was just glad the kid did, and he would tell Justin so in the morning.

To be continued.......................


	11. A Friendship Deepens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the next morning after Justin is given a birthday night he will never forget. But this is only the beginning folks, as they slowly begin to understand each other and form a friendship. In the meantime, Brian is about to be challenged in his attempt to make Pittsburgh a safer place for the GLBT members of Pittsburgh.

Justin woke with a start. He was laying in an unfamiliar bed but somehow it felt right. Before he could open his eyes to examine his surroundings all the events of the previous night came flooding back to him in vibrant technicolor visions. He stretched his slender legs out and extended his arms as if he was trying to connect with something. He kept his eyes tightly closed. He preferred to let the visions in his head play out without the distraction of outside visuals. His memories caused a flush of pink to appear on his milky white skin and his body temperature seemed to rise a degree or two. He moved his lower torso just a tad, but it was enough to cause a pang of soreness in his rear. The slight discomfort didn't bother Justin one tiny bit. It only reinforced the fact that he hadn't imagined the wild ride that Brian had given him during the night. This was one soreness that he welcomed with every fiber of his being. He would have stayed in this position for a lot longer if he hadn't heard sounds coming from the direction of Brian's kitchen. He decided it was time to open his eyes and reassure himself that last night had been real.

Justin sat up and looked around the room. Oh yes, here he was in Brian's bedroom and there was the door leading to the bathroom. And here he was planted firmly in the cop's bed. Suddenly Justin felt Mother Nature calling out to him and he quickly jumped from the bed in his birthday suit and made a hasty run for the bathroom. He stood at the commode and emptied his bladder while looking all around him. There was that nice big shower stall where he had tasted a man's cock in his eager mouth for the first time ever. He had loved every minute of it and looked forward to repeating the process over and over again. He was just grateful that Brian's cock was the first one he tasted. Somehow he just knew that no other man would ever taste so sweet. There was the extra large vanity with the double mirrors. When he first came to the loft he had wondered why a man who lived alone needed such a large vanity area until he had found out that Brian had only gotten this expensive loft apartment because of his connections as a police officer who knew the history of the place and its original owners. The original owners were probably not the solitary kind like Justin was now certain Brian was.

The noise in the kitchen had stopped without Justin realizing it so he was caught off guard when a voice could suddenly be heard directly behind him. Justin almost fell over from the surprise as he jumped forward and let out a squeak.

"You can let go of your cock now, Justin, and come join me in the kitchen if you're finished," Brian had whispered in his ear.

"I...ahhh...I was just...ahhh, you know...looking around." Justin blushed. "I wasn't...well, you know, playing with myself...or anything."

Brian laughed. "I wasn't accusing you of anything kiddo. Relax. I heard you get up and it took you so long to join me I thought I'd check and make sure you hadn't drowned. You looked kind of cute standing there and looking all around. You looked like you were kind of daydreaming. Anything in particular you were thinking of?" Brian smirked as if he knew beyond a doubt that the young man was thinking of him.

"Okay, I'll admit I was thinking a lot about last night." Justin turned to face Brian. He was still pink faced from embarrassment. "Damn Brian, I can't imagine a better birthday gift that anyone has ever gotten in their whole life. I'll never forget what you've done for me for the rest of my life. Everything about it felt so right. You know, my Dad wants me to feel ashamed of myself for being gay but you make me feel proud to be who I am. I think that was the best gift of all."

Brian reached for the naked young man and wrapped his arms around him. 

"You should be proud Justin. Never let anyone tell you that there is something wrong with you for being attracted to your own sex. It's who you are...who you were born to be, and I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. A lot of kids...I mean young men like yourself are bullied and terrified into being ashamed of those feelings and made to feel that they have to deny them. I've seen kids who have destroyed their lives because of that kind of poisonous negativity. Thank gawd you won't be one of them, and if I had even a small part in helping you then I'm happy for it. Now get your robe on and join me for breakfast. I can't send you back home to your Mom with an empty stomach. What kind of mentor would that make me?" 

Brian leaned down and gave Justin a light kiss and then swatted him on his bare buttocks. He turned and left the bathroom as silently as he had entered. Justin watched Brian leave and a smile slowly spread across his face. Brian was proud of him...he had said so. Justin felt ten feet tall knowing that a man he respected so much thought highly of him. Justin enjoyed this feeling he got in the pit of his stomach just thinking about Officer Kinney. He had liked the man ever since meeting him and being given a break by the officer, who could have caused him serious trouble if he chosen to. Now he was feeling something a little stronger. Justin had never allowed himself to get too close to anybody as he had entered puberty and begun to grow because he was confused by his feelings. Better to avoid romance and affection than to face what his feelings meant, but now he was beginning to understand what he had been missing. As he stood looking in the mirror and rinsed out his mouth it began to dawn on him that the best word to describe the feelings he was beginning to have for Officer Kinney was affection. He wasn't sure what Brian was feeling for him but, yes sir, he was feeling the stirrings of genuine affection for Brian.

Justin heard his name called out again so he hurriedly grabbed the robe that Brian had hung back up in the bathroom and tied it around his waist. He went out to join Brian at the breakfast nook. The man must have ordered delivery service because he sat in front of a table filled with lots of breakfast goodies. There was a platter filled with scrambled eggs mixed with sausage, onions, green peppers, and cheese. Next to that was a plate of croissants. A large bowl stood in the center with cut up fruit that included fresh strawberries, melons, orange slices, and kiwi. There was a carafe of hot cocoa next to a mug and another carafe of guava juice next to a couple of small glasses. Brian looked up at Justin as the young man took a seat.

"Would you like some hot cocoa with your breakfast. I even have some marshmallows if you would like them." Justin nodded. "Help yourself to whatever you'd like," he told Justin as he set the steaming mug in front of the young man and reached over to the side table for a bag of marshmallows. 

Justin began heaping the food onto his plate and watched as Brian added less than half as much onto his.

"Not hungry?" Justin inquired.

"I never eat a big breakfast or most of these kinds of foods but I figured a growing boy like you would need plenty of energy food to get you going since you expended so much of your energy last night." 

Brian couldn't control the wicked little lop sided grin that slowly crossed his features as he remembered their night together. Justin blushed all over again. Brian caught himself thinking how adorable and sweet the boy looked whenever he did that. It caught Brian off guard. He could count on one hand or less how many times in his life that he had such thoughts about someone...or maybe he had never thought that way before. It was a little confusing. This little blond bombshell had certainly affected him in ways he had never expected. For one brief second Brian felt a sense of panic. 'What if he was getting in too deep with Justin Taylor? What if he ended up getting hurt or even worse, hurting Justin by becoming too attached to the young man?' These thoughts flashed through Brian's head but he dismissed them just as quickly. Hell, he was simply being a mentor and helping the kid out. It wasn't like they were becoming a couple all of a sudden. They weren't moving in together and setting up house. Damn, all he was doing was having some wonderful sex with a young man who was ready and willing to learn the ways of the world and what was wrong with that? They could be friends. The young man was far more mature for his age than most eighteen year olds. How else was Justin going to learn about the gay side of life if he didn't have someone safe to introduce him to it by letting the young man meet his friends and get to know places like Liberty Avenue where a gay boy could feel at home. No harm in that.

Justin had started to chow down on the delicious food. "Mmff, it's good. Just like Mom makes. You didn't cook this yourself, I presume?" Justin asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"Bite your tongue," laughed Brian. "You stayed here long enough to know that I don't cook."

"I know, but it was really nice of you to order this for us." 

Justin continued wolfing down the really excellent meal while Brian watched with amused patience as he finished up his smaller portion. The kid certainly had a healthy appetite. When Justin showed signs of slowing down and the platters were nearly empty, Brian sat back and let out a small burp while rubbing his tummy. Justin laughed.

"I should be the one burping. I don't know when I've had a better or bigger meal. I'm stuffed to the gills. Thanks Brian." 

Brian nodded his head. "My pleasure Justin. I have to send you home with a nourishing protein and vitamin rich meal. Wouldn't want your Mom to resent me even before she meets me for not taking care of her little boy."

Justin frowned for the first time. "I'm not a little boy anymore, as you very well know. I'm old enough to vote now, join the army, and I can go out there and pick up a guy and fuck him legally without his fearing arrest now. So there!"

"That's true enough kiddo. Let's just try and take it a little slower. You have all the time in the world to be an adult. You still need to finish up your schooling and make decisions about your future. And Justin, it sounds to me like you have a really good mother. Appreciate that cause believe me, there are plenty of them out there that aren't. I should know. Now you need to get dressed so I can take you back to your car and make sure you get home safe. You promised your Mom...remember."

"I remember." Justin jumped up and went around the table to stand next to Brian. He leaned down and gave Brian a tender kiss. He deliberately let his robe fall open as his crotch leaned against Brian's side. Justin whispered into Brian's ear, "I think I should take a quick shower before getting dressed. Want to smell fresh for Mom. You know how observant mothers can be. Care to give me a helping hand?"

Brian had told himself that he wouldn't try to overdo it with Justin on his first night out, but today was another day and...well what the hell, the young man had asked so politely. Brian got up from his seat.

"After you," he announced, bowing with a flourish to Justin.

The two men spent the next half hour cleaning every square inch of each other and then washed down a second time to remove the sweat that had popped out all over them both when Brian made entrance again inside Justin's sore but totaling welcoming tight walls of his ass. Justin knew he would never think of a shower in the same way again after being with Brian inside this shower stall. As the men got dressed they talked a little about their lives and shared some of the highlights. Brian still kept a lot of things to himself but he did open up about a surprising number of dreams and thoughts. Little by little the two men, with a dozen years of life separating them, had begun to form a genuine and clearly beneficial friendship. With a final kiss back in the parking lot of Babylon, which often saw cars staying overnight as men hooked up and drove off leaving one man's car waiting for his return, the two men parted with the promise to see each other again soon. Brian waited until Justin had driven off before he got back in his Jeep and headed for home. He was looking forward to seeing young Justin again.

************************************************************************************

Brian had barely arrived at his front door when he heard his phone buzzing off the hook. He hurried inside just in time to hear his partner, Carl, excitedly telling him to pick up. Carl had never called him on a Sunday before, so he knew immediately that something was up. He grabbed the phone before Carl could hang up.

"Carl, don't hang up! I'm here. What's up."

Carl's voice was tense as he answered. "I know you have the day off Partner, but you need to get down here to Memorial Hospital asap. I think we've caught another bashing, only this time it looks like the vic isn't going to make it."

"Be right there Carl," Brian answered and swiftly hung up.

Brian turned around and left the loft even quicker than he had arrived. His heart was beating faster than normal. He was angry, but more than that he was eager to see if this new bashing would give them the clues that they needed to pinpoint who the bastards were that skulked behind these acts of violence. The thought of getting these creeps off the streets for a long time, if not forever, was going to be more than a little gratifying. Brian drove as quick as he could to the hospital. He went straight to the Emergency Room entrance and spotted Carl waiting with a couple of uniformed officers and a nurse at one of the large glass doors leading to a private ER room. Brian hurried over to join them.

"I got here as quick as I could. So what's the word?" he addressed Carl directly.

"The word is that they're trying to stabilize the poor guy before they take him into surgery but it doesn't look too good. These officers," he added, pointed to the two men in uniform, "spotted the guy crawling out of a stand of trees near the lake at Meadow Park. He was so battered they couldn't even tell if he was young or old or anything else. The guy kept muttering something about being called a fag before he passed out so that's why they called us in. They know we're working on a gay bashing case."

"Has he been able to say anything else since then?"

"Not a word, and it looks like he might never be able to tell us anything. The violence has escalated. The first two were only hospitalized a couple of days. The last one was in for more than a week. This guy will be lucky to survive at all. There combing the area around the park for any witnesses or evidence but that's all we've got so far. Look, I'm going to stay here and see if I can get the chance to talk to the victim. I need you to go down to the park and coordinate with the search teams and find out all you can....then get back with me. Okay?"

Brian nodded his agreement. "I'll call you if I find anything," he tossed over his shoulder as he hurried back out to his Jeep. The entire drive to the park was spent in an attempt to keep himself calm. Brian had never felt physically threatened, even when he was a young gay boy seeking new adventures, but this gang of bullies was a direct threat to Brian's community which included people he truly cared about. If he could stop these men before they hurt someone else, he would do his best to achieve that goal. This was why he had become a cop in the first place. Brian couldn't stand seeing the innocent and weaker folks of the world being picked on by the bullies and monsters of the world. He'd seen plenty of it when growing up in his own household and he was more than happy to stop it from happening to someone else. With that thought in mind he steeled himself for the task at hand. They'd catch those bastards if Detective Kinney had anything to say about it.

To be continued.....................................


	12. Just Friends, Going Out For Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a busy week since Justin's historic birthday celebration and there are some new events, both exciting and disturbing, to deal with. Jennifer learns more about the missing days in her son's life when he ran away from home.

Justin looked around the locker room of his school and smiled inwardly. He was looking at some of his classmates with a whole new eye since Officer Kinney...Brian...had introduced him to the joys of connecting with another male. It wasn't that he wanted to jump the bones of every guy he saw. That wasn't it at all. It was just that he had learned to appreciate a fine male figure even more than he ever had before because he now knew what wonderful things those male bodies could do for you. There really weren't any of his classmates that he wanted to join up with, not after being with the best already (he had no doubt that his mentor was the best) but there was some fine eye candy in his school locker room right now. 

It was then that his old nemesis, Chris Hobbs stepped through the locker room door with a group of his football buddies. The boys were hot and sweaty after a rigorous workout on the football field and they were headed straight for the showers. Chris almost missed Justin who was standing at the end of of his row of lockers, but the row was the last one before entering the shower room and he caught sight of the blond just before reaching the entrance to the showers. He gave Justin his patented look of disdain. He had not liked Justin since grammar school and it always showed in his attitude. Justin, who had had more than one run in with Chris in the past, including a not too distant one that had gotten him suspended for a few days, had spent the rest of the school year since that altercation in avoiding Chris whenever possible. Chris, who had no desire to be expelled had done the same. For some reason Justin felt a little braver since spending time with Brian. He gave Chris a look that had 'dare you' written all over it. Chris pulled away from his buddies and began to approach Justin who stood his ground firmly. 

"What are you looking at faggot," Chris growled.

"You," Justin answered without hesitating. "I'm just trying to figure out what makes you tick. Why are you so afraid of a guy like me?" Justin had all been announced his gayness to the entire locker room without thinking about it. He didn't really care.

Chris moved in closer menacingly. "What makes you think I'm scared of a fairy like you?"

"You're always trying to bully me. Bullies always attack when they're scared of someone or something. Everyone knows that."

Expulsion or no expulsion, Chris felt challenged. He took another step towards Justin with his fists coming up. It was at that precise moment that his football coach came up behind him and grabbed his arm. 

"Thought I told you to hit the showers, Hobbs," the coach barked.

Chris was caught off guard. He shot Justin one last venomous look and turned on his heel to return to his buddies. Justin, who was already dressed for class, turned around and gathered his books in order to leave the locker room. He came up to where the football coach was still standing watching him. The man didn't move to make room for Justin to exit.

"I saw what was going on here Taylor. You were itching for a fight. I suggest you ask yourself whether getting a few licks in with Hobbs is worth your whole future. I presume, smart as I know you are, that you want to go on to college. You won't have a shot if you get yourself expelled for violent behavior. You'd better ask yourself what is more important...having the life you want in the future or knocking Hobbs down a peg or two."

Justin was surprised. He had never even spoken with the football coach before. How did the guy know he was so smart and why did he sound like he was taking Justin's side? 

"Look kid, you need to learn when and where to stand up for yourself. There are going to be bullies out there every day of your life, especially for someone like you. I don't want to see you get hurt just because you didn't know when to back down. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Justin didn't understand at first but then a thought crept into his head. He remembered a story that Brian had told him during their last conversation the morning after his birthday. Brian mentioned that he had a soccer coach in high school who was gay and was the first to teach Brian how to give a blow job. No one at the school was even aware of the married man's orientation. Who knew, maybe Coach Bowles was sympathetic because he had been down the same road himself when he was young...or maybe he was simply a nice guy who didn't like bullies. It didn't matter which. He was getting the picture.

"I get it Coach. I won't let Hobbs mess up my future. I'm sorry if I caused any problems."

"No problems for me kid. Just learn to keep your cool. School is all but over for the year and you'll never have to deal with Hobbs again."

The coach stepped aside and Justin left. He didn't notice the sad look that crossed the middle aged man's face. Coach Bowles could tell that this was one kid who wouldn't be forced into a closet for long and the older man knew that life was not always going to be easy for him as a result. 

**********************************************************************

It had been nearly a week since Brian and his partner, Carl, had caught the latest bashing at Meadow Park. The investigation was going nowhere fast and both men were beyond frustration over the whole thing. The last victim had survived his surgery but he would never be the same. He had taken too many blows to the head and his ability to think straight was messed up in the worst possible way. On top of that, he had lost all memory of the bashing. Brian had been unable to find any other witnesses who might have seen the incident or at least a possible suspect or two. They already knew from a previous bashing that it was not the act of a solo perp, but whoever the gang members were they worked well as a unit. Usually if there was more than one person involved in something like this, something would leak out but there was no word about anything on the street or anywhere else that the detectives could ascertain. In actuality the victim wasn't even gay this time, but he had last been seen coming out of a gay bar where he had met with his brother who was gay just shortly before the bashing occurred in the park that was only blocks away from the bar.

Brian was unable to interview the latest victim but the third man, who was the only one willing to openly admit that he was gay, was more than happy to answer any questions the police had for him. The problem was that the beating had severely impaired his memory too. He could remember meeting with some friends at the gay bar not far from the park but the rest of the night was a complete blur. He was filled with anger and Brian knew he would have told them whatever he could to help catch the attackers, but there was little he could do with his blocked memory. It had been very late at night and they were unable to find any witnesses who saw or heard a thing. Forensics could only confirm that there were at least five different males...well built by the depth and size of their shoe prints at the scene. Casts of the prints had been made but no other evidence was found. The only blood was the victim's. The case was growing cold rapidly. 

The only thing that was helpful was the pattern of the beatings. Brian knew that all the beatings were occurring at parks near known gay clubs and bars. The word was put out for the gay community to watch their backs and try to stay together rather than alone in those areas that were being targeted. There was a small park near Brian's favorite stomping grounds on Liberty Avenue so he made it a point to keep an eye out for trouble. Posters were set up at the various clubs and bars in the area giving everyone a heads up. Now all the detectives could do was wait and see if another attack would happen that might give them a break. Brian hoped that being aware of the dangers would lead to someone spotting the danger before it escalated and maybe result in the recognition of who was behind the bashings. 

In the meantime, Brian was looking forward to the weekend. He had called Justin on Thursday and invited the young man to go dancing with him on Friday night. It wasn't a date exactly, but just a fun time for a couple of friends. In the back of his mind, Brian knew that he could never talk Justin into staying at home and away from the gay scene despite the present danger now that he had had a taste of it. He had made up his mind that if Justin was going to be visiting Liberty Avenue on the weekends then he should have someone with him who knew the area. Now that there was a gang of bashers on the loose one couldn't be too careful and Brian knew that Justin, like so many younger ones, had a sense of invincibility. It came with the territory and only age and experience would knock it out of him. At least with a cop by his side, Brian could be more certain that Justin would remain safe to live and love for a long time. 

Justin, of course, had jumped at the chance to go dancing again. He had had the time of his life at Babylon on the night he turned eighteen and he was more than up for a repeat visit. The fact that he would be going with his friend (and dare he say it under his breath...lover) was even more reason to look forward to the weekend. Brian could hear the excitement in Justin's voice when he agreed to let Brian pick him up which put a big smile on his face as they hung up together. Brian had called from his desk at the station house and his fellow detectives could plainly see that the newbie detective had just gotten some good news by the look on his face. Probably a hot date, they thought to themselves, realizing that the man was certainly a catch and knowing he was a single man. If Brian could have read their minds, he would have been thinking...'if only they knew'.

************************************************************************* 

Friday finally arrived and Justin was almost bouncing off the walls. Jennifer, his mom, was on pins and needles too but more out of nervousness than excitement. Justin had come home on Sunday and kept the promise he had made the night before. He had sat down with her and told her the whole story about the missing days when he had run away from home. He told her all about Brian Kinney, a man she clearly remembered meeting when the police officer had brought her son home not long before. She had been impressed by his kindness and understanding at the time. She was even more grateful to the man when Justin told her how Officer Kinney had rescued him from a lecherous man on the street in a section of Pittsburgh that she had never been to before. Her initial gratitude to Officer Kinney began to change to alarm however when Justin continued on with his story and revealed that the cop was also gay. When Justin didn't shy away from telling his mother the truth about his feelings of affection for Brian, Jennifer really began to have her doubts. She wasn't sure how old Officer Kinney was but she knew he was considerably older than her son. 

Justin could see how his mother was beginning to feel about Brian the further he got into the story of their time together. He decided it was time to bite the bullet and make some things very clear to his mom so there would be no misunderstandings between them. He then proceeded to warn her that Brian was important to him...as a friend and maybe even more. He told her that he trusted Brian with his life and that, despite the fact that he loved her with all his heart, he would not allow her to tell him that he shouldn't see Brian for whatever reason she deemed important. Jennifer listened to her son carefully and watched his reactions. She had no doubt that the little boy she had raised with such love was no longer a child by the way he was carrying himself as he talked to her. He didn't whine like a frustrated child not getting a toy he wanted. He didn't make demands like his bully of a father would have done. He simply stated his case clearly and without dramatics and Jennifer could see the proud man that Justin was slowly becoming. She wasn't thrilled to know that her son was in a relationship that she wasn't so sure was right for him, but she had no desire to alienate her son because of fears that were not even a certainty. By the time they had finished their talk, Jennifer had accepted that Justin knew his mind and heart and would go wherever they led him. She knew her job was to stand by him and be there in case Justin ever needed her.

Now she was finally going to meet her son's new 'friend' for the third time but under completely different circumstances. Precisely at the hour he had promised to pick Justin up, Brian drove up to the Taylor home. Craig, as was normal nowadays, was not home. He had rented a small place close to his offices and spent all his time there when not working now. Jennifer was aware that he didn't spend his time there alone but she no longer cared what the man did. Brian walked confidently up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The memory of the two other times he had visited this address came flooding back. A whole lot had changed since then. He wasn't here to see a boy in trouble. He was here to pick up a young man that he had grown quite fond of. He still couldn't fathom how much his life was changing since meeting the blond kid that night. Jennifer answered the door. She smiled warmly and welcomed Brian in.

"It's good to see you again Officer Kinney," she proclaimed.

"It's Detective Kinney now Mrs. Taylor, but you can call me Brian."

"I'll do that, if you'll please call me Jennifer."

The pleasantries over, the two retired to the den. They had barely stepped in when they heard the galloping sound of Justin running down the stairs two steps at a time. He all but flew into the room. The moment he saw Brian in his dancing duds he wanted to run over and plant a kiss right on the man, but he held himself back in deference to his mom. Brian felt the same urge to kiss as he saw Justin bounding into the room. The blond's enthusiasm was contagious.

"Ready for a little dancing young man," Brian asked the obvious question. 

"Whenever you are," answered Justin. 

"Then I think we'd better get going. My Jeep turns into a pumpkin at midnight and I never acquired a license to drive a pumpkin. Don't worry Mother Taylor, I'll have him back home safely by Two."

"Four," piped up Justin with a smirk.

"Three at the latest," Brian shot back.

"Three it is. I'll see you then Mom. Don't wait up for me."

Jennifer forced a bittersweet smile on her face. Justin looked so grown up all dressed up for a night on the town. Where had her baby boy gone? Her only consolation was knowing that Justin was probably in the safest hands he could be in. With that comforting thought she waved good bye to the men as they walked out the door and headed for the Jeep parked in her driveway. 

To be continued...................................


	13. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Friends', Justin and Brian, go out for a night on the town. Not a 'date' of course. Just two guys having a good time. Riiiiight!!!

When Brian and Justin arrived at the club, the place was literally jumping. Brian had been pleased to notice extra patrols out as they passed by the nearby park where many of the gay couples felt comfortable strolling hand in hand. It occurred to Brian that increased patrols, plus the chance of undercover cops being stationed throughout the area posed the risk for him of being spotted and recognized. Brian had considered how he would deal with the situation if word got out that he was gay at work, but he was a fatalist by nature. He figured that what was meant to be would be. It wasn't that he had ever tried to hide his orientation anyway. Not once had he joined in with the frequent gay jokes that floated around the station house, or even reacted to them. He had never once mentioned some woman he was dating either so it wasn't that he was hiding behind a secret identity. Brian just figured that what he did in his bed or his private life was nobody else's business but his own. If it came out at work that he was gay he would deal with it like he had everything else in his life...head on and with no bullshit. 

The couple entered the club and right away Brian could hear his name being called out over the noise barrier of laughing voices and vibrant music. He spotted his small circle of friends over at the bar and grabbed Justin's hand, leading him through the throng of dancers between them and the bar area. Right away the five men who were watching their approach noticed something different about the way Brian was leading the blond twink he had a hold of. There was almost something proprietary about the way that Brian parted the dancers to make way for the young man....something vaguely protective. On top of that they all noticed that Brian didn't seem to be in any hurry to let the young man's hand go once they had arrived at their destination. Brian's best friend was the first to voice what was on the minds of each and every man.

"Hey Bri. Long time no see. You must be working harder than usual. We never hear from you anymore," he aimed his words at Brian, but then turned to Justin. "Hello. You look vaguely familiar. Have I seen you before?"

What he really wanted to ask was, 'Have I seen you with Brian before', but it wasn't necessary. Brian answered for Justin quickly.

"You may have seen him here last weekend. He came to Babylon for the first time to celebrate his big eighteenth birthday."

"Eighteen? Kind of young to be out partying in this kind of place, aren't you?" Michael queried.

"If I remember right," Brian interrupted, "you and I were younger than that when we tried to sneak into the club the first time."

Michael felt well and truly put into his place. He flushed slightly.

One of the five men spoke up then. "Oh yes, I remember you from last week. I ahhh....". He was interrupted by Michael before he could finish.

"So how do you know our Brian?" he asked the young man, ignoring Brian's veiled reprimand.

"I...ahhh....," Justin began.

"I almost arrested him for vandalism a couple of months back. We met when I tackled him to the ground. Feisty little thing too," Brian grinned as he filled in the story for Justin.

Justin blushed a bright shade of pink. Brian continued on.

"I caught him checking out Liberty Avenue not long ago and realized we had more in common than I had first realized. I've sort of taken him under my wing since then. You guys have heard about the gay bashings going on in the city? I just don't want our newest citizen to be put in any danger before he gets the chance to enjoy all the pleasures of being a member of our community...you know, the way all of you have."

All five mouths had dropped open. 

"Justin, let me introduce my friends. This is Michael, my oldest friend. We sort of grew up together...kind of like brothers, but that's a long story. This tall hunk of muscle here is his boyfriend, Ben. Next to him is Theodore,,,"

"That's Ted," Teddy interrupted.

"...Ted and his boyfriend, Blake. The tall one with the goofy grin is Emmett. He has a boyfriend too but the guy is a closeted football player and the team is out of town right now. Anyway, that is our merry band. Gentlemen, this is Justin...Justin Taylor. He is a very talented artist who will be graduating from high school in just a few weeks or so. Play nice or else."

There was something about the way Brian said...'or else'...that told the men he meant business. Blake quickly reminded Justin that they had already met on the first night he visited Babylon. He didn't bother to mention that he had noticed even then that Justin had left with Brian that night. They each took turns welcoming Justin into their tight little group and then continued on with the conversation they had been having before spotting Brian. In no time, Justin simply blended into the group and it didn't take long for the men to see why Brian didn't think of the kid as just another blond twink. He had little trouble holding his own as the topic of conversation traveled from the latest movies to the joys of buff bodies in the gym. There was something far more mature about Justin's demeanor than the men expected looking at him at first sight. One thing was abundantly clear within the first hour...Brian didn't treat Justin like some casual pick-up for the night. He danced almost exclusively with Justin, who was a remarkable dancer, and included the kid in all their conversations. 

The hours seemed to rush by far too fast in Justin's opinion. He had danced and gossiped the night away and it had been so much fun. The activity around him made him feel right at home and alive in a way he didn't feel anywhere else. He knew that he was among his own people here. No judgments, no criticism, no dirty looks or threats came flying at him in this place. He felt safe, especially since he knew that Brian had his back. Here, he could be himself. He could touch a man without feeling nervous. He could stand on tiptoes and kiss Brian right in front of everyone without the fear that someone would take offense. He didn't have to explain how he was feeling when he surveyed the well toned bodies dancing around him or caught himself looking at a particularly nice package inside a pair of tight fitting jeans. What joy it all brought to him, and Brian was the one who had opened the door for him.

Justin had noticed that Brian was hit on by quite a few men during the night. Several of them actually tried to lead him towards the back area behind the dance floor but he had pulled his hand free every time. With the others he simply shook his head no and went about his business. Justin was proud to see how popular Brian was. It was obvious to the young man that he wasn't the only one who appreciated Brian's great qualities. He knew nothing about the famous back room because Brian wasn't ready to introduce the aspect of public sex with Justin quite yet. He knew he would eventually because he had made himself a promise to give the boy a well rounded education, but now was too soon. Brian checked his watch for the first time after rejecting the umpteenth attempt to get him into the back room and realized how late it had gotten. He spotted Justin out on the dance floor with a young man not much older than the kid himself. 

Brian was taken by surprise by the funny feeling he got inside his stomach looking at the two. They weren't exactly dancing cheek to cheek but they were swaying in perfect time with one another and Brian didn't like the feeling it gave him. The song was only half over but Brian strode over briskly to the couple and tapped the dark haired dancer on the shoulder. The young man turned to protest but saw who was standing behind him. Word had already gotten around in just those hours they had been there that Brian seemed to have a claim on the newbie blond. The dancer, who was a regular at Babylon, decided it would be best to step away. He thanked Justin for the dance and left.

"I see you were able to amuse yourself while I hit the head," Brian said with just the tiniest trace of irritation. Justin didn't catch it in Brian's voice.

"He said his name is Ethan. He's a third year student at PIFA. That's the school I hope to attend. I was kind of picking his brains."

"It looked like he was wanting to pick more than your brains from where I stood."

Justin was a little surprised. Brian sounded just a tiny bit irritated when he spoke. But that was silly. The man had made it clear that he didn't do boyfriends....friends, yes but not steady boyfriends. In a way that was alright with Justin, at least for now. He knew that Brian was special to him and always would be, but Justin was still young and he didn't really think he had enough to offer an older more experienced man like Brian. For the time being he would make himself content just to have Brian think of him as a member of his circle of friends. Hopefully Brian would continue to let him be a friend with fringe benefits too. From what Brian had said he intended to continue with lessons on how to please a man. Justin would be happy to have that. Who knew what the future would hold. In the meantime he would continue to learn all he could about this new world he wanted so much to be a part of. Justin suddenly reached up and gave Brian a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked perplexed.

"For caring about me. You don't have to worry Brian. I'm not a baby and I know not to go off with a stranger or take risks. I've paid attention to what you've told me. I promise you I'll be careful. I'll always use common sense whenever I'm out mingling. Okay?"

"Good boy," Brian laughed. "Look, I don't mean to sound like an over protective mother hen but I'm a cop and I've seen the ugly results of some bad choices made by guys when they let their guard down. I just don't want you to make any mistakes you'll regret later."

"I know Father Kinney," Justin laughed.

Brian gave Justin a small whack to the back of his head. "Don't call me Father," he ordered with a hint of humor in his voice. "It might make things feel too kinky the next time I'm up your ass, young man."

Justin felt himself turning warm at the image that popped into his head. All of a sudden he wasn't as interested in dancing any more. He gave Brian a look which the older man recognized right away. Brian checked his watch. It was a little after one. They could easily stay another half hour but Brian had the feeling it wasn't what Justin wanted at all.

"It's getting late kiddo. Wouldn't want my coach to turn into a pumpkin plus I did make your Mom a promise. Are you about ready to leave?"

Justin nodded his assent. The couple looked around for their friends and then wished them all a good night. Neither one of them heard Mikey when he turned to his boyfriend and remarked that...'for a man who didn't do dates, this sure looked like one to him'. Ben bent over and gave his lover a soothing kiss. He had known since the very beginning of their relationship that Mikey also had a thing for his best friend. Ben didn't care. He knew Mikey loved him too and that Brian would never come between them. As a matter of fact this young man, Justin, was the first time Ben had ever seen Brian treating a guy like he was more than a casual acquaintance outside of their small circle. Ben mentally prepared himself for some future snits by Mikey if his calculations about Brian and Justin were correct.

*************************************************************************************

Right after leaving the club Brian again spotted the extra patrol cars near the park area. He was happy to see it. Hopefully he wouldn't be getting any more late night calls about another bashing from Carl, at least for a while. The couple drove off into the night. Shortly after that they pulled up outside Justin's home. The house was dark, except for the porch light. Justin was fairly certain his mother had gone to bed. Justin didn't want to go in. He was feeling as horny as hell. He didn't have to ask for anything. Brian was well aware of what was on the young man's mind. Brian pushed his seat back and leaned down. In a matter of seconds he had Justin's pants unzipped and had popped out the quickly rising cock inside. While Justin sat in the dark of the street, he felt his manhood being stroked up and down and he squirmed in his seat while spreading his legs as far as he could in the confined space. Brian kept one hand on Justin's cock and used the other to draw the young man's face close to his. 

Brian began kissing Justin deeply. His silken tongue poked at Justin's teeth and they parted like the Red Sea, allowing the tongue to enter to do its best to arouse the young man even further. Justin answered back with his own tongue and their mouths fused in pleasure. The entire time, Brian continued to work on the hardening rod he had firmly in his grasp. Justin had begun to unconsciously thrust his pelvis forward against the stroking in an attempt to get maximum feeling. Suddenly Brian left Justin's mouth bereft and dove down to bury his face in the blond's crotch. He wrapped his lips around the head of Justin's now firm cock and began to poke his tongue into the slit and then all around the bulbous head as if licking a tasty ice cream cone. Justin drew in a sharp breath as he felt his blood beginning to race through his body. 

Justin was not yet experienced enough to be able to control his body and hold back his excitement from such a licking. Brian began to go down on Justin's eager rod over and over again, drawing his tongue along the sensitive underside as he rose and fell with each movement. He didn't have to work hard for his reward. Justin reached the top of the pinnacle of pleasure in record time, helped by Justin's already raging hormones since leaving the club, and he exploded into Brian's happy mouth. The older man gulped down every drop of the youthful nectar. He rose back up and grabbed the still gasping youth by the back of his head, bringing their mouths together in another passionate kiss. Justin felt powerful tasting himself on Brian's tongue. He quickly looked towards the house and saw it was still dark. He grinned in amused embarrassment at what had just occurred so close to his family's front door. He wouldn't have changed a thing, except that now it was his turn.

When Brian finally released Justin from their embrace, Justin gave Brian that look that the older man had already come to recognize as a 'my turn' look. He said nothing. It was unnecessary. Brian leaned back in his seat and waited for Justin to demonstrate how well he had learned the lesson Brian had just taught him. It was obvious that Justin was paying attention because he proceeded to give Brian a mind blowing blow job that lasted even longer than Justin's. Brian had plenty of experience and was able to resist his orgasm for far longer. The delay didn't seem to bother the hungry blond who continued to suck, lick, and nibble at Brian's magnificent member as if it was the finest gourmet meal ever served him. His reward was finally delivered with a loud groan from above as Brian served his young lover the same delightful treat as he had received. Again they shared a deep kiss. Brian removed a kleenex from the glove box and the men dried themselves off. They zipped up and sat back to compose themselves. By now it was just short of 2:00 a.m. by the dashboard clock. 

"I guess you'd better go in. I don't want your mother getting mad at me the very first time I pick you up to go out."

"She won't be," Justin answered. "Besides, I'll be graduating in just a few weeks anyway and I can do what I want and stay out as late as I want then."

"I know," Brian responded, "but don't ever forget how lucky you are Justin. There are a lot of gay men and boys out there that would give anything to have a mother as understanding and supportive as yours. And she only worries about you because she knows her son could get himself into a peck of trouble if he isn't careful. She just wants you safe...and so do I. Don't be in too big of a hurry to do and see everything. There is plenty of time to experience all that life has to offer you."

"You really care about me, don't you? If I didn't know better I'd say you soooo love me Officer Kinney."

Brian swatted at Justin for the second time that night. Justin dodged him and scooted out of the Jeep. He leaned in and gave Brian one on his brightest smiles. 

"Love has nothing to do with it kid," Brian proclaimed adamantly. "I just don't want to lose such a willing and talented pupil."

Justin stuck his tongue out and threw out, "Oh, you won't lose me Officer...I mean Detective Kinney. So, I'll see you soon?"

"I'll give you a call," Brian promised. He watched Justin smile broadly again and turn to saunter happily across his lawn to the front door of his home. Brian waited until he saw Justin enter the house and then started his engine. He pulled away from the curb, giving the house one last look as he drove away. It never occurred to him to question that he had just brought his 'date' home or that he had promised another 'date' very soon. He didn't do the dating scene. But he smiled as he thought about how nice it would be to see the young man again, probably no later than the next weekend.

To be continued......................................


	14. The Big Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Justin is only days away from his high school graduation and the Prom is coming up. The young man gets a wild idea and would like to pose the big question to his new 'best friend' and mentor, Detective Brian Kinney. How will the cop respond?

Time had moved faster than a speeding bullet for young Justin Taylor and his last school days as a boy were rapidly coming to a close. He still had to pinch himself when he thought about all the things he had learned and experienced in the last month or so. There were certainly lessons that he could never have been taught in his high school, at least not unless the teacher was as skilled as Justin's own private tutor...Detective Brian Kinney. Going to regular classes at St James Academy during the day was almost anti-climactic for the young student who already had a perfect 4.0 GPA. He usually spent his time in classes daydreaming of the evenings and weekends that he had been spending in Brian's company. 

Yes, the weekend 'dates' with Brian had quickly turned into more frequent visits. After their second weekend jaunt together at Babylon Brian had found himself inviting Justin over during the week to watch a movie (and have sex) and then to attend an art show on a Thursday at the Gay and Lesbian Center (followed up by more sex). That weekend they went out clubbing again. Brian ended up seeing Justin three times during the next week, which was only last week. Now it was the last weekend before graduation. Justin was nervous. He had kept a low profile and his secret life to himself during these last months although he had longed to just shout out to the entire school who he truly was, but now he had just one last chance to make a declaration and the Prom was what he had in mind for the big 'outing'. 

Originally he and Daphne had planned to attend the Prom together, as they had most school functions during their young lives, but Justin had a wild notion in his head and he really wanted to pass his idea on to Brian. There was not much time left. Brian was picking him up for what was rapidly becoming a regular weekend night of clubbing together but Justin knew this night would not end like all the others. He just hoped that he wasn't making a big mistake in approaching Brian with his plan. He checked out the outfit he had carefully chosen to make sure it hugged his body in all the right places and emphasized his best features. It was very important that he look his most desirable on this particular evening. 

**********************************************************************

Brian arrived to pick up Justin right on time. Justin had obviously been waiting for Brian right at the front door because Brian hadn't even put his Jeep into park before the young man came bounding out of the house and rushed towards the car. Brian enjoyed the view as Justin approached quickly. Justin always looked good to Brian but he was wearing what appeared to be a brand new pair of very tight jeans. They left little of his ample package to the imagination. He wore a royal-blue and purple shirt that shone in the headlights of the Jeep and hugged his skin tightly and he had never looked more beautiful. Brian smiled broadly as Justin jumped into the passenger side.

"Are you ready for some action, Justin?" Brian inquired. "I can promise you that there will be plenty of hot guys ready to fill your dance card with you dressed like that."

"That's the general idea, Brian. Does this mean you approve of my new purchases?"

Brian leaned over and gave Justin a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Does that answer your question?"

Without skipping a beat, Justin shot back with, "It's a start."

Brian grinned. "Feeling a little feisty tonight, are we young man?" he asked jokingly.

With that, Brian turned in his seat and pulled Justin over to him. He pulled the blond head back and planted a hot, probing kiss firmly on the delicious lips he had captured. Justin's breath caught in his throat at the onslaught. It didn't take him long to regain his senses and become an eager participant in the heated kiss. Several minutes passed before the two men broke apart. Their lips had darkened from the pressure of the firm lip-lock.

"Now does that answer your question?" Brian repeated.

Justin grinned from ear to ear. "I'll accept that as a yes," he agreed happily.

"Well then, let's get this night started," Brian declared.

Brian set the car into gear and moved out of the driveway. In seconds they were on their way to the first stop of the night, Woody's. They were soon sitting comfortably at a table at Woody's surrounded by their circle of friends. Everyone shared the events of their day. When it came time for Justin to speak, he brought up his upcoming graduation and the news that he had been accepted to PIFA for the fall semester. Emmett choked back a tear and jumped up to wrap his arms around Justin's shoulders.

"I'm so proud of our little schoolboy, aren't you guys?" he asked, scanning the table. 

"Of course, commented everyone in turn. Ben, being a teacher, was particularly effusive with his praise of Justin for the hard work he had done to earn such high grades. He went on to praise the school that Justin would be attending in the Fall and mentioned some of the professors he knew there. Talk continued to flow for a bit longer until someone finally mentioned that it was getting late and it was time to hit the dance floor. Everyone agreed with that plan and they all moved out en masse to their next destination, Babylon.

All six pairs of eyes couldn't help but notice that the eight of them were walking over to the club in groups of four couples, but no one would have dared to mention to Brian that he was a member of one of those couples. He had stressed many times over the last month that he and Justin were simply good friends but not one of the men had failed to notice that Brian almost never went out alone any more and always had Justin in tow. The fact that he kept calling himself Justin's mentor and teacher didn't disguise the fact that he seemed to have little time for anyone else and treated Justin almost possessively whenever they went out. He didn't protest when Justin danced with other men at the club but he certainly kept his eye on the dancing couple whenever Justin wasn't by his side. The friends might discuss Brian's odd, new behavior among themselves but not one of them had the nerve to point it out to Brian.

That same odd behavior continued on this night. The minute they walked into Babylon Justin was surrounded by a bevy of older studs who seemed quite pleased to have such a prime piece of blond boy-ass now available for hitting on. Brian, of course, continued to receive his own fair share of attention but Justin was a novelty...the newest and brightest of the picks. On top of his rare good looks, the young man was one hell of a dancer and could move with the best of them. He made anyone he was dancing with look even better. Because of this he received plenty of offers to hit the dance floor before the gang could even reach the bar. 

Justin smiled broadly at the good-looking brunet who approached him just as they got to the bar and accepted his offer of a dance. The tall fellow pulled Justin out to the floor and the two began gyrating to the beat of Barry Harris' 'Dive in the Pool'. Brian leaned his elbows onto the bar and gave Phil, the bartender, his order which included a beer for Justin. As the cold bottles were placed in front of him, Brian glanced sideways so that he could see part of the dance floor. He spotted Justin and the guy he was with right away. They couldn't be missed since Justin was one of the best dancers on the floor. Brian recognized Justin's dance partner as a guy he had fucked a while back. He couldn't recall much else about the guy. Just another lay as far as Brian was concerned. Brian felt that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach again as he watched the two men moving in time to the music. Probably got that feeling because he hadn't eaten much dinner in his hurry to pick up Justin, he told himself.

The next few hours rushed by as the men enjoyed themselves with dancing, drinking, and as much gossip as they could cram into the evening. Since all the men except for Brian and Justin were in firm, committed relationships now there was no pairing up with other men, but that didn't stop anyone from admiring the well-toned and buff bodies that were on display. Stories were circulated about previous hook-ups pre-commitment days and the men reminded themselves of how happy they were to no longer be on the market, so to speak. Some discussions centered around recent changes in the laws that affected their community and wondered if their home State would ever grow up enough to allow same-sex marriages. 

Brian found himself spending a lot of his time watching Justin when the young man wasn't right next to him. He told himself it was his duty to keep an eye on the boy and not let anything happen to him. There was certainly no fear of a violent bashing here inside Babylon but there were other risks for a young man just getting the hang of gay club life. Brian's job, according to himself, was to protect Justin from the predators that would take advantage of a newbie. There had been no further bashings in the last month but Brian still felt it his duty to keep a close watch on what was happening in their world.

The evening was finally winding down when Justin drew Brian to the dance floor for the umpteenth time. He had danced with a lot of the patrons but his primary and favorite partner was Brian, of course. He also had another reason for wanting to get Brian off to himself. He figured he would slowly dance Brian over to the secluded area that was right off the dance floor and under the steps that led to the balcony that overlooked the dance area. There he could spring his question on the unsuspecting Detective.

Brian enjoyed this last dance with Justin. It was a slow number and required close contact. Their bodies melded perfectly as they swayed to the rhythms. Brian could feel the heat rising between them as he drew Justin even closer. Without thinking Brian began to kiss Justin's neck and found himself letting his tongue trail up the neck and towards the outline of Justin's ear. The young man shivered from the delicious feeling that caused tingles in his toes. Little by little their movements became more of a pseudo love-making session than a dance. Brian was so absorbed in the feelings that Justin was arousing in him he didn't even notice when they had moved off the dance floor and actually stopped dancing. He had just placed a very passionate kiss on Justin's lips when he heard the young man speak his name.

"Brian," Justin breathed heavily, "I have something to ask you."

It was then that Brian realized that Justin was no longer dancing with him and was trying to ask a question. Brian shook his head to clear his mind so he could concentrate. He proceeded to give Justin his full attention.

"You can ask me anything, kid. You know that."

"I...ahhh....I don't know about that. This is kind of big. I mean, I'll understand if you say ‘no’, but I'm kind of hoping you won't."

"You won't know unless you ask Justin....so ask me," Brian ordered.

"Okay...here goes nothing," he began. "I was just wondering if you would like to go to my Prom with me." Justin hurried on, afraid to give Brian a chance to answer. "I mean I know it's just a silly kid thing but it would mean a lot to me. I've never come out to anybody there except Daphne and I would love to leave that place with a bang. Let the whole place know that people like me exist and are sitting right next to them in classes. It would be a way of making a statement. I mean you wouldn't have to stay long, but just maybe have one dance with me or something like that?"

It was more a question than a statement. Justin knew it would probably stir up a hornet's nest at St James which prided itself on its old-fashioned family values which certainly didn't include having LGBT students or teachers...at least not openly. He didn't care. This was his last chance to be himself at the school he had attended from his first year on. He just wanted them to know that they hadn't kept him from being himself despite some of the mistreatment he had suffered at the hands of a few students and even teachers who had suspected who he was all along. He even wanted to stand up for those teachers (and he suspected there were more than a few of them) who were living their lives in the shadows right that minute because of the fear of losing their jobs. Going to the Prom with Brian wouldn't really change anything in and of itself but it would be a first move and maybe some student who was braver than him would take it further the next year.

Justin waited breathlessly for Brian's reaction. Brian stood with his mouth wide open. What in the world was Justin thinking of, he wondered to himself. He was a cop and he certainly had no business escorting a barely-legal young teen to his high school Senior Prom as a date. Was the boy going mad? He opened his mouth to spit out...'Hell no', but instead he found himself pulling Justin into an embrace. A minute later he released the young man and looked him square in the face.

"I understand where you're coming from Justin...I really do. I was a teen once too and I know what it is like to be the butt of jokes and treated differently by those who think they know who you are, but what you are suggesting is crazy. It's asking for trouble. I know some of your fellow students already suspect that you’re gay and they've given you a hard time before. You just want to give them all one last 'Fuck You' and be done with it, but something like this can have lasting repercussions. You never know how some folks will react. Hell, they might even try to cause you to lose your admittance to PIFA. Who knows what they would do? It is probably best to let sleeping dogs lie. Just go to the Prom with your best friend and have fun and then wave goodbye to those days and start living your life in exactly the way you want. The best revenge against folks like that is to be the biggest and best fucking success you can in your own life, not cramming who you are down their throats. Do you get my point, Justin?"

Justin understood but he felt disappointment. He was proud of his friendship with Brian and he would have loved to show the man off to his friends, acquaintances and enemies alike at St James. Maybe there was even a tiny part of him that would have enjoyed the embarrassment such a move would have caused his dad who had attended St James himself and liked to brag about his quality private education to anyone who listened. All in all, Justin thought it would be a great way to start his adult life off, but he respected Brian's opinion so he dropped the idea then and there. What was not meant to be was not worth worrying over. The men kissed again and soon after left the club after saying goodbye to their friends. 

The drive home was quiet as each man was lost in his own private thoughts. Justin still felt the excitement of his last childhood school days. Who knew? Maybe he would ask Billy Simpson to dance at the Prom. Everyone knew Billy was gay, even though it was never acknowledged openly. The poor kid had been far more harassed than Justin all these years because he was quite effeminate in nature, unlike Justin who was quite masculine. He always attended school events with his twin sister, Jillian, so he would probably be at this last dance too. Justin wondered if the kid would accept his invitation for a dance. Meanwhile Brian was asking himself why he was being so cautious. He rather liked the image of seeing all the gaping mouths that his dancing with Justin at the Prom would cause. But it was too late to change his mind now. Besides, it probably was the right thing to do...refusing the invitation. He certainly didn't want to cause young Justin any problems that might come back to haunt him. But what an intriguing idea the gorgeous blond had come up with, Brian said to himself.

To be continued...............


	15. Prom Night: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin prepares for his big Prom Night. He doesn't tell his mom about the decision he has made to create an unforgettable night for his fellow students. Meanwhile, Brian has a surprise planned of his own for the graduating young man he has thoroughly enjoyed mentoring all these months. How will this Prom Night work out for the two of them? Let's see how it starts out.

Jennifer Taylor gasped out loud when she saw her boy...no, she thought to herself...her young man walking down the stairs. Justin was simply gorgeous. Her son had turned into one very handsome man right in front of her eyes. Her children helped to make her mess of a marriage worthwhile, although it was kind of hard to believe that a man like Craig could have helped to create someone as wonderful as Justin. But Jen didn't have a moment to waste on thinking about Craig Taylor. She had invited him to see Justin before his son attended his big prom but he was busy, or so he said. It didn't surprise Jen and she was simply relieved that Justin didn't seem to care one way or the other. 

Justin had taken special pains to look his best on this momentous night. He had been very disappointed that Brian hadn't accepted his invitation to the dance but not really surprised. He realized it was asking an awful lot of the police officer and Brian had already done more for him than he could have ever asked for. This didn't mean that Justin had abandoned his plan to ‘out’ himself on this night. After all, he didn't have anything to fear from the school any more. Classes were over and the only thing left to do was pick up his Diploma. The school couldn't keep that from him and the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts had already accepted him. Justin was feeling a little cocky tonight and a part of him really looked forward to sticking it in the face of some of his blatantly homophobic teachers and fellow classmates. They could stick their prejudices and biases in their asses because he wouldn't have to listen to their crap ever again.

"Oh my God, Justin! You look beautiful," Jen proclaimed with pride. She stared admiringly at Justin's perfectly-fitted tux and freshly- scrubbed face topped by his neatly-coiffed, shining blond hair. 

Justin couldn't help blushing. "Aw, Mom!"

By this time he had reached the bottom of the steps and Jen walked over to him. 

"It's the truth, son. You make a mother proud. It's not that you are so darn cute (Justin blushed again) but that you have such a good heart. All this is topped off with intelligence and talent. What more could a mother ask for?"

Justin felt choked up. He came close to telling his mother what he was planning to do tonight as he hugged her. He didn't want to do that to her, however, as it would only make her worry. Once it was done and over with she could relax and he would have saved her the concern. His father would be a different story, of course. Craig Taylor would certainly be angry enough to spit fireballs. A slow grin spread across Justin's face. Jen noticed it right away.

"What are you thinking about, Justin?" she asked her son.

"I...ahhh...was just thinking how different my life will be after tonight. Once I get away from that school and its restrictive atmosphere I'll be able to be myself more openly." Justin paused a moment and reflected. He began again with a much more serious tone. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep your true self hidden out of fear for so long. At least at PIFA I won't have to hide anything. Probably half the students there are gay. You know what an artistic bunch we are," he laughed. 

"Now who is stereotyping?" Jen remarked. "But seriously Justin, I'm sorry you've had to hide your real identity from the world just to be safe. It's criminal that any young man or woman can't be open about their feelings in this modern world, but things are changing and it is through the efforts of young people like yourself that it's happening. Who knows? Maybe by the time you find your true love you'll even be able to marry him openly some day." 

Justin choked. "Geez, Mom, gimme a break. I'm just getting out of high school. I'm not thinking about true loves just yet." 

This was only half true since the image of Brian flashed across Justin's mind right after his mom made her announcement. Of course, Justin thought to himself, that is just a fantasy. But maybe his mother was right and some day he would find a lover who would want to marry him and that he would want to spend his entire life with. But that was in the future. Right now he had a Prom to get to and a friend to pick up. Justin gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek and reminded her he would bring the car home safe and sound. She reminded him that she just wanted him home safe and sound and gave him a squeeze.

"Tell Daphne I said ‘hi’ and to have a good time too," Jen shouted to Justin's retreating back as he hurried out to his mother's car.

************************************************************************************

Brian checked his locker to make sure he hadn't left anything inside that he might need for the weekend. He hadn't. He tapped his pocket where the small box sat inside his jacket. As long as he had the box with him he was set. Brian had promised himself he would wait until after the Prom was over and he had taken Justin out to the club the following night before giving the young man the box but now he was having second thoughts. He had overheard a couple of the beat cops talking about their off-duty job of providing security at some of the hotels in town where Senior Proms were being held. It had gotten Brian to thinking about the invitation to attend Justin's Prom at one of the nicest hotels in the city. Brian knew it would be foolish to go as Justin's date but that didn't mean he couldn't show up afterwards. He was fairly certain that Justin's friend, Daphne wouldn't mind that much if he took the young man off her hands after the dance was over. 

Brian closed his locker and walked out of the locker room. He said ‘good night’ to a few co-workers as he left the building. It was still hours before Justin's Prom would be over so Brian jumped in his Jeep and headed over to his favorite diner to get a bite of dinner and see if any of the gang had arrived there yet. When he entered the Liberty Diner many eyes fell on him as often happened. Brian, who had once relished the attention he drew, barely noticed. His mind was on other things or more truthfully someone else. He hoped Justin would have a really good time at his Prom. Brian remembered his own with regret. He attended with Michael but neither one of them felt free to be themselves. He admired Justin's spunk in even suggesting that Brian go as his date. If he hadn't feared for the young man's safety he would have seriously considered it.

Instead of going as Justin's date Brian made up his mind that he would peek in to see how the dance was going and then wait for Justin in the parking lot. There he would give the young man the little graduation present he had just bought him and then take him out for a late night celebration. As he placed his order with Debbie he began picturing just how he would help Justin to celebrate his graduation. The image in his head caused a visible swelling in his jeans. He might have ended up with a fully-fledged hard-on if he hadn't heard Emmett's high-pitched greeting from the front door of the diner. Michael and Ted followed right behind, all with boyfriends in tow. In minutes the whole gang was seated at two booths and chatting away about their busy day.

Michael was the first to notice how quiet Brian was being. He had barely added a sentence or two to the conversation. Even after dinner was served and the chatting continued Brian was abnormally quiet. Michael who was sitting right next to his old friend draped his arm over Brian's shoulders.

"Hey, what gives Bri? You haven't said two words since we got here. Do you have an especially hard case to deal with right now? I'll bet it has something to do with all those gay bashings that were going on for a while."

Brian let his thoughts of Justin and the night he was planning for the young man fade into the back of his mind as he turned to Mikey.

"What's that? You know Mikey, sometimes there just isn't anything worth saying. Like I told you before the bashings seem to have stopped and we haven't gotten any further in the investigation. It's still open but who knows? Maybe the creeps have moved on to more fertile territory. We still have patrols out in the parks but that won't last much longer. Budget cuts, you know. Anyway, I just had my mind on this coming weekend. Justin is graduating and I thought I'd do something special for him." 

Mikey tried to hide his frown but didn't quite make it. It irritated Brian.

"Hey Mikey, have you already forgotten how miserable we were when we graduated high school? We ended up taking girls that we could have cared less about instead of who we really wanted to take. If I recall the only thing that saved that night for us was what we did after we dropped the girls off. You remember that. Don't you?" Brian asked, his irritation showing in the tone of his voice.

Michael blushed as the memory of his Prom Night returned. Oh yes indeed, he remembered that night. Thanks to Brian, he had his very first full-on sexual encounter at Babylon that night and he'd never forgotten it. Of course Brian had three sexual encounters that night instead of one, but that was no surprise to Michael. 

"I remember. So you're going to take the kid to Babylon and see to it he has a hook-up for the night too?" Michael asked hopefully.

"Something like that," Brian replied cryptically. 

The conversation then moved on to other things and everyone finished their meals. Brian went along with the gang when they headed for Woody's for an after-dinner drink and the chance to shoot a little pool, but his mind was still on Justin. The hours moved far too slowly as far as he was concerned. Finally it was after one and Brian knew the dance was over at two. He decided it was time to check out the Prom and see how Justin was doing. He would stay hidden until it was time to reveal himself when the young man left the dance. That was the plan.

******************************************************************

Justin watched Billy and his sister from across the room. He had told Daphne of his plan to ask Billy to dance but he hadn't gotten up the nerve yet. The dance had been going really well. There was a great DJ available and the seniors were in a light-hearted mood. There had been no real tension between the varying groups that normally enjoyed a verbal scuffle or two. It was probably due to the fact that they would soon be free of each other for good. Except for picking up their diplomas at the ceremony, they would never have to be in each other's faces again...unless they would be attending the same colleges, of course. But they were too happy to be out of high school to worry about that problem right now.

Justin had danced almost every dance with Daphne. He thoroughly enjoyed dancing but he couldn't help wishing it was Brian's strong, masculine arms holding him as he danced rather than Daphne's soft ones. He smiled to himself as he continued staring at Billy. The young man was even paler than Justin with fine, blond hair that he wore rather long to match his sister's silken, blonde tresses. His features were delicate and the only way you could tell him from his twin sister was the clothes they wore. Justin wondered if dancing with Billy would feel like he was dancing with a man or a woman. He already knew it wouldn't feel anything like dancing with Brian.

Justin had no way of knowing that Brian had already arrived at the hotel. He had slipped into the ballroom where the dance was being held and kept a watch on the proceedings. He had told the cop on duty at the front door that he was doing a favor for a friend who wanted to make sure his kid stayed at the dance the whole night and didn't slip away in order to get in trouble. The cop respected the detective's claim and had no problem letting him in. It had taken a few minutes to locate Justin and Daphne. He couldn't believe how beautiful the blond was. He stood out in the crowd like a shining beacon in comparison to the dull lights most of the kids exuded. 

"That's my boy," Brian absent-mindedly sighed.

Soon there was only time left for one more dance, according to the DJ. Brian was glad to see that there had been no problems for Justin. He was obviously having a good time. Brian had just about decided to leave and drive his Jeep over to where he found Jennifer's car parked so that he could surprise Justin when he saw the blond say something to Daphne and give her a nod. He then moved swiftly over to where a rather cute, young man was standing next to a girl who looked just like him. Brian was surprised to see Justin put out his hand to the young man. The kid just stared at the hand for a minute. Justin said something to both the girl and boy and she smiled broadly. She turned to the boy and said something herself. The boy shook his head ‘no’ but a second later he changed his mind. Seconds later Justin was on the dance floor with the boy and they swayed to the music. 

Brian felt a cold chill. What had gotten into Justin? Why did he have to make his statement at the last minute? He didn't feel any envy that it wasn't him on the dance floor with Justin. He was too busy using his cop instincts to check out the crowd that had formed around the two boys. Almost everyone else had stopped dancing and moved away to make more room for the gay boys. Brian searched faces for any sign of danger. The crowd was mixed. Some were openly approving, mostly the girls. Some were openly offended. That wasn't what Brian was looking for. He was looking for naked hatred. He finally spotted it. A tall, athletic kid stood with his date and gave Justin a look that would have stopped the young man's heart if he could have accomplished it. That was what Brian had been afraid of. 

Brian's entire body tensed up. If the angry kid had made one move towards Justin it would have been his last that night. Instead the tall kid grabbed his girl by the arm and hurried her towards the front door. They disappeared from sight in a matter of seconds. Brian had no way of knowing that the angry young man was Justin's long-time nemesis, Chris Hobbs, the very guy that he had stopped Justin from pranking when they first met. If he had known about the bad blood between them he would have followed Chris after he left, but instead he was just glad to see the kid leave. No one else had such open hostility written on their faces so Brian relaxed a tiny bit. He hurried out to his Jeep so he wouldn't miss Justin when he left with Daphne.

The dance ended and Justin thanked Billy. Some of the kids actually clapped as Justin returned to Daphne. Others glowered at him as he passed but Justin was too happy to care. The night had ended just the way he wanted it to. Billy had been afraid at first but his sister had convinced him it was time to take a stand. Thankfully he had done so. Justin was feeling vindicated after years of subtle abuse at St James Academy. He had made a statement and no one could take that away from him. He could hardly wait to tell Brian all about it. He grabbed Daphne's hand and the two friends left the ballroom. They didn't notice that they were being followed by a tall, young man in the shadows of the building once they had exited into the large parking lot. They didn't even notice him as he crept between cars while keeping his eyes on the couple the whole time. 

Justin had just about reached his mom's car when he realized it was being blocked by another vehicle. As he got closer he recognized Brian's Jeep. His heart skipped a beat. He hadn't expected to see Brian until tomorrow. This was too good to be true. As he and Daphne reached the car Brian stepped out of his vehicle and approached the couple. Justin couldn't stop himself. He ran into Brian's arms. The two kissed. The shadowy figure stopped dead. He had plans for Justin Taylor but a grown man wasn't a part of those plans....not since he was alone on this mission. He had planned to wait for Justin to escort Daphne into the car and then catch him before he could get in himself. He muttered to himself and hurried off to get his own car. If he couldn't get Justin in the parking lot he would follow the kid home. Maybe he could get him alone there.

As Hobbs skulked off Brian was enjoying the enthusiastic greeting of his young companion. Daphne smiled broadly as she watched the two embrace. Justin had told her plenty about his feelings for the cop and she certainly could see why he felt the way he did. Detective Kinney was one gorgeous hunk of man and he certainly knew how to make Justin feel good. Once the couple parted Brian told Justin what he had in mind for the rest of the evening. He didn't have to ask Justin twice. With Daphne's blessings Justin hurried her home and met Brian in his own driveway. Justin ran in to let his mom know that he was going out with Brian and then hurried back out to the waiting Jeep. As he climbed into the vehicle he leaned over for another of Brian's special kisses. The two men smiled at each other and Brian pulled out of the driveway. They were too excited about the coming evening to notice that they were being tailed by another vehicle bent on finding out where they were going.

To be continued..........................


	16. Prom Night: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, I'm giving you fair warning. You'll need your oven mitts to handle this second part of Prom Night as Brian and Justin continue to celebrate his graduation from schoolboy to man. Ignore the shadowy figure in the background. Our boys are. They'll deal with it after Part Three of Prom Night, coming up shortly. In the meantime enjoy peeking in on the fun.

When Brian pulled the Jeep into the Babylon parking lot, Justin felt a thrill that far outweighed the excitement he felt arriving at the hotel where his Senior Prom was held. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed himself with Daphne and the few other kids he found interesting to talk to, or that he didn't get a real moment of total satisfaction dancing with Billy and seeing everyone's reactions. He most certainly did enjoy both of those things, but he was far more comfortable among adults and especially gay adults...most especially one gay adult in particular. He couldn't believe his good fortune with Brian Kinney wanting to spend Prom Night with him despite his refusal to go as his date. He knew Brian liked him a lot just from the way the cop treated him and from what his acquaintances revealed about him. Tonight proved that he was more than just a casual friend to the older man as far as Justin was concerned; despite the fact that Brian still insisted he was simply Justin's mentor in the gay world.  
　  
"Ready for some grown-up dancing now that you are no longer a schoolboy?" Brian asked, breaking Justin's chain of thought.  
　  
"Uhhh", was his surprised response.  
　  
"Your mind is drifting, Sunshine. Hope it went somewhere pleasant because tonight is all about having fun."  
　  
Justin let his face break out in a wide grin. Oh yes indeed, he thought to himself, my thoughts were pleasant. With that Brian smiled back at him, happy to see that Justin was obviously in a good place. He repeated his question which brought an enthusiastic response from the young graduate. Minutes later they stood together at the entranceway to Babylon's brightly-colored interior. Soon the couple were swaying and grinding all over the dance floor to the thumpa-thumpa of Babylon 's decadent music. Plenty of men noticed how cozy the couple was and a few even tried to join in on the fun. Brian quickly made it clear that they weren't welcome. Tonight belonged to Justin and he wanted no interference from a casual trick.   
　  
It was very late and the club was about to close when Brian decided it was time to take his young protégé home. He had another lesson he wanted to teach the young man before the night was over. The couple said good-bye to their friends who had not failed to notice how very solicitous of young Taylor Brian was being. They left the club and moved off to where the Jeep was parked. When they reached the vehicle, Brian suddenly stopped and turned to Justin. He gently pushed the blond up against the door of the Jeep. He quickly zeroed in on his target and planted his lips firmly on Justin's. The young man gasped in suprise but the sound was muffled by Brian's warm lips as they slowly melded to Justin's pliant ones. Their kiss was deep and filled with promises of what was to come. They finally parted and hurried into the Jeep. Both of them were anxious to get back to the loft...so anxious they didn't pay any attention to the tall figure a few yards away hunkered down behind the steering wheel of his sports car, staring at them with daggers in his eyes.  
　  
********************************************************************************  
　  
Chris Hobbs would have done a spy proud on this night. He had somehow managed to follow the Jeep Justin was riding in from the Taylor house all the way to this seedy part of town without being spotted by the man who was driving Justin around. He had hurried over to the Taylor house in hopes of catching Justin before he got inside to teach the pervert a lesson about the price one had to pay for being a degenerate. But that same jerk whom he had met in the hotel parking lot showed up just minutes after he had parked a block down the street and walked to a place where the hedges of the neighbors blocked anyone's view of him hiding there. To make matters worse, the tall stranger had been waiting for Justin and then whisked him away right after Justin arrived home.   
　  
Chris suspected Justin was going off with the man so he hurried off to his own car before Justin got out of the house. He parked on the street where the lamplight failed to illuminate the area very clearly and as soon as Brian pulled away from the curb, Chris was right behind him. The night didn't get any better for Hobbs after that. He waited for what seemed hours, although it was actually only two hours, for the couple to come out of the large building they had entered earlier. He had one more shot at Justin on this night and he was willing to take it. The fact that the faggots kept kissing each other gave him all the incentive he needed to be patient. But Hobbs was foiled again when the older man didn't take Justin back home, but instead headed for a different part of town. He parked in the back of what was obviously an apartment building and Chris wasn't naive enough to think that they would be coming out any time soon. He knew what fags did with each other. He figured they wouldn't be leaving that building until morning. Chris finally accepted that he wasn't getting his hands on Justin Taylor on this night.  
　  
************************************************************************  
　  
It was after three in the morning when Brian and Justin rode up in the elevator to the loft. Brian could hardly wait to get Justin alone and all to himself. When the men entered the loft, Brian didn't waste time turning on lights. Justin already knew his way around and the blue lights that always seemed to be illuminated over the bed were all the light the couple needed. They hurried towards the steps leading up to the bedroom. They stood at the side of the bed and faced each other.   
　  
Without needing words, they moved in close and slowly began to remove their clothing piece by piece. Brian was careful to make sure the small box in his jacket pocket didn't fall out as he removed it first, laying it on the nearby stool. Their longing for each other grew as each article of clothing left their bodies. They scanned each other repeatedly, enjoying the sight of the smooth masculine skin that waited for them. Their eyes darkened with the lust they felt growing inside them like a surging tide. Soon there was nothing between them but the hungry looks that passed one to the other. Justin started to move towards Brian but he held his hands up to temporarily stop the young man.  
　  
"Wait," Brian commanded. "We want to take this slow. Tonight I'm going to teach you all about trust. It doesn't come easy and it has to be earned. I want to see how much you trust me Justin, and I want to show you how much I trust you. Are you willing to go there with me?"  
　  
Justin felt a nervous thrill. He clearly understood what Brian was saying. He was telling him that he trusted Justin as much as Justin trusted him, which he had already proven to the cop more than once. But he still wondered how he would prove that trust again. He sensed it would be in a way he would never forget. He grinned at Brian.  
　  
"I'm willing to go wherever you want to take me Brian," he assured the older man.  
　  
"Then we'll start right now. I want you to pay full attention because I promise you that you'll have your turn to show what you've learned. Alright?"  
　  
Justin nodded his assent. Brian asked him to lie down on the bed spread-eagled. Justin did as he was asked. His heart was racing as if he were already on the verge of an orgasm. The condition of his manhood reflected his excitement. He lay stretched out to his full length with his pale cream-colored skin shining against the dark-blue duvet. Brian started rummaging in the side table drawer and came out with four strips of deep-purple velvet. He climbed onto the bed and straddled young Justin as his own burgeoning cock slapped against Justin's stomach. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of one of Justin's wrists. He tied the wrist to the bed post, making sure it wasn't too tight. He proceeded to do the same to the other wrist.   
　  
Justin stared into Brian's eyes once the deed was done. Brian saw the faith in them. Justin had no fear. Brian bent down and kissed Justin passionately. The young man quivered inside. Brian then scooted to the end of the bed to take each of Justin's legs and tie them to special hooks built into the base of the bed. Justin was now his eager prisoner. He climbed back up Justin's body and bent down to whisper in the blond's ear.   
　  
"If you want me to stop all you have to do is say so and I'll stop immediately. Do you understand?"  
　  
Justin nodded again. He watched as Brian brought out something new from the drawer. He was unable to see what it was since Brian kept it behind him. Brian then began his work on Justin's captive body. He started at the top and made slow work of licking, sucking, and nipping at every inch of the young man's exposed flesh. Justin was soon squirming from the sheer pleasure of his mounting feelings. Brian eventually reached Justin's middle but he carefully avoided the main prize that begged for the same treatment. He scurried past Justin's groin and moved on down his legs, giving both of them equal stimulus. He tickled Justin's feet making the poor lad shudder with convulsive giggles.   
　  
By now Justin was begging Brian to let him touch him, but each time Brian asked if Justin wanted him to stop Justin backed down. He wanted to embrace Brian but he wanted to know what was coming next even more. Finally, Brian took pity on Justin and revealed what he had been hiding behind him. He pulled out a thick, black item that looked to be made of silicone. It was shaped like a large 'C' but with one end taller and longer than the other curved end. There was a silver button at the small end.  
　  
Brian moved down to the end of the bed again and removed the ties from Justin's legs. He set both legs up so that Justin's feet rested on the bed. He then gave Justin what he had been begging for and dove down between his open legs. Brian began rimming Justin with enthusiasm, occasionally poking his finger inside the squirming blond. Once Justin was in the right state of mind, Brian took the device he had shown Justin and rubbed it all over with lubricant from the nearby table. He placed Justin's legs on his shoulders and reached down with the device. He slowly began pushing it into Justin's waiting hole. Brian pushed it in slowly until it was firmly seated and the small end was pressed tight against the young man's perineum. Brian moved up and gave Justin another soulful kiss which sealed off the low moan of pleasure that had been escaping. Brian sat back again and pressed the button.  
　  
The special stimulator began doing its job as it started to vibrate. Brian used his hand to rock the thing back and forth inside Justin's body and against his ass. As his hand was busy controlling the device, he bent down and engulfed Justin's rock-hard cock in his mouth. Soon Justin was bucking off the bed with the overwhelming sensations that filled every square inch of his groin. The ecstatic feelings were too much to stay centered only in his crotch and the heat spread like a forest wildfire throughout his body, causing sweat to pour from his skin. Nothing slowed Brian down. He knew that Justin would never ask him to stop now. The boy was way too far gone. Brian only slowed the movements of the stimulator and himself when Justin reached a peak. Once he calmed slightly, Brian went to work again.   
　  
Brian stopped sucking once in a while in order to watch Justin's face. It had reddened from his excitement and beads of sweat dappled his cheeks and forehead. Finally Brian felt that Justin had had all he could take. He deep-throated Justin and raked the vein running along the underside of Justin's cock with his tongue over and over. He sped up the movements of the stimulator and Justin rewarded Brian for his efforts by rising as far off the bed as his tied hands would allow in order to shoot his massive load straight down Brian's throat. The older man swallowed hard and then slowly removed the vibrating toy from Justin's ass. He moved up to lay alongside the panting blond.  
　  
"So, are you glad you trusted me?"  
　  
Justin was almost too weak to respond but the smile on his face said it all. Brian finally removed the ties from Justin's wrists. The arms immediately wrapped around Brian's body and he pulled Brian close to him. They lay together like that for a while until Justin quietly asked a question.  
　  
"Is it my turn now, Brian? I'd like to prove that I'm a quick learner and that you can trust me too."  
　  
Brian only hesitated for one split second. He had never trusted any man enough to allow himself to be incapacitated before, although he had done it to others more than once. But he knew he had nothing to fear with Justin. He had taught the boy well and the man he had become in such a short time was one that Brian felt more comfortable trusting than anyone else he had ever spent time with. He nodded his agreement. As Justin reversed their positions and began to tie Brian down, the cop thought about the gift in the box that he planned to give Justin once the night was over. He smiled inwardly. The night wasn't over yet. He would make sure this was a Prom Night that Justin Taylor would never forget, but then again neither would Detective Brian Kinney.  
　  
To be continued...................


	17. Prom Night: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, at the final part of the historic Prom Night. It's going to be a memorable one, for more than one reason.

Brian lay tied to his bed. He was inwardly squirming with a sense of trepidation. He didn't take well to being incapacitated. It simply wasn't in his nature, but he also felt an unexpected tingle of anticipation that did a lot to quell his inner fears. He had complete faith in Justin. He knew deep inside that the young man would never hurt him in any way, nor did he believe that Justin wanted to rob him of his authority. He knew that Justin only wanted to bring his lover to the pinnacle of ecstasy while allowing him to give over all control temporarily to someone else. Somehow Brian knew that Justin sensed it would be a unique experience for the always in-control cop and wanted nothing more than to please him. For that reason, if nothing else, Brian willed himself to relax and go with the flow.

 

Justin stood totally naked at the foot of the bed. He had rummaged through Brian's box of goodies once he had Brian tied down and he now approached with something in his hand. Brian had done his best to catch a glimpse of what Justin was choosing to use on him, but the lad was smart enough to keep the box out of his line of sight. The box was full of many unique items, some gifted to Brian and others bought by himself. A number of them had not even been used yet. Brian had no idea what would attract Justin's fancy. He was not likely to know until it was too late either, since Justin revealed what he was carrying when he bent down to give Brian a sweet gentle kiss.

 

"You were telling the truth when you said you had a wide variety of play toys for me to choose from tonight, Brian. I'm not even sure I know how to use a bunch of them. I did find a few interesting ones. Are you ready to give me your trust as I did you?"

 

"Ready and willing," Brian proclaimed, without a moment's hesitation.

 

Justin lifted the mask he had in his hands. It had no holes to see through. Once Justin put it on Brian, he knew he would be totally blind. He didn't flinch at all. That tingling of anticipation hit his gut again and he shivered as Justin carefully secured the blindfold around Brian's head. Justin felt the tremor.

 

"Are you okay with this, Brian?" he asked solicitously. "I don't have to use it but I think it will be more interesting this way. I'm curious to see if you can guess what is happening since I know one of these items I chose has never even been opened. The seal on the package was intact. We can learn about it together," he grinned into the blind face.

 

"I'm at your mercy, Justin. Do with me as you will," Brian laughed.

 

"As you command, my Lord," Justin joked. 

 

Brian heard Justin step away from the bed. He waited. Nothing happened for several minutes outside of the sound of a few things being moved around. Silence again. Brian waited to feel the weight of Justin on the bed but there was nothing. All of a sudden he felt something soft and airy on the bottom of his bare feet. It moved in a whispery way from the heel to the toes and back down again. Brian was just ticklish enough for the movement to make him squirm. He knew right away that Justin had found the foot-long feather with the long handle that he had in the box. He had only used it on a couple of tricks in the past but never had it used on himself. It would be a new experience indeed.

 

Justin slowly moved the feathery wand from one foot to the other and giggled to himself as Brian squirmed while forcing himself not to laugh out loud. Brian was still doing his best to stay in control. Justin couldn't have that. He smiled and then moved the feather up Brian's legs, one at a time. He enjoyed watching Brian trying hard to keep his legs from separating and doing his level best not to move them away from the tickling tips of the thick, black feather. 

 

Justin climbed onto the bed and continued his torture by stroking the feather ever so gently in every nook and cranny he could find on the stripped body of his lover. Justin could see Brian's semi-full cock as it jerked involuntarily with the feel of the feathery fingertips of the wand on his scrotum. It gave the young man a strong urge to grab a handful of Brian's precious manhood, but he resisted the temptation. He would exercise as much control of himself as Brian was doing, even if it killed him. By the time the feather had reached under Brian's armpits and around his face and neck, the older man was no longer able to control his laughter. He gave in and let out several hearty giggles. It signalled time for Justin to go to phase two of his plans for Brian.

 

Earlier he had found two identical items in the box and read the instructions attached to them. Brian was already tied up and thought that Justin had gone to the kitchen to get a bottle of Evian for them both to quench their thirst after the heated session they had been through shortly before. He didn't see the two-foot-long wands that the young man carried in front of him. Each wand ended with a half dozen rows five inches long of tiny steel beads placed close together that bent gently back and forth as they swayed at the end of the wand. Justin had followed the instructions and placed one wand in the freezer and the other in the oven at a very low temperature. He now hurried to fetch the items. Hopefully they had reached the desired degree of heat and cold that Justin wanted to give Brian a fun experience. 

 

Brian had never opened the container holding the two wands in it so Justin was hoping he would find this experience a new and invigorating one. Brian lay on the bed as still as a mouse caught in the glare of a cat. He wondered what other goodies Justin had in mind for him. The first surprise was pleasant although not altogether over-stimulating. He could hear Justin returning to the bed. He also heard a tiny sound of something clanking together, but he had no clue as to what it might be. His mind travelled to the box he had stored in a drawer under his bed. It didn't help him. He had too many toys in his play box to zero in on what made the sound. 

 

Justin settled next to Brian. He sat cross-legged to the side of Brian's middle and checked the tiny beads against his own skin. His skin shrank back slightly from the cold on the balls but it wasn't painful. He checked the other wand in the same way. They were quite warm but not enough to burn the skin. Justin was ready. He was new to these types of games but he had a vivid imagination. He hoped Brian would approve. He first bent over and gave Brian a deep, pleasurable kiss. Brian tried to capture his tongue, but Justin was too quick for him. 

 

"Not yet. I'm not through with you yet," he whispered huskily in Brian's ear. Brian grinned and relaxed again.

 

Justin sat back up and gently lifted Brian's sac up and away from his body, revealing the smooth skin of his perineum that ran between his legs to his hole. Brian lay stock-still when he felt Justin's hand on his crotch. He took a deep breath and then suddenly threw his hips and ass into the air when he felt the sudden cold stroking the tender nerve endings of the skin under his sac. Before he could register what had happened he felt warmth replacing the cold. 

 

He was barely able to react to the change when he felt the cold again, and this time it travelled upwards, merrily dancing along his scrotum and the length of his penis as it lay on his belly. Next came the heat. Brian was never given the time to register one sensation from another. Justin mercilessly played the cold and hot touch over and over again, each touch in a different place. Brian never knew where he would feel it next....along his neck, along his leg, along his sides, along his privates again, back to his face, down to his feet. 

 

Time ticked away as Justin took advantage of the alternate temperatures until the teeny, tiny steel balls no longer held their differences and had finally reached room temperature again. Justin sighed and moved to the head of the bed after dropping his toys to the floor. He snuggled close to Brian, whose mind was spinning still from the gentle yet stimulating massaging he had just received from head to toe. He wrapped his arm around Brian's chest and burrowed his face into his prisoner's neck. He placed repeated kisses along Brian's neck and jawline and ran his tongue along that same trail until he reached Brian's ear. He flicked his tongue a couple of times against the lobe and gave it a sweet kiss. He then asked his question.

 

"I have one more toy I would like to play with, Brian, but I want you to watch this time. No surprises for this one. I want to see your eyes as we do it. You said I could do anything I liked. Are you still willing to give me that choice? If not, I'll stop now and just give you one hell of a blow job. What is your pleasure?" 

 

Brian felt that nervous tremor in his gut again, but he had told Justin he had permission to use any toy on him he chose right after Justin tied him to the bed. He didn't feel it was right to take back his promise after Justin had trusted him so fully earlier. He sucked in his breath and answered.

 

"I don't make promises I can't keep, young man. Have at it...but this had better be more fun than one of your talented blow jobs or I'll have to lodge a complaint."

 

Justin smiled wickedly. He certainly expected it to be more fun. He rose up and removed the blindfold. Brian blinked several times until his vision cleared completely. He was certainly glad that the room was not brightly lit. It was then that he saw what Justin had just fetched from the side of the bed. It was the double-headed dildo he had gotten on a lark one day when he had invited a couple over for a three-way. It was long, almost twenty inches, and a brilliant purple color made of pliable silicone. He had enjoyed watching as the lovers played with it together and then both of them indulged in a little horseplay with Brian at the center of it. He had then put the dildo away after a good scrubbing up and never had reason to get it out again. It had never been used on him, but Brian knew it was about to be. 

 

Justin grinned as he went to the end of the bed and untied Brian's legs so they could move up and spread out. He scooted back onto the bed and settled himself between Brian's legs. Brian settled back down after raising his head to see what the young man was up to. Justin had a tube of lube in his hand and he now spread it generously over the entire shaft. He sat between Brian's legs and began to playfully manipulate Brian's cock and balls. He lifted his lover's legs and began to work carefully with Brian's now exposed hole. He wanted Brian to feel comfortable with what he was about to do. Justin was in no hurry at all. He waited until he heard Brian's breathing begin to quicken and could feel the loosening up of Brian's inner muscles through his fingertips. 

 

Justin had been preparing himself with his other hand while getting Brian ready for what was coming. By now, Justin could feel Brian's need as well as his own. He carefully placed one head of the dildo inside Brian and pushed gently. Brian let out a sharp breath and then pushed his hips as far downward as his restrained arms would allow. Once the device was seated, Justin lay back and aimed the other head at his own entrance. He scooted forward enough to slowly impale himself. Soon both men were writhing as they used their feet and legs to fuck themselves and each other over and over on the long tool. Justin was limber enough to reach both their cocks as he half sat forward. The combo of the inner action and Justin's fingering eventually proved to be too much and both men released their climax within moments of each other. Justin fell back onto the bed and the two men lay there, their heads at opposite ends just as the device that still lay inside them and connected them like an umbilical cord inside a mother. 

 

Justin waited for them to regain their normal breathing pattern and then carefully pulled away from Brian with a satisfying plop as he disconnected. He then removed the device carefully from within Brian and dropped it to the floor. He crawled up to the head of the bed. Brian's eyes were closed, but he carried a contented smile on his face. Justin reached up and quickly removed both ties from Brian's arms. The instant he was free Brian threw his arms around Justin and dragged him down to lay on top of his body. 

 

"I have to say, that was certainly equal to one of your patented blow jobs, young man," Brian proclaimed.

 

Justin was beaming. Brian had truly trusted him and had proven it by never asking him to stop what he was doing, even when he knew what was coming. It made Justin feel a deep swelling of pride inside himself. He didn't know all there was to know about this wonderful man yet, but what he did know confirmed that Brian had just given him a gift that was precious. Brian had relinquished all control to him and Justin knew that was a big thing in Brian's book. His feelings for the older man increased tenfold as he lay there with his heart so close to Brian's. Eventually he slid over and lay next to Brian who had wrapped a protective arm around Justin's shoulder, holding him close to his side. 

 

They had almost drifted off when Brian remembered another gift he wanted to give Justin on this important night. He reluctantly slid out of bed and hurried to where he had left the small box that contained his graduation gift for Justin. Justin had protested when he felt Brian slipping away from him, but as he sat up in bed he could see Brian returning with something in his hand. Brian slid back into bed and handed the gift over silently. Justin saw that it was a jewelry box. He had received nothing from his father but the cold shoulder. His mom had bought a beautiful wooden box full of art supplies. He had expected nothing from Brian at all. Now the man was handing over something besides his trust. 

 

Justin carefully opened the box. As the hinged lid creaked open he could see a shiny, silver chain with something nestled in the center of it. When he pulled the chain out of the box he found a beautiful silver pendant hanging from it. It was in the shape of the traditional male symbol but there was a much smaller gold symbol identical to it that hung freely within the round circle of the larger one. When Justin turned the pendant around he saw that it held engraving. He peered at it closely and read....'To the graduate of both schools, one of academics and one of life. Your friend always, Brian'. 

 

Justin felt overwhelmed. It was beautiful and he knew the two symbols represented he and Brian together. Justin had never felt more moved by anything anyone had ever done for him before. He handed the chain to Brian and bent his head so that he could put it on him. Justin's eyes moistened as he felt the cool metal against his chest. He knew he would probably wear this pendant for the rest of his life.

 

"You approve?" Brian asked anxiously. He wanted to give Justin something that would express his pride in the young man without getting too maudlin.

 

"It's perfect," Justin sighed. 

 

"Good," Brian proclaimed.

 

Justin fell into Brian's arms again. The two men lay together and finally drifted off to sleep with Justin's hand resting over the pendant on his chest and Brian's hand resting over Justin's hand. As they slept they were totally oblivious to the tragedy that would mar their happy memories when they woke in the morning. 

 

It was at that very moment that an angry young man was lying in wait for a gullible lad named Billy who had received a text on his cell phone from the cute blond who had asked him to dance that very night. It had requested that he sneak out of the house so they could meet at the nearby playground and relive the exciting night they had just had. The poor boy had held a crush for Justin for quite some time but never voiced it. It looked like his dream was coming true and he would get more than a simple dance from the boy he had fantasized about. He had no idea that a frustrated Chris Hobbs had ferreted out his cell number from a fellow student he had been tutoring who was a close friend of the athlete. Hobbs had then used the number to set the stage for the payback he longed for that he felt all men like Billy and Justin deserved. 

 

As Brian and Justin lay tightly together some miles away and enjoyed the warmth their bodies provided each other, young Billy stepped out of his house into the cool, crisp night air after making sure the alarm was reset for the front door and hurried down the street for his rendezvous with destiny.

 

To be continued...............


	18. Evil Deeds in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you that all is not well in the city. Brian and Justin are rudely awakened from their happy dreams after a thoroughly wonderful night of celebrating Justin's graduation, only to find that not everyone had such a good night.

The light in the room was that colorless period between pitch dark and bright morning, when everything is slightly grey. The two men, who slept soundly so close together with not even an inch separating their naked bodies were each dreaming far from colorless dreams. The older brunet's brain was filled with images of himself dressed elegantly in tux and tails closely embracing his blond lover's body as they swept around a grand ballroom in an intimate dance that wowed the viewing audience watching their every move. The younger blond next to him was having visions of himself lying on a sandy beach. As he sat up he saw a god (who just happened to look like Officer Kinney) rising from the sea and striding towards him. As the dream progressed, the creature bathed in a golden light fell to his knees beside the blond and lifted his face so that the two could kiss passionately. 

The two sleeping men were quite content to remain in their dream state but the loud buzzing sound that filled their sleeping quarters kept intruding. They stirred restlessly, fighting consciousness. A few seconds later the sound jarred them awake again. Brian was the first to give up and open his eyes, the dream dissipating into the back of his mind. He looked about and saw that Justin was stirring too. The sound that had disturbed him filled the room again and Brian realized it was his cell phone. He checked his clock. It was really early, especially for a day off. He cursed the phone but grabbed it off his side table just as Justin was finally sitting up and rubbing hard at his sleep-filled eyes. Justin groaned at the loss of his own dream but he could happily remember it quite clearly as the fog lifted. He half-heartedly listened to Brian as he got up to relieve himself.  
　  
"You'd better have a good reason for waking me so early on my day off, whoever you are," Brian growled into the phone.  
　  
A pause, and then, "What the fuck! Where at? .... Yeah, I know where that is. I used to work in patrol for that part of town, remember? .... Yes Sir, I should be there in about thirty...forty minutes. ... I'll get a move on, but Carl, what makes them think it's the same gang? ... Yeah, okay, I'll be right there."  
　  
Brian hung up the phone slowly and laid it on the table. He was obviously disturbed about something as Justin walked casually out of the bathroom. He slipped back onto the bed where Brian sat deep in thought.  
　  
"What's up Brian? You don't look too happy right now."  
　  
Brian turned to his young lover and instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around the young man's slender shoulders. He pulled Justin close and gave him a soft kiss.  
　  
"That was my partner with the detective bureau. We've had what looks to be another gay bashing. What worries me is that the park is in a residential area that has never been hit before. It's actually in your part of town. I've got to get going, and I was hoping to spend some quality time with you this morning. I'm really sorry Justin."  
　  
Justin was disappointed too but he knew that Brian's job was important to him and everyone was well aware of the mounting number of gay bashings in the city. If Brian could help solve those crimes it would benefit their entire community.   
　  
"No need for apologies. I should get home and reassure my Mom before she gets up anyway. She'll be nervous when she hears on the news that the bashers are hitting closer to home. Will you call me later?"  
　  
Brian had risen and was hurriedly getting dressed. He stopped long enough to lean down and give Justin another kiss. He felt a slight shiver as he felt the young man's soft lips on his own. It was almost as if someone had walked over his grave...or Justin's. He didn't like the feeling one bit but he tried to plant a smile on his face. No need for Justin to get worried, he reasoned with himself.   
　  
"Of course I'll call you. We haven't finished celebrating your freedom from school books, at least for the summer." Brian flipped over the pendant that Justin wore on his chest and stared at the words he had ordered engraved on it. "Besides, I'm sure I can still think of a few more after-graduation lessons to teach you...that is if you'd like me to." He grinned broadly.  
　  
"Oh I like, I like," Justin laughed.  
　  
He hurried to get dressed so Brian could take him home just before meeting up with his partner. He could see that Brian was very tense over what he needed to do but Justin had no idea how to help. He would have to wait for Brian's call to see if the detective had any news on the case. He had no doubt Brian would do his best. Justin knew by now how much Brian loved his job. He had mentioned his concerns over the gay bashing case in some of their conversations in the past, but outside of Brian lecturing Justin to never walk alone at night in certain areas of town and always be aware of his surroundings he had never tried to put any fear into the young man. For Justin the gay bashings were simply a disturbing, yet distant blurb in the news and had little to do with his own world. He always felt safe when entering a predominately gay section of the city since it was always in the company of his hero, Detective Kinney. As he got out of Brian's Jeep, he leaned in and gave Brian a small grin, flashing his pearly, white teeth.  
　  
"Don't worry Brian. If anyone can solve these bashings it will be you. Just be safe, okay?"  
　  
"Always," Brian replied. "Now you'd better get inside and let your mom know that you survived the night in one piece....and Justin, do me a favor and don't wander around alone even in your own neighborhood right now. Okay? Promise me?"  
　  
Justin smiled more broadly.   
　  
"You're not worried about me, are you Officer Kinney? You don't need to be. I have my own personal protector and he takes very good care of me," Justin smirked.  
　  
"Just promise you'll be careful, alright?"  
　  
Justin heard the seriousness in Brian's tone and it sobered him.  
　  
"I'll be careful Brian. I promise. Now you'd better get to work. They need your expertise....and Brian, thank you for the best night of my life. I'll never forget a moment of it."   
　  
He fingered the pendant that lay under his shirt and a smile returned to his face. Justin leaned into the vehicle and gave Brian a warm kiss. He owed this man so much and he knew he would never be able to repay him for all he had done for him and been to him in just these past short months. For a moment his feelings for Brian threatened to overwhelm him and he didn't want the kiss to end. He wanted to stay connected to Brian for as long as humanly possible. Much too soon they had to break apart. Brian laid his hand on Justin's soft, slightly stubbly cheek and gave the young man a reassuring smile. Justin held his hand on top of Brian's for a moment more and then pulled out from the interior of the Jeep. He closed the door behind him and watched as Brian pulled out of the driveway and waved goodbye. He smiled as he clasped his pendant again and headed for the house. He had so much to tell his mom, minus the details of course.  
　  
****************************************************************************  
　  
Only four blocks away, another young man lay on his bed and tried to relax enough to sleep. He simply couldn't do it. Chris Hobbs knew he had gone too far only hours earlier. He had let his fury at that fag, Justin Taylor, push him into doing something that could endanger not only himself but several of his pals from school. His little gang of a half dozen football players from his school team had always been careful about their nighttime forays into teaching the queers of their city right from wrong. They had always worked as a team and had lookouts so that there were no witnesses. They had always chosen their targets randomly and never gone after anyone they knew personally. It had kept them safe so far. Now Chris had broken all the rules they had set up that first time they decided they had had enough of gays bellowing about their rights as if they were decent folks.   
　  
Chris wasn't really worried about fallout from his gang. After all, he had been the one to organize the group in the first place and had always been the designated leader. Even if they were pissed at him for going out on his own, they wouldn't dare stand up to him. Still, he realized he should have kept his temper in check. It was too late to do anything about it now. He had worn a mask to cover his face, but that kid Billy was still a threat. As he was removing his bloody clothing after he had arrived home it dawned on him that he had worn his stupid sports jacket from the football team. His anger at Justin had clouded his judgment in more ways than one on this fateful night. With any luck, however, Billy would be too messed up to put two and two together when questioned by the police.   
　  
As he lay there worrying about what he had done...not feeling guilty but simply concerned about his own safety...he began to relive the events of the night. Billy was nothing but a wimp who was smart enough to stay out of everyone's way. He wasn't really the target that Chris wanted. It was that smart ass Justin who had been a thorn in Chris' side for years now. It had actually started way back when they were just kids in third grade.   
　  
One day the class had gone on a field trip to the local museum. Justin had disappeared just before it was time to leave. The head teacher sent Chris and a few other bigger boys out to find him. Chris found Justin in the first floor bathroom. He walked in and saw the blond standing at a urinal. When Justin turned around at the sound of the door opening, his penis was pointing right at Chris. For some reason that captured Chris' attention. Justin noticed what Chris was looking at so intently and casually asked him if he wanted to touch it. Without understanding why, Chris walked the few feet forward to reach where Justin stood and reached out. His hand made contact with the appendage that really was no different than his own, and yet fascinated him. Just then they heard the door behind them open and Chris jumped away as if scalded by a burning pot. Justin had tucked himself in and zipped up in a split second.   
　  
The teacher who had found the boys seemed oblivious to what had just occurred despite Chris' flaming red face. He told the boys to hurry up and left to rejoin the others. Chris quickly followed, not daring to look Justin in the face. Every since that day he just knew that Justin was smirking at him every time they crossed paths. His hatred for his classmate grew with each passing year and they were never able to be civil to each other from that day forward. If Chris had been aware of how minor the incident had felt to Justin he might not have been so defensive, but instead they remained at odds with Chris wanting nothing more than to never have to see Justin Taylor again. He had thought graduation would bring this about but then the bastard just had to flaunt his warped sexuality in everyone's face during the Prom and that was too much for Chris.   
　  
In Chris' mind, Justin had given him just cause to seek retribution for all the years he had been forced to live with the memory of the blond trying to seduce him when he was too young to know any better. That, plus Justin's blatant display of his perverted ways at the Prom gave him the right to get even. Of course Justin had escaped his deserved punishment by attaching himself to an older man for protection. In a way, Chris reckoned, it was Justin's fault that Billy was the one who was injured. Chris could still see the look of utter surprise on Billy's face when he sat on the swing in the park and saw the shadowy figure step out from behind the nearby tree with a baseball bat in hand. He had been expecting an assignation with his blond crush but instead this apparition appeared.   
　  
Everything happened so fast after that. Billy had no time to react or try and escape. Chris was on Billy in seconds and swung hard. The bat connected with Billy's shoulder and knocked him to the ground. A loud cry of pain escaped the startled boy who tried to roll away from what he saw coming towards him a second time. It didn't help. The bat came down again and struck Billy in his side. After that the small teen curled into a fetal position to avoid the blows he took on every inch of exposed flesh. He soon passed out. Chris lost track of the times he had swung the bat or where they had landed. When he realized that Billy had stopped moving or making any sounds at all, he was finally able to stop himself. He was breathing so hard the harsh sound could be heard in the now still air. He didn't stop to see if Billy was still breathing. His sense of self-preservation kicked in and he turned to run back to where he had parked his car some blocks away. He went home and slipped in unseen so that he could get out of his blood-stained clothes and decide what his next move should be. First he needed to sleep. Then he would decide what to do next. He wasn't sure what he would do, but the one thing he knew for certain was that he wasn't through with Taylor...not by a long shot.  
　  
****************************************************************************  
　  
As Brian arrived at the park which was the scene of the crime, he saw all the lights flashing from several police cars and a small fire truck. An ambulance had just left with its unfortunate victim. Brian stepped out of his Jeep and hurried over to where he saw a group of men and women in uniforms milling about. He spotted Carl in the center of the group and made his way to where he stood. Carl saw Brian coming and dismissed the officers, sending them off to their assigned tasks.  
　  
"I'm sorry to pull you away from your weekend fun, partner, but this one is bad...real bad, and I have a feeling it is the work of our park bashers again. Not everything matches the previous cases but my intuition is telling me they are one and the same, and I've learned to pay attention to my intuition."  
　  
"So what's different about this case?" Brian asked.  
　  
"For one thing, the victim is just a kid. What a kid was doing out here alone in the middle of the night is anyone's guess right now. We need to find his family and start asking questions. He had a wallet on him so we know he is from around here. We'll go see them first while the uniformed officers canvass the area for any witnesses and evidence, if we're lucky. The doc says this happened only a few hours ago at most."  
　  
"Is the kid going to be alright?" Brian inquired.  
　  
"They don't know yet. He was completely comatose. We won't be getting any info from him for a while, if ever. He was badly beaten and it looks like the same kind of weapon that was used before. I'm not sure his family will even recognize him. Poor kid. According to his driver's license he is barely eighteen too."  
　  
Brian felt a shudder run down his spine. He instantly thought of Justin, who had just turned eighteen as well and lived not far from here. What if it had been Justin out walking on this night? The thought brought a flash of anger that Brian was barely able to control.   
　  
"Do we know if this kid was even gay?" Brian thought to ask.  
　  
"Not really, but like I said my intuition tells me that they thought he was when they beat him. I'm sure we'll find out more when we talk to the family. Maybe they can even tell us why he was out here in the first place."  
　  
Just then they heard the voice of one of the officers calling to them. Brian and Carl hurried over and saw the officer standing near the swing where the body was first found by a man cutting through the park after a late night party at a friend’s house nearby. He was holding up a badly damaged cell phone. Carl took it from the officer and flipped it open. The phone had obviously taken a beating but the light came on when he opened it. He checked the phone and saw that there were messages on it. He clicked for the most recent. It said, 'Hey Billy, meet me at the park near the swings if you can sneak out. I'd love to talk about tonight with you. JT'. He passed it over to Brian who read the words out loud. As he did, something seemed to creep into his heart. He felt a sudden chill, but dismissed it quickly. He had no idea where the discomfort came from and he had a job to do.  
　  
"Looks like he was meeting someone here," Brian stated.  
　  
"Or was lured here," came Carl's response. "There's no use speculating. We need to get over to his residence and start asking questions pronto."  
　  
Brian agreed and the two men headed for their cars. They had the feeling it was going to be a long day and would start out most unpleasantly. Neither man looked forward to talking to the family, but they needed to know what had happened and get to the hospital. It wasn't something that could be done over the phone, and the sooner they got a handle on what had happened in the park this night, the sooner they could look for perpetrators.  
　  
To be continued.......................


	19. A Disturbing Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, the seriousness of the rash of gay bashings has hit a little too close to home and Brian is feeling the cold finger of fear as he and partner Carl question the family of latest victim, Billy Simpson. What will the news they learn lead to?

Brian and Carl stood on the stoop at the address of the stately home on the victim's ID. As they waited for someone to answer the doorbell, they surveyed the well-manicured lawn and perfectly-designed gardens out front. This was unmistakably the home of someone with money and prestige. The news that the two cops were about to pass on to the inhabitants didn't care about money or position. It was devastating for anyone, rich or poor. Neither man looked forward to giving the news either. It had to be done, and then questions had to be asked while memories were fresh. That would be the hardest part. They geared themselves for the encounter as they heard footsteps in the entryway. The door swung open and a bleary-eyed woman who looked out of place in the elegant surroundings stood inside the door looking irritated. 

"Yes....," she spoke out with a slight accent, "....can I help you?"

"Yes you can Ma'am," Carl responded, showing his badge. "I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning but are you the lady of the house?"

"Certainly not," the woman responded brusquely. "I'm the housekeeper. You would need to speak to Mrs. Simpson." She eyed the two officers suspiciously. "I'll get her, just wait right here."

The maid indicated the inside of the foyer and the men stepped inside, closing the door behind them. They stood waiting as the dowdy woman left them to take the nearby staircase to the second floor of the house. She disappeared down a long hallway. It was at least ten minutes before they saw a pale, blonde woman in her early forties dressed in an elegant kimono-style robe of silk and lace descending the stairs. She had a rather attractive older man in a smoking jacket following close behind her. They hurried over to the waiting Detectives with a confused look on their faces. 

Carl spoke up without hesitation. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Simpson?" They both nodded. "We need to ask you a few questions. Do you have a son named William Richard Simpson?"

The woman answered with surprise in her voice. Her son was upstairs asleep and was every mother's dream child, never getting into mischief of any kind.

"Yes sir, we do. What is this about? Do you need to speak to Billy about something?"

Carl felt a pang of discomfort. Here came the part he hated most.

"No Ma'am. This is about your son. Do you have any knowledge as to why your son was out in the park during the early hours last night?"

Surprise was clearly evident on the faces of both parents. 

"Don't be ridiculous! My son is upstairs asleep as we speak. He just graduated from high school but he's not the type to prowl around parks in the middle of the night. You must have him confused with some other boy."

Carl fumbled in his pants pocket for the bag containing the young man's ID card. He lifted it up so that the parents could see through the bag. He heard an audible gasp from the mother and saw the stricken look on the father's face. The father finally spoke.

"There must be some mistake. Some kid must have stolen my son's card. But you still haven't told us what this is all about. Did the kid who took Billy's card do something illegal?"

"No Sir," Carl answered. "Before I give you any more information, could you please go upstairs and check to see if your son is there. We'll wait right here."

It dawned on Carl that Mr. Simpson could be right. The boy in the park could easily have been someone else. The boy had been injured so badly that it was hard to recognize him from the photo although he had the right build. If that was the situation, this case just became much harder. He passed on his thoughts to Brian as the woman and her husband went upstairs hurriedly. A couple of minutes passed and then both men knew what the answer would be as to whether young Billy was upstairs. The look on Mr. and Mrs. Simpson's faces said it all. They hurried over to where the Detectives were still standing. 

"He's not in his room," the mother announced perplexed. "Please tell us what this is about."

Carl cleared his throat. Brian looked on sympathetically. He was glad the task of breaking the news to them had been taken on by his partner.

"I'm sorry to inform you but your son was found in the park this morning and he's been taken to Memorial Hospital."

Carl stopped speaking when he heard the mother let out a groan and start to buckle under the fear that overwhelmed her. He waited until her husband had steadied her and then continued. 

"We need to ask some questions so that you can get to the hospital. I'm sure your son will want you there as soon as possible."

"Can't this wait Officer...?"

"Detective Carl Horvath and this is Detective Brian Kinney, and no it can't wait. I'm sorry but the sooner we get some information the better are our chances of finding out what happened."

"Oh my God, yes...what did happen? Please tell us!" the young man's mother begged.

"He had been beaten by unknown assailants, but that is all we know right now. We haven't been able to find an eye witness yet, but we did find his cell phone. There was a message on it that might help to identify who he was supposed to meet in the park. Apparently that is why he was out there when the attack occurred. Of course we don't know yet if he was lured there on purpose or was chosen randomly. Let me show you the message and see if you can give us any help."

Brian pulled the phone out of his pocket and passed it to the couple. They read the text and then shook their heads. Tears were forming in Mrs. Simpson's eyes. It was obvious that she was thinking the worse and Brian wished he could reassure her that her son would be alright.

"Do you know anyone with those initials?" Brian inquired.

"Not that I can think of," the couple answered in unison.

Just then Mr. Simpson turned to his wife and spoke.

"That message sounds like it could have something to do with the big Prom last night. Maybe he met someone there. We need to talk to Jillian."

"Who is Jillian?" Carl asked.

"That's our daughter. She's Billy's twin sister. She was with him all last night until they got home. I'll go wake her up right now."

"That's a good idea. Maybe she can tell us who this JT is," Carl agreed.

Mr. Simpson headed up the stairs while his wife ushered the Detectives into a large sitting room off the foyer. She took a seat on the divan while nervously twisting her hands in her lap. The men smiled sympathetically at her, but it was obvious her mind was on her son and she simply couldn't muster up a smile in return. Long minutes passed as Brian and Carl stood with their backs to the door. They turned around as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Mr. Simpson entered the room with a slight figure just behind him. 

As the father stepped aside the Detectives got a good look at the young lady who was standing there rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The moment she looked up Brian felt a sharp stab in his chest. He almost gasped out loud. He had seen this girl only the night before. He would never forget her face and the way she was almost a clone of the pretty boy that Justin had asked to dance at the Prom the previous night. In a flash of disturbing clarity Brian knew that the girl was going to tell them the initials on the cell phone message stood for Justin Taylor...but that wasn't possible. Brian knew better than anyone that his young lover had never sent a message to Billy Simpson and had no plans for meeting in a park at night. He wanted to pull Carl aside and talk to him, but the older man was already questioning the young lady.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miss, but did your father explain what has happened?"

"Not exactly," she answered in a timid little voice. "He just said that Billy got hurt last night after he snuck out of the house to go and meet someone." Her voice suddenly grew stronger. "But that isn't possible, you know. My brother isn't into late night rendezvous'. He's too shy to even ask someone for a date."

Brian realized he needed to ask an important question, even if it disturbed the family.

"Excuse me, Miss, but this is important. It could have something to do with why your brother was attacked. You're his sister so you would probably be the one person to know the truth. Is there any chance your brother is gay?"

He looked quickly to see how the parents would react. Neither of them looked surprised. That would make things easier. The girl hesitated but saw her father nod his head and then turned back to Brian.

"Yes, he is, but that has nothing to do with how he acts. Like I said, he has never even asked anyone out on a date or had a boyfriend in his entire life. So why do you think that has anything to do with what is going on?"

The young lady had become emboldened by her defense of her brother. Brian respected that. He had the feeling he could be direct with her.

"We suspect that this is a gay bashing. You may have read in the paper that we have had a number of those for quite a few months now."

Carl interrupted. "The thing is," he added, "that this doesn't quite fit the pattern. Usually the victims have been easily identifiable as gay because of where they have been hanging out and with whom. Your brother doesn't fit the profile. However, he did get a text on his cell phone from someone asking him to meet up in the park. We were wondering if you might know who the person is. All we have are initials."

"I can't imagine who would ask him to meet like that. What are the initials?"

"JT," Carl stated.

Brian held his breath as the two men waited for her response. It didn't take her long to come back with an answer.

"I can't swear to it but that could be a classmate of ours. His name is Justin Taylor. We all graduated together and we spent a little time with him at the Prom. Justin is gay too and he actually asked Billy to dance with him...."

"What!", came the surprised voice of her mother. "Why did he do that in public? He knows what a conservative place that school is."

Brian felt sorry for the girl. He could remember how it had looked like she was encouraging her brother to accept Justin's dance invitation. He started to say something when she interrupted him.

"It's my fault, damn it! I was tired of always seeing Billy sitting on the sidelines and missing out on the fun. He's had a crush on Justin for a long time and so when Justin asked him to dance I knew he really wanted to. But I don't understand any of this. Justin is a really nice guy. I know he didn't ask Billy to meet him in order for Billy to get hurt. That isn't the kind of thing he would do."

"Detective," the father interrupted. "Is there really anything else that can't wait for a little bit. I know that we need to get to the hospital. You haven't told us how bad it is but I get the feeling our son needs us right now!"

Carl felt their fears and his heart went out to them. 

"No, that will do for now but we need to stay in touch. I'm sure there will be a lot more questions and you'll want to know how the investigation is going. Here's my card. You can call me anytime you think of something that might be important or just want to ask me anything. My partner will be available too. His number is on the card below mine. Before you leave, could you give us an address for this Justin Taylor?"

Brian listened as Jillian told the Detectives what street Justin lived on. She didn't have the exact house number but described the house. Brian didn't need the number of the house. All he needed was the chance to talk to Carl before they moved on to see Justin.

They said their goodbyes and walked outside. Carl stopped in front of his car before getting in. Brian stood next to him. He wasn't looking forward to what he was about to reveal. He didn't care what Carl would think about his being gay but he was concerned for Justin. He knew Justin had nothing to do with the bashing. He had the best alibi on the planet. What really scared him was that someone had probably lured young Billy to the park using Justin's identity. That didn't bode well for Justin. Whoever had done this evil deed obviously knew who Justin was. That thought chilled Brian to the very marrow of his bones. 

"Brian," Carl interrupted his thoughts, "what's up? You've seemed distracted for a while now. I know you used to work in this part of town. Do you know any of these people?"

"No, not the Simpson's but I do know the Taylors. I have something to tell you Carl and you are not going to like it. I think this Justin Taylor is a dead end for the investigation."

"Why's that?" Carl asked curiously.

"Because I know the family....and Justin in particular. Let's just say that I know he had nothing to do with the bashing or with Billy being in the park last night."

"And just how could you possibly know that?"

Brian didn't hesitate any further.

"I know that Carl because Justin was with me all night. As a matter of fact he was with me from the moment he left the Prom until I got your call this morning."

Carl's face showed his surprise, but he was professional enough not to express his feelings.

"What are you not saying Brian?"

"I'm saying that Justin Taylor is a very good friend of mine and we spent the entire night celebrating his graduation. I know he's a lot younger than me but he's over eighteen and can legally choose who he spends time with, in case you were wondering. Look Carl, I know this doesn't help but you can eliminate Justin as a suspect in any way. I know he had nothing to do with any of this, but we now have a major clue. Whoever did send that message to Billy obviously knew about the Prom and the dance that the two of them had. That narrows down the field of possibilities considerably. Of course, that is if JT does stand for Justin Taylor and not someone his sister doesn't know about."

Carl had to agree although he wasn't too happy to hear that his partner was messing around with such a young kid. He just prayed that their relationship wasn't that old. Brian could get in serious trouble if he had been having a sexual relationship with an underage boy. Right now, however, their priority was to gather more information. Brian's thoughts on the perpetrator made sense. It was something that needed a lot more investigation. He made up his mind quickly. 

"Okay Brian, you've got a good point. We'll discuss your 'friendship' later but right now we need to work on the case. You need to talk to this Justin and see if he has any insight on who would hate Billy Simpson enough to hurt him and then try to implicate him in it. I'll head to the hospital first and see if there is anything new I can find out there. We can meet back at the office after that and compare notes."

Brian nodded his agreement. He felt relief that Carl wasn't in the mood to grill him any further about Justin. He had far more important things on his mind to worry about. He had an unshakeable feeling that Justin was a part of what had happened in the park last night, and it scared the veteran cop. He had a sense of urgency that almost sucked the breath from his lungs. All he wanted to do was get back to Justin's house and make sure the beatutiful blond was safe. Only then could he breathe normally again.

To be continued.......................................


	20. Passing on the News, and Making Plans for Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Brian is being forced to deliver bad scary news to Justin, however it is tempered with a suggestion Brian makes that will change the whole picture between the lovers and their enemy. I hope you will join me as we snoop in on Brian's task as he begins his investigation into Billy's bashing.

Justin was outside bringing in the morning paper for his mother. He had hoped to spend the day with Brian but duty called the police Detective away and his hopes for a bit more loving were dashed. His mom had always been an early riser so she was already up not long before Brian dropped him off in order to head out for the scene of some terrible crime. He had been incapable of hiding the sheer joy he had felt over the previous night's events and ended up telling her bits and pieces of his evening with Brian, being careful to censor just how much detail he went into. His mother sat at the kitchen table and shared a cup of steaming, hot coffee with her first born; hiding the angst she was feeling at how quickly he had grown up right before her eyes. The boy who had left her house to attend his Senior Prom only the night before had come back home a man, and it had little to do with the obvious sexual experiences he had enjoyed the night before (she wasn't naive enough to believe that her son and Brian only held hands all night). Something more than sex had occured between Justin and his boyfriend last night that had given her son a sense of pride and responsibility that only a man would feel.

As Justin bent to pick up the paper he saw Brian's now familiar Jeep pulling up in the driveway. He felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn't expected to hear, much less see, Brian for most of the day. Maybe the case had solved itself. Justin felt almost giddy thinking that Brian couldn't wait a minute more to come back to him. His face lit up with one of his patented smiles and he ran over to the Jeep, leaving the paper where it lay in the damp grass. Justin stopped just short of the driveway when he saw Brian emerging from the driver's side. Brian had turned when he noticed Justin and the look on his face, although not exactly a scowl, was far from the happy greeting that Justin had expected. Brian almost looked angry, or at least disturbed about something.

A second later Justin decided the look on Brian's face had to have something to do with the case he had just become involved in. He certainly didn't have any reason to be upset with him. He put the spring back into his step and closed the gap between them by running around to the other side of the Jeep. He gave Brian a quick hug and peck on the cheek. Brian closed his arms around Justin and pulled him close against his body. It was more than enough to reassure the young man that Brian's scowl had nothing to do with him. He lifted his face and Brian brought his lips down hard, capturing Justin's mouth and devouring it as if he was afraid it would be the last time he tasted those lips. Justin parted from the kiss, confused. He hadn't expected such open affection from Brian right in front of the whole neighborhood.

Brian finally released Justin but the strange look on his face hadn't faded. Justin was confused. He tried to ask Brian what was up but Brian only murmured something about 'not here' and began leading Justin towards the house. At the last minute he remembered the discarded newspaper and ran back to get it. He ran back to join Brian just as he reached the front door. The two men entered the house, closing the door behind them. It was quiet inside. Jennifer Taylor was in the kitchen preparing to fix breakfast for her family. She had the feeling that her son would have a healthy appetite this morning and her daughter always did. She got busy, blissfully unaware of the drama that was about to unfold in her living room.

Brian led Justin to the living room and sat down on the large sofa, indicating a spot next to him for the young man to sit. Justin was quickly becoming afraid of what was on Brian's mind. It was very evident that it wasn't good news. Brian cleared his throat, and as gently as he could he passed on the bad news about Billy.

"Justin, do you remember when I came to the Prom to see you last night?"

Justin laughed. "Well of course I do. It was only last night Brian. I mean, I know a lot has happened since then but how in the world could I ever forget even one minute of one of the happiest nights of my life."

Justin smiled at the memory of discovering Brian waiting for him outside the hotel. It had been so unexpected and yet so incredibly wonderful. He couldn't understand why Brian didn't seem as happy at the memory as he was. Had he done something wrong that he had no knowledge of, he wondered? Before he could ask Brian any questions the man spoke up first.

"It was very special, Justin," Brian sighed, his face softening just a little. "What you didn't know was that I was at the Prom for a while before you even left there. I have to admit that I couldn't resist the chance to see how it was going for you. You really did look beautiful in that tux. Anyway, I saw you dancing with your friend, Daphne, and then I saw you ask a rather cute boy to dance with you too. Do you remember that?"

"You were there when I asked Billy to dance? Why didn't you let me know? You know I would have much preferred dancing with you, don't you?"

"Is this Billy someone special to you, Justin?"

"What? I mean, why would you ask me that? You're not jealous, are you?" Justin ask quizzically. Brian had never struck him as the jealous type, although it would have been flattering to think he was.

"Don't be silly," Brian snapped, bringing Justin up short with shock. Brian actually sounded angry now.

"Brian, what have I done? Why are you getting so mad? You were fine when you left me just a couple of hours ago and now all of a sudden you're acting like I've gone out and cheated on you or betrayed you or something. I don't get it at all. Didn't you tell me how much I had proven you could trust me and shown how much I trust you? Please tell me what is bothering you so badly," Justin begged.

Brian didn't say anything for a moment as he forced himself to calm down. He wasn't angry at Justin for anything but he realized it might look like that. He was simply scared. He still couldn't shake this uncomfortable feeling that Justin was in some kind of dangerous situation. He finally continued on, hating the look of anxiety on Justin's face that he couldn't conceal.

"Justin, no...no, you haven't done a thing wrong, although I really think there is someone out there that wants to make it look like you did. Look, I just need to know what kind of relationship you and Billy Simpson had....have."

"How did you know his name was Simpson? Brian, what's going on? Please tell me. You really are scaring me now."

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry to tell you this but the case I was called away to involves your young friend. Billy Simpson was the victim in the park...the one that got bashed. He's still alive right now but barely. He was bashed so badly that it was hard .............."

Brian stopped when he heard the sharp cry of pain and fear that came not from Justin beside him but right behind him. Brian turned and saw Jennifer standing in the doorway, her face suddenly drained of color. Justin looked up too and saw his mother sway. He jumped up and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arm around her waist to steady her. Wordlessly he walked her over to the easy chair across from the sofa and sat her down. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned back to Brian. 

"My gawd, Brian, are you telling me that Billy was attacked by the same people who have been going after gay men for the last few months? But why him? Billy is just a nice, timid kid who wouldn't hurt a fly. Why would he even be out in a park late at night in the first place, and alone? That doesn't sound like the Billy I know at all. I can't see him doing something like that....ever."

Brian faced both mother and son and cringed at the stricken look on their faces. This thing with Billy had hit too close to home. He knew instinctively what mother and son were thinking. They both realized it could have been Justin if he had paid a visit to that same park at the wrong time. He gathered his thoughts and reined in his own fears so that he could talk calmly to the two Taylors.

"We've talked to his family and they have no clue as to why their son would go out into the park so late and without telling anyone he was leaving. Even his sister knew nothing about it. We have some clues but nothing concrete right now."

Brian steeled himself for what he was going to say next.

"We do have one clue that may or may not explain why Billy went to the park alone last night. We found his cell phone nearby and there was a final message on it. It was an invitation from someone to meet him at the park to talk about what had happened that night. We're presuming they are talking about the Prom Dance right now for the sake of argument. Anyway, it was signed JT. We haven't traced it yet but we asked his family if they knew of any JT's in Billy's life. His sister mentioned you, Justin, but didn't know of any other guys by those initials."

Justin interrupted. "But Brian, you know I never sent Billy a message of any kind. I was too busy with you and I certainly wasn't planning on meeting Billy anywhere. We are just casual friends. The only thing we have in common really is that we're both gay."

"I know. I know! I told my partner the truth about you spending the night with me. We know you had nothing to do with Billy being in the park, or at least knowingly, but the truth is that I'm concerned that someone may have lured Billy there thinking that he was going to see you."

Jennifer interrupted this time. "But why would anyone think that? Justin told you that he and the Simpson boy were just casual friends. They never hung out together. I certainly would have known if they had," she announced with a slightly belligerent tone to her voice, mixed with anxiety. 

"I believe you Mrs. Taylor....I mean Jennifer...but I guess Justin didn't tell you what he did at the Prom yet."

"We haven't had much chance to talk. So what didn't you tell me Justin?" she asked, looking up at her son.

Justin knew what Brian was referring to immediately. He didn't hesitate to tell his mother about that single dance with Billy. He had been proud of himself, and Billy seemed happy about it too once he got over his initial nervousness. As Justin re-lived the dance for his mom, he couldn't help wondering if their bold statement in public had caused this terrible thing to happen to a really nice guy. Maybe he shouldn't have taken such a big risk. His mother's reaction said she felt the same way. It took several minutes to calm her down. 

Eventually Brian got around to saying what he had been thinking in the back of his mind ever since he realized that there was a slim chance Justin was somehow connected to the bashings or at least the bashers. It was only a remote chance, since there had to be plenty of other explanations for this choice of victim and the mysterious cell phone message, but Brian didn't intend to take any careless chances...not with Justin's life and health. He had finally found someone that made him feel alive inside all the time, even when the blond wasn't around, and he had no intention of losing him.

Brian explained his concerns carefully and without raising any more fear in Jennifer than she already felt. His assurances that Justin would be safer staying with him until this case was resolved was the clincher and Jennifer gave her blessing for Justin to move out of her home and into Brian's, if only for a little while. Of course Justin was on Cloud Nine. Any threat that might be looming on his horizon was dimmed by the prospect of spending every night with Brian. 

It didn't take Justin more than ten minutes to have a large backpack, like the one he used to take on camping trips in the Summer, stuffed with his essentials and favorite clothes. He kissed his mom goodbye and promised to keep in close touch. On the way back to the loft Justin was buoyant but he couldn't miss the fact that Brian was still uneasy, even though the older man glanced over at his passenger several times and shared a smile at the young man's exuberance. He only wished that Justin was coming to his place under happier circumstances. It was more important than ever to solve the gay bashing cases, or at least Billy's case if no other. He knew in his heart that this would be the only way to keep Justin safe in the future and he wanted that more than anything right now.

************************************************************************

As Brian and Justin drove by the Hobbs' residence just a short distance away from the Taylor home, they were completely unaware of the burly young man inside who had finally fallen asleep after his busy night. Chris had barely drifted off when he was rudely awakened by his mother. She was not privy to her grown sons nocturnal activities. All she knew was that he had a part-time job on Saturdays and was supposed to show up within the next hour and a half. Chris was a hard kid to awaken so she began bugging him as early as she could so she would be able to get a good breakfast into him before he left. 

Chris was harder to wake up this morning than usual and it bugged his mother that she had come in at least three times already just to try and get his lazy ass up at last. Finally, just as Brian and Justin were settling in at the loft, Chris had given up and let his mother's nagging force him out of bed. He was exhausted but he felt he had gotten somthing accomplished the previous night and that made the exhaustion easier to deal with. Over breakfast, Chris mulled over what he was going to tell his motley gang of school chums about his solo deeds last night. He knew some of them wouldn't be too happy with him for putting all of them at risk of discovery, not that it really mattered to Chris, but he still felt he needed to give them an explanation that would sit well with them. 

Chris had a meeting with his gang after work today, but he also had some other plans for the day that didn't include his companions. He had every intention of keeping a close watch on Justin Taylor. He was tired of going after other men when the truth was that it was Taylor he wanted to punish. He was going to get that fag if it was the last thing he ever did. He made that vow to himself as he shoveled another spoonful of cold cereal into his mouth followed by his mother's less than perfect cup of coffee. He then hurried off to the construction site where he helped out his uncle during the Summer months. He didn't bother to turn on the tiny TV set his mom had in the kitchen near the breakfast nook. He missed the first reports of the bashing in the nearby park that were shown on the news. Didn't matter, since Chris Hobbs already knew all the details.

To be continued..............................


	21. Domestic Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into what could be the future for our intrepid cop and his young lover, if only the threat that hangs over them is eliminated. Only time will tell.

Justin put the finishing touches on the roast he had prepared for Brian's dinner and thanked his lucky stars that his mom had always enjoyed teaching him how to cook whenever his father wasn't around. His father had always had the Neanderthal impression that cooking in the home was woman's work. He had made that very same inane comment once after catching Justin in an apron helping his mom fix dinner when he was not quite ten. Jennifer could see that her son enjoyed cooking and continued to teach him but was more circumspect when doing so. It was paying off big time now as the succulent aromas of marinating vegetables and pot roast filled the kitchen of the loft, not to mention the homemade baked apples cooling on the bar. 

Brian had dropped Justin off at the loft with instructions to stay put until he got off work. He reminded his guest about the alarm system for the apartment and to keep the door locked after he left. Justin knew that Brian was on edge over the questions that had arisen after Billy's bashing, but he didn't feel as threatened as Brian seemed to be. He discovered right away after Brian left that he still didn't keep a lot of groceries in the place and he wanted nothing more than to show his appreciation to Brian for taking him under his wing for the second time since they had met. He knew he could offer him some fabulous loving as a thank you but he wanted to do more. That's when he got the notion that a really good home cooked meal would be just the ticket. He was extremely careful to set the alarm and lock up after himself, using the spare key Brian had given him before leaving, and then headed for the grocer just two blocks away. 

Justin came home with as many groceries as he could safely carry. He reminded himself that he would need to thank his mom for the debit card she had given him for his expenses. She knew what a healthy appetite her son possessed so she wouldn't be shocked at the hefty bill when she saw it. He put everything away that would be prepared later on and got right to work on finding the right pots and pans for the meal he planned in his head. Soon the roast was in the oven and the veggies were marinating in preparation for their grilling. Once Justin had everything moving along, he took time to put away the things he brought with him. He hung his clothes and used the drawer Brian had indicated to lay out his undies and socks. He put his toothbrush and toiletries next to Brian's. 

As Justin moved around the loft he marveled at this fortunate turn of events. Just twenty-four hours earlier he would never have dreamed that he would be offered the chance to actually live with Brian. It was only a fantasy. He sobered up quickly however, when he recalled why the invitation had been given to him. He really had no connection to Billy outside of their sexual preferences and school affiliation, but he did like the kid. He had even stood up for Billy once a long time ago when they were still in middle school. A bunch of the older kids were making the timid boy the brunt of a lot of their stupid jokes and when he didn't react they began to get more physical. Justin had been walking by with Daphne at just the right moment and stepped in. Justin wasn't any more imposing than Billy, but he did have a reputation already well earned for not backing down from a fight. The bullies, like most cowards, backed down first. 

Justin hadn't really noticed that Billy thought of him as his hero ever since because he was far too shy to express his feelings. As Justin thought about their history and the text message that had lured Billy to the park, he began to see clearly why the normally cautious young man would take a chance in going out so late by himself. Justin was certain that Billy was under the impression he would be meeting up with Justin himself. It angered the blond to think that someone would use him to hurt such an innocent guy. He still didn't feel any threat to his own safety. He simply believed that someone had obviously witnessed their dance during the Prom and found him to be the perfect patsy to stage an attack on a helpless kid. There was no doubt that whoever was behind Billy's attack was a coward and worse. The only thing that Justin couldn't help feeling grateful for was that the basher had set things up in a way that gave him his dream come true. He doubted if that would please the basher, but he probably would never realize what he had done for another gay boy so it didn't matter. 

No one outside of their circle of friends really knew about his relationship with the policeman, or so Justin thought. As he waited for Brian to return home for the evening he had no idea that the basher was one of a group of fellow graduates who was being interviewed at that very moment during a friendly game of touch football being held on the school's field. Brian and Carl had tracked down a list of all the graduates who attended the Senior Prom from the clearly upset Assistant Principal of St. James Academy. She had come into the office to compile the list even though it was her day off after receiving a call from Carl concerning Billy's bashing and the possible reference to Prom Night which had lured him to his date with the attacker. She had witnessed the surprising dance between the two male graduates and couldn't fail to notice the negative reaction from half the roomful of teens and adults. It had made her nervous then but it was over so quickly and she thought no more of it until the call.

Mrs. Brigsby took the time to point out which of the students she believed were most disturbed by boys like Billy. No one at the school knew that the Assistant Principal had a younger brother she dearly loved who was gay and unable to deal with his Catholic family's disapprovel to the point where he left home for California nearly twenty years earlier and never came back. She had a soft spot for kids like Billy and the young blond he had danced with. When she reached the name of Chris Hobbs, she stopped and sighed deeply before pointing out that he and many of the football players from the team had been cited by the school on more than one occasion in their school careers for bullying other students...often using homophobic slurs for intimidation. Nothing had come of the admonishments outside of a slap on the wrist but she patiently explained that this was par for the course for the venerable old school.

It was strictly by chance that Chris had just gotten off work and was at the school field to talk and play a bit of football with his buddies at the same time as the two Detectives were thanking Mrs. Brigsby for her invaluable help and leaving the school. The parking area was right in front of the football field and the cops had a hunch that they should check out the older looking boys who were running all over the field while enjoying a no-holds-barred game of touch football. It turned out that their hunch was correct and many of the boys were ones they intended to interview later on. 

Three things happened during the brief interviews with the dozen or so boys. The first was that the Detectives noted the complete surprise on the faces of all the boys when Billy's bashing was mentioned, though there was no real empathy for him on their faces. Chris hadn't had the chance yet to tell his friends what he had done and most of the guys had slept the day away for the most part after staying up all night after the Prom. Secondly, Brian (who now remembered that the boy Justin wanted to get even with when they first met was named Chris Hobbs) could see in the big guy's face that he wasn't the least disturbed to hear of Billy's misfortune. If truth be told, he could even be described as satisfied to get the news. Of course a look wasn't enough to convict anyone of any wrongdoing, but it was enough to make a cop suspicious. 

The last thing of importance to occur only mattered to Chris Hobbs. The moment he saw the two cops walking towards him, he recognized the taller, younger one. He couldn't believe it, but this cop was the same guy he saw kissing all over his nemesis, Justin Taylor. Chris felt a moment of panic but forced himself to remain calm. Just because Justin was messing with a cop didn't mean the detective knew anything about what he had been up to, Chris realized. It did mean that he would have to be more careful with his plans for Justin. Chris found it hard to hide his disdain for Brian as the two officers shot out a few questions at him. He didn't like the feeling of having this pansy questioning him. He fantasized getting the cop alone in a dark alley as he carefully answered all the questions with quickly thought up lies. 

Finally Brian and Carl finished their enquiries. They left the young men to their games and walked away to their cars. It had been a long day and they needed to take a break. Carl, a long-time widower, had his lonely old house to return to and Brian had his bachelor pad waiting for him...only this time it wasn't empty like it normally was after a hard day at work. The men would get together briefly the next day to discuss what they had learned so far and then call it a day until Monday morning. They would pray that there were no more incidents between now and then. The pattern of the bashings led them to believe that there would be no more for a little while. They parted ways. Brian drove straight home, more eager to get there than he normally was, making only one quick stop for Justin's benefit.

The moment the sound of the large door sliding noisily on its runner could be heard, Justin felt his heartbeat quicken and the blood rushed to his head. Knowing that Brian had come home to him made the young man heady with excitement and anticipation. He wanted so much to please Brian and make him glad that they were together. He stepped out from behind the kitchen island where he had been checking his roast and saw the look of surprise on Brian's face. 

The moment the Detective stepped through the door his nostrils were assaulted by the most mouth-watering aromas. That was nothing like he had expected. In fact, he had a bag from Bobo's Burger House dangling from his hand. He knew he didn't have supplies at the loft to make a meal with and was certain Justin would be starving. He almost dropped the bag as Justin came flying into his arms. Brian instinctively caught the young man up into his arms and hugged him tight. They kissed one another fervently, food being temporarily forgotten, and then Justin wiggled free to stand in front of Brian with a huge shit-eating grin on his face. Brian was too confused at first to say anything, making Justin impatient for a reaction. He couldn't hold in his excitement. 

"Well Brian....can you guess what I've been up to while you've been keeping our city safe for good people everywhere?" Justin asked teasingly.

Brian took another deep sniff at the air before answering.

"Well I'd say that a lucky guess might be that you've been performing miracles by creating a full meal out of nothing, because those aroma's don't remind me of anything I've ever ordered from my take-out menus."

Justin laughed. "No Doofus, you'll never get a meal like this from some joint. This was cooked with tender loving care by my own skilled hands," Justin bragged. "If you don't like it, I'll eat your shoes."

Brian laughed back. "Watch what you promise, kiddo. I wear really large shoes, you know. But if the food tastes half as good as it smells, I don't think you'll have to worry about choking on leather." 

Something suddenly dawned on Brian and the smile left his face.

"Wait a minute Justin. Just how did you manage to find enough in this place to fix a meal? I haven't been shopping in a week. Don't tell me you left here. I thought you would stay in till I got off work and then we could go shopping together. I really don't like the idea of you stepping out until we get a better handle on what happened in the park last night and how you might be involved."

"Whoa Brian," Justin interrupted. "I'm not being held prisoner here...right? I'm a big boy now and I know I need to be watchful right now. Besides I only walked a couple of blocks from here in broad daylight. These bashers are cowardly monsters that only come out at night and lurk in deserted corners and parks. You told me that. No one is going after me in the middle of the day with dozens of people all around me."

Brian relaxed a bit. Justin was right. He was being paranoid...too much time as a cop and seeing some of the worst in mankind. What Justin said was totally true. Whoever the bashers were they certainly weren't coming after Justin during the day in full view of the public. Brian forced himself to lighten up. He plastered a smile back on his face.

"Of course you're not a prisoner, Sunshine. I just don't want you to take any unnecessary chances...but taking a run to the grocers is certainly reasonable. I would have liked to go with you, though. I hope you didn't use up all your allowance," he teased.

"Nooo, I didn't use up my allowance. I used Mom's debit card. You don't have to support me Brian, and I'm going to get a Summer job too so I can contribute to expenses. Besides I wanted to do this for you since you've been so good to me."

Brian rapidly closed the short distance between the two of them and pulled Justin close to his body. He lifted Justin's chin and kissed him deeply.

"Justin," he said when they parted lips, "being good to you comes easy. You're a special guy. I sensed that when we first met but you've become a special friend to me faster than I would have ever thought possible. I care about you...a lot! I just want you safe and out of harm's way, and I'll do whatever it takes to see to it that you stay that way. I want you around me for a long time to come."

Justin felt his heart melting again, as it did every time Brian showed affection for him. He knew he had fallen in love with Brian but he had never heard those words from the older man. He longed for it but was satisfied to know that Brian did think of him as someone important and not just another occasional fuck. Someday, if he was truly lucky, maybe he would even hear Brian admit that he had fallen in love too. His thoughts were interrupted when Brian lifted his arm and took a sniff at his shirt.

"Phew", he declared, "is there any chance dinner could wait for about twenty minutes or so. It has been a hot day and we've been all over town doing interviews and stuff. I could sure use a hot shower first so I can do full justice to the masterpiece you've created."

"Sure", Justin answered. "All I need to do is grill the veggies and that won't take long at all. The meat just gets better staying nice and warm in its juices. You go take your shower and I'll have everything waiting when you get out."

Brian gave Justin another soulful kiss and hurried off to the bedroom so he could disrobe and jump in the shower. Justin could hear him humming to himself. Justin heard the water start in the shower as he pulled the veggies out of the fridge where they had been marinating. He was about to put them on the grill when the image of Brian in the shower popped delightfully into his head. Hmmm, he thought, soapy Brian or perfectly grilled veggies...well no contest, Justin decided. Thirty seconds later, Brian heard the shower door click behind him. 

Brian turned his wet body around to find a vision of creamy, alabaster skin and dazzling, white teeth grinning up at him. Justin held out his hand for the bottle of scented soap that Brian held in his hand. He took a sponge off the nearby stand and poured the soap onto it. He lathered it up and began to gently scrub Brian's chest. The sponge traveled from Brian's shoulder blades down along his pecs and across each nipple, giving them careful attention until they stood up firmly against the surface of the sponge. Brian lifted his arms to the side and Justin ran the sponge in the soft hair of Brian's underarms, first one then the other. He trailed the sponge along each arm, watching as the sudsy water dripped to the floor. He retraced his steps to the stomach and made slow circular motions around Brian's abdomen, stopping to poke into his navel. By the time he got to Brian's pubic hairline there was no question as to whether he was having an affect on the brunet. 

Justin's eyes turned smoky blue as he saw the beautiful cock that proudly rose to greet his hand as he began to rub soap into Brian's bush of soft, curly hairs. He tenderly massaged the tumescent shaft next, feeling it twitch in his hand through the sponge.   
The look in Justin's smoldering eyes became slightly lascivious as he pictured all the things that magnificent instrument could do to his body. He forced himself to let the swelling member go as he finished his rubdown of the front of Brian's body by gently cleaning the heavy sac of balls below his cock and then on down both of Brian's muscular runner's legs. He stood back up and turned Brian around in order to give the back as clean a wash as he had the front. He only lingered briefly between Brian's outstetched legs as he gave Brian's ass cheeks and crack a little extra care.

Once Brian was clean from head to toe he turned around and accepted the sponge and soap from his shower mate. As Brian stood under the spray of the shower head he began giving Justin the same loving care, making sure that he didn't miss any of the spots that the blond had so thoughtfully tended to. By the time Justin was as clean as Brian, both men were as horny as hell. The water could have turned ice cold and they would not have noticed. Their bodies were steaming with repressed sexual energy. They could hold back no longer. Brian turned Justin around and began nibbling on the blond's exposed neck. He tasted the clean skin and made his way up to Justin's ear. He flicked his tongue inside the ear and felt Justin suck in a deep breath. Justin twisted his head so that they could connect and they kissed awkwardly but with deep passion. 

Brian stopped long enough to grab a condom from the small built-in tray in the shower. He quickly sheathed his now rock-solid cock and rubbed it with a small bottle of water resistant lube he kept just for this purpose. He began to rub his cock along Justin's crack. Justin's legs spread and he sighed at the delicious feel of Brian as the cock stimulated his senses from the back of his balls to his asshole. Brian used his cock to tease at the door to Justin's hole several times until he felt the young man relaxing his muscles. Once he felt that his lover was ready he began his invasion, pushing slowly but surely inside Justin. Justin felt the pressure and the resistance his body gave in answer. He willed his muscles to relax and felt the pleasure as Brian passed through the barrier to full entry. Once he was seated firmly in place, Brian began to massage Justin internally, changing rhythm on occasion for maximum effect. 

Justin didn't stand by idly as Brian did all the work. He might not have a world of sexual experience yet but he had an instinctual feel for what was satisfying. He used that innate skill to ride the heavy cock behind him, dancing on it in the beautiful way he did on the dance floor with his feet. Brian reached around his lover and grabbed a handful of Justin's ready cock. He played it like a skilled craftsman until he could hear Justin gasping short breaths of moist air that announced his growing hunger. Release was just around the corner for both men as their bodies joined in a dance of joy and ecstasy. Minutes later they could take no more and Brian spilled his hot seed into the waiting condom as Justin spurted his own onto the glass wall in front of him.

Brian held tight to Justin for several more minutes before turning him around and embracing the young man close to his body so that he could feel the still-racing heart against his skin. They kissed again, but with less desperation this time. Their tongues stroked each other as their lips met. The warmth inside them dispelled the cooling water and air surrounding them. They had generated enough heat for both of them. After standing under the running water a few more minutes while they shared several more hot kisses, they finally realized that it was getting too cool even for them. They laughed as they parted and hurried out of the shower. A quick rubdown with fluffy white towels helped to warm them again. They went back to the bedroom and wrapped themselves in their robes. Before going back to the kitchen, Brian hugged Justin once more and smiled at his new house mate.

"Well, young man, now that we've had dessert are you still up for dinner? I would certainly like to test out your culinary skills in the kitchen. If they are anything like your skills in the bathroom, I'm in for quite a treat."

"After you, Officer Kinney," Justin replied, waving his arm towards the kitchen area. 

As Brian gave him a friendly pat on his behind when he passed the young man in order to lead the way, Justin felt his heart swelling even more than his penis had earlier. He had never been so happy. If heaven was anything like this, Justin would be very happy indeed when his time came. Of course he was in no hurry. He looked forward to countless more times like this with Brian Kinney, the man of his dreams. It was a good thing that he didn't know of the one person who had vowed to change all that for him and send him heavenward a lot sooner than Justin would have liked.

To be continued..................................


	22. The Fire of Love, The Ice of Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in Pittsburgh. There is the heat of passion and the heat of anger and soon enough they'll collide. But for now let's see how our boys are adjusting to their new circumstances, shall we?

Chris stared down his buddies with venom in his eyes. More than one of them had made the mistake of going off on him when he confessed what he had done to Billy Simpson the previous night and it didn't sit well with the angry, young man. Their argument that he had put every one of them in jeopardy by striking so close to home didn't faze Chris at all. Not one of them would have had the guts to try and clean up their town of the filthy fags who infested it if it were not for him. They owed their allegiance to him no matter what he chose to do. How dare they question his movements!

On the other hand, Chris could see their point. The cops had shown up at their school less than a day after the bashing. They had even questioned the very guys that they needed to without even knowing it. Chris felt safe enough. After all, now that the guys knew of his involvement in Billy's bashing they could all work out a story that would alibi each other. They just needed to get their stories straight and make sure they coincided with what had already been told to the two Detectives. 

Thinking about the Detectives reminded Chris of why poor pathetic queer boy Billy had been bashed in the first place. It was all Justin and that cop's fault, he reasoned. If that prick, Justin, hadn't taken up with a cop he would have been the one to take the well-deserved beating. As far as Chris was concerned Billy's blood was on Justin's head. But now he needed to take care of the right guy. First he had to make sure he didn't go off half-cocked like he did last night. The guys were right about one thing. It had been a risky move. Now the glare of suspicion was hitting closer to home for all of them. 

The guys who were the most pissed at their leader finally began to fidget and showed signs of backing down in the face of Chris' temper. They still didn't like what he had done but they didn't feel like challenging the guy. After all, he was the one who had organized them in the first place and the truth was that they only felt safe if they all stuck together. Like most cowards, they didn't trust each other or anyone else completely so they HAD to stick together as one. Chris had assured them that they would all be fine if they kept their stories straight and everyone stuck with the program. Chris felt satisfied when he could see that they were falling in line. The meeting finally broke up and each young man went his separate way, not one of them having been told by Chris that he wasn't finished with his solo plans. Justin was his and his alone. This time, however, he would plan it out much more carefully. The first step....watch Taylor and find out when he was most vulnerable.

******************************************************************************

Dinner had been most satisfying for Brian. Justin really did have a natural gift in the kitchen. The roast was juicy and the veggies grilled to perfection. Dessert was damned good too but not as tasty as the treat he had enjoyed before sitting down to dinner. Brian pushed away from the table and sat across from Justin, smiling affectionately at the young man. Every single time he was with Justin was better than the last and Brian was still amazed at the amount of feelings the blond engendered in him. Brian was leery of the word 'love', but somehow the word 'like' just wasn't strong enough for what he felt for Justin. Could he actually be in love with someone? As the thought crossed his mind, a warm smile spread across his face. Justin saw it and smiled back.

"I take it that dinner was to your liking, Officer Kinney," Justin joked.

Brian was brought out of his reverie. 

"Delicious, my dear boy," Brian responded.

"Boy? I'll show you 'boy'!" Justin laughed, rising from his side of the table and quickly taking the few steps needed to land in Brian's lap.

Brian was caught off guard and almost fell out of his seat, but he righted himself just in the nick of time. He drew Justin up close to his body and pulled his head down so that he could capture those delicious lips the young man so proudly possessed. Their kiss deepened, tongues searching out every tender spot inside first one mouth and then the other. The cinnamon apple flavor still lingered on their tongues from dessert. Brian felt Justin shiver as his tongue stroked the delicate nerves inside. Brian seldom felt horny after a big meal, but nothing could stop the swelling in his groin with Justin's body so close and his mouth working its magic. They had made love barely an hour earlier but Brian wanted Justin again as much as ever. By the feel of the young man's shaking body, Brian knew the feeling was mutual. A couple of minutes later Justin left no doubt about his desires.

"I want you inside me again, Brian. Please!" the blond begged once their mouths finally parted. "Right here, right now," Justin added.

Brian let Justin up long enough for him to slide the robe off his body, once Brian untied the long sash keeping it closed. Justin tossed it to the side and reached down to untie Brian's robe. He slid it off Brian's shoulders and let it pool around the seat. Both men sported hard-ons that would have been the envy of any self-respecting male. Justin stepped away for only a moment to pick a condom out of the ever-ready bowl on Brian's nearby counter. He brought it back and fell to his knees between Brian's outstretched legs. It was clear that Brian was already prepared to be mounted by his young lover, but Justin was in no hurry. Every intimate moment with Brian was to be treasured.

Justin quickly went to work, although it could hardly be called a chore, on bringing Brian pleasure with his magic tongue and mouth. He swallowed every inch of Brian's manhood, breathing as Brian had taught him in order to avoid choking. He brought his mouth back up the shaft with his tongue trailing along the sensitive underside of Brian's magnificent rod. Brian's head dropped back and he gasped with pleasure. Justin knew exactly how to please his man. Brian was so thankful he had taught the young man so well, but he knew the blond was a natural on his own. 

Long minutes went by as Justin continued to give Brian one thrill after another until the older man knew he had reached his limit. If Justin didn't stop now, Brian knew he wouldn't be able to hold back his release. He had no desire to lose his hard-on. He wanted to give Justin as much pleasure as the young man was giving him. Besides, the fact was that Justin simply felt so damned good inside. Every time he entered the young man, he felt he was home. The walls would close snugly around him and make him feel like a man in his castle. No other man had ever come close to making him feel like that and Brian craved the feeling again and again. He tapped Justin firmly on the top of his silky-blond head. Justin let Brian slip from his lips and looked up grinning. 

"If you don't stop now your ride will be delayed Sunshine," Brian warned.

"Can't have that," Justin agreed.

He reached for the condom and opened it, lovingly sliding it down Brian's spit-soaked shaft. He added more spit to the condom and then rose up. Justin spread his legs wide and inched himself forward until he was almost chest to chest with Brian. He leaned in for some more of Brian's delectable kisses which always made his ass-hole quiver. Brian reached around and played with Justin's opening, teasing it and giving it a taste of what was to come. Finally he felt Justin was ready for his ride. Justin reached back and steadied Brian's hard shaft, placing it right where it needed to be. He took a deep breath and began his descent, slowly at first and then with more vigor once the first ring of muscle was breached. 

The lovers had become so finely tuned to each other that the ride lasted forever, or so it seemed. Each time either one would feel themselves too close to release they would pause, kissing with all the passion that had built inside them. The sweat began to form from their exertions. Each twist of Justin's ass...each thrust of Brian's hips...each glorious shudder brought them steadily to their goal until the final moment when they couldn't hold back any longer. Brian had been holding on to Justin's bouncing manhood and feeling it slip up and down between his grasp as the blond joyfully rode his cock. He now felt it swell imperceptibly as it stiffened for that last thrust that would open the floodgates. Justin spilled his seed, decorating Brian's chest with his happiness. Brian next gave way to his own release as Justin's tight walls continued to stimulate the man inside him. 

Pleasure gave way to exhaustion as Justin collapsed against Brian's chest. They sat that way for some time until the feel of the hard chair became too uncomfortable. They parted, Justin rising from Brian's now-deflated, yet still magnificent cock. Cleaning up the dinner table could wait, they decided, as they headed off for the shower again. A second shower followed by kitchen clean-up, followed by a night of watching old movies led to bedtime. By this time both men were too tired to make love again but as they fell asleep, spooned together they dreamed of making love repeatedly. It made for a pleasant night's sleep.

*********************************************************************************

It was late according to Hobbs' watch. The glowing numbers on his Rolex, a graduation gift from his crazy Uncle, said it was already past fucking midnight. Chris was pissed. He had left his gang with a warning to be on their toes for any more interviews by the police and hurried home. He literally gobbled down his dinner so that he could stake out Taylor's house. He was even smart enough not to use his own car which was a bit flashy and certainly well known by all the kids at St. James. He had bragged about it enough to anyone who would listen and always made a show of pulling out of the parking lot at the end of the school day. He didn't want Justin becoming aware he was being watched. 

After another hour of sitting on his ass doing nothing but smoking one cigarette after another, something his coach would have killed him for if he had ever been caught doing it during practice or on game days, Chris gave up. The guy wasn't coming out. Chris realized he probably wasn't home anyway. He would have called the Taylor house and asked if Justin was there but he knew that Mrs. Taylor was aware of the bad blood between the two of them. A couple of years earlier both boys had been suspended for a couple of days when they got into a pushing match during gym class. Chris couldn't take the chance that Justin's mom would remember the incident and be alerted. He would have to find some other way to find out what Justin was up to. 

The next day was Sunday so Chris didn't have to work. He would have all day to track Justin down. With that thought in mind he went home and hit the sack. The next morning Chris had a wild thought. What if that cop Justin had gone home with on Prom Night was not just a casual fuck? What if the guy was someone he was seeing regularly? The cop was obviously a lot older than Justin, but Chris had heard how perverted fags were. They liked their boys young. Hell, he had probably been screwing Justin since puberty. Chris' resolve to get rid of Justin grew even stronger. The world would be better off without trash like him, he reasoned to himself. He would like to get rid of the cop too, but that would probably be too risky. No, he'd settle for Justin. Once he had eliminated him, Chris would take a break and the whole gang could cool it for a while....let all the furor that was rising over the bashing of such a gentle kid like Billy die down.

As soon as Chris finished his breakfast he jumped into his mother's car again and headed for the apartment building he recalled seeing the cop and Justin entering on Prom Night...the one they never left that night. He parked in full view of the entrance to both the front door of the building and the side entrance to the parking lot in back of the building. It was just after nine so he couldn't be sure if the cop was still home....or at least he presumed it was the man's home. He decided to do a quick check in the back and then hurried back to his parked car once he saw the familiar Jeep parked behind the building. He couldn't be sure that Justin was there but the cop obviously was. Now all he had to do was be patient. Something told Chris that the way to find Justin was through the cop, although he couldn't be certain he was right. He was a patient guy, however, so he'd wait. If nothing came of this, he'd think of something else.

**********************************************************************************

Brian stretched his long limbs and peeked over the shoulder of the beautiful blond laying snuggled up against him. His clock told him he had slept far longer than his usual waking hour on his days off. Justin had drained him of all his energy. It was as simple as that, and every minute had been a delight. He could still feel his lover's fingers touching him everywhere. He could still taste him, especially the slightly salty taste of him which he enjoyed somewhere in the middle of the night when he had been unable to resist going down on Justin's half-awake body. Justin came fully awake in the midst of Brian's deep-throating and let out a loud groan as he released himself from the tension that had built inside even in his sleep. 

Brian had no desire to wake the gently snoring young man this morning. He scooted away just enough to carefully turn Justin onto his back. He lowered the coverings that concealed their bodies and stared at the perfectly-formed figure of the young man he had fallen for. As he watched the rise and fall of Justin's chest, he let himself admit that he had indeed fallen for this kid. Okay, not so much a kid anymore. Justin still had a lot of living to do but there was nothing immature or childish about him. It wasn't the sex that made him a man. It was his attitude...his perception of life and awareness of who he was. Justin wasn't a child stumbling in the wilderness, unsure of himself. He knew who he was and what he wanted from his life. On top of that he knew who he wanted in his life and Brian was happy to know it was him. Brian wondered if he had ever been as self-assured as Justin was when he was only eighteen. 

Brian eyed every lovely inch of Justin's flawless, creamy skin with the pale hairs curling around his soft manhood and down his short but strongly-muscled legs. He trailed his fingertips softly, barely touching the skin of Justin's chest and swirled the soft pad of his middle finger around the tip of Justin's nipple. Once it stood at attention, he did the same for the other one. He brought his finger up to Justin's mouth, open slightly, and ran that same finger ever so gently around the outline of his lips. The sleeping lad smacked his lips together. Brian pulled his hand away but replaced it with his own lips as he leaned in for a soft kiss. As their lips met, Brian peered down and saw Justin's pale lashes fluttering. A second later he saw those clear, blue eyes gazing into his. 

Justin didn't pull away. He had never been awakened more beautifully. He let his lips linger under the pressure of Brian's lips. Their kiss was sweet and full of countless promises. Justin knew he could trust Brian to keep every one of them. As long as he had Brian in his life, Justin knew he would be safe from the evils of the world. No one could touch him with Brian by his side. Soon they would need to get up and make plans for the day, but for now they were exactly where they wanted to be. They were in each other's arms and they were supremely content.

To be continued.......................................


	23. Happy Days and Evil Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our roomies are enjoying their newfound happiness as a real couple much to the surprise of most of their friends and family, but a dark shadow, unbeknownst to them, still hovers close by...planning how he can destroy that very happiness. Warning: Things take a turn for the scary in our next chapter.

Two weeks....two fucking weeks, and Chris knew more about Justin's hidden life than he cared to know. The bastard was more of a pervert than he had ever imagined during their school days. Two weeks of shadowing Justin hadn't given Chris the opening he was praying for but it certainly had enlightened him on what a sick lifestyle Justin participated in. That first day, right after Billy's bashing, had only been the start of Chris' obsession with knowing everything he could about Justin and how to finally reach out and 'touch' him the way he deserved. Chris had waited outside the cop's apartment house for what seemed hours until he finally caught a break. The cop and his boyfriend drove out of the parking area behind the building and Chris was right on their tail. 

Chris was really grateful his mother didn't give him a hard time about taking her car whenever he wanted. It didn't happen that often since he certainly preferred his own souped-up vehicle to the dowdy functional car his mom drove, but she never questioned her son as to why he sometimes took hers. She never questioned Chris about anything. Chris had a temper and Mrs. Hobbs preferred not to irritate her only child. She knew that Chris would grow up to be just like his father....overbearing and controlling. She had learned to live with his father and simply carried the same submissive attitude over into her dealings with the younger Hobbs. It made for a less stressful life for the poor woman.

Having his mother's generic-looking car made Chris almost invisible to the cop and Justin. Chris always made sure he wore a hoodie that kept his face shadowed even with the warm Summer days and nights they were having. He quickly learned the couple's routine destinations so he wasn't forced to follow so closely that it would be obvious the two were being tailed. He had come to think of the older man and Justin as a couple because they certainly acted like one. It seemed to Chris that they were always holding hands or touching one another no matter where they were, especially around Liberty Avenue. What was even more disgusting to the stalker was the fact that he often saw them kissing each other right out in public. That too always seemed to happen when they were on Liberty Avenue. 

Chris certainly had heard about the notorious street that boasted so many gay-friendly establishments, but Chris had always avoided it before. Now he was spending a great deal of time there since it seemed to be a favorite haunt of the cop and Justin. There were three places they had visited several times in the last couple of weeks. One was a diner...far too small a place for Chris to dare enter, knowing he would be spotted. Another was some kind of bar. Chris had slipped in once but almost got caught when Justin turned around unexpectedly and looked in Chris' direction. Chris never entered that place again. The last was a huge cavernous dance club. Chris had slipped in there too but never came close to being spotted. The place was always jammed with men, some half naked, making it easy for Chris to stay out of view. 

The things Chris saw in the club turned his stomach. It was all he could do not to throw up every time he left the place. Chris would have cut his own balls off rather than admit that he often left the place with a slight hard-on sprouting from his nest of curly hairs. He ignored the itch in his pants by concentrating on his hatred. It was enough to cure the unwanted feelings very quickly. Every time he saw Justin draped over or on the tall body of his boyfriend during some sickeningly sexy song, Chris would stoke the flames of his hatred a little bit higher. However, all this shadowing of the couple and being forced to spend time in their kind of places didn't earn Chris the one thing he wanted most. He still hadn't found a way to get Justin alone. The cop was with him every night and Justin never went anywhere by himself during the day. Chris' frustration grew but he wasn't going to give up. That cop couldn't protect the son of a bitch forever.

**************************************************************************

This night had turned out to be so special. It was two whole weeks now since Brian had invited Justin to stay with him and the young man was as happy as he had ever been in his life. It wasn't the first time Justin had stayed with Brian so he settled in quickly, adjusting his own habits to fit in with Brian's. He was hoping not to be a nuisance to the man who had lived alone for so many years up until now. He needn't have worried.

Brian surprised even himself with the ease with which he had settled into life with a roommate. Of course, it was only because the roomie was Justin. Brian knew that to be the truth. He had finally admitted to himself that he had fallen hard for the young man. It was certainly nothing he had expected to happen to him. It wasn't even anything he had wanted to happen to him. Brian had convinced himself long ago that love was for fools who had to convince themselves they were in love in order to avoid guilt for their lustful longings. Brian had no such guilt, thus he didn't need love to justify anything he did sexually. Of course, that was before Justin. Now he knew that love was more than just a roll in the sack. Love was deeper and stronger than that, although the sex certainly enhanced the connection one felt with someone they loved. 

Brian felt that connection every time he touched Justin, and he sensed that his young lover felt it too. It was a flow of energy that re-energized them every time they made love. That flow carried over to the times when they did nothing more than sit on the sofa together and watch a movie, or sit across from the breakfast table and share a cup of coffee and omelet before Brian headed off for work. That flow was so strong it could be felt between them when they were simply on the phone during one of Brian's breaks, chatting about mundane things. Brian saw their connection in all the stunning portraits of him that Justin's magic fingers created on those evenings when the artist sat cross-legged on the sofa, floor, or bed with pencil and pad in hand. Brian would often look up from whatever he was doing and catch Justin staring at him for a moment, only to look down at his pad and sketch some more. The look in Justin's eyes was pure love and affection. The finished portraits were the proof of those feelings. 

Tonight Brian asked Justin if he would like to live at the loft while attending PIFA. Justin had been surprised, but delighted beyond words. He wasn't fazed by Brian's excuse that it was simply an economical way for the young artist to survive the costs of his schooling. Brian joked that there would be no rent to pay. However, Justin could earn his keep with his cooking skills and helping with housework, a chore that Brian never enjoyed even though Justin knew his place was always as neat as a pin. For Justin, Brian's casual way of asking didn't detract from the fact that he felt as though he had just won a million dollar lottery. Besides, Brian could pretend it was just a friendly gesture but Justin knew it was more....much more. He knew that the feelings he had for Brian were not one-sided.

The lovers had planned on going out dancing right after dinner but ended up celebrating Justin's eager acceptance of Brian's offer with an hour-long lovemaking session that left them drenched in sweat but completely invigorated. They enjoyed a hot shower, quickly changed clothes, and made a beeline for the Liberty Diner. They ran into their favorite cohorts there and grabbed a quick bite before heading off for Babylon. They were once again so absorbed in each other that they never spotted the lurking form of Chris Hobbs watching from across the room as they gyrated on the dance floor, sharing a number of hot kisses when the music inflamed their senses. 

Chris was off to the side of the stairs leading to a balcony overlooking the dance floor when he saw several men walking slowly towards the stairs. He recognized them as a group he often spotted the cop and Justin with in the streets. He pulled back even further into the shadow of the stairs. It just so happened that the group of men stopped behind some other men who were paused on the stairs and continued talking about the subject they were involved in as they approached the stairs. From his vantage point, Chris could hear everything that was being said. 

"Can you believe it?" the tall flamboyantly-dressed one asked the others. "You could have knocked me over with a feather when he said that Justin was moving in with him for a short time, but now they're talking more long-term? Do you think aliens came down and switched bodies with Brian? I mean, this is soooo not our Brian."

"I don't know what's happened to him," added the short dark-haired man with a slight scowl on his face. "I know he was just trying to protect the kid from some kind of imagined danger, but now he's acting like they are a couple. He's always been protective, but this is ridiculous."

The tall muscular guy next to him spoke up.

"You're sounding a tad jealous there, Michael. I know he's been your best friend forever, but he does have a life of his own you know."

The short, geeky-looking man spoke up suddenly.

"Michael's just jealous because Brian was always his personal protector too but he never gave him a tumble like he has this kid. He'll get over it as soon as Brian gets tired of his new toy and goes back to being just his protector once again."

The one named Michael bristled. "I'm not fucking jealous and I don't need Brian to protect me. I have Ben now," he said wrapping his arm around the muscular guy's waist. "That's all I need. Brian can do what he wants. I don't care."

Chris could see the smirks that passed between the tall guy and the short guy. He couldn't see the faces of the other two men since they were too busy kissing each other. When Michael and Ben parted lips they noticed that the stairway was now clear and the group moved on up the stairs and out of earshot of Chris. He filed away what he had just heard and decided he had had enough for one night. He quickly left the club and returned to his mother's car. He couldn't be sure that he had learned anything useful tonight but at least he had some new information. So Justin was going to live with the cop full-time. That might or might not be to Chris' advantage. He'd have to think it over in the morning after he had gotten some sleep. 

****************************************************************************

Another few weeks went by. The case of the bashing of Billy Simpson continued to go nowhere. The only good thing was that Billy finally came out of the coma he had been in for almost three weeks. The bad news was that he couldn't help the investigation one iota. He could only remember seeing a shadowy figure coming after him in the dark. Something about the figure nagged at him but he couldn't place what it was no matter how hard he tried. There had been no witnesses and no clues left behind...no DNA or scrap of evidence. The case was far from closed but it had hit a brick wall. The cops desperately needed a break. 

The relationship between Brian and Justin evolved and deepened with every single day that passed. Justin didn't just sit around the loft waiting for Brian to come home anymore but he was careful to always be around others and never completely alone just to allay Brian's fears, if for no other reason. He visited his mom and sister a few times and passed on the news about Brian's invite to live at the loft while attending PIFA. The loft was considerably closer to the campus and Jennifer liked the fact that the cop kept such a watchful eye on her son so she didn't protest. She did warn Justin to be careful with his heart. She didn't want her son hurt, but she could tell it was already too late. She really had no doubt as to how her son felt about Brian. She just prayed that it was the real thing for Brian too.

Meanwhile Brian bounced from being totally frustrated over the lack of progress in the bashing case to being totally enthralled with his new living arrangements and the young man that shared it with him. By the time the first month of living with Justin was coming to a close, Brian was completely lost. His heart had softened unbelievably and he couldn't imagine not coming home to Justin. His old friends were still amazed at the change in the once confirmed bachelor. Every once in a while one of them would have to pay off a bet that they had made claiming the lovers would be broken up by that particular date. Debbie was the only one who had refused to bet against their relationship. She, more than any of the others, had seen the way Brian looked at Justin long before the kid was invited to move in. If anyone had bothered to ask her not long after Justin's birthday, she would have told them then that Brian had already fallen for the adorable blond. 

By this time Justin had introduced his mom and sister to his new life. Debbie was a big help to Jennifer, who quickly saw the loving mother and caretaker in the over-the-top redhead. She had Jenn signed up for PFLAG so fast that Jenn had no time to protest. There had been no further bashings for over a month so more current news was given all the attention. Most of the inhabitants of Liberty Avenue seemed unconcerned now with the threat of violence, or at least no more so than they had learned to live with in their everyday lives. The cases were not forgotten by the dedicated cops still working them. 

Brian finally had a sit-down with his partner, Carl, on the Monday after Billy's bashing. He laid all his cards on the table, admitting to being gay himself and giving Carl all the necessary facts about his relationship with the much younger Justin. Brian was relieved when Carl was clear that he could care less who Brian slept with as long as he was good at his job. He was even more relieved to hear Carl's assertions that he believed every word Brian told him about Justin. He told Brian that he knew he wasn't the kind of man that would take advantage of his authority to seduce an innocent kid. Carl's belief in the integrity of his partner endeared him to Brian and he invited Carl to the diner for dinner the following Friday. Everyone, especially Michael, was surprised by the tiny sparks they noticed between plain, simple Carl and loud, brassy Debbie at their first meeting. After that no one was surprised by how many times Carl insisted on meeting Brian at the diner before or after work. 

Unfortunately for Brian and his close circle of friends, someone else was noticing and taking notes on the behavior of the group. The more Hobbs spied on Brian and Justin, the more he was learning about what really mattered to the couple...or rather, who mattered to them. Chris was also getting a feel for the kind of hours that Brian put in for his job. He was relieved that the spotlight of suspicion had apparently dimmed on himself and his pals. There had been more questions for a week or so after Billy's bashing, but everyone's stories held up under the scrutiny. Hobbs congratulated himself on leaving no evidence behind that could tie him to the case. He did get a scare when word got out that Billy had come out of his coma, but everyone soon learned he had been no help to the police. 

Now that the fear of getting caught had subsided, Chris was free to pursue his main goal. He had to get Justin alone and completely away from the cop and all his friends. Chris had used Billy's feelings for Justin to lure him to his fate. That trick would work again. Chris was convinced of it. All he had to do was figure out how and when to strike and who to use as bait to draw the cop far away from Justin. Then he needed to trick Justin into falling into a trap set just for him....a trap he could never escape from. When Brian and Justin went out for dinner at the diner on this Saturday night, Chris didn't bother to check on them. He had begun to form an idea as to how he would carry out his plan and who he would involve. All he needed was some luck and human nature to work the way he expected it to. He expected that Justin Taylor would be nothing but a bad memory by the time the next weekend rolled around.

To be continued..........................


	24. Time Running Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Brian and Justin are discovering how perfectly matched they are for each other, and gotten everyone who cares about them to agree, a dark cloud that has stayed in the background for some time is beginning to grow ever more threatening. Watch out, the storms are coming!

It hadn't been easy. It certainly took away from any fun time Chris could have been having during his last Summer vacation before starting first quarter at the University under the football scholarship he had earned, but it had all been worth it to the determined young man. Chris had gotten enough information on his targets through his own observations. Combining that with a few careful questions asked around their favorite haunts helped him feel like he could form a workable plan of action. His main goal was to get Justin as far away from the police officer he was shacking up with as possible while keeping the cop far too distracted to know he was being played. He had even reached the point of knowing when it would happen. If everything worked out he would never have to think about Justin Taylor again before the weekend even began. 

In the meantime, the object of his irrational hatred was having the best time of his life. Justin woke every morning with one of two things. Either he awoke early enough to feel the strong arms of his lover wrapped tightly around him, or he had overslept and woke to an empty bed. Brian never bothered to wake him if he was particularly tired, but it didn't matter. If he didn't have the man himself he could still smell Brian on the pillowcase next to his or the smell of his aftershave lotion filling the room. Brian was a hard-working cop and Justin didn't begrudge him all the hours he put in on the job. He knew how much Brian loved his job and how strong his devotion was to it. He knew Brian was particularly obsessed with the need to crack the gay bashing cases and keep them from happening again. 

Justin had actually tried to help in his own way by visiting his old classmate, Billy Simpson, at the hospital shortly after he came out of his coma. By now he had talked with Billy's sister and learned of the infatuation the poor kid had been nursing for him for some time. It was the only reason that Billy had been out in the park on that fateful night. Billy couldn't remember all the details of his bashing but he had recalled why he went to the park, thanks to a little prompting from Carl and Brian who asked him point blank about the message on his cell phone. Justin had felt a bit of guilt over this, but Jillian made it clear that neither she nor her family blamed anyone but the bashers for Billy's pain and suffering. They had known that their beloved son and brother could become a victim someday if the wrong people entered his life, but they had no desire for him to suppress his true nature. They knew that would cause more harm to him than anyone else could inflict. 

Billy's face lit up when he saw Justin standing in the doorway of his hospital room. It was obvious the young man didn't blame Justin for anything. It humbled Justin to see how much Billy still cared about him because a moment later the young man's eyes began to well up with tears. Justin felt a moment of panic but Billy pulled himself together quickly. He then went on to apologize to Justin for dragging him into the whole mess. Justin couldn't believe his ears. Billy felt guilty for telling the police that he had gone to the park thinking Justin had wanted to meet him there. He was actually afraid that the police would think Justin had something to do with setting him up. 

It broke Justin's heart to see the kid so worried about him when he was the one who was victimized. Justin was quick to reassure Billy that the police knew he had nothing to do with the bashing at all. He wondered if he should explain his relationship with the investigating officer on his case, but decided that the time wasn't right for such a disclosure. Billy had enough to deal with. He didn't need to know that the guy he had a crush on was already involved with someone else. Justin did, however, explain himself to Jillian knowing what a good head she had on her shoulders and her deep devotion to her brother. It had been a wise move. A few days later, he got a call from Jillian. She had talked to her brother and, although he was disappointed he understood that Justin was not available and held no grudges. Unfortunately, Justin's visit hadn't jogged loose any memories that could help the police with his case.

Brian was enjoying his new status as 'boyfriend' far more than he would have imagined, and certainly more than his friends had ever imagined either. All of them now realized that they would hardly ever see Brian unless he had Justin right beside him. Even Mikey had learned to accept that Brian was happy with the way things were and seldom scowled when he saw the couple together anymore. He had even learned to appreciate Justin's sharp wit and basic intelligence...no longer trying to one-up the much younger man with a snappy comeback whenever he thought he had found an opening. Brian was still hit on by every stud around every time he showed up at Babylon or Woody's, despite the fact that he almost always walked in with his arm around Justin's shoulder or waist, but he would always give the intruder a withering 'fuck off' look that seemed to do the trick. The would-be one night stand would slink off to look for a more available stud for his evening's fun.

Justin wasn't oblivious to Brian's popularity or to the fact that he got a lot of attention himself, especially on the dance floor, but he really only had eyes for one man. The instant that Brian took him in his arms on the dance floor or pulled him close to his body at Woody's or in a booth at the diner all the other men around faded into the background like anonymous grey wallpaper...devoid of color or interest. Brian was the bright light that brought color into Justin's world. Brian was feeling the same thing. He could spot Justin's dazzling smile from a mile away, if he had to. Of course he had no intention of letting that kind of distance separate them out in public...not as long as the bashers were still unidentified. 

The bashers were the only dark cloud that hung over Brian and Justin and their true happiness in being together. Justin wasn't really as concerned for himself as Brian, but he hated to see how the case was getting under Brian's skin. It was the main reason he seldom went against any of Brian's suggestions about keeping himself safe. Under any other circumstances he might have chafed at the restrictions Brian wanted him to live with, but he would never want to make his lover worry about him so he never argued with Brian. That didn't mean that he was always as cautious as he should be. Every Thursday he would take a cab to the 'Carnegie Museum of Art' where they would have a new display of paintings or photos for him to enjoy and make sketches of. Of course he didn't mention these visits so as not to worry Brian. He didn't want him to panic like he did that first day because of a short visit to the store on the first day he moved in.

What Justin didn't know was that he had a dangerous enemy who had learned that Justin would leave home without someone tagging along, even though it hadn't happened very often. He was always in a public place but Chris knew that even a public place had its weaknesses if one worked it out carefully. With that thought in mind, Chris had finally formed a plan. He knew he would have to keep the cop busy and distract him because the one thing he didn't know for sure was how well Justin and the cop communicated with each other. He didn't want anyone looking for Justin until it was too late. 

Next he knew he needed to take a big risk and strike in a place that left him vulnerable to being caught. If he timed it just right he was certain this wouldn't be a problem. He couldn't use a bat, his favorite weapon, as it would be too obvious but there were plenty of other tools available that wouldn't stand out in a crowd. After careful consideration Chris chose the tire iron from his car. It would fit down his pants leg when tucked over his belt. A loose shirt would hide the bulge from the top of the iron. By Wednesday night Chris' plans were set in stone. He knew where he would get to Justin and what excuse he would use to keep the cop far from where Justin was at.

*************************************************************************

Chris had been too wound up on Wednesday night to sleep worth a damn. It was like his brain was on fire...he was too on edge to relax. He knew this was his one shot at getting Justin. If it didn't work, the bastard would know he was a target and Chris was certain he'd never get another chance. He had rehearsed what he would say the next day when he called the station house where he knew that Justin's boyfriend worked. He had practiced walking with the long tire iron hanging down the inside of his pants leg. He finally fell asleep, but it was a dreamless night. He had emptied his brain of all thoughts...and all humanity...in order to gain the rest he would need for what was to come. 

Wednesday night had been much different for Brian and Justin. It had become a custom to have dinner at the diner with the gang on that night so that Justin could have a mid-week break from his cooking duties. Mind you, Justin loved to cook for Brian and Brian loved eating everything Justin prepared but they enjoyed getting out and seeing their friends on a less hectic night than the weekends always presented. Besides which, the Wednesday night specials at the diner were actually quite good. Debbie was always on duty on Wednesday night too and the whole gang loved to tease her as well as be teased back by the always quick-witted and sharp-tongued redhead. She, in turn, loved seeing Justin who had become a personal favorite of hers. She loved how the young man had brought so much light into Brian's life. She had always known there had to be someone out there that would be the perfect match for her number one adopted 'son'....someone who would make him want to give up his lonely tomcatting ways.

After dinner and some playful bantering with their friends and Debbie, Brian and Justin took a walk along Liberty Avenue, stopping to look into the windows of colorful shops filled with things that would make any self-respecting gay man or woman's life more fun or enjoyable. There were clothing shops like the one that Emmett worked for. There were book stores that specialized in gay literature. There was even a sex shop filled with the kind of toys that Justin was beginning to appreciate, thanks to Brian's playful nights. They walked arm in arm, stopping occasionally to remark on something they saw. They came to a travel agency that specialized in gay-friendly destinations and stopped to admire some of the posters. When Justin sighed and wondered out loud if he would ever get the chance to see the world outside of Pittsburgh, Brian turned him around and hugged his lover. He kissed him and then promised that they would take a trip together someday. It warmed Justin's heart.

After awhile they walked back to the Jeep and drove home. That night the couple made passionate love together and then lay sated and exhausted in one another's arms as they talked about all the places they wanted to visit with each other. Justin's father had always been too busy with work to take his kids on vacations and Brian had been too busy trying to work his way up the ranks to take time off for a vacation. Besides, he had never really liked the idea of traveling alone and there had never been anyone around that he wanted to spend that much time with. They fell asleep Wednesday night imagining themselves in some exotic locale together, drinking up the sun and splashing in the surf before making wild passionate love in the sand. They both fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces.

****************************************************************************

Thursday morning was no different than any other morning had been for more than a month now. Brian and Justin woke up together, showered together, and ate a quick bite of breakfast together. Justin kissed Brian good-bye as he left to meet Carl at the station house and report in. Justin always liked to clean up the loft a bit before heading off for the Museum. He also went online to chat with Daphne and a couple of other friends and to check out some sites he enjoyed visiting. It was soon time for him to head for the Museum. He called a cab and gave the address. No one was following him today. The one who had been doing so for such a long time was well aware of where Justin was going and was already there waiting for him. 

Chris waited near the entrance to the Museum hidden behind a pillar until he saw Justin getting out of his cab with his artist's tote slung over his shoulder. He watched as Justin paid the cabbie and moved off to enter the distinguished old building. As soon as the blond was out of sight, Chris pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he had gotten from information the day before. The phone was answered immediately. 

"Fifth Precinct. How may I direct your call?"

"I want to report something suspicious. It involves all those gay bashings that have been happening lately," Chris declared, forcing a worried tone to his voice.

"One moment Sir, I'll connect you to the Detectives in charge."

Chris waited nervously, praying he could disguise his voice enough to make it unrecognizable to the cops who had interviewed him more than once.

"Hello," came an unfamiliar female voice. "Can I help you? I'm told you have something to report that involves the recent gay bashings, is that correct?"

"Are you in charge of the cases?" Chris asked, relieved that he didn't have to fake his voice after all.

"No Sir. Those Detectives are out at the moment but I can contact them for you. If you will give me the information I'll pass it on to them right away."

Chris weighed whether to pass on his story to the woman or insist on speaking to the Detectives. He quickly decided that luck was on his side. This woman didn't know his voice at all. If he talked to either of the two lead Detectives on the case they just might recognize his voice. His decision was clear cut. 

"No, that's fine. This can't wait though so I hope you'll pass on what I'm about to tell you as soon as you can."

"Of course Sir, please continue."

Chris then launched into his rehearsed speech. He told the woman how he and some friends were hanging out at a local bar and he had gone to the men's room. While in there he had overheard a large group of men coming in and beginning to discuss how they were ready to find a new queer to bash for the weekend. He had been in the last stall and they apparently didn't realize he was there. He had been afraid to come out for a while even after they left since they were bragging about how easy it was to get away with their crimes without the cops being able to figure out it was them. When he came out he saw over a dozen men in the bar and couldn't tell if any of them were the men he had overheard or not. He told her he would be happy to wait at the bar until the Detectives arrived and answer any questions they might have. He passed on that the bar was a favorite hangout for the neighborhood and almost everyone knew each other. That bit of news was sure to pique their interest.

The woman's tone of voice revealed her excitement. This was the first glimmer of hope in cracking a difficult case. She quickly got the phony name that Chris gave her and his brief description of himself, which of course was the opposite of how he really appeared. He then gave the address of a bar clear on the other side of town from the Museum that Chris and Justin were actually at. Chris had scouted the place out earlier and knew what a rough part of town the place was situated in. He was certain the cops would have difficulty in interviewing anyone inside that particular bar. By the time the cops had figured out they were on a wild goose chase, everything would be over for Justin. 

Chris closed the pre-paid cell he had bought just the day before from a shady street vendor and smiled to himself. Step one went better than expected. Chris hurried back to his vantage point where he could keep an eye on Justin. The guy was easy to find. Justin had unknowingly revealed his habits during the time he was being spied upon. Chris knew that it wouldn't be long before Justin would go to the one place that Chris could get him alone. He went there every time he spent any length of time at the Museum. All he had to do now was be patient. About an hour, give or take, and this would all be over.

To be continued.......................


	25. A Wicked Plan Set in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning everyone....this chapter will not bring you any joy. Have your kleenex ready. You may need them. Chris finally feels ready to strike at the one man who he has always blamed for the desperately unwanted feelings he has secretly harbored for other men since his youth. With his warped logic, if he eliminates Justin he will eliminate those feelings. Will he succeed in his nefarious plan or will fate step in to save the day?

Carl was the one to take the call from the station house. He and Brian were in Carl's car. The Jeep had been left behind at the precinct parking lot. They were working a case involving an attack on a businessman who had been left for dead in his office parking lot. They were helping out another team of investigators while waiting for a fresh lead on the gay bashing cases. The businessman's case had nothing to do with their own case. The weapon had been a knife to the ribs and didn't involve a beating of any kind. The minute Carl got off the phone he passed on the news that he had just received to his partner and hurried over to the other Detectives standing near the site where the victim had been found an hour earlier. His quick explanation as to why he they needed to leave got a nod from the lead Detective which left Brian and Carl free to go.

On the way to their destination, which was miles away from where they had been, they talked excitedly about this new tip they had just received. It could possibly be the one thing that would lead them to the perps they had been hunting for months now. They just hoped it would be a good tip that panned out. As quickly as they could they arrived outside the bar that the tipster had mentioned in his call. As soon as they began driving into the neighborhood where the bar was located, they knew they would be dealing with a much less refined group of people than they had dealt with after Billy's bashing. This part of town was half industrial and half residential, consisting of lower income families barely holding on in run-down housing and a stagnant economy. The street in front of the shabby old bar was almost deserted. It was well after the lunch hour but much too early for most workers to be home yet. The Detectives weren't surprised to see so few folks were out and about. 

As the Detectives crossed the cracked sidewalk to reach the weathered door to the bar, they entered and were surprised at how empty the place was. It wasn't very large but there were half a dozen booths along the left side wall and a long bar along the right side. A few shabby, old tables and chairs were spaced a few feet apart near the back of the room and they could see an old pool table just past those. There was one scruffy-looking older man sitting at the bar nursing a beer from his bottle, and another tired-looking younger man with a large pot belly squeezed into one of the booths with a drink in front of him and a bowl of peanuts. Outside of the bartender, there was no one else. 

It had been less than a half hour since the 911 call came into the station and the message claimed that the bar was half-full of patrons. If that was true, they had certainly disappeared quickly. The message had also indicated the caller would wait for the police to arrive, but neither of the two men present had even bothered to look up when Brian and Carl walked in. It certainly didn't look like they were expecting anyone. A look of disappointment crossed between the two Detectives but they walked up to the bar anyway. They both pulled out their badges and after identifying themselves, began asking questions of the barkeep .

It didn't take long for Brian and Carl to realize that something wasn't right. The bartender informed the officers that there hadn't been more than a couple of patrons in the bar all day. He wasn't expecting a crowd until nearly five o'clock which was still hours away. When Carl gave the description of the man they were supposedly going to meet up with at the bar to get further details on the suspicious conversation, the bartender snorted. He hadn't seen anyone that matched that description all day, and didn't recognize it at all. He swore that he knew every patron that entered the bar but the man they were looking for wasn't among his customers, at least not to his knowledge. Since the bar was his business and he worked it all day, his story rang true. 

After a few minutes of discussion between the Detectives, Brian got an idea. He told Carl to wait a minute while he checked out the bathroom. He had a hunch. Less than a minute later, Carl saw Brian hurrying back to him from the back of the bar where the bartender had pointed out the location of the men's room. 

"Carl, there's no way someone could have stayed hidden and overheard a conversation between a bunch of men in that bathroom. You should see the place. It would barely pass the health inspectors and there are only two urinals against the one wall and only one cramped stall with a door that won't stay closed right next to those. There are two tiny sinks against the other wall but barely enough room in that place for three men at a time, let alone several men chatting while another one stayed well hidden. I don't know if someone is playing a practical joke on us or is just plain crazy, but this ear witness to a conspiratorial conversation about the bashings didn't hear it in that bathroom, if at all."

The two men were bitterly disappointed. They had been hopeful that this was the one big break they had been praying for. It was obviously a blind alley that would lead them nowhere. They left the establishment both unhappy that the long ride over to the place had been for nothing and royally pissed off at their wasted time and energy. Whoever was playing the prank was in deep shit trouble if they ever found out who set them up. They jumped back into Carl's vehicle and decided to take their delayed lunch break back at the Liberty Diner. It would take approximately twenty minutes to get there, but at least the whole day wouldn't be wasted.

*****************************************************************************************

It had been nearly an hour since Chris had made his phony 911 call when, from his hiding place behind a tall statue, he saw Justin start to gather up his sketch pad and pencils. Chris knew what this meant. Justin was a creature of habit for the most part. He almost always stopped around this time to go to the men's room to wash up and then head over to the little cafe that was housed in the lobby of the Museum. It was seldom crowded this late in the afternoon and Chris had figured out that this was probably why Justin would usually stop to eat around this time. He didn't really care why Justin had fallen into the habit...he was just glad it had made things easier to know when to strike.

Chris waited until he saw Justin heading off and then began to tail him. He was happy to see that the Museum was almost deserted. It normally was on the weekday at this hour....another advantage for Chris. Chris knew exactly what the men's room looked like. It was quite modern with half a dozen urinals lined up at the back of the room and two rows of stalls on both sides of the room. A bank of sinks and hand dryers lined the walls between the stalls and the door. Chris was prepared for this moment. He had stolen one of the 'Closed for Cleaning' signs that the cleaning services people used at the Museum and stashed it behind some boxes in a small cleaning supply closet not far from the bathroom door. 

As soon as Chris saw Justin entering the bathroom, he hurried to the closet and was relieved to find that the sign was still hidden. He grabbed it quickly and returned to the bathroom a few yards down the short hallway off the main viewing rooms. He caught another break because there were still no signs of other visiting patrons or employees nearby. It emboldened Chris and he set the sign right in front of the bathroom door in hopes of keeping any unexpected visitors out. The bathroom didn't have a lock he could have used to ensure his privacy. As soon as the sign was set up, he cautiously pushed open the bathroom door. All would be lost if Justin was in the wrong place now. 

With the door open enough to peek inside, Chris could see that Justin was indeed inside a stall, something that he had noticed the blond often did before sitting down to eat. It was ideal for what Chris needed....either that or having his back to the front of the men's room while using a urinal would be perfect for what Chris wanted to do. Chris bent down to make a check. He was relieved to see only one pair of shoes on the floor in the stalls....the third one down. All the others were empty. Chris congratulated himself again on his good fortune. Any deviation from his plan would have caused him to abort the whole thing for the time being, but that wasn't going to be necessary now. Everything was falling into place perfectly.

Chris positioned himself at the end of the line of stalls. He was hidden from view of anyone exiting a stall until they reached the end of the line to get to one of the sinks. Chris let the tire iron he had been hiding in his pants slip out as he pulled it from its resting place along his outer leg. He hefted the thing in his hand and felt its cold metal. He almost caressed the rounded head of the iron which he would use to strike his blows. He liked the feel of the flat end of the piece which he would use to grip as he made his deadly swings. He was satisfied. Now all he needed was Justin. He waited patiently for the sound of the toilet to flush.

Several minutes passed and Chris began to grow agitated. He could hear Justin inside the stall, humming to himself. Chris didn't recognize the song at first but after a few more bars he began to remember hearing the song at that decadent dance club he had frequented in order to keep closer tabs on Justin and his boyfriend and learn more about the two from their acquaintances. It had a wild beat and wasn't Chris' type of music at all. He could remember how all those perverted men would twist their hips and thrust out their pelvises to that very song. No wonder, he thought, that Justin was humming it. Just as Chris thought he could take no more of the waiting, he heard the toilet flushing. His entire body went still and his fingers tensed up on the handle of the tire iron. It was time!

*******************************************************************

Justin finished his business and flushed. He had been daydreaming about dancing with Brian while taking care of business and his favorite song kept running through his head. All he wanted was for the weekend to hurry and get here. He loved dancing in Brian's arms almost more than anything. Of course, doing anything in Brian's arms was pure pleasure. As Justin stepped out of the stall, he started to walk toward the bank of sinks at the end of the line of stalls. At that very moment, a young mother was cursing under her breath. Her five-year-old son refused to go into the ladies room at the other end of the hallway and now she found the men's room closed. Her poor son was bouncing from foot to foot. He couldn't hold it much longer. In an instant the woman decided that there was no reason she couldn't ask the cleaning lady or janitor if they would allow her son to just have a quick pee and they would be out of everyone's hair. The worst they could say was 'no' and then she would insist on Junior using the ladies room.

With her decision made, the mother pushed open the door. At that very instant, Justin rounded the corner of the first stall on his way to the sink. Chris had his hand raised with the tire iron ready to strike. Both men were startled by the woman's scream as she pulled her son close against her skirt to protect him from the sight in front of her. Chris and Justin's heads both pivoted towards the door but it was too late to stop the momentum of Chris' forward swing. The tire iron crashed to the side of Justin's turned head. 

Chris and the woman heard the sharp cry of pain as metal met flesh. Chris looked back at Justin and saw red suddenly appear on the side of his head as if paint had been unexpectedly splashed on his pale blond hair. Justin stood like a statue for all of a tenth of a second and then, like an accordion squeezed too tightly by a musician, he folded down to the ground. The woman screamed again and this time it was the catalyst needed for Chris to panic. He dropped the tire iron from his hand and rushed the woman, pushing her against the door jamb. He flung the door open wider and ran from the room as fast as his legs could carry him. He had screwed up big time and he knew it, but he needed to get away to somewhere safe where he could think things through. He left behind his victim, completely unsure of whether he had done any real damage at all. Even worse, he left behind an eyewitness still screaming for help.

All hell broke loose in a matter of moments. A guard came rushing down the hallway from the other end of where Chris was escaping. He followed the sounds of the screams and was shocked by what he saw when he opened the men's room door. A young woman was on her knees next to the body of a young man and begging him to be alright. A very young boy was standing behind the woman and sniffling out of fear. He didn't know why his mother had screamed so much but he knew it was really bad. The guard hurried over to the woman and knelt down next to her. He could see a pool of blood forming under the head of the young man, turning his blond hair a crimson red. The young man was totally unconscious. 

The guard was an ex-soldier who had served overseas in the war and knew better than to move the victim. He rapidly called 911 on his cell phone and then used his walkie-talkie to call his boss for assistance. He did his best to get information from the clearly traumatized woman, but only was able to understand that she didn't know the victim but had seen the attacker. By the time she gave a description, which was not very thorough since she had been so shocked at first that very little had registered in her mind, Chris was already safely out the doors of the Museum and on his way to a hiding place. 

An ambulance arrived within minutes after the 911 call and a number of police were right behind them. The police found Justin's drivers license in his tote bag. It had his mother's home address. A quick call revealed the phone number. As the ambulance drove off with Justin inside, Jennifer was getting the call that all mothers dread the most. When the policemen told her the name of the hospital they were taking Justin to, she immediately thought of Brian. 

"Has anyone told his boyfriend what happened? He's a policeman too," Jennifer asked, not worrying whether Brian was openly gay on the job or not. All she knew was that he hadn't protected Justin like he had promised.

"His boyfriend? And who is that, Mrs. Taylor? Do you know what precinct he works out of?"

Jennifer hung up after passing on this information. She was in a hurry to get to her son. She wanted to scream but she knew she had to stay in control. Her son would need her. They said he was hurt but no one said how badly. At least they hadn't told her he had been killed. The thought brought shudders of racking pain to her mind and heart. She quickly called a neighbor and asked the old friend to pick up Molly at school when it let out, promising to call as soon as she knew what was going on with her son. Jennifer then dashed off for the hospital. Only then did she let tears start to flow, almost blinding her as she made her way to her son's side.

*******************************************************************************

Brian and Carl had just started to chomp into their sandwiches served up by the tranny named Kiki who was grousing about the low tips she was getting during the bad financial times they were in. She was working the shift just before Debbie's night shift so Carl was missing his favorite waitress. Brian's phone began to ring and a quick check showed it was the station house. They had already called in the code for lunch break so the call was a surprise. Brian glowered at the phone but flipped it open and answered.

"What is it? Can't a guy stop to get a bite to eat? We can't work on an empty stom......"

Carl looked up from his plate. He was about to add his two cents to the protest when he saw Brian's face. It had drained of all color. He was as pale as the white napkin next to their plates. That's when he noticed that Brian's hand was beginning to shake as he held the cell to his ear.

"Brian, what's going on?" asked a worried Carl.

It took a moment for Brian to find his voice again. He held the dead phone in his hand, looking at it as if it were a venomous snake that had just stuck its fangs into him. He stared at Carl, barely seeing him through the fear that clouded his vision.

"That....that was our Commander. He just got a call from a Detective working a case who spoke with Jennifer Taylor. She told him that they needed to get in contact with her son's boyfriend and let him know what had happened." 

Brian's voice had slowly dropped almost to a whisper, as if speaking out loud would make everything too real. He shuddered and looked Carl directly in the eye as he struggled to finish the message. 

"Carl, Justin's been attacked....right out in a public place....the fucking Museum for Gawd's sake! What the fuck was he doing at the Museum? Damn it Carl, what the fuck was he doing there alone?"

Carl could see that Brian was beginning to lose it. He grabbed Brian's hands and held them to the table.

"Brian, calm down!" he ordered. "Where is Justin and did they say how bad it was?"

Brian forced himself to gather his thoughts. He didn't know whether his stongest urge was to scream....or hit something. Carl's voice pierced through his anguish and he knew he had to answer.

"He's been taken to Pittsburgh Memorial. They said he's alive but that was all they knew for now. I've got to get there Carl...now!"

"Of course you do," Carl agreed readily. "I'll pay the bill. Meet me at the car."

Two minutes later, Carl's car was on the road and rushing to the hospital. The man sitting next to Carl was shaking so badly that the older man knew they would never have made it alive to the hospital if Brian had been driving. He was grateful that they had chosen his car to start their day at work. 

Brian remained silent as his mind flashed back to some of the happiest moments of his life...the day he first saw Justin crouching beside a car he was about to vandalize....the day he spotted the beautiful blond on Liberty Avenue for the first time and took him home with him to protect him from his father's anger.....the night he helped Justin to celebrate his eighteenth birthday....all the nights the two of them went dancing together, usually followed by some high-voltage lovemaking afterwards....that very special night that he took Justin home from his Prom.....the night he finally admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with Justin which led to asking his young lover to move in with him while attending Art School...all the memories of why he loved Justin more than anything or anyone else in his life. But despite that love, he had failed Justin...failed to protect him from the evil he had somehow known was threatening the young man. Brian dug his fingernails into his palm, drawing blood, but that pain was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Justin simply had to be alright. Nothing less was acceptable. Nothing else was survivable.

To be continued..........................................


	26. Rushing to Justin's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's happy world has crashed down around him in a single blow from a disturbed man with an irrational hatred. Justin lays in a hospital. What will happen to him and how will his loved ones deal with it, especially the man who loves him more than anyone else in the world, but feels tremendous guilt for not saving him?

Detective Brian Kinney, macho cop and fearless crimefighter, sat in the uncomfortable seat located just outside the examining cubicle of the Emergency Room completely defeated. There was no pretense of control over his emotions. His slumped body and the crumpled features of his face, streaked by slowly cascading tears, said it all. Brian was a broken man. He had failed to protect the one person he cared about most in this world. The fact that he didn't even know that Justin was going to the Museum on his own didn't matter...not to Brian. Nor did it matter to his mother, Jennifer. That was clear when Brian and Carl first arrived at the hospital. 

Carl had broken speed records getting Brian to the hospital after receiving the call from the station house informing them of Justin's attack. They had parked in a spot reserved for emergency vehicles, including cop cars. Within seconds they were sprinting in the ER door and quickly finding out where Justin had been taken from a petite young lady who could see the fear in the eyes of the tall, attractive man. They didn't have to go far before they saw Jennifer standing outside one of the examining rooms. The curtains were drawn over the window to the room, giving privacy to doctors and patient. The moment Jenn saw Brian, all the fear and anxiety she had been forcing herself to keep suppressed bubbled to the surface. She didn't yell or scream at the man. It probably would have hurt less if she had. 

"Where were you?" she hissed between clenched teeth. "Why did you let this happen?"

Brian took the words like a blow to the gut. Carl was shocked. Surely the woman knew that Brian couldn't have been with Justin 24/7. How could she expect him to know that this would happen while he was at work? There had never been a direct threat to Justin's life, at least not that anyone knew of. He was aware that Brian felt Justin might be a target of the basher or bashers who went after the Simpson boy, but there was no proof of that theory. Carl knew that Brian had done the best he could under the circumstances. He glanced over at Brian, half expecting him to defend himself from Jenn's comment, but all he saw was guilt. It hurt to see his partner like that.

Carl gently put his hand on Jennifer's shoulder and spoke quietly to her. He asked her to follow him a little way further down the hallway, still in view of the door to Justin's room if the doctors came out. She reluctantly followed. Once they were out of earshot, Carl spoke calmly to the terrified mother. Brian couldn't hear what the two were saying to each other, but it didn't really matter to him. All he could think of was that he should have kept Justin safe as he wondered just how bad his situation really was. He sat down and let the tears come. Brian knew that he would never be the same if Justin was too severely injured or worse. He didn't even know what kind of injuries Justin had suffered. The pain consumed him like an out-of-control forest fire. 

Along with the pain, the rage was beginning to build inside him too. The idea that anyone could hate his beloved Sunshine so much they wanted him dead was too much to digest. Someone like Justin could never have done anything to engender such naked hatred. It was unfathomable. Brian was so wrapped up in his anguish and anger that he didn't notice the two officers who were approaching him. Carl did and hurried back to his partner, followed closely by Jennifer who had calmed down a bit after listening to Carl's wise words of comfort and understanding. She had called Craig to let him know about the attack while on her way to the hospital but he had only commented on how they should have expected something like this to happen with the way Justin was flaunting his lifestyle. He still couldn't forgive his son for shaming him at the Senior Prom. After talking to Carl she realized that some of her overwhelming anger was really directed at her ex but it had spilled over onto Brian. 

The cops turned out to be the Detectives assigned to Justin's case. They had just arrived after first checking the scene of the crime and talking to the witnesses and security guard who first found Justin. Word had already gotten out that the victim was the boyfriend of a fellow Officer, so they were anxious to get the full story. Even though they were from another Precinct, they knew of Carl who had been a first-class Detective for many years now and sported a number of commendations. It was clear right away that his partner wasn't in any shape to be questioned at that very moment so they directed all their questions to Carl. 

It only took a few brief minutes for the Detectives to reach the conclusion that this case had nothing to do with domestic problems. It had nothing to do with the fact that one of their own was involved with the victim. It had to do with Detective Kinney's demeanor. There was no doubt that his boyfriend's attack had devastated him. Carl's answers to their questions only cemented their conclusions. Whoever the attacker of Justin Taylor was, he had nothing to do with the relationship between cop and boyfriend. That didn't rule out a gay bashing, of course, but the entire thing was too methodical to be a simple case of the young man being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The crime felt too personal for a random attack, especially since the crime scene revealed how well planned out it had been. The 'closed' sign on the bathroom door to keep witnesses out and the weapon being smuggled in were strong clues that the whole thing was pre-planned.

Carl explained to the Detectives how he and Brian were assigned to the long-running gay bashing cases that had plagued the city for a while now. The thought crossed their minds that this attack on Justin could have something to do with that situation. Perhaps someone was trying to send a message to the investigating officers. The fact that one of the Detectives on the cases was gay himself could have been the catalyst to the attack. There were plenty of questions but not enough answers yet. They did give Carl some good news. They let him know that the attacker had been spotted by an eyewitness and, just as importantly, had left behind his weapon with his fingerprints because the witness claimed she didn't see the man wearing gloves. It was a big break for the Detectives and might prove to be an even bigger break for Carl and Brian with their own cases. After a few more questions, the Detectives left with the promise to keep Brian and Carl in the loop with any results from their investigation.

Carl then turned back to check on Brian and was surprised, as well as relieved, to see that Jennifer had taken the seat next to Brian and laid her hand gently on top of his where it lay in his lap. There were no words between them but the tension had eased visibly. It appeared that his words to Jennifer had gotten through her anger and she recognized how broken Brian was by the day's events. She could see the great love the man felt for her son and it softened the edges of her despair. The fear was just as sharp, however, and both heads looked up anxiously when the door opened to Justin's room. A clean-cut young man in a white Doctor's jacket with a stethoscope draped around his neck stepped from the room. He joined Brian and Jennifer as they rose to meet him.

"You're the relatives of the patient?" he asked.

"I'm his mother. This is his....his boyfriend. Please Doctor....please tell us what is happening with Justin," she begged the young man.

Brian interrupted. "He's going to be alright, isn't he Doc?" Brian beseeched the man.

"Please sit down," he ordered the two. "I'll answer all the questions that I can. First let me tell you that it looks like he will survive, but we can't be certain yet as to how serious the damage is. He took a blow to the side of his head, but it wasn't full force. From what I understand the attacker was interrupted at just the right moment so even though the blow landed it could have been so much worse. He lost a lot of blood from the head wound but they have him stabilized and on fluids. He's not fully conscious yet however. He is drifting in and out so we need more time to see how alert he will be."

"We had X-rays taken when he was first brought in and the good news is that there are no signs of internal bleeding or pressure on the brain. He does have a concussion but we are monitoring that very carefully. The wound is actually not near as bad as it looks. I have to warn you that the entire right side of his head is badly swollen and we had to shave off his hair so he doesn't look so good at the moment, but all that will improve with time. Our main concern right now is to the extent, if any, of any damage to his brain from the blow. We won't know that until he is fully awake and able to be tested."

"When will that be?" both Brian and Jenn asked simultaneously.

"That I can't tell you. There is no timetable for this kind of thing. We'll be taking him to ICU as soon as a room is ready so he can be monitored closely for any changes and consciousness. You can both come to the ICU with him if you want. They always allow up to two visitors at a time but no more than that. If you would like to go into the examining room just to see him for a minute before we move him you can do that, but it's crowded in there right now so it would help if only one goes in at a time until he is moved."

More than anything, Brian wanted to push his way past Jennifer and rush to Justin's side, but he couldn't do that to the mother of the man he loved. He stepped back and motioned for Jenn to go in first. She gave Brian a grateful half-smile and followed the Doctor into Justin's room. After she left, Brian sat back down. The pain that had moved to the back of his mind while listening to the doctor, came roaring back to life and he sucked in another deep breath...again feeling like he had been punched in the gut. Carl joined him. After a few minutes of silence, Carl finally spoke up.

"Brian, don't you think we should let the guys and Debbie know what has happened. You know that Deb loves Justin like a son. I have her home phone number. I can call her for you, if you'd like. Once she knows, she can pass the news on faster than Western Union. You know our Debbie," he added, trying to lighten the mood by just a teeny bit. 

It didn't bring even the tiniest smile to Brian's face but he nodded his head. Nothing would bring a smile to his face until he saw for himself that Justin was going to be alright. Right now the only smile that mattered was Justin's 'Sunshine' smile. If he would give Brian one of those the world would right itself once again. 

Carl could read Brian's thoughts. "Okay, I'll go and call. You wait here and I'm sure Jennifer will be right out." Carl laid his hand sympathetically on Brian's shoulder. "He's going to be fine, Brian. You heard the Doctor. Besides, we know what a fighter that kid is. You've told me all the stories of how he stood up to his father and the school. He's not going to let this get to him."

"I know," Brian whispered, so low that Carl had to strain to hear it. "I'm telling you now Carl, they'd better get to the bastard who did this to Justin before I do or they'll be putting me under arrest. I'll fucking kill the son of a bitch if I get to him first."

Carl could barely hear the words through Brian's gritted teeth but he got the gist of it. He prayed too that they caught the guy before Brian got his hands on him. He didn't care about the attacker. He just didn't want Brian to do anything stupid. Now wasn't the time to worry about anything like that anyway. He had a job to do, no matter how unpleasant it was going to be. He had become quite fond of the vivacious redhead who mothered half the gay boys on Liberty Avenue and he didn't look forward to giving her the news about one of her favorites. With a heavy heart he left Brian to find a pay phone.

**************************************************

It seemed forever before Jennifer walked out of the ER examining room that they had her son in. She was shaken...that was clear....but she looked more hopeful than when she had entered. She hurried over to Brian who put his arms around her and held her tight for a few moments. When she stepped away, she let Brian know that Justin had awakened briefly just before she left. He had recognized his mother and the doctor said that was a good sign. Before he closed his eyes again he asked for Brian. She had come right out to tell him. She gave Brian a soft peck on his cheek and motioned to the door.

Brian moved to the door with fear. He had no idea what he would see when he entered the room. As he stepped through the door he was surprised to see how many people were in the room. There was the one Doctor who had spoken to them, a couple of other Doctors and several nurses. There were at least two men who looked like technicians of some sort since they were monitoring the machines that spewed out information on Justin's condition. Justin lay as still as a corpse on the examining table. He had several machines hooked to his body that were monitoring his vitals, especially brain waves. He wasn't on oxygen and that in itself was a relief. An IV was slowly pumping fluids into Justin. His beautiful blond locks were barely visible as they peeked out from under the large bandage on his head. Brian could see that there were no strands poking out from the right side. His heart cracked at the sight. 

Brian mustered all his will to plaster a more positive look on his face. He didn't want Justin to wake up suddenly and see just how frightened he really was. A chair was pulled up to the bed at Justin's side. He sat down in it and rolled up as close as he could to the side railings of the bed. He saw Justin's limp hand resting at his side. Brian gently lifted the hand and held it between his own two hands. Brian didn't give a fuck what any of the occupants of the room might think. He brought Justin's hand to his lips and kissed the fingertips softly. Fresh tears threatened to fall again, but he willed them away. This was about Justin, not his grief. 

Brian stared at the pale face of his lover. Justin looked so calm, as if he was simply taking a little nap in the middle of the day. It wasn't the first time Brian had seen him like that. He had come home from work a few times before to find Justin napping on the couch....only those times ended a lot differently than it would today. He usually awakened Justin by popping out the blond's beautiful cock and giving him a blow job until he finally came fully awake. That would always lead to some wild lovemaking. Sometimes he just woke Justin by kissing him over and over until the young man gave up and popped his eyes open. There would be no blow job or soulful kissing to wake Justin this time. Brian stood up and leaned over to give Justin a tender kiss. He could at least give Justin that much. As Brian pulled back, he saw that Justin's eyelids were fluttering and he was trying mightily to wake up. 

"Come on, Sunshine," Brian urged breathlessly. "Let me see those gorgeous blue peepers of yours."

"Brian?" came Justin's cracked voice. 

"I'm here Justin. Don't talk right now. You need your strength."

"Brian," Justin repeated. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I love you Justin!" Brian declared. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you! Just concentrate on getting better so I can prove how much I love you every day from now on. That's all I ask."

"I love you too Brian," came the choked reply. Then Justin closed his eyes again.

Brian panicked, but then the Doctor who had talked to them put his hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Don't worry. He's fine. He'll keep going in and out like that until he is fully stable, but he is getting there. I've just got word that they are ready to move him so I'll need you to step out. Then you and his mother can spend more time with him in ICU."

Brian nodded his head. "Thank you, Doctor." Brian leaned down and kissed Justin once more. "I'll see you upstairs, Sunshine. I'm not going anywhere until you are one hundred percent back to your old self. I promise you."

With that Brian left the room and joined Jennifer. It was going to be a long evening that might drag out for all night or longer. It didn't matter. The two people who loved Justin the most would be right there when he came back to them all the way. Brian briefly thought about the man who had done this to Justin, but right now he wasn't wasting any of his precious time on the bastard. His time belonged to Justin...but when the time came, the man who did this was going to be one sorry S.O.B. Brian would find him if it was the last thing he ever did.

To be continued...........................


	27. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian wants two things...for Justin to heal and come home to him and to get his hands on Justin's attacker. First things first. He keeps a watchful vigil over the man he loves. Meanwhile, the attacker knows he f***ed up bad. He's on the run. I hope you will enjoy the tender moments between our lovers.

Brian's head had slowly drifted downward until his chin was resting against his breastbone. The nurse, a young newbie who still believed in 'happily ever after', even though she hadn't found Mr. Right herself, smiled as she moved about the darkened room. There was only one hour left before the sun would start to peek through the blinds of the hospital room. Despite the early morning hour, she knew that the napping man had been sitting next to the patient for countless hours already. During her night shift she had spotted the handsome hunk bending over the patient several times and kissing the unconscious young man full on the lips. It had given her a surprising tingle every time. She hoped someone would love her enough to be so devoted some day.

Brian was startled awake suddenly when the young nurse he had seen a number of times during the night hit his chair accidentally as she passed by with the small-wheeled cart carrying blood pressure cuffs, thermometers, and other various medical equipment. His head popped up and the first thing he did was glance over at Justin's still face. The white bandage encircling his head stood out starkly even in the dimly-lit room. Every time Brian saw the thick strips of gauze and padding wound around Justin's head, his hands balled up into fists and he had to force himself to calm down. It was Friday morning, or nearly morning, and there still wasn't any news from Carl concerning the case. Carl had finally left hours ago, taking an exhausted Debbie home. He promised to return first thing in the morning. Being a cop had its advantages, earning Brian the privilege of remaining in Justin's room all night despite the normal prohibitive visiting hours. 

Justin had awakened a number of times since first being brought to the hospital but never for more than a few minutes or so. The last time, which had been around two a.m., had lasted the longest. Justin remained awake for almost ten minutes this time and the doctors were quite pleased with his cognitive abilities. He had answered all the questions asked of him in a drowsy but completely lucid way. Brian's only disappointment was that Justin couldn't remember anything about the actual attack outside of hearing someone scream. It had happened too fast or he simply didn't get a good look at his attacker when the witness screamed, drawing Justin's attention to her. The one good thing that came out of all this was that Justin could clearly remember hearing Brian profess his love when he regained consciousness the first time. When his eyes opened again at two, they immediately sought out Brian's face. He didn't have to look far. Brian was sitting right next to him in the same chair he had been in all night. 

Brian leaned over and kissed Justin ever so gently as if he was afraid his touch would hurt the young man even more. Justin smiled at him for the first time and Brian thought he had never seen a sight more beautiful. He wanted to say so many things to Justin, but the pain in the young man's head made him too drowsy to remain awake for long. They had to be careful what they gave him for pain so that they could monitor the concussion. It killed Brian that he couldn't take all that pain away from Justin. He would have gladly taken it on himself if it would have helped his lover, but all he could do was stay by Justin's side until he was back to himself. Jennifer had wanted to stay with Justin herself, but Debbie had convinced her that she needed to be with her daughter and explain what had happened and that Justin would be in good hands with Brian. She and Carl both promised to pick her up early and take her back to the hospital in the morning. After receiving the doctor's assurances that Justin should be alright, she reluctantly agreed to leave her son in Brian's capable care during the night.

Now, with less than an hour before sunrise, Brian watched the nurse leave the room with apologies for disturbing his rest. He glanced over at Justin, laying peacefully in the hospital bed, and cursed the bastard who put him there. The one thing that they knew for certain was that there was only one attacker. This matched the evidence that forensics had gathered at the scene of Billy's attack. The evidence seemed to point to only one other pair of recent shoeprints ground into the grassless area of the swing set that Billy was using in the park. Billy still couldn't remember the actual attack, but he felt that there had only been the one attacker. Brian was convinced that the same man had attacked Justin. This made it personal. This also meant that Billy and Justin's attack might have nothing to do with the rash of gay bashings that had occurred before theirs. Brian just wanted answers. He felt in his heart that Justin wouldn't be safe until he got them. As the dark thoughts crowded Brian's brain, he heard a slight sound next to him. He realized it was Justin.

"You're still here?" Justin croaked through his chapped lips. "I'm really thirsty, Brian."

Brian lifted the cup with the bent straw that was sitting on the rolling table next to the bed and leaned in so that Justin could sip the cooling water. 

"Now where the hell else would I be, Sunshine? Some asshole tries to put a hole in that beautiful blond head of yours and I'm just going to go about my day like nothing happened?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, Brian. I really thought I'd be safe at the Museum in the middle of the day," Justin almost cried. 

"Stop it...do you hear me. I told you before, you have nothing to apologize for. Who would have ever thought that someone would attack you in a place like that where there are people around all the time, not to mention guards? Whoever did this has got to be crazy. But don't you worry about a thing. We'll catch him. He left behind evidence and a witness. It's just a matter of time now."

Brian saw the tears glinting on his cheeks from the pale light over Justin's bed and it scared him.

"What's the matter Justin? Are you hurting?" he asked anxiously. "I'll get the doctor for you."

"No, wait Brian," Justin begged, grabbing at Brian's pants leg to stop him from leaving.

Brian stopped in his tracks and turned back to Justin. 

"What is it, Justin? Just tell me."

"I'm hurting...yes...but that's not why I'm so upset. I can't believe I put you through all this. If I had paid attention to your concerns this would never have happened. I love you Brian, and it kills me to see you so upset."

Brian took Justin's hand in his and kissed the palm tenderly. He then leaned down so that he could kiss Justin's sweet lips. He nuzzled Justin's neck just below his ear which was half covered by the bandage. He whispered to his lover.

"I love you Justin, and anything that hurts you...hurts me too. But you're going to be fine and we'll get the bastard who did this. Until then, I promise you that no one will ever get the chance to hurt you again. You have my word on that."

"I believe you, Brian," Justin whispered back. "And it's almost worth it just to hear you tell me you love me."

Brian started to protest, looking deeply into Justin's eyes, but then he saw the old twinkle there.

"I said almost," he laughed quietly. 

"I'm sure I would have gotten around to admitting it without you risking your life, idiot," he admonished gently. "All you had to do was ask."

"Yeah, sure," Justin remarked skeptically. "So how much do you love me exactly?"

Brian grinned. He then bent back down and captured Justin's lips again, only this time applying a bit more pressure than he had when Justin first woke up. The kiss was filled with promises and affection. As he pulled away he smiled lovingly into Justin's eyes.

"That's all," Justin challenged.

Brian grinned wider. He captured Justin's lips with a bit more force, this time letting his own lips work their magic as he tasted those delicious lips with more vigor.

"Better...but I'm not sure I'm convinced yet," Justin challenged again, despite the throbbing in his head.

Brian went in for the kill this time. His mouth clamped down on Justin's and his tongue caressed the willing lips until they opened wide, allowing Brian to explore the soft warmth inside. The kiss was as ardent as it could be, given the restrictions caused by Justin's condition. Brian didn't let go until he heard a soft moan coming from Justin. He feared he had gone too far and caused his lover pain so he pulled away. Justin reluctantly let Brian go with only a mild sound of protest.

"Did I hurt you?" Brian asked anxiously.

Justin grabbed Brian's hand and brought it to his lips. 

"You could never hurt me, Brian. You've just given me the best medicine I could ask for. I have plenty of incentive to get well quickly. The sooner I'm out of this hospital bed, the sooner I can be back in yours where I belong."

"I want that too, Justin. My place...our place will be an empty shell without you. I want that cute little ass of yours back home ASAP. That's an order, young man."

"Yes sir, Officer Kinney," Justin agreed.

The two continued to banter for a few more minutes until they were interrupted by an older night nurse checking on the condition of the patient. She immediately scribbled some notes on Justin's chart at the end of the bed and smiled at the two. She walked over to Justin and took out a penlight. She shined it into his eyes one at a time to check for pupil reaction. She pulled back the sheets and checked his reflexes for the   
umpteenth time. She went back to the chart and wrote some more scribbles. She finally spoke up.

"Is there anything I can get you Mr. Taylor? On a scale of one to ten can you tell me what kind of pain you're feeling, if there is any?"

"I don't need anything else. I have what I need right here," he added, lifting Brian's hand. "I am feeling some pain in my head," he continued, "but I'd say it wasn't more than a five or six on that scale...at least for now. Can you tell me when I can go home?"

"Now don't be in too big of a hurry. Anyway, I can't help you there. You'll need to talk to your doctor. He'll be in to see you in a few hours. You have Dr. Mitchell. He is one of our best and brightest. Just be patient. You took a nasty blow to the head but it looks like you really lucked out. From what I heard, your assailant was interrupted at just the right moment. In cases like this they usually want to keep a close watch on the patient for at least twenty-four to forty-eight hours, so it won't be long. It sounds to me like you are far more alert this time than ever before."

"I'm still feeling really tired, but not so groggy," Justin agreed. 

"Well then, you just keep resting and we'll be back to check on you soon. I'll report your improvement as soon as I leave here." The older woman glanced over at Brian. "Now don't you let him get too excited. He needs to remain quiet and calm. It will help his healing tremendously." She smiled to take the sting out of her warning.

"I give you my word, he will follow all orders," Brian promised.

The nurse nodded and left the couple alone again. 

"You heard the nurse," Brian told Justin. "No more hot kisses. It might get you too worked up. That could cause a setback. We can't have that."

Justin quirked his finger in a 'come hither' gesture. Brian leaned down closer to Justin. When they were only inches apart, Justin reached up and placed his hands firmly on Brian's stubbly cheeks. He looked his lover straight in the face.

"You stop kissing me like that and I'll make you bottom for me every day for a month when I'm back on my feet," Justin threatened.

"This is punishment?" Brian laughed softly, leaning in further so that he could capture Justin's lips again. 

This time the kiss was softer....more gentle, but still filled with all the passion and love the men felt for each other. A few minutes later, Justin was again asleep and Brian sat back in his chair once more, his hand resting on top of Justin's. Brian sighed deeply. By some miracle, it looked like Justin would be alright. All he had to do was be patient. The morning had brought good news. He wondered if Carl would bring him some good news too. He prayed it would be so.

********************************************************

Chris Hobbs was in a deep state of panic and fear. He knew he had fucked up badly. He had run out of the Museum like a scared rabbit with hounds at his heels. In his panic he had left behind his tire iron...and even worse, a witness who saw his face. He knew it was only a matter of time before the cops would be on his trail. His only hope was to run. He had gone home first and grabbed the gun his father kept in the family safe. Better to be prepared just in case he needed it. He was glad his mom was out shopping. It gave him the chance to grab both the gun and the money his dad always kept in the safe for emergencies....more than twenty thousand dollars in total. He knew it would be stupid to leave town with his own car. His only hope was to get out of town in someone else's car. 

Immediately after leaving his house with a hastily-packed suitcase, not leaving a note of explanation as to why he had disappeared for his parents, Chris hurried over to his closest friend's house. Eddie, better known as 'Bulldog' to his teammates, was the first guy Chris had roped into his plans for ridding Pittsburgh of its queer problem. He was the one guy who had stood by him most firmly when Chris revealed what he had done to Billy. Chris was sure he would back him up again. Just in case he wasn't in the mood to get too involved in this latest fiasco, Chris would tell him a lie that was believable.

Once Chris arrived at Eddie's house, he found the former jock lounging poolside, a cold can of beer in his grip. He hadn't gotten a Summer job yet, and his parents could have cared less. He was their only child and they had spoiled him rotten his entire life. He owned a souped-up Jag that he had been given for a graduation present. Chris wasted no time in convincing Eddie that he needed to borrow Eddie's car just for the night. He claimed his own vehicle was acting up and needed to go in the shop and he had a hot date with the one girl that nearly every member of the football team had been trying to nail all year long. Eddie didn't even question why the girl, who had ignored Chris throughout the school year, was suddenly so willing to date him. He trusted Chris. He handed over a cold brew and the keys and wished his buddy 'good luck'. 

Thirty minutes later Chris was beyond the city limits and on his way to New York City. A guy could get lost in that big city easily. He'd ditch the car at the airport once he got there and let them think he was on a plane out of the country if they found it before Eddie got it back. He'd be damned if he was going to hang around and let himself get caught. Justin Taylor had already ruined his life. There would be no college, no football scholarship, no big man on campus for him. But there would also be no prison for him. That was all there was to it. As he put more and more miles between himself and his home town, Chris wondered if it had all been worth it. He had no way of knowing whether Justin was still alive or just injured...and if he was only injured, just how bad it was. He prayed it was everything the little fag deserved. 

By the time that his victim woke up early in the morning, Chris was already in the 'Big Apple' and had abandoned Eddie's car. He had taken a cab from JFK International Airport to a hotel downtown where he had stayed with his folks on a holiday several years earlier. It would be temporary until he could find a used car to buy so he could move around easier and find a less conspicuous place to stay. He called Eddie from a pay phone and spilled the whole truth about the events that had led him to where he was now. He apologized to his old friend, who all but cursed him up one end and down the other, and told him where he could find his car. He promised to repay Eddie for the plane ticket he would have to buy to get his car back and they ended their call with Eddie giving his solemn word that no one would hear a word about any of this mess. When Chris laid his head down on the pillow after midnight that fateful night, he had calmed down considerably. He was certain that he would never have to deal with Taylor ever again. 

He was wrong.

To be continued..................................


	28. A Name to Match the Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, we see how deep Brian's devotion to Justin is (was there ever any question about that?). In addition, there is finally a break in the case...or should I say cases, as Brian puts 2 and 2 together. Enjoy!

Brian held the steaming cup of coffee between his large hands and rested his elbows on the well-worn table top. He briefly wondered how many other folks sat at this very table feeling broken-hearted or totally relieved just as he was thanks to the news some doctor had delivered about a loved one. Thankfully he was one of the happy ones. The doctor had just given him the best news of all. Justin was going to be fine. He would probably suffer from an occasional unpleasant headache for a while, but his head wound was healing remarkably well and the concussion was proving to be rather minor. The one thing that saved him was the fact that the deadly instrument his assailant wielded never connected in a direct hit. The cut made it look far more serious than the blow actually was. 

It was Sunday, three full days since the incident, and the doctor was finally giving Justin permission to return home as long as there was someone with him continuously for the next few days or so just to make sure nothing else came up. Brian had given his sworn promise that Justin would never be alone in the loft. It was enough to guarantee Justin's release. He had meant it too. Jennifer had suggested Justin move back home with her so she could keep an eye on him, but both Brian and Justin protested that idea. Brian had a great deal of vacation time saved up and he requested two weeks off so that he would be able to be there night and day for Justin. He knew that Carl would keep him in the loop where the case was involved. 

Brian was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He had been deep in thought over what he would do once they caught the bastard who had hurt Justin. He looked up and found Carl standing there with a folder in his hand. He pulled out the chair across from Brian and took a seat. He saw the look on Brian's face. 

"What's going on, Brian? You look upset."

Brian relaxed. "Not at all, Carl. You just caught me by surprise. I had my mind on other things."

As if reading Brian's mind, Carl asked, "Would those thoughts have anything to do with Justin's attacker?"

Brian nodded.

"Kind of thought so. Well, fear not 'cause we are making progress. I brought along a sketch that the police artist came up with based on the two witness accounts. Of course, one of the witnesses was only a young boy of five, but he did his best. There are also security cameras that caught images of the perpetrator, although they aren't near as clear as they should be. Their security system is dated at best except in the areas where the most expensive displays are kept. The guy also did a good job of keeping his head down before the attack, so he must have been aware of the cameras. Thing is, he wasn't so careful when leaving. We have one slightly better shot of someone rushing out the side entrance right after the attack. That is one of the older cameras but it's still a better shot than the others and is most certainly the attacker. I brought it too. Maybe you'll see someone familiar to you. It's a long shot, but better that than the bupkiss we've been working with up 'til now."

Brian put out his hand and took the folder from Carl. He opened it with nervous energy. If he was lucky he'd recognize the fucker right away. He pulled out the sheaf of papers inside and stared at the surveillance photos as well as the sketch. Brian's brain began clicking like a computer. It rapidly sorted out his memories of faces, because the moment he spotted the sketch something clicked. It took a full minute for his brain to pick out the one kid that the drawing reminded him of. He turned the sketch around facing Carl.

"Does this guy look familiar to you?" he asked, anticipation evident in his voice. "Think back to all those interviews we had with the school mates of the Simpson kid. I know there were a ton of them, but think about the football field in particular. Do you see it?"

Brian's voice rose with his excitement. He was absolutely certain of what he was thinking. Carl's eyes focused in on all the features in the drawing and he looked back and forth between the blurry surveillance tapes and the drawing. Suddenly he looked back up at his partner. 

"The big guy!" he declared. "You're thinking about the kid that seemed to be top dog among those jocks, aren't you? What was that kid's name anyway?"

"Hobbs, something," Brian answered. "As a matter of fact, I think that's the same kid that Justin told me he was always having trouble with in school. If I remember right, that's the name of the kid Justin was planning on playing a prank on when I first met him. We hardly ever talked about it, but he told me later that this kid was always a thorn in his side. I really didn't add two and two together 'til now. He had an airtight alibi anyway. Shit, all those jocks did. They alibied each other. Damn it Carl, I think it may have been staring us in the face all along and we just didn't see it."

Carl stared at Brian as his own mind began working. What was Brian trying to say?

"You're not saying what I think you are, are you? They're just kids." Carl suddenly realized what he had just said. "Okay, okay...I know that's crazy. Kids can cause more trouble than adults anytime if they so choose. But these bashings were so well organized. That's why they never got caught. The last two bashings...the Simpson kid and Justin, were more personal and it looks like only one attacker was involved in both cases. Why would this Hobbs kid go off on his own like that?"

"I don't know Carl, but if I'm right then maybe that dance Justin had with Billy Simpson at the Prom was the catalyst to the whole thing. Maybe it triggered something in this Hobbs kid and he lost it. If all those other guys alibied him for the Simpson beating, maybe they were protecting their own skins as much as his. It's only a theory, but I'm telling you that this guy in the drawing is that kid. That's the connection to at least one other bashing."

Carl seemed to be taking all this news in and sorting it out in his head. After a couple of minutes, he nodded his head.

"You could have something there, Brian. If the attacks were being perpetrated by a gang of high schoolers then that would explain why none of our snitches had heard a peep about a bunch of men on the rampage seeking out gays to beat up. It deserves further looking into."

Brian nodded.

"First thing you need to do is show the photos and sketch to Justin," Carl continued. "See if he recognizes this Hobbs kid too. If so, then it's time for another little chat with the guy."

"I want to go with you when you do."

"Not on your life," Carl quickly answered. "You know Justin needs you right now and you're on vacation time. Besides, I know you'd be totally professional and not lose your cool, but it is obvious the kid knows about you and Justin or he wouldn't have sent us on a wild goose chase to get us as far away from Justin as possible. We know that whole ear witness thing at the bar was a set-up. I can get more out of the kid with you not around and you know it. We also have someone to compare the fingerprints on the tire iron with now. You know I'll keep you totally in the loop, don't you?"

Brian looked none too happy, but he knew Carl was right. If his theory proved to be correct, then his seeing this Hobbs character could only put the kid on the defensive and keep them from learning anything from him. He knew Carl would keep him informed. He reluctantly shrugged and agreed to stay put until he heard more from Carl. First he would talk to Justin about his theory and then pass on to Carl what he had to say about Hobbs. Carl told Brian to give Justin his best and left. He wanted to get to work on Brian's theory as quickly as possible. Brian watched Carl hurry away and then gathered the papers to put them back into the folder. He wasn't looking forward to showing Justin the picture for fear it would upset him, but he knew he had to do it.

Brian gulped down the last of his coffee, which had turned cold by now, and checked his watch. He had left Justin alone so they could do a final exam on him before his release. He was certain they would be done by now, so he hurried over to the nearby elevator to take it up to Justin's floor. Once he got there he peeked in the door to Justin's room. It was a double room they had brought him to the second night he was in the hospital but his roommate had checked out hours earlier and no new patient had been brought in. 

Brian could see Justin sitting on the edge of his bed with his back to the door. He had his head down as if he was staring at the floor. A bandage was still wrapped around his head and the sight of it sent a fresh wave of anger coursing through Brian's veins. He forced himself to calm down. There was no way he wanted Justin to see just how angry he was. It would only worry his lover and Brian didn't want that. Justin needed Brian to remain calm and in control. He needed to feel safe.

Brian harrumphed to get Justin's attention and the blond's head whipped around at the sound. Brian felt panic when he saw the tears in Justin's eyes. He rushed around the bed and stood in front of Justin, who quickly wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and buried his face in Brian's chest. He could feel Justin shaking ever so slightly. He didn't say a word. He just stood there, letting his lover hold tight until he was ready to tell him what was bothering him. Justin held Brian close for long minutes, as if he would fall apart into jagged little pieces if he let go. Finally he felt strong enough to release his hold. Brian sat down on the bed next to Justin, took his hand, and waited.

"I'm sorry, Brian. No...I mean, I know you don't like 'sorrys'. It's just....oh Hell, I don't know. I've been nothing but trouble for you since we met. You're always taking care of me and protecting me, even from my own foolishness. I....I...I just don't understand why this happened," he cried out plaintively. "What did I ever do to deserve this? Why would someone hate me so much they'd want me dead? Can you please tell me why?"

Brian turned sideways and forced Justin to do the same. They faced each other, both longing to take all the pain away for the other.

"Justin, I want you to pay close attention to what I'm telling you. Are you listening closely?"

Justin nodded.

"First of all, the day I met you was the luckiest day of my life. If you are nothing but trouble, then bring it on because I like the kind of trouble you are to me. I wouldn't have it any other way. You've taught me the meaning of love. I really didn't think I was capable of feeling that kind of commitment to anyone. Secondly, what happened is not your fault at all. You're not responsible for the hatred of someone else. The only way get back at the hate-filled bastards is to live well and love even better."

Brian paused and waited to see if Justin was absorbing what he was saying. Finally, Justin responded.

"You're right, Brian...I know you are. I guess I shouldn't be asking...why me, because it probably could have been anyone."

Brian looked down at the folder in his other hand. He looked back up at Justin.

"I'm not so sure about that Justin......at least the part about it being possible for it to be just anyone. I have something to show you. I have a feeling that you were the intended target all along."

Justin pulled away. His eyes grew wide with shock mixed with an unidentifiable fear. Brian saw the look and immediately regretted putting his thoughts out there so bluntly. He softened his voice and hurried to reassure his lover.

"Please don't worry, Justin. If I'm right, then we know who we're looking for and they'll never get close enough to you again to pull anything. Carl is already working on my idea and for all we know, your attacker will be behind bars before you are even settled back at home. Even if we don't have enough proof to make an arrest, we will know who to watch. I need your help though."

"What can I do?" Justin interrupted anxiously. "I told you I didn't really get a look at the guy who hit me."

"I know....I know you didn't Sunshine. But the witness, despite her fears, gave a decent description backed a little by her young son. Even better than that....the Museum has security cameras all around, even though many of them aren't as high   
tech as one would expect. We did get a few shots that might help you when combined with the police artist's rendering of the witnesses' description. Are you up to looking at them now?"

Justin nodded slowly. Brian leaned in and gave Justin a soft kiss.

"That's my boy. Now remember, I'm right here with you and I'm not leaving your side until this creep is caught."

Justin waited with bated breath as Brian slid the photos and drawing from the folder. He waited for Brian to turn them over. He had scooted over to the side far enough to lay the papers on the bed between them. Justin lifted the drawing in one hand and a photo in the other. His eyes darted from one to the other. Only seconds went by and Brian heard a sharp intake of air as Justin gasped. He looked up at Brian. His look was hard to gauge. It was fear, but mixed with a healthy dose of anger and surprise. 

"It's that son-of-a-bitch, Chris Hobbs!" was all he said, through gritted teeth.

To be continued..........


	29. Declarations and Tightening Nooses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The noose is tightening around Chris Hobbs' throat and he is feeling the pinch, but not everyone is suffering after the man's incredibly stupid behavior. Rather than destroying Justin, Hobbs has given his enemy the one thing Justin's most longed for. Read on to find out what that is.

Chris could still feel that cold stab of fear that pierced the very core of his being when he called Eddie to make sure his old friend had picked up his Jag with no trouble. Eddie had to give Hobbs his two cents worth about the inconvenience of having to fly to New York City just to get his car, but that wasn't the problem. It's what came after that scared the crap out him. It had been a couple of weeks since Chris had run away from his troubles back home, but now he wasn't so sure he had run far enough. He learned that the cops had started questioning every single one of the guys all over again and had made it clear they were looking for Chris in particular. Eddie swore up and down that he had played it real cool and they didn't have a clue that he knew anything about his old friend's whereabouts, but that didn't ease Chris' sense of foreboding.

He looked around the dingy room he was staying in and cursed the day he had ever seen that fair-haired fairy boy, Justin Taylor. He should be relaxing at home and preparing for his first year at the University, but instead he was driving a piece of shit old car that cost him eighteen hundred of his precious dollars while living in a cheap motel just outside the City. He had to save as much money as he could. He knew his seed money wouldn't last long and he'd be forced to get a crappy job somewhere if he wanted to stay anonymous. He had paid several hundred dollars for a false ID and Social Security card, but that didn't really make him feel any safer. He was already beginning to feel like a hunted man and looking over his shoulder every minute was nerve wracking. It didn't matter. He would never turn himself in, even if they had already figured out that he was the one who attacked Justin. 

He had given Eddie his new cell number from the burn phone that he had picked up at the corner store that the cops couldn't trace back to him. With any luck, his friend would be able to learn more about how much the cops actually knew and what they were really after. Forewarned was forearmed. If worse came to worse, Chris would simply have to leave the Country. If he had to keep living like he was doing now, that might not be such an unattractive prospect after all. He had never liked travelling much, but moving to some faraway foreign place where they had no extradition treaty was beginning to look a little better to the panicky young man. He'd give it a few more days and then make up his mind. 

Having made a decision, Chris calmed down and bit into the greasy hamburger he had bought at the little cafe across the street. He swallowed the tasteless bite and thought longingly about his mother...well, not so much the woman herself, but about the great meals she always made for him at home. Chris didn't really miss either of his parents that much. He was tired of his dad always taking credit for his son's athletic prowess and his mom always moping about the house like a ghost. What he did miss was all the comforts of home...his nice big bed, closetful of clothes, entertainment center, computer, and secret stash of porn (not all of which was as hetero as he liked to think). Thinking about his mom's cooking brought on the self-pity again. Chris slammed the burger down, pushed back the rickety old chair away from the chipped table he was sitting at and grabbed for the keys to the old Chevy he had picked up in a street sale. He would find a decent restaurant and have a good meal. Fuck the cops and their threat.

*******************************************************************

Brian pulled out slowly from the warm security of Justin's body and fell over onto his side. Justin lowered his legs onto the sheets and sighed deeply. Contentment covered him like a warm blanket on a freezing day. It had been a week and a half since his release from the hospital and it was the first time that Brian had felt secure enough with Justin's health to take possession of him fully. It had taken a little coaxing on Justin's part and a seductive reminder of what they were missing for Brian to give in, but it had been well worth the trouble. Every time they made love was better than the last, but this time there was something extra....a poignancy that they hadn't felt before. Maybe it was knowing how close they had come to never having this feeling again, but it didn't matter what the reason was, because it felt so damned good and more right than anything else in their lives. 

Brian rose up on his elbow and looked down into Justin's flushed face. The afterglow of their coupling literally shone in his bright eyes and swollen lips. He smiled languidly up into Brian's beautiful face and felt an overwhelming urge to say what was in his heart. He laid the palm of his hand gently against Brian's cheek. He loved the feel of the slight stubble that always grew there so late in the evening. Justin was young, but he already knew exactly what made him feel alive. It was the manly feel of a hard body...the masculine scent of a lover deep in the throes of passion...the feel of stubble on a face as lips pressed hard against his...and he knew that he was one of those lucky few who had found the right one, the soul mate of his very existence early on. There would be no need to search for Mr. Right. Mr. Right had found him. He took his finger and traced the outline of Brian's lips, then reached up to join with his. The kiss was warm and tender and full of promise.

"Brian," he began quietly as their lips parted, "I know you were really upset when I was hurt and you felt guilty, which was totally stupid, but I just want you to know that I won't hold you to any declarations of love or anything like that. I mean, you don't owe me anything just because I told you how much I love you. I know you've been a committed bachelor for a really long time and I won't blame you if you feel like going back to that lifestyle again once this is all over."

Brian's face pinched in a scowl, but only for a second. It softened again before he spoke.

"You little idiot! Do you really think I'm the kind of guy who would throw out words like 'I love you' just to hear myself talk? I kind of thought you knew me better than that by now. Justin Taylor....I don't ever say something I don't mean. Now let me repeat myself just one more time and then I don't want to hear your nonsense ever again. Do I have your full attention, young man?"

Justin nodded solemnly, but the corners of his mouth betrayed the humor he found in Brian's stern demeanor.

"Okay...now listen up! I never say what I don't mean...not for any reason, and certainly not out of any false guilt. I said that I love you because, despite my best attempts to avoid it, I have allowed your sneaky little heart to find that one crack in the wall I built over my own heart long ago. Now you've managed to wiggle your way in there where you have taken up permanent residence. Don't think for a minute that I didn't try to avoid falling so hard for you. I told myself you were just a kid. I told myself that you needed to experience more of the world and not settle on someone like me so quickly. I even told myself that you only thought you loved me like any silly school boy with a teenage crush. I've told myself all kinds of shit in order to avoid admitting how I really felt, but when I realized how close I came to actually losing you I knew I couldn't deny how I really felt any longer. If I did and I never got the chance again to tell you....well, that is something I couldn't forgive myself for. Now, have I made myself clear? Let's face it, Sunshine, I am crazy in love with you and you are in love with me. Looks to me like we are stuck with each other."

As Brian continued speaking, Justin's eyes slowly filled with unshed tears. These were not tears of pain, but of unimaginable joy. It was more than he could have hoped for. Brian Kinney...hard-boiled police officer, dedicated lifelong bachelor, and non-believer in romantic love had just waxed poetic with a declaration that would melt the heart of even the most devout cynic. How could he top that?

"Ditto," he declared with misty eyes. 

"Ditto?" Brian laughed incredulously. "I've just poured my heart out to you and all you can say is...Ditto?" 

Justin grinned and pushed Brian over onto his back. In one fell swoop, he jumped up from the mattress and threw his naked body on top of Brian's. 

"Would you prefer I 'show' you my response instead?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Brian's eyebrow cocked upwards and a slow grin spread across his face. Justin straddled Brian's hips. He leaned forward and held Brian's arms above his head. He swooped in for a kiss that would have set off the fire alarm if it had been closer to the bed. He didn't release Brian from the sweet torture until they were both gasping for air. Unbelievably, both men were already sprouting semi-hard boners. They simply couldn't help themselves. This time they made love slow and easy. The world was theirs and they had all the time they needed to enjoy it. An hour later, they lay spooned together in a natural embrace that made them one. They slept that way until a combination of the early morning light and a loud ringtone woke them from their peaceful slumber.

The phone call was from Carl. As Justin slid from the warm sheets and padded off to the bathroom, Brian picked up his phone before Carl could finish leaving a message. The man sounded excited and Brian was eager to hear if there was any news on the search for Hobbs. 

"...so call me as soon as you get this m....."

"Carl, don't hang up. What were you saying about big news for us?" Brian asked, cutting Carl off.

"Glad I caught you in, partner. Looks like we may have caught a big break. I told you that we were going to take a closer look at all the footballers who alibied each other the night that Billy Simpson was attacked. Looks like we may have rattled some cages. Every single one of them started out all cocky and arrogant during their second questioning, but a few of them started back-tracking after we kept at them for a while. Suddenly they weren't so sure about their whereabouts at that exact time, or they said they had been with their friends but they weren't so sure about the time. By the time we let them go, we could see that some of them regretted saying they were with Hobbs. We didn't bother hiding the fact that we were looking at Hobbs for Justin's bashing. Nobody actually admitted to lying, but we've planted a seed. "

"Here's the best part. We couldn't find any evidence of Hobbs leaving town but we haven't been able to locate him either. Then, while checking out his pals we did discover that one of them took a flight out of town a couple of days after the bashing, yet there was no return flight. To top that off, he was only gone for the day. When we asked his mother why he didn't just drive to the City, she revealed that he had told her he lent his car to a friend and had to leave to pick it up."

"Sounds to me like this kid helped Hobbs to get out of town, wouldn't you say, Carl?" Brian suggested.

"That's what I'm thinking too. We're going to be leaning on this kid extra hard and seeing what more we can learn. In the meantime, we're going to start focusing around the New York City area. If we're real lucky, Hobbs will slip up and reveal where he's hiding. If nothing else, maybe one of his cronies will spook him into making a mistake and we'll catch him that way. Now that we were able to identify his fingerprints on the tire iron, thanks to his arrest last year for a DUI, we got all the evidence we needed to get an arrest warrant. He can't stay off the radar forever. So how is Justin doing? Debbie is worried about him."

By this time, Justin had returned from the bathroom and plopped down on the bed next to Brian. Brian had the phone on speaker and he heard Carl's inquiry. 

"Tell Debbie to stop fretting. I'm feeling fine. I have the world's best nurse," he declared, placing a sloppy kiss on Brian's shoulder.

Brian threw his arm around Justin and gave him a quick kiss in return.

"He's back to the old Justin. You can trust me on that," Brian laughed. "Tell Debbie that we promise to visit her this weekend. I believe Justin is ready to get back out into the world," he turned to Justin, "right, Sunshine?"

Carl responded, "That's good to hear. I'll pass on the news. That woman is the biggest Mother Hen I've ever met. She's already threatened to do severe damage to my manhood if we don't find and throw Hobbs into the darkest, deepest hole available, and she's talking yesterday....not tomorrow."

Brian and Justin both laughed. They knew Debbie wasn't joking. 

"Well, we'll try to take some of the heat off you, Carl. Anyway, thanks for the update. Like I said, we're planning on getting out soon, but we'll still have to be on guard until that scumbag is caught," Brian promised.

"I know, but that won't be for long. At least I hope not. I'll call you if I hear anymore."

"Thanks Carl."

"Yeah, thanks Carl," Justin added.

As soon as the couple heard the phone click off they leaned in for a little morning sugar. They let the kiss linger, enjoying the feel of each other. When they parted, Justin got up to throw some clothes on. He loved fixing breakfast for Brian. Brian sat on the edge of the bed and watched his lover. As Justin slipped on his sweat pants, Brian asked him a question.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave the safety of this place, Sunshine? I don't want to rush you into anything."

Justin stopped with the tee shirt he was about to put on still in mid air. He paused for a second and then pulled the shirt down over his head before answering. He walked back over to where Brian sat and squatted down in front of him. He placed his hands on Brian's knees and looked up into the face he had come to love so much.

"I can't...no, I won't let Hobbs or anyone else rob me of my life. I didn't do anything wrong so I'm not locking myself up and throwing away the key. The only thing I ever did was fall in love with a man who is worth a thousand....no, a million times more than any homophobic assholes, including...or should I say, especially Hobbs. We're aware of the danger now. There will be no sneak attacks like the one that coward pulled on Billy and me and probably has been pulling on innocent men in the past. I feel perfectly safe with you, Brian. Besides, I miss the old gang and Debbie. So, we are still going out this weekend...right?"

Brian pulled Justin up and onto his lap. He hugged the blond with all the love he possessed inside him and kissed him deeply. At that moment, he had never been as proud of anyone in his life as he was Justin. He had chosen wisely by falling in love with this young man and he prayed they'd have years to enjoy what they had with one another. As of right now, he intended to show Justin once again how happy he was that they were together. Chris Hobbs, be damned! Hopefully he would be soon.

To be continued.................................


	30. Stresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cops are still hot on the trail of Chris Hobbs and the noose is tightening ever stronger around the pathetic young man's neck. He is feeling the stress, but so are the lovers back in Pittsburgh (despite their enjoyment of the new-found domesticity in their relationship).

Chris Hobbs held the phone as far from his ear as could and winced. Even with the hundreds of miles between him and his father, the old man could make him feel like a frightened little kid. He silently cursed his buddy, Eddie, for giving his Dad the phone when Chris called to check on the status of the police investigation. How was he supposed to know that the old man would be over at Eddie's house trying to force information out of his friend at just the right moment to intercept his son's call? 

There was a reason he hadn't told his father he was skipping town, and his father's ranting just reinforced that reasoning. Naturally for Hobbs Senior, the one thing that made him the most angry was that his son had taken money without permission. Next, he went on and on about how Chris had brought shame to the family name. He never mentioned the crime. Chris knew his father hated queers as much as he did, so he wasn't concerned about his father's opinion of the crime. The old man was just angry that Chris' actions had drawn media attention in their hometown and people were now talking about them behind their backs. The last thing he said to Chris before hanging up was to get out of the Country. He had no intention of having their name dragged through the mud in open court. Chris knew that he meant what he said. The bastard even offered to provide Chris with more funds if he would just leave the Country and never come back. 

As Chris listened to the dead air on his throwaway cell phone, his thoughts quickly turned to the most disturbing thing he had heard before the old man grabbed the phone. Eddie informed Chris that the police had stopped playing cat and mouse with the gang and finally revealed that they had enough evidence on Chris to obtain an arrest warrant for the attack on Billy Simpson and Justin Taylor. No mention was made of the other attacks the entire gang had been involved in, much to their obvious relief, but that didn't mean that all the other guys from their merry band of roving vigilantes didn't need to sweat in the future. They knew it, Eddie knew it, and Chris knew it. 

Chris could hear the accusatory tone in Eddie's voice when that part of this whole thing came up. Chris was well aware that he had fucked up big time. He never should have struck so close to home by going out on his own with his personal vendetta. After talking to Eddie, Chris had the uneasy feeling that some of the guys were weighing their options to turn State's evidence against him in return for leniency for any part they may have played in the gay bashings. Chris knew that no one had come forward yet simply because no one had been accused of being a part of Justin or Billy's attacks. He was also certain that if the harsh light of suspicion fell on any one of them, certain members of their gang would squeal like stuck pigs at a luau. 

A loud bang outside his motel room door caused Chris to jump nearly a foot in the air. He fell backwards onto the bedbug-infested mattress, cursing silently under his breath. He lay there as still as a corpse, his heart beating in double time. It was probably nothing but one of his drunken neighbors falling all over themselves on the way to their own door or dropping something like a half full-bottle of whiskey, but it could also be the police about to break down his door. Several seconds ticked by as Chris lay back, not moving a single muscle for fear of attracting attention.

A minute later, Chris shook himself, feeling like a complete idiot. How in hell could he possibly attract attention inside his locked room with the single shabby curtain tightly closed over the tiny window? He knew he was becoming paranoid and it made matters worse. He was getting sick and tired of jumping at every shadow and noise. This was not the life he had envisioned for himself after finally escaping the restrictions of high school. The only one who should be looking over their shoulder and feeling fear was that sick pervert, Justin Taylor. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. It never once occurred to Chris that he was the one responsible for his own misery. In his mind, his predicament was entirely Justin's fault. 

As he lay crouched on his pathetic excuse for a bed, he cursed the blond and began dreaming of ways to make the young man pay. The problem with all his fantasies was that he would have to return to Pittsburgh in order to accomplish even a single one of them. That wasn't happening. The chances were that he would never see his hometown again. He stretched out and continued to listen for any signs of disturbance outside his room until mental exhaustion finally overtook him and he drifted into a fretful sleep. Tonight would be filled with bad dreams, like so many nights since leaving Pittsburgh. He had reason to be restless. The long arm of the law was reaching out in search of the guilty man, just like in his nightmares.

***************************************************************************************

Debbie was putting the finishing touches on the Maple Cream Cake she was making for her brother's birthday party when Justin walked in behind her and reached around to dip his finger in the bowl of frosting. She playfully slapped his hand away and turned around to scold him, but the minute she saw the mischievous twinkle in his eye and his radiant smile she just didn't have the heart to do it. Instead she forced herself to fake a frown that slipped into a smile seconds later. 

"Where's your other half, Sunshine? Isn't he supposed to be keeping you out of trouble? I don't think I've seen him more than one foot away from you for what seems forever," she asked, only half kidding.

Justin made another attempt to swipe a little of the sweet cream frosting and got another swat for his efforts. 

"I know, Deb." 

Suddenly, Justin's voice took on a more serious tone. He turned around and placed himself with his back against the sink next to where Debbie was frosting her cake. 

"I worry about Brian sometimes, you know?"

Debbie stopped what she was doing and laid the spatula she had been working with on the side of the cake plate. She watched Justin intently, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't and seemed more lost in his own thoughts, she nudged him on.

"Why do you worry about Brian? He seems perfectly fine every time I see him. Granted, that isn't as often as the old days since he doesn't get out as much as he used to but I think that's a good thing. He finally has something, or should I say someone, to give him a reason to stay home more often. Has he said anything that would give you a reason to worry about him?"

"No, not really."

Justin quickly turned to face Debbie. His face was no longer all 'Sunshine' smiles. He looked quite serious.

"Deb, you've known Brian far longer than me...I know that, so maybe you can tell me if I'm imagining it. He seems.....well, different somehow. You know, more subdued and tense. He seems to always be on guard, like he is always expecting the worst to happen. And Deb, I think he feels guilty for what happened to me. He never even gets mad at me when I deserve it. He treats me with kid gloves all the time, like he's afraid I'll break or something."

"You know there are a lot of men who wouldn't mind having a boyfriend that solicitous, Justin."

"I know...and really, I'm not complaining except he doesn't seem like....well...like Brian Kinney. I'm not the only one who has noticed it. I've heard the gang talking about it too when they didn't think I was paying attention."

"Have you said anything to him about your concerns?" Debbie asked.

"I've tried to...a couple of times actually, but he either shuts down completely or tells me I'm being silly. Like the other day....I did something really careless and he acted like it was nothing. He has this shell bracelet he likes to wear as soon as he gets home from work. He never goes out without it on. It was sitting on the edge of the sink in the bathroom and I accidently knocked it into the trash can. I never noticed it. Later on that day, I took out the trash. When he got home, he was looking all over for it. It took a little detective work on his part but he finally figured out where it might have ended up. We went down to the apartment basement where all the trash ends up from the chutes above. It took an hour of searching through trash to finally find it. He loves that damned thing, but he never said a word to me about being so stupid."

"Maybe he thought you were more important than the bracelet, Justin."

"That's not what I mean. He could have at least bawled me out for not being more careful. That's just one example. There is nothing wrong with a little fussing sometimes. When I first got to know him, he wasn't afraid to let me know if I was doing or saying something wrong, or at least wrong in his eyes. Shit, we can't even kiss and make up if he is too afraid to fight with me over anything. He even lets me have my way with everything, like what we eat and what we do for entertainment. It's not natural. Is any of this making sense to you, or am I just looking for trouble over nothing?" 

Justin sounded confused. Debbie walked over and gave him a motherly hug. She had noticed how different Brian was being lately too, but put it down to Brian being in a real relationship for the first time in his life. Maybe Justin was right. Maybe there was more to it. Whatever it was, the two needed to work it out. She had never known of a couple more right for each other. It was obvious that they had that undefinable something that made two souls a single entity. 

"Where did you say Brian was?"

"Oh, I didn't. He dropped me off and then had to pick up Carl for the party. His car is in the shop. Besides that, I think he wanted to discuss this case against Chris Hobbs without me around. Ever since Brian went back to work, he and Carl have done nothing but work on the bashing cases, but he doesn't like to bring the work home. The truth is, I think he's afraid it will upset me since it's taking so long to track the bastard down. Every time I bring the subject up, he gives me a brief answer and then changes the subject altogether. I know how hard they are working on bringing Hobbs to justice, but I get the feeling he blames himself for it not being over right now."

"Alright, young man, you asked my opinion so here it is. I think you are right. Brian has always been a man who takes his responsibilities seriously. Maybe a bit too much sometimes. Let me tell you, he used to act like he didn't have a care in the world, but I saw through that mask from the time he was a little boy. If it hadn't been for Brian, my Mikey would have never made it through school. Bullies used to love to pick on him, but once Brian became his protector he never had a problem after that. Brian is a born cop. He enjoys taking care of others and putting the bad guys in their place. 

What I'm trying to say is that it is even more important for him that he take the best care of the people he loves. When you were first bashed, I and everyone else didn't know how he survived it. It wasn't just worry for you, although that was certainly there, but it was also guilt. He felt he had failed you."

Justin started to protest, but Debbie raised her hand to hush him.

"I know that it isn't logical, especially the way the whole thing went down, but that doesn't make him feel any less guilty. That is why he is treating you as if you were fragile. It isn't you, Justin, it's him. He's the one who is fragile right now. If he can't find and apprehend that son of a bitch and make you feel secure again, it will devastate him. You're going to have to make him see that you can handle this whole thing. Let him know exactly how you feel. Tell him...just come right out and tell him that you refuse to let this Hobbs bastard rob you of one more minute of your happiness with Brian. You're the only one that can do it and make it believable to him."

Just then they could hear the front door bell chime and the noise of greetings coming from the living room. They heard the distinct voices of the two police detectives over the voices of the few guests who had arrived for the party early. Both of their faces lit up at the sound of their men. Before leaving the room to join Brian, Justin leaned over and gave Debbie a big kiss on her cheek. 

"Thanks, Debbie."

"You're welcome, Sunshine." She gave him a quick peck in return.

Justin snuck another swipe at the frosting and hurried out of the room licking his finger before Debbie could lodge a protest. As he approached Brian and Carl, he saw they were still standing in the doorway of the tidy little house surrounded by Teddy, Blake, Melanie and Lindsay (parents of Brian's son), and his little boy, Gus. Justin broke into a welcoming smile. As always, just the sight of Brian made Justin's heart soar. When he reached the gathering, the friends moved aside, allowing Justin to be engulfed in Brian's arms. Without embarrassment Brian bent in for a sweet kiss, causing twitters from his three-year-old son and awwws from the others. 

They waited for the tiny crowd to disperse to other parts of the room to wait for more guests and the guest of honor. Carl hurried off to the kitchen. He knew where he would find Debbie. Brian kissed Justin again.

"Miss me?" he teased.

"Always. I'm glad you're back. Is everything okay?"

Brian shrugged. "Just fine," he answered noncommittally.

"Brian, can we go outside in the backyard while we are waiting for Vic and the party to begin? I'd like to talk to you."

Brian saw the look on Justin's face. Whatever he had on his mind, it was serious. The two men walked to the back door, not noticing the looks that followed them. Brian prayed that whatever was bothering Justin, he would be able to fix it. One thing that might help....he could now tell Justin that they had finally gotten a lead as to where Chris Hobbs was hiding out. If it panned out, the S.O.B. would be off the streets in a matter of days. He hadn't told Justin till now because he didn't want to get his hopes up, but maybe tonight was the right time to tell him. If they were lucky, they could begin living a normal life very soon. Brian wanted that more than anything in the world. 

To be continued..........................


	31. Making Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for that important talk between Brian and Justin that Debbie advised Justin to have. How will it turn out? In the meantime, Chris Hobbs is about to make a deal of his own. Will it cost him more than he is willing to pay?

Brian stood looking up at the sky and feeling a bit shaky inside. The young man he loved more than anything on Earth stood next to him staring up at the same star-filled sky. The air had turned a little cooler than it had been recently, but it wasn't the chilly air that made Brian feel uncomfortable. It was the total silence between himself and Justin from the minute they walked out into Debbie's backyard that made him nervous. Usually Justin was extremely talkative, but he had asked Brian to join him outside away from Debbie's guests with such a serious look on his face. Brian had decided to let Justin control things and was now waiting impatiently for him to begin talking. 

Justin stood within the crook of Brian's protective arm and tried to decide what would be the best way to approach the subject he had on his mind. Debbie had been right when she told Justin that he had to let Brian know about his concerns or the air would never be clear between them. He just wasn't sure how to go about it without sounding accusatory, thus putting Brian on the defensive. All he wanted was to go back to the way it was before the attack on him by Hobbs. He didn't mind Brian being a little protective when he thought that Justin was in danger, but he had become obsessive about it and what was worse was the way he treated his young lover like a fragile child. That was not who Justin was and it was important to him that Brian understand this. Finally, after what seemed forever, Justin spoke up.

"Brian," he began, turning sideways to face his lover, "can I ask you something?"

Brian had turned to face Justin the moment he finally heard his voice.

"You can ask me anything. You know that."

"Do you see me differently now...I mean do you see me as weak or incapable of taking care of myself? I remember once you told me that one of the things you liked about me was my strength. You liked the way I stood up for myself with my Dad and against the bullying at school. Has that all changed now since I couldn't keep myself safe from the worst bully of them all?"

Brian's face showed his puzzlement. 

"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I don't see you differently. You have more guts than any man I know. You act like I blame you for what happened. You know that isn't true. It never would have happened if I had been more aware."

Justin jumped at that last statement.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed. "I knew it. You blame yourself for what happened. Why in hell would you think that? Short of wrapping me in bubble wrap and locking me away from the entire world, you couldn't have stopped what happened. If Hobbs hadn't gotten me that day at the Museum, he would have attacked at some other time or place. His kind of hatred knows no boundaries. Brian, you have no idea how much it hurts me to see you suffering with this thing. I think I hate Hobbs as much for making you feel the way you do as for the attack on me, if not more. What's important is that I know he won't get away with it. Someday he's going to be caught and then he'll pay for what he's done. I believe that with all my heart, and I believe you'll be right there to see that it happens."

Justin noticed the pain in Brian's eyes as he started talking, but the clouded look seemed to clear as Justin continued on. Justin put his arms around Brian's neck and stood on tiptoes as he pulled Brian's face down to his. He kissed Brian with fervent passion, pouring his love into their connection. Brian's warm lips slowly but surely melted against Justin's and soon their feelings for each other took over. Their lips moved against each other, stoking the heat between them which dispelled the cool night air. After some time passed their lips parted, although they continued to hug tightly. 

"Brian," Justin started, with his face buried against Brian's jacket, "I need you to stop feeling guilty and give me back the man I fell in love with. I also need you to stop worrying about me so much. I can handle anything that life throws at me." He gazed up into Brian's eyes. "That is, I can handle anything except losing you, physically or emotionally. If Hobbs takes you away from me in any way...and I don't mean by hitting you over the head, then he wins and I won't allow that. He is not going to steal any more time out of our lives. We won't let him...will we!"

It was more of a declaration than a question. Brian felt something inside his body begin to melt away. It was the tension that he had never fully released from the moment he heard about Justin being in the hospital. He hadn't even been aware of how tense he had become as the time dragged on while they attempted to track down that fucking son-of-a-bitch who had tried to take Justin from him. Obviously Justin had been aware of it and it had bothered him more than he had let on. He lifted Justin's face up. As he stared deeply into Justin's concerned eyes, he saw how much the young man cared about him. It was equal to what he felt for Justin. 

"No, Sunshine! No way is he going to spoil what we have or rob us of another moment. I can't promise that I won't worry about you anymore. You mean too much to me to do that, but I can promise to dial it back a bit."

Justin's pale eyebrows rose. Brian let out a laugh.

"Okay, I'll dial it back more than a bit. And I promise that I'll put the blame for what happened squarely on the shoulders of one Christopher Hobbs, where it belongs. Now can I give you the good news I've been waiting to tell you since I walked in the front door?

Justin visibly relaxed the further Brian got into his declaration. He was so relieved. All he wanted was the confident self-assured man he had come to know in the beginning...the one who made him feel safe without even trying. He knew Brian always kept his promises. Brian's word was good enough for him. 

"I'm dying to hear your news. So what is it?"

"We have the best lead so far as to where Hobbs is holed up. We got a warrant to tap several phones that we suspected he might be calling. We finally caught him talking to one of his pals, the one we suspect gave him a way to get out of the city. The call came from a cell phone but we couldn't trace it. What we did get was valuable clues as to where he is at. We are certain that, as of this morning he is in New York City. We have permission to go there and investigate. I know it's a huge city but it is not that easy to get lost nowadays, even in a big city. We have high hopes of tracking him down before he knows we are even on to him. In the meantime we'll continue monitoring any phone calls he makes to the tapped phones."

Justin's face slowly began to change as Brian told his story. There was a kind of hope in his eyes that hadn't been there in a long time. Once Hobbs was behind bars, he knew life would be so much sweeter. Then he thought of something.

"What about the other bashings? Have they gotten any further with those?"

"They are still being investigated, but we have prime suspects now. We just need to get enough evidence together to take to the DA. We're keeping a low profile on that right now because we want them to be off guard. Right now they all have reason to think they are no longer in our sights. Actually we believe that bringing in Hobbs will be the impetus to bring the whole gang down. Meantime we are keeping a close watch on every single one of Hobbs' friends. So far there have been no more bashings. It's probably because their leader is out of town. We have every reason to believe that Hobbs was running the show."

"Well, at least one good thing came out of my attack. Hobbs had to go on the run and that makes the streets safer for fags everywhere...or at least in Pittsburgh," Justin laughed.

"Not funny, Justin," Brian declared with a scowl.

Justin reached up and smoothed the wrinkles on Brian's forehead with a tender hand.

"I know, Brian. But I would rather think that some good came out of it than wallow in self-pity."

Brian looked into Justin's eyes again and his heart skipped a beat. He bent his head and captured Justin's lips once more. The spark that ignited jumped between them and they found themselves lost in the pleasure they felt at their connection. The gentle pressure of their lips slowly grew in intensity. Soon they were kissing with their lips parted and tongues playing against each other like two dancers in perfect synch with one another. Without thought, their hands began to roam and they felt overwhelmed with desire. 

The couple had been standing in front of a large tree in Debbie's back yard. They were shielded from view by a six-foot fence. Brian started moving backwards, pulling Justin with him, until he reached the base of the thick tree. They inched their way around the tree until they were hidden from the view of Debbie's back door and windows by the huge trunk. Brian leaned against the trunk in the dark and Justin lay against his body. They began exploring one another, as if there was some new place to discover that they hadn't already visited countless times. For them, every time was like the first time anyway. 

Justin slipped his hands under Brian's shirt and rested his palms on Brian's naked chest. His fingers played with Brian's nipples and he liked the soft moan he heard escaping Brian's lips. They kissed over and over again. Next came the sound of zippers being lowered. Each man reached inside the open zipper in order to caress the rapidly-growing cock inside. As they stood there, they continued to fuck each other's mouths while their hands quickly achieved the satisfying result of bringing one another to full orgasm. At just the right moment, they turned sideways so that their seed could spill out on the ground. They were breathing so hard they felt they would explode at any moment. 

It had been a daring thing to do right in Debbie's back yard with a house full of guests, but they had needed one another too much to care. As their heartbeats slowly returned to normal, they felt more alive and together than ever before. The silent barriers that had unwittingly risen up between them had been smashed to pieces by their vows to each other, sealed with their lovemaking. Something told them that it wouldn't be long before their nemesis would be nothing but a horrible memory in the past, never to darken their lives again.

***********************************************************************************

Chris flipped the channel for the third time in as many seconds. The crappy motel he was staying in didn't even have decent cable channels and there was nothing worth watching. He was bored with it anyway and had lots of other things on his mind, such as the message he had just gotten from his Dad through Eddie. His Dad said that he was coming to New York City on business and he was more than willing to meet with his son in order to pass on plenty of money. All Chris had to do was promise to get out of the Country. That was a deal that Chris was willing to take. If he handled it just right he could get the money, which he really needed, without being caught even if they were watching his Dad. The man had often come to the Big City on business so they probably wouldn't suspect anything, but just in case Chris would be watchful about the whole thing. 

More than anything, Chris wanted out. He was sick and tired of being haunted every time he looked over his shoulder which was every minute of every day, even inside his ugly room. He was certain that he would feel better once he headed somewhere without an Extradition Treaty. Hell, he figured his best bet was to go somewhere that had the right attitude about queers too. That would make him doubly safe. Justin Taylor could have his stupid sick lifestyle. As long as he never had to see the pretty boy's face again, Chris would be satisfied. With that thought in mind, he called Eddie for the second time that day. As soon as Eddie answered, Chris spoke. 

"Tell Dad that I'll meet him. Just have him call me when he decides where the best place will be to do it. Remind him not to use the house phone. They may have tapped it. I know they sometimes tap the phone of the parents of young people on the run."

The cops who were listening in smiled at each other. Stupid punk, they told each other. He obviously hadn't figured out that they could also tap the phones of friends or interested parties. As Eddie hung up his phone, he sighed with relief. The thought of Chris going far away was more than okay with him. Once Chris was gone for good, the whole gang could relax. No more risking their futures just to make a statement. No more Hobbs....no more danger.

To be continued....................


	32. Target Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head folks. Chris Hobbs' days are numbered, or so it seems. There are things to celebrate, and our lovers know just how to do that.

Brian and Carl still couldn't believe their good fortune. For a brilliant businessman, Lawrence Hobbs was as stupid as they came. Even his son knew there was a risk in talking too much over the phone. Apparently the father was no smarter than his son's punk friends, who thought that the family phone might be tapped but never counted on Chris' acquaintances being tapped too. Once Eddie gave Mr. Hobbs the message from his son...over the phone, no less....he headed straight for Eddie's place and then called his son back from Eddie's phone. The cops who were monitoring the phone nearly fell out of their chairs, half from surprise and half from laughter. 

Hobbs, Sr. gave the cops everything they needed to find Hobbs, Jr. They almost felt a twinge of pity for the fugitive when they heard the cold, unconcerned tone in the father's voice as he outlined what he expected from his wayward son. He never even asked his son how he was getting along or what his plans were once he left the Country. As a matter of fact, he came right out and told Chris that he didn't want to know a thing about where he was going. Both officers didn't fail to notice that neither man ever mentioned the mother. It was as if she didn't exist. They could imagine just how cold that household was for the young man. No wonder he turned out so warped. 

The talk between father and son was short and curt, but more than enough to pinpoint where the two men would meet to make the money exchange. They chose a place in Central Park that was not far from where the father had worked for his company before being transferred two decades earlier to head up the branch in Pittsburgh. It was very public, but also filled with many spots where one could go unnoticed thanks to thick trees and bushes near a large field where families played and games of touch football were popular in good weather. Once the place and time was chosen, the call ended abruptly without even a familial good-bye. Mr. Hobbs handed the phone back to his son's friend and presumably left right away. 

Chris asked Eddie again if there had been anymore harassment by the cops of their merry band of vigilantes, and he was clearly relieved to hear that no one had been questioned at all for some time. Obviously everyone was in the clear which meant that Chris wouldn't have to worry about anyone turning on him in order to broker a deal to get their own butts out of deep trouble. The cops who were listening in were amused at Chris' naivete'. Obviously he was of the generation that saw too many cop shows on TV. Their cases were solved in hours or days at the most and the bad guys were hounded until they confessed. The officers knew that this was hardly ever the case in real life. It took months and years to build cases while suspects went along their merry way never knowing they were under a microscope. Too bad for them. The cops were nowhere near through with the recent park-basher suspects or their leader.

Within a half hour, both Carl and Brian knew the entire content of the call between Chris and his father. It was Monday. The meeting was for the coming Friday. Mr. Hobbs had a few business appointments set up at his home office in New York City, then he would take care of his son. They knew that young Hobbs probably expected to be in some friendly, exotic location by the end of the week. They had other plans for the dangerous young man. A quick conversation with the Chief of Police, and the two Detectives had the necessary permission to make the trip to New York. Once they were in the City they would hook up with officers from there and set up a stake-out. If all went well, Christopher Hobbs would be on his way back to Pittsburgh before the evening was over. He could ride in the same plane as his father who would be under arrest for aiding and abetting a fugitive. Young Hobbs might even like that part. Two for the price of one.

****************************************************************************************

On Monday night, Brian came home with the exciting news of his upcoming trip to capture Chris Hobbs. Justin showed his appreciation for the good news in a way that left them both panting for air. Hobbs was still out there, but for the first time they felt like it truly was only a matter of time. After Justin rode on top of Brian to a shuddering orgasm that shook his body right down to his very toes, the young man lay down onto Brian's sweaty chest and clung to him in exquisite fulfillment. His lips placed soft kisses on Brian's neck and shoulders. They travelled upwards and placed more kisses along Brian's strong jawline. He rose up just enough to place more tender kisses on Brian's chin and then up to his mouth. They kissed deeply with Brian's slowly-deflating cock still half buried inside his man. It was sheer contentment.

The rest of the week rushed by. Justin saw far less of Brian during the week because of all the planning and organizing needed to succeed in their task of capturing Chris. Every night that Brian returned home, however, Justin went out of his way to remind his lover of why they had reason to celebrate. First, because Justin was still alive to bring Brian all the joy he now found in his life. Second, because the man who tried to end that happiness was soon going to be out of their lives and their thoughts for a long, long time, if not forever. Justin made love to Brian until the older man almost begged for mercy. Of course, Brian would never have admitted to his old friends that Justin nearly wore him out some nights. It was their little secret.

During the week, the couple spent many evenings visiting their friends once they had caught their breath. The gang at the Diner, or Woody's, or Babylon could see clearly how wrapped up the two men were in each other. They still couldn't get over how quickly and deeply Brian had fallen for the young man and what a big difference he had made in Brian's behavior. The couple did occasionally indulge in sexual games with others, but invariably the other parties ended up on the sideline more as observer than participant. None of the gang had seen Brian alone with someone else for far longer than they could remember. They had never seen Justin alone with another guy. It was certainly a surprise to the whole gang since it was completely out of character for the old Brian Kinney.

One night the couple accepted Jennifer's dinner invitation. During the conversation, she began to realize that the chances of Justin ever moving back home with her were essentially nil. She might have been more upset if not for the fact that it was crystal clear to her that Justin had never been happier. It was the little things, like the way they touched hands at the table, or the way that Brian rose without being asked to help Justin when he went to clear the table after dinner. It was the easy way they talked to each other. She had never felt that kind of connection with her own husband. Talk was always either strained, banal, or non-existent at the Taylor dinner table when Craig was there. By the time the couple left for their own place, Jenn had accepted in her own mind that Justin was a man now and was living where he belonged.

Friday finally arrived. Early that morning, before the sun even rose, Brian slipped quietly from their bed after carefully disengaging himself from Justin's arms and moved quietly to the bathroom. He didn't want to wake Justin. He needed to meet Carl at the airport in just a couple of hours, but he and Justin hadn't gotten to sleep until very late. They had made love more than once during the night and had finally conked out only four or five hours earlier. Brian didn't feel exhaustion. He was too wound up over what was coming. His mind was sharp. He was ready to do battle with his enemy. Chris Hobbs was lucky, because what Brian really wanted was the chance to catch him alone in a dark alley and beat the living shit out of him so that he could feel all the pain that his victims had suffered. Only the fact that doing that would land him in jail and away from Justin stopped him.

Brian closed the door behind him and padded over to the commode. He was just finishing up his business when he felt warm arms wrap around his naked chest and soft, bristly hair scratching his back as Justin rested his cheek against his shoulder blade. He gave a deep sigh, gave his cock a quick shake, and turned around inside Justin's arms, lowering his own arms to enfold Justin in his embrace. The two men kissed each other deeply, not caring one whit about morning breath. Finally they parted.

"I didn't want to wake you," Brian explained.

"I know, but you didn't really think I was going to let you leave without giving me the chance to tell you how proud I am of you and how much I love you, did you?"

"We haven't got him yet," Brian reminded Justin.

"You will!"

They kissed again, but Brian pulled away reluctantly. 

"Now stop that. If you don't watch out, I won't be able to keep my hands off you and then I'll miss the plane. Not only would that be wrong, but Carl would kill me."

Justin laughed. "Knowing Carl, he's having just as much trouble getting away from Debbie. From what I hear, they are all but living together now."

Brian laughed too. "You're right. I tried to warn him that she was not the kind of woman you could trifle with and not end up in a serious relationship, but he obviously didn't heed my warning. Looks like Mikey will end up with a step-father someday."

The couple grinned at the image of Debbie walking down the aisle. But Brian saw that time was ticking away quickly and he knew you couldn't arrive too late at the airport...not with the way security worked nowadays. Brian gave Justin one more quick peck, turned him around facing the door, and gave him a sharp smack on his bare bottom which sent Justin on his way. The young man threw on a pair of underpants and went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee for Brian to gulp down before leaving. Brian showed up twenty-five minutes later all dressed and ready to go. 

"You know that you take almost as long as my mother to get ready to go," Justin teased his lover.

"A man should always look good, even on a stake-out. You never know who you'll meet."

Justin swatted Brian's arm. "Just make sure you remember who is waiting for you back at home, Officer," Justin ordered.

"Oh, I doubt I could ever forget." 

Brian sipped at his coffee and then set the cup down in order to wrap his arms around Justin one more time. He whispered 'I love you' in Justin's ear and gave him a passionate kiss. Brian gathered up his overnight bag with the bare essentials in it and checked to make sure he had everything he needed, including his weapon and ID. With one last kiss, he left the apartment. Justin watched him go, then sent up a special prayer that everything would go smoothly. He already missed Brian. He could hardly wait until the man was back home, where he belonged.

***********************************************************************************************

Lawrence Hobbs woke early and hurriedly dressed. His wife was still sound asleep. She had taken to sleeping in late ever since their son had run off. He suspected that the pathetic woman didn't know what to do with herself anymore, now that Chris was gone. He was her only child and she had spent her entire life catering to his every whim. That was probably why he had gone bad. Too much mothering. Well, at least he hadn't turned into a fairy thanks to her coddling, the man thought to himself. He had seen to that. It was too bad Chris had gone overboard and tried to get rid of a couple of queer boys on his own. Lawrence was particularly pissed because his son had chosen his own classmates. What a stupid move, he thought to himself for the hundredth time since Chris had run away. Thankfully he wouldn't bring more shame to the family by ending up in prison. That was the only reason he was going to give his son the money he asked for.

Mr. Hobbs made sure he had the money tucked away safely in cash and left the house, his wife oblivious to her husband's plans. He hurried to the airport. It was sheer coincidence that he was on the same plane as two detectives who were also on their way to New York City on business, only their business was a lot more serious. They hadn't seen each other while boarding since the plane was quite full and they had boarded at different times. As the plane taxied down the runway, the three men sat fidgeting in their seats. They each had a date with destiny and it would be intertwined by their matching desire to see the same young man in the City. As they peered out the windows of the plane at the sunrise beginning to show through, they had no idea just how different their flight back home would be at the end of the day. 

At that very moment, a young blond man was lying in his lonely bed and drifting back to sleep, his cell phone right next to him in case his lover called. His mind rushed forward in time and he pictured his lover returning to him with their handcuffed enemy next to him. Many miles away, a darker-haired young man of the same age was waking up, startled from another disturbing dream. In his dream, he was lying out on a deserted beach when a huge wave came from the sea and engulfed him, forcing his head underwater. He felt himself drowning as he gulped buckets of water each time he breathed. When he woke, he grabbed at his throat. He was surprised for a moment that his skin wasn't soaking wet. As he settled back onto the lumpy mattress, he shuddered. Thank heavens these nightmares would probably vanish once he was out of the Country. 'Soon', he whispered into the dark around him. 'Just one more day'.

To be continued........................................


	33. Justice Finally Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are just about to the end folks. This is our next to the last chapter. Hold on to your seat, cause the ride gets bumpy!

The air had turned uncomfortably chilly, causing Brian to pull the collar of his jacket up around his neck. His thoughts momentarily wandered to the warmth of his bed back home and inevitably to the beautiful young man who waited to join him there when he got back. A tiny glimmer of a smile passed over his face, but was erased quickly by the sound of children yelling and a dog barking nearby in the center of a large field in the park he was standing in. He shuffled his feet which brought the attention of his companion. Carl had worked with Brian long enough to know the man could handle any kind of situation they might get into, but he could swear that Brian was now as nervous as a cat in the middle of a pack of wild dogs. He could tell that Brian was anxious to get this thing over with. The truth was, so was he. 

Brian and Carl had flown into New York City and grabbed the closest taxi to reach their destination...the precinct that was going to work with them to capture Chris Hobbs and his father as they met up in the park to exchange money for Chris' escape from the Country. Both men liked what they saw when the Captain at the precinct introduced the four Officers who were going to accompany them at the stakeout. All four men were obviously seasoned veterans with the look of men who could handle themselves quite well. That feeling carried over after talking with them for a little while. It wasn't always easy for the cops from one State to work with cops from another State. They could often be notoriously territorial while going about their job, but they made it clear that they didn't want men like Hobbs running around their town. They were more than happy to have him picked up and transported back home.

The six men were soon staked out in teams of two at key points around the area that Hobbs, Sr. had described as the meeting spot for his son to join him. The phone tap had provided the approximate time for the meet, but the detectives knew that they shouldn't take any chances. They came early and settled in place in case the time had been changed. The only thing they were certain of was that the meet was for this very day. It was obvious that Hobbs, Sr. wanted to get the whole thing over and Brian and Carl were on the same plane with the man so they knew he was in town. Now, all they had to do was wait. 

The hours dragged on like a race running through quicksand. Each group of men had a perfect vantage point from different angles of the row of benches that Hobbs, Sr. had mentioned to his son. Folks passed by the benches on the walkway in front as they hurried to their destinations. Some stopped to relax, check their papers, make a phone call, or just take a break while watching busy people all around them. No one stayed for very long. It seemed the whole world had places to go, people to see. The detectives scanned every face looking for the one that they wanted to see the most. As each person came and went, the tension mounted. 

The hour was getting late. Hobbs had wanted to meet at mid-afternoon while the park was particularly busy with folks taking lunch breaks and children playing before it got too cold when the sun went down. He figured they'd be more anonymous with lots of people around. Neither man had shown up yet. The sun was still up but it had begun to set lower into the early evening sky. The thought crossed Brian's mind that Hobbs may have used a pay phone to call his son and change their plans. If Chris got away, Brian wasn't sure how he would handle it. Just as he was about to voice his concerns to Carl, he spotted a familiar figure rounding the corner to his left. 

He and Carl were stationed behind a thick section of high shrubbery just to the right of the benches. They were at least fifteen to twenty yards or more away, and used binoculars to zero in on faces walking the pathway. Brian pulled his glasses back up to his eyes and peered at the man who was walking briskly towards the benches. Brian felt a sense of satisfaction, mixed with deep relief, when he saw Hobbs, Sr.'s face. The man was looking all around as he moved swiftly over to the set of four long benches that he had ordered his son to meet him at. His face showed his frustration that all four of them were empty at that moment. Carl quickly relayed the news to the other men that half their target was in place and ordered them to stand by. 

Hobbs, Sr. took a seat in the middle of the benches and looked around. His back was now to Brian and Carl, but the way he stiffly held his body revealed a lot about the anger he was feeling. It seemed obvious that he had expected Chris to be waiting for him when he arrived. He kept glancing from side to side and even rose from his seat a few times to try and see around the thick trees that partially obscured his vision of the pathway from the benches. After ten minutes or so a dishevelled-looking man stumbled his way over to the benches and plopped down unceremoniously right next to Hobbs, Sr. The older man scooted over, but the guy scooted over next to him again. Brian and Carl couldn't hear what was being said, but the stranger had stuck out his hand as if asking for something. Whatever it was, the Detectives saw Hobbs dig into his pants pocket and pull out his wallet. He handed a couple of bills to the stranger and waited. The man patted Hobbs on the shoulder and stumbled off, probably to the nearest liquor store. Hobbs looked relieved to see him leave. 

More time passed. A few more people stopped by the benches, but none stayed very long. A half hour turned into an hour. The detectives had been at the park for nearly six hours by now and they were more than a little tired of waiting. A few of them had even risked taking a leak into the bushes while their partner stood guard so as not to miss their target if he showed up. More than anything, they wanted the son to make his entrance. They probably wanted that even more than the father did, who was now beginning to show agitation like a prom girl stood up by her date. Brian and Carl were beginning to fear that Chris had changed his mind and had already gone on the run. What if he didn't show up at all, they asked each other? They gritted their teeth and decided that they weren't going anywhere. They would wait and see what Hobbs, Sr. did and then follow him if he left, leaving some men behind to still stake out the park. It was a continuing waiting game.

***********************************************************************************

Chris came out of the cramped bathroom, cursing for the hundredth time. He grabbed a stiff towel from the bed and wiped his mouth again. At least this time he had only gagged a bit with a tiny amount of phlegm coming up. No wonder, since he had nothing left in his fucking stomach. Of all the damned times for him to get sick, he had muttered to himself as he popped another Pepto into his mouth and chewed it vigorously. He wondered why God hated him so much. Nothing had gone right for him since the day he had decided to take care of Justin Taylor once and for all. Now he had the chance to get out of the Country and start a whole new life and naturally that's when he wakes up in the morning with both the 'runs' and projectile vomiting. His stomach felt like someone had stuck a knife in it and twisted it till his guts were completely entangled. 

Chris had gone out last night. That was his big mistake. He had decided that this was his one last day in the United States for God-knew-how-long and he wanted to say good-bye properly. Heaven knew when he would have a chance to spend any time with a good old American girl again. With that thought in mind, Chris checked around and got the phone number of an escort service that asked no questions as long as you had the cash. He made his call and waited for his girl. She showed up right on time. She wasn't exactly high-priced New York Society quality but she wasn't too bad to look at and would serve her purpose. 

Chris paid upfront and she was his for an hour. Chris was feeling cocky. It was the first sex he had had in ages and he could tell he had satisfied her. She even asked him to call her again if he was in town. It reminded him that he might never be in this town again for the rest of his life. He decided that he would go out and get one more good old-fashioned American meal too before leaving forever. He threw his clothes back on hurriedly and drove off to a diner that he had been to several times since moving to the motel. It wasn't first class, but it was cheap and he had already spent enough on the girl. Chris ate his greasy medium-rare burger and fries smothered in chili and cheese along with a big slab of cheesecake. He washed it all down with a couple of bottles of beer. When he got back to the motel he felt too full, but fine. Then he woke up sicker than a dog. 

Chris had found it almost impossible to keep his eyes open all morning. By the time he had been to the bathroom for the fourth time he was feeling slightly better, but he then fell asleep unexpectedly. When Chris woke up he could tell it was much later than he had meant to sleep. His watch warned him that he was going to be late to meet his old man at the park. He could have called, but he had run out of minutes on his cell and had planned on getting more in the morning. He hadn't had the strength to go out and get them. There was no way he was calling his Dad on the motel phone. He started to get dressed when he felt his stomach flip again. That last visit to the bathroom proved that his stomach was now clear. If he didn't eat or drink anything else for the day, he'd probably be fine by tomorrow. He would also be somewhere else and that was just fine with him. Then he could be sick without the worry about getting caught hanging over his head, making things worse. 

By the time Chris checked out, turned his key in, and drove towards Central Park in his rusty, old vehicle he was already more than an hour late. He wasn't worried. His dad would be royally pissed but he'd be there anyway. Chris knew his dad wanted him to leave almost as much as he wanted to go. He drove out of the motel parking lot and headed East towards his future. First he checked to make sure he had his father's gun tucked safely in his jacket pocket. His dad had ordered him to give it back and he couldn't take it on the plane anyway. He didn't expect to have any need for it where he was going.

***************************************************************

Brian felt alarmed when he saw Hobbs, Sr. gathering up his briefcase and setting it in his lap. He was afraid the man was giving up on his son. If he left now, they would be back to square one in tracking Chris down. Brian had no desire to return to Justin with news of Chris' escape. If the old man was able to pass the money along to his son before they discovered where the next meeting was, they might lose Chris for good. Just as Brian turned to Carl to voice his concerns, the older man punched him in the arm and pointed to the left. Brian turned his head back towards the benches and saw what Carl was pointing at. A figure was just rounding the trees and moving towards the benches. 

Hobbs, Sr. spotted his son at the very same time. He set the briefcase back down next to him and waited. Carl quietly signalled the other two teams that both targets were now in sight and to stand ready to move in at his command. The air grew thick with tension. Brian wanted to run out and tackle Chris to the ground immediately but common sense and Carl's firm hand on his shoulder held him back. They were both aware that the son probably still had the weapon his father had mentioned in one of their calls. Apparently he had stolen it from his father and the old man wanted it back. There were far fewer people around at the moment than there had been earlier, but folks still could be seen much too close by. They had to move cautiously and altogether. 

Chris took a seat next to his father. The Detectives couldn't make out their conversation but they watched as Chris took his hands out of his jacket pockets and reached for the briefcase his dad was handing over to him. Brian could see the smug look on Chris' face as he looked sideways at his father. There were no hugs. It was time to move in before the two men got any further. Carl clicked on his walkie-talkie. Just as he gave the order to take father and son down, a group of a dozen ladies dressed in matching running sweats and numbered jackets came jogging swiftly around the bend. They were headed straight for the walkway in front of the benches. All of them had on headphones and were staring straight ahead, paying no attention to their surroundings.

Brian and Carl had no choice. The other officers were moving rapidly towards the two men who had just stood up from the bench. The ladies were only a few feet away. If the Detectives pulled back the Hobbs men might still see the other cops and panic. The best bet was to surprise the men from all angles. Suddenly it was too late. For whatever reason, Chris had turned around to face his father and instead spotted Brian and Carl behind him as they broke cover. By the look on his face he recognized Brian instantly. It was a combination of shock, surprise, and anger. He pushed his father away and whirled around, clutching tightly to the briefcase while reaching quickly into his jacket pocket. He ran right into the group of women, scattering them like marbles all around him, tripping up the other Detectives who had reached the group. 

Chris spotted the other men rushing towards him. Instinct told him they were cops too. Panic set in. He pulled his gun out and waved it in the air. The ladies screamed. Brian and Carl's voice could be heard over their shrieking as they ordered the women to get down. Chris' training as a Quarterback on the football field came into play. He swerved off to the left and sprinted away. He could still move fast despite his long months of little exercise. Brian and Carl gave chase, Carl falling further and further behind as his age caught up with him and he became winded. Brian was in hot pursuit. The other Detectives remained behind to call in the chase and clamp the cuffs on Hobbs, Sr., who suddenly looked twenty years older as the Officers read him his rights and tried to calm down the shocked women.

Chris ran for his life, followed by his worst enemy. He knew it was all over for him if Officer Kinney caught up to him. Chris didn't know Central Park as well as his dad did, but he knew the street was in the general direction he was running. He climbed one small knoll after another, passing a few people here and there. He seldom risked glancing back to see where Kinney was. His only goal was to escape and reach the street. He could find somewhere to hide there until it was safe to grab a cab and use the money and false passport to get out of town. He would take the cab back to his car and get his things. He doubted if the police knew about his car or they would have captured him a long time ago. They had followed his old man. That had to be the way they found him. It was the only thing that made sense.

Brian was surprised at how swiftly Hobbs was moving. He wasn't out of shape himself, but he couldn't seem to get any closer with each passing yard they ran. Of course, abject fear was a great motivator for Hobbs. Finally they could hear the sound of traffic in the distance. Chris' adrenaline kicked in at the sound and he ran even faster. Luckily for Brian, the same thing happened. His speed matched Chris', but it wouldn't be enough to stop the kid before he got to the street. 

Brian cursed as he saw Chris burst out of an exit from the park and onto the street. Moments later, Brian ran out of the same exit. The street was filled with cars and taxis. Buildings were lined up across the street with alleyways between them. Brian turned from left to right trying to gauge which way to run. That's when he spotted a man sitting on the sidewalk in front of an alleyway between two large shops a few yards away. He was cursing out loud and yelling down the alleyway at some invisible foe. Brian gauged traffic and sprinted across the street between honking cars. He ran to the squatting man who was just getting up. 

"What happened?" he asked the man breathlessly, as he helped him stand up. 

"Some asshole just ran me down and didn't even apologize. He went running down that alley like the devil himself was pursuing him. Hope Lucifer catches him too, the jerk," he muttered out loud.

"Thanks," Brian responded.

He turned to the alley and moved down it cautiously, remembering that Hobbs had a weapon. It was a long alley that came to a dead end. If Chris had run down this one, he had nowhere to go unless he climbed upwards to a roof or was able to get in one of the several doors Brian saw along both sides of the buildings. Brian drew his gun from its holster and stayed tightly against the wall as he moved down the alley. He checked each door as he reached them. They were all locked. If Hobbs had gone through one of them, he locked it behind himself. There were a couple of fire escape ladders but none were down. They were really too high to reach without help. Brian doubted if his target had gone upwards. Large municipal trash cans lined up on both sides of the alley. If Chris was anywhere it would be around them.

Brian had gotten to the third of the four sets of trash cans when he heard a faint noise coming from the last set of cans. His head whipped around and his gun went up, ready to take aim. He started to move towards the last set of cans when the lid suddenly flew up on the nearest one and Chris' head popped up like a mad jack-in-the-box. He had his gun out and pointed towards Brian. Brian ordered him to drop his weapon but Chris' gun went off. The bullet flew past Brian, missing his face by inches. Brian could feel the air move as the bullet passed him by. He didn't wait for Chris to get off a second shot. He fired his own weapon, this time the bullet finding its mark. 

Chris let out a scream. The bullet tore through his arm and he dropped his gun to the ground. He sank back into the trash he had hidden in. Red began to stain the filthy papers and discarded food that filled the can as blood escaped from the two holes in the front and back of Chris' arm. Brian ran over to the can and stepped up on a discarded box in front of the can in order to peer down into it. He trained his gun on Chris' chest. The pathetic kid was whimpering like a baby and muttering how Brian had hurt him. 

Brian's vision began to blur and all he could see was red with the image of Justin's bleeding body in the center of it. His trigger finger tensed as he held the gun steady on Chris' cowering body. He longed to pull the trigger. It was as real to him as breathing. Chris could see it in Brian's eyes. Fear jabbed at him like a red-hot poker. He started whining...begging Brian not to shoot him. 

Brian couldn't hear him at first through the roaring in his ears, but the man's pathetic whine slowly pushed through the haze. A sudden calm came over Brian. He could hear Justin calling to him....telling him to hurry home, he missed him. Brian realized that if he killed Hobbs, he would be no better than the punk and he would never be able to face Justin again....not to mention that he might not get away with it and then he would lose Justin for good. He lowered his gun and stepped down, kicking Hobbs' gun to the side of the alley. He ordered Chris to stand up and get out of the can.

Chris did what he was told, grasping his injured arm with his good one. He stood in front of Brian, his head down. Brian could hear Carl running up behind him, shouting his name. The poor man came huffing and puffing behind Brian and patted his partner on the back.

"Good job, Kinney," he declared while gasping for air. "I see he gave you a little trouble. I presume he shot first."

Brian pointed to the gun nearby. "Yes Sir, but apparently he isn't as good with a gun as he is with a baseball bat or tire iron."

The sound of police cars could be heard as they approached the alleyway. 

"He shot me without warning," Chris wailed. "Not only that, he was going to shoot me again and I wasn't even armed. He only stopped because he heard you coming. He would have killed me in cold blood without even giving me a chance to defend myself."

"You mean the way you attacked your victims without warning and no chance to defend themselves. And for what crime....because they happen to prefer fucking men instead of women, you perverted son-of-a-bitch!"

"You're the perverted one," Chris whined. "I've seen you and Taylor together....you two hanging all over each other, kissing and worse. It's not natural. You two are the sick ones."

"You know, kid, I'd almost pity you if you knew anything about love but I doubt if you've ever had any or felt any in your entire life. A sick puppy like you will never understand love of any kind, let alone the kind that men like Justin and I feel for each other," Brian told him.

Brian's voice went down on octave just as the cops came down the alleyway to help with the arrest.

"You'll never know the love of two men, but you'll know the physical side of it once you're locked up tight. I can promise you that. They love fresh meat where you're going," Brian warned under his breath.

Other officers had reached the trio and taken custody of Chris, ushering him back down the alley and to a waiting car. He could see his father in the back seat, handcuffs around his wrists. He felt a momentary satisfaction. At least he wouldn't be the only Hobbs with his name in the paper in the morning. 

Carl threw his arm around Brian's shoulder.

"Ready to go home, partner?" he asked. "We have a couple of loved ones waiting for us and I think they've waited long enough. Don't you?"

Brian smiled the first genuine smile of the day. Yes indeed, he had a loved one waiting for him and he could hardly wait to tell him all about his adventures in New York City. Maybe he would even suggest a kind of honeymoon for the two of them in the Big Apple.

To be continued.......................


	34. Epilogue: Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story, of the young man who was so tired of the abuses he suffered at home that he ran away one night, and the seasoned cop who only cared about advancing in his career has come to an end. Their meeting was the end of one way of life and the beginning of another for both. Shall we leap forward in time and see what is happening two years into the future? Enjoy, and please forgive the extreme mush. What can I say? I confess, Officer. I'm a hopeless and incurable romantic. Many thanks to my dear friend, Judy, for stepping in as my beta.

Chris Hobbs buried himself deeper into the thin cover on his bunk, trying to make his body so small that no one would notice him. He knew from bitter experience that it wouldn't help. If one of his three cellmates wanted something from him this particular night, they knew where and how to get it. Deep down Chris had prayed that Detective Kinney's fateful words to him the day he was captured were nothing more than an attempt to scare him. The things that man had hinted at were probably just based on Hollywood dramatics. Surely the guards didn't really allow such terrible things to happen to defenseless prisoners in real life. He had been miserably wrong. He hadn't been in prison more than a week when, in the middle of the night he discovered the truth of Kinney's warning. 

He had been relatively safe while staying at the County jail as he waited for his trial to run its course. He had a cell all to himself at that time. It was tiny, but all his. The only problem with it was that he often had to share the same section of cells with his former companions who had, to no one's surprise, turned on each other the moment they heard of Chris' arrest. Once the cops started rounding up every last one of them for intense questioning, each and every one of them, including his supposed best friend had rushed to be the first one to cut a deal for a lighter sentence. He was even forced to sit right across the hall from the cell his father was placed in for a few weeks. That had been particularly painful. 

Chris was sorry for his father, despite the fact the old man had never been satisfied with his son for most of his life. The love/hate relationship he had with him was just one more thing the young man had to deal with as he waited day after day, week after week, and month after month for his trial to be over. The cops, especially the lead Detectives, weren't satisfied with charging Chris with the assault of Justin and Billy. They went after him and his whole posse of co-conspirators for all the gay bashings they were responsible for during their last year of high school. Chris had done his best to make his old friends see that the cops really didn't have any physical evidence against them in order to prosecute for the stranger-bashings, but their cowardice got the best of them. 

Because no one had actually died during those bashings, many of the gang got away with sentences of ten years or less. Some would even be out in three or four years. Then they could go on with their lives. Chris hadn't been so lucky. His refusal to co-operate, along with the fact that he had struck out on his own in an obvious attempt to murder his two classmates and had declared his hatred for gays openly got him far more serious charges and a ruling that what he had done to Justin and Billy were hate crimes. He ended up with twenty-five year sentences for each count and another twenty for the attacks on the strangers. Chances were that he would be in prison for at least two to three decades before even being allowed a parole hearing. 

As the judge gravely handed down his sentencing order, Chris saw his life disappear in the blink of an eye. The world turned dark-gray all around him. As he turned to allow the handcuffs to be placed on his wrists for the first time as a convicted felon, he glanced over to the Prosecutor's side of the courtroom. It was filled with people, most of whom he recognized from his days of stalking Justin and his cop lover. His side only held a few folks such as his mother. Not one of his old school friends who had nothing to do with the bashings had shown up. Not even his Dad, who was out on appeal on his own conviction for aiding and abetting a fugitive, had bothered to show up. Chris searched the faces of those who had waited to hear his punishment. Sure enough, he found the one face he least wanted to see. Justin sat two rows back next to his boyfriend, the cop. He was stony-faced, revealing little of his actual feelings. Chris didn't have to guess what they were. The young man's blue eyes said it all. Contempt was as clear in his eyes as if he had spoken it out loud. 

That had been a year and a half ago. On this day, the Anniversary of the day his life had come to a screeching halt in the alley of two buildings in New York City, Chris thought of all the mistakes he had made in his twenty years of life. He shivered again under his blanket. He heard muffled sounds of movement from the bunk above his. Willie, a two-hundred-eighty pound murderer who had been in prison for eleven years already, with many more to go, had taken Chris under his wing that first week. No one could mess with Chris....unless they paid Willie for the privilege. Of course, there was a price to pay for that protection. Chris waited with bated breath. This might be another one of those nights he had to pay the price....another night in Hell.

************************************************************************************

Brian checked his watch for the tenth time. He was almost vibrating with excitement. Tonight was the night. He was expecting Justin home from classes any minute. Today was the second Anniversary of the day Justin was finally set free to stop living in fear that Chris Hobbs would try and finish the job on him that he had started. Of course, Brian had something special in mind for a celebration. As he sat draped over the large modern sofa Justin's mom had given them for Christmas the previous year, Brian's thoughts wandered back to that fateful day. 

He and Carl had called home as soon as they made their report to their boss back in Pittsburgh. He could hear the anxiety in Justin's voice when he asked if Brian was alright. Brian found it impossible to hide his emotions from Justin, even long distance, and the brief moment of uncontrolled anger he had felt when Hobbs at fired his gun at him still left a gritty taste in Brian's mouth. He wanted to tell Justin that everything went smoothly and there were no problems in making the arrests of either man, but he knew that Justin would see right through him. He chose to be totally honest and gave Justin a blow-by-blow description of the entire scene, from the park bench to the alleyway. 

Justin had listened to Brian without comment, all the while picturing the events as if he was a witness to them. He could see the veins standing out on Brian's neck from the exertion of forcing himself not to lose control and kill the bastard right there on the spot. He had never personally been the victim of Brian's temper but he knew his lover had one when severely provoked. He had seen Brian's face when talking about his family. He was a man full of love for Justin, but hatred for injustice had a place inside him too. When Brian finished talking, Justin simply said, "I'm so proud of you, Brian." 

Justin didn't need to say anything else. Brian felt the weight of the world sliding off his shoulders. He knew he had done the right thing in that alley. Justin's validation was more than enough. The last thing they said to each other before hanging up was, "I love you" to one another. Several hours later, Brian, Carl, Hobbs, Sr., and Hobbs, Jr. were on a flight back to Pittsburgh. The flight was short, but the sun was already going down by the time they arrived. Two patrol cars were waiting when they touched down...one for each Hobbs. Carl rode with Sr. and Brian with Jr. Brian kept his eyes on the road. Just looking at the shackled guy in the back seat brought the pain he had caused back into focus for Brian and he wasn't going to give the jerk that satisfaction. Brian was finally free to go home once they got to the station and both Hobbs' were put in lock-up. Things would move more swiftly now so the Captain gave Carl and Brian the night off. He ordered them home so they could rest up for the hard work ahead to get the cases ready for the DA. Neither man needed to be told twice. Carl headed for Debbie's house and Brian headed home.

When Brian first walked in the door of his loft, he heard no sounds at all. The place was filled with shadows and seemed deserted, reminding him of the old days when he would come home to an empty apartment. His heart skipped a beat but before he could really start to worry, he heard the sound of running water and humming. That's when he noticed the sliver of light coming from under the bathroom door. He dropped the overnight bag he carried right to the floor and removed his gun and holster, placing them carefully on the side table by the door. He removed his coat and jacket and dropped them to the floor. He flicked off his shoes. By the time he had reached the short stairs leading up to his bedroom, he had unbuttoned and removed his shirt and undid his pants. As he reached his bed, he dropped his shirt onto it and stood there until he had removed his pants and underwear. He dropped them next to his shirt. 

Brian moved noiselessly towards the bathroom and opened the door just enough to confirm what he had suspected. He could see Justin's beautiful frame with his back turned through the shower glass wall. Steam was just beginning to rise and his lover's silken-gold hair was still dry. Brian couldn't have timed it better. He longed to wash away the grimy feel of being around Chris Hobbs as quickly as possible. Who better to do that with than his own Sunshine? Brian couldn't help grinning when he thought of that old 'South Pacific' song about 'washing that man right out of my hair' . Together, they would wash Chris Hobbs out of their lives for good.

Brian opened the shower door. The distinctive click could be heard easily, but Justin didn't turn around. He stood stock-still as the water gently fell down over his chest, shoulders, and back. He knew he had nothing to fear anymore. Brian couldn't see the huge smile that appeared on the blond's face, but he sensed it. He took the two steps needed to place himself directly behind Justin. His manhood was already rising to the occasion. Justin felt the familiar warmth and strength as Brian's cock poked between the back of his thighs and his smile took on a more lustful demeanor. Brian slowly wrapped his arms around Justin's smaller frame, his hands coming together over Justin's stomach. He pulled Justin back onto his own body. Justin melded against Brian in a perfect fit. His head fell backwards and rested against Brian's chest. He sighed deeply in a state of utter contentment. 

Brian's hands began to make slow deliberate circles over Justin's stomach, inching down over his hips and along his outer thighs. His hands then slid through the water back up to cup Justin's firm buttocks. Justin's hands dropped down to cover Brian's. He gently moved Brian's hands forward towards his center. Soon Brian could feel Justin's damp bush of pale pubes and the steel-hard shaft rising up to greet Brian's fingers. Brian began kissing, sucking, and nipping all along the back of Justin's neck as his fingers played with the treasure between Justin's legs. Soft mewling sounds of pleasure could be heard over the whoosh of the water. Justin began to feel pressure in the core of his being as Brian continued to play with him from behind. His backside unwittingly excited Brian as he rubbed his back and ass against Brian's body. 

Soon Brian couldn't stand the sensation of need that Justin aroused in him. Brian pushed Justin carefully forward so that he could get a grip on the shower wall and then bent the young man over by pressing on his back with one hand while the other kept a firm hold on Justin's aching cock. Brian rained kisses along Justin's naked back, water falling into the corners of his mouth. He grabbed a condom from the shower shelf with his free hand and ripped it open with his teeth. He let go of Justin just long enough to roll it down his shaft and then quickly positioned the sheathed rod between the crack of Justin's milky-white cheeks. 

Justin braced himself for the coming invasion. He welcomed it with cries for Brian to fill him up. Brian obliged, first reaching around to grab onto Justin's cock again. With a grunt of satisfaction, Brian entered Justin an inch at a time. Justin bounced backward so that he could force as much of Brian into him as possible. Once embedded in his home, Brian began making love to the sensitive spots inside that brought Justin so much pleasure. The two lovers rode out their most ardent desires, not hurrying but enjoying every moment of it. Only after they both reached their inevitable climaxes and sank to the floor of the shower stall together, did they finally speak. 

"Welcome home," Justin whispered, nestled in the circle of Brian's arms on the shower floor. 

"It's good to be home," Brian proclaimed.

The two men laughed. They continued to sit together with Justin between Brian's legs. They kissed repeatedly, savoring the exquisite taste of each other. They stayed like this until the water began cooling off. They finally gave up, turned off the water, and left the shower. They dried each other off. The lovers then climbed into bed and spent an hour talking about anything and everything, never mentioning Chris Hobbs. He was no longer a threat and they dismissed him from their minds. They nestled in each other's arms and then made love again. By the time they finally got up they were exhausted and ravenous. Justin served up the 'welcome home' dinner he had prepared for Brian and kept in the warmer while he was taking his shower. They sat across from each other in comfortable silence, looking up from their meal frequently to flash a smile or wicked grin. It was the first night of the rest of their lives.

The next two years flew by. The first half-year was taken up with the task of making sure that Chris Hobbs and his gang of thugs got their taste of justice. Brian and Carl continued to work cases together. Naturally Brian was outed on the job thanks to Chris, but he was surprised at how well he was treated in the aftermath. Outside of a few fellow officers who avoided him, most treated him no differently than before. Carl, who was well-respected by everyone on the force, made sure that they all knew how much he liked working with Brian. The two Detectives became the go-to guys for really difficult cases.

Justin spent his time with schooling at the 'Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts'. He rapidly became a favorite pupil of more than one instructor. He made Brian proud over and over again. They settled into a lifestyle that fit both their personalities. They partied with their friends and visited family on weekends or days off. Justin was a favorite visitor of Brian's son, Gus. They worked hard the rest of the time. Sometimes they simply locked their door and took the phone off the hook. Those were the most intimate times that they shared with no one else. 

They had their disagreements on occasion like all couples, but they always made it a point to talk things out rather than sit and stew about them. They had seen enough of that kind of behavior growing up in dysfunctional families. They had no intention of repeating the pattern in their own lives. 

Their devotion to each other helped them in surprising ways. Once a suspect in an assault case, who just happened to be gay and was aware that Officer Kinney was also gay, tried to accuse Brian of sexual harasssment while being questioned by him. A report was made but Justin tricked the guy into confessing that nothing had happened. He hooked up with him at a club one night and audio-taped him in the alleyway of the club. Justin convinced the guy that he had a grudge against Officer Kinney and was glad to see someone take him down a peg or two. The drunken idiot was so excited about the chance to get it on with the cute blond that he forgot to watch what he was saying as he bragged about lying to the cops. 

Another time Brian listened while Justin described a fellow student at the Institute who had developed a crush on him. The guy was from the music department and had put out a CD. He had been looking for an art student to create a drawing of himself for the cover of the CD and Justin was hired. He had come on to Justin not long after they began working together but Justin had rejected him. The guy started showing up everywhere Justin did and it began to creep him out. He hadn't mentioned it to Brian because he didn't want to come across as incapable of handling his own problems. Eventually Brian did find out and Justin opened up about his concerns. One quick meeting in a park where the guy was playing his violin for passersby was all it took for the jerk to get the message. He avoided Justin like the plague after that. 

For the most part life ran smoothly for the couple. Now it was the second Anniversary of the turning point in their relationship and Brian wanted to make it the most memorable night ever. He checked the time again. Justin should be walking in the door any second. He couldn't believe how he was feeling. He felt like the whole world hinged on what was coming next. Just as he was about to get up and make himself a drink to calm his nerves, he heard the key in the lock. The door slid back on its tracks and there stood his Justin.

Normally Justin got home before Brian, so it was a nice surprise to see Brian waiting for him. He laid the art satchel he always carried with him onto the floor next to the kitchen bar and hurried over to Brian. The two men embraced. Their lips sealed their greeting. It never got old for them. Justin could tell immediately that something was up with Brian. The two men were totally in tune with each other. After saying hello, Brian took Justin by the hand and led him over to the sofa he had just abandoned. He sat his lover down and joined him face to face. A quizzical look spread over Justin's face.

"What's up, Brian?" he asked.

"Sunshine, do you remember last month when I told you I was going to try and get some vacation time off in order to take you somewhere special to celebrate the Anniversary of Hobbs' arrest?"

Justin nodded his head.

"Well, I got it! Okay, confession time....actually I got it a couple of weeks ago but I wanted to wait and surprise you." Brian was beaming. "What would you say to us making our way to New York City for a few days and seeing what kind of mischief we can get into?"

Justin's face broke into a huge grin. He had wanted to get away with Brian for so long but they had been far too busy and really couldn't afford it anyway. He knew that Brian had just gotten a fat raise a couple of months earlier and he himself had just started to sell some of his artwork during showings at the school and at the Gay & Lesbian Center auctions. However, they had been saving that up in the hopes of buying a new place together someday where Gus would have a yard to play in on his visits. He hadn't bugged Brian about a real vacation for some time now. He was just happy to be with Brian anywhere at all. Now Brian was telling him they were actually going to get away together, just the two of them.

"I say, let's do it!" Justin exclaimed, planting a hot kiss on his lover's mouth.

Brian suddenly slid off the couch and went down on one knee in front of Justin. His voice turned serious as he gathered Justin's hands in his. 

"There is one other thing I would like to suggest," he announced in that same serious tone. "Would you be willing to go to New York City as my life-partner...on a honeymoon? If you say yes, I only have to make one call and we will have a commitment ceremony this very night. Our flight leaves right after midnight. Everything and everybody is just waiting to hear what your answer is."

Justin's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe he was hearing things right. 

"Well Justin, are you going to keep me, not to mention all our friends and family waiting forever? I know that maybe I should have consulted you about my plans before setting things up, but frankly I really wanted to surprise you."

Justin gulped several times. Finally he could speak.

"Oh, trust me Brian, you surprised me."

"Well?"

"Oh yes, sorry....of course I'll marry you, or whatever the State of Pennsylvania wants to call it. I've been in love with you for as long as I've known you. So make your call. I want the whole world to know that I am Officer Brian Kinney's man and will be so for as long as you want me."

"For the rest of your life," Brian declared, pulling Justin into his arms and raining kisses all over him.

That night, Brian made the call. Within an hour all their friends and family (except for Craig Taylor and Brian's blood relatives) were gathered at the small dinner club Brian had rented for the night. The tables were pushed back and seats lined up for the guests. A female minister from a gay-friendly church stood in front of Brian and Justin who had changed into their best outfits. The couple made their impromptu, but heartfelt promises to each other and sealed it with a kiss. Rainbow-colored confetti rained down on the assemblage as the couple thanked everyone for showing up. While the guests enjoyed the champagne and food that Brian had ordered, the two men slipped away in a waiting taxi. They were on their way to the honeymoon that Brian had once thought was strictly for hetero couples and not something he would ever want. 

As the cabbie drove through the darkened streets that led to the airport and the plane that would take them to their first stop on the journey of their lives as a married couple, Brian and Justin sat together closely and got lost in the memories of their past together as they looked forward to their futures. They were so grateful that Brian was patrolling the streets on that fateful night they met. It was on that night that a young boy on the verge of manhood who wanted to run away from his troubles was brought together with an older man who had given up on wanting more out of life than a great career in his chosen field. Neither one had a clue that they were actually searching for something, but somehow they had found it anyway. They found it in each other and now it belonged to them for the rest of their lives.

The End


End file.
